


Dancing on a Highwire

by Izuspp



Category: eruri - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin AU, Yaoi, adaptación, eruri - Freeform, erwinxlevi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 108,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin y Levi tienen algo en común:justicia. Erwin es jefe del departamento de policía, mientras que Levi, se ha armado de un disfraz para hacer justicia con sus propias manos. Utilizando métodos nada legales, el mal llamado "super heroe" se deshace de los delincuentes, siendo así acreedor del título del criminal más buscado, y creando en Erwin una enfermiza obsesión. EruRi/EruRen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silverwire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dancing on a Highwire (ENG)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728762) by [Izuspp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp), [Mang_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mang_o/pseuds/Mang_o)



> ¡Favor leer las notas al final!

**Capítulo 1: Silverwire**

 

   Y allí se encontraba, volando por los aires como si de un sueño se tratase, en los brazos de aquel hombre que lo sostenían fuertemente, se sentía protegido, sentía como si fuese capaz de lograr cualquier cosa en el mundo.

  Las ráfagas de viento movían salvajemente sus dorados cabellos y no le permitían mantener sus ojos abiertos por completo; la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, fuera de temer estaba sumamente emocionado, con su corazón palpitando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente vivo.

Al levantar su mirada para ver a ese hombre, sus ojos pudieron observar detenidamente el penetrante y profundo plateado de los orbes contrarios, logrando comprobar por sí mismo el porqué de su apodo.

“Silvewire”

   No tenía la más mínima idea de que a ese breve instante causaría que toda su vida cambiase drásticamente.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 

   Erwin Smith comenzaba como jefe del departamento de investigación en el centro policial de la ciudad de Sina. Había sido transferido recientemente desde el departamento policial de un distrito menor, pero debido a que el antiguo director fue asesinado en un tiroteo entre pandillas de narcotraficantes, el rubio fue llamado a sustituirlo.

  Erwin fue escogido y transferido ya que poseía una fama que se había esparcido por todo el país; el hombre era poseedor de una inteligencia casi “sobrehumana”, lo cual le ayudaba a resolver rápidamente cualquier investigación que se le asignara. Además de eso, era una persona calculadora y muy astuta, capaz de pensar claramente y con cabeza fría en medio de las situaciones más difíciles. A pesar de esto era un hombre bondadoso y amable, siempre preocupado por el bien de sus semejantes y de la sociedad.

  Precisamente ese ascenso era lo que anhelaba desde hacía ya algún tiempo; ansiaba trabajar en una gran ciudad en donde el crimen estuviera a la orden del día. El propósito de la vida del hombre era, y siempre sería, luchar contra los criminales y traer justicia y paz a las personas. El engranaje que le movía y le motivaba a seguir luchando era el poner a todos y cada uno de esos seres corruptos que contaminaban a la sociedad tras las rejas.

  Erwin no era un hombre de papeleo: prefería estar en el campo, peleando cara a cara con los criminales, era mucho más productivo para él asistir a los operativos, allanamientos, y en general mantenerse en la escena del crimen. El poder personalmente ponerle las esposas a cualquier asesino o ladrón hacía aparecer en su rostro una victoriosa sonrisa en cada ocasión. Sin embargo, estando en la posición que se encontraba ahora, era su obligación ocuparse del papeleo, que se mantenía acumulado en su escritorio tras una semana de no tocarlo, siendo ese el tiempo que tenía de haber llegado a su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

  -Trabajando duro ¿Eh?-

-Ah Capitán Pixis. ¿Cómo se encuentra?- la puerta de la oficina de Erwin se mantenía abierta por tanto no fue necesario para Pixis tocar para anunciar su llegada.

  Dot Pixis era el jefe de más alto rango de la policía de Ciudad Sina, y jefe inmediato de Erwin. Se trataba de un hombre de edad avanzada, que poseía una amplia experiencia tras toda una vida dedicada a combatir el crimen.  Las hazañas realizadas a lo largo de su carrera eran muy conocidas en todos los departamentos policiales del país e inclusive internacionalmente; y actualmente debido a que ya no le era posible hacer trabajo de campo, se dedicaba a dirigir el departamento con la sabiduría y experiencia adquiridas. El anciano era una persona alegre y amable, y se preocupaba por el bien de sus subordinados por tanto esa tarde había acudido a la oficina del rubio y comprobar si se iba adaptando bien a su nuevo trabajo.

-Me encuentro muy bien Erwin, gracias por preguntar- el anciano le dedicó una amable sonrisa –Sé que no te gusta estar en tu oficina revisando informes, pero necesito que comprendas que es parte de tu trabajo y te lo tomes con seriedad. Sin embargo, también quisiera que tu estadía en nuestro departamento sea lo más amena posible, así que si necesitas algo no dudes en hacérmelo saber.- informó sin dejar su tono calmo y comprensivo en ningún momento.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Me tomará un poco de tiempo organizarme, más porque he dejado acumular el trabajo durante la última semana, pero lo lograré muy pronto y tenga por seguro que volveré a las calles a cumplir con mi deber- afirmó muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

-¡Esa es la energía!- rio vigorosamente el viejo policía -Me alegra tener de nuestro lado a jóvenes como tú-

-¡Gracias, señor!-

-Bien, entonces me retiro. Si llegas a necesitarme estaré en mi oficina- Se despidió.

-¡Señor!- Llamó Erwin apresuradamente –En realidad, sí  podría ayudarme en este momento.-

-¿Oh sí? Eso me alegra bastante.- El anciano tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Erwin dispuesto a escuchar sus dudas atentamente.

-Verá, he estado revisando informes y también lo he escuchado de los mismos oficiales. Quisiera saber quién es ese tan aclamado “Silverwire”; por lo que pude averiguar es uno de los criminales más buscados y que no ha podido ser arrestado por nuestro departamento. Pero, ¿exactamente cuáles son sus cargos? No he sido capaz de encontrar su expediente entre todo este caos.- Preguntó curioso, ya que el tema le había llamado la atención por los rumores entre los distintos oficiales y algunos informes que había tenido la oportunidad de leer, en los cuales mencionaban la existencia de ese delincuente.

-¡Ya veo!- Pixis se acomodó en su asiento para comenzar a relatar. –Realmente no entiendo cómo es que no habías escuchado hablar de él antes. Es un personaje muy particular y muy popular en la ciudad debido a sus actos.- Cruzó su pierna y cerró su entrecejo, comenzando a emocionarse con su propio relato -Verás, los ciudadanos lo han apodado de esa manera ya que los que han tenido la oportunidad de verlo de cerca, relatan sobre su fría mirada y el gris color de sus ojos. Esto se debe a que siempre está cubierto salvo por sus ojos por obvias razones, y por ese motivo también es por el que no hemos podido dar con su identidad. El tipo en cuestión se dedica a atrapar a los criminales más peligrosos de la ciudad y en innumerables ocasiones ha ayudado a muchos inocentes, es por eso que para los ciudadanos es considerado como una especie de “Super héroe” o justiciero-

-¡Espere! Todo eso que me relata parece sacado de un cómic. Lo que aún no logro comprender es el por qué es buscado por la policía y considerado como un criminal a pesar de ayudar a combatir la delincuencia- para Erwin, todo lo que el anciano relataba no tenía sentido, escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras y le parecía sumamente irreal, lo cual hacía que su curiosidad aumentara.

 Pixis soltó una alegre carcajada –No te he contado el resto de la historia. Pero antes de continuar, quisiera que entiendas una cosa Erwin: el departamento de policía existe por una razón y esa es traer justicia y paz a los ciudadanos. Todos nuestros miembros están altamente capacitados para cumplir esta labor y por ningún motivo, ningún civil debe de tomar la justicia en sus propias manos. Nosotros llevamos a cabo nuestro deber amparados en las leyes, más en el momento en el que un ciudadano decide actuar por su cuenta, aunque sea en pro de la justicia, no es seguro que vaya a seguir los métodos legales- mientras hablaba y le ponía suma atención, el hombre le alcanzó un vaso con agua al anciano y se lo entregó.

-Entiendo eso capitán, tiene usted toda la razón-

-Gracias. Continúo: nuestro querido amigo “Silverwire” utiliza unos métodos de justicia no muy convencionales. A él no le tiembla el puño si tiene que golpear, torturar o inclusive asesinar de las maneras más crueles.- El rubio abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, arqueando sus prominentes cejas y entreabriendo su boca, atónito como si no creyese lo que acababa de escuchar –Entiendo el porqué de tu reacción. Pero me temo que eso no es todo,- sentenció el anciano –algunas personas prefieren calificarlo como el “Robin Hood moderno” ya que le roba a los ricos ‘hablamos de criminales obviamente’, pero con la gran diferencia que se queda con todo-

-Un ladrón robándole a otro ladrón…- murmuró Erwin pensativo.

-Exactamente, y asumimos que se queda con todo lo que roba ya que siempre que verificamos todas las cuentas de esos delincuentes están en ceros; como si todo su dinero se esfumara. ¿Cómo lo logra? Aún es un misterio para nosotros,- explicó pensativo- pero en una ciudad tan grande, con tanto movimiento de capital es imposible rastrear a dónde se desvía todo ese dinero, hay cientos de grandes empresas que manejan millonarias sumas y no podemos investigarlos sin ningún fundamento. Es por esto, mi querido amigo, que ese hombre es poseedor del título del criminal más buscando, siendo responsable de decenas de muertes y robo de billones- el anciano terminó su explicación tomándose su tiempo para beber de su vaso y esperando la reacción de su subalterno.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que haga todo eso? Y Además, ¿Cómo es que no lo han podido atrapar?-

-No entendemos muchas cosas sobre ese personaje. Por ejemplo, una de las principales razones por las cuáles se le considera un superhéroe es porque posee un extraño aparato de alta tecnología que le permite “volar” o más bien desplazarse aéreamente y a gran velocidad. Se trata de un mecanismo que le permite engancharse a cualquier superficie y lo impulsa por los aires; de ahí también se deriva su apodo. Además al parecer posee una gran agilidad y habilidad para maniobrar con ese dispositivo.-

-Mientras más escucho más difícil se me hace creerlo-

-Lo sé,- rio enérgicamente una vez más - yo mismo no lo pude creer hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos. Pero eso no es todo, al parecer tiene una fuerza bruta increíble, lo hemos visto levantar cosas de varias veces su propio peso y un solo golpe o patada de ese hombre es capaz de fracturar huesos; a pesar de su muy baja estatura, no entendemos cómo alguien así puede tener tanta fuerza.- el anciano explicaba seriamente mientras jugueteaba con su tupido bigote.

-¿Cómo es todo eso posible?- reiteraba la pregunta aún incrédulo.

-Nosotros nos lo hemos preguntado por mucho tiempo joven. Pero así son las cosas por acá, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano tendrás tu primer encuentro con él; será toda una experiencia, te lo puedo asegurar.-

-Disculpe que sea tan incrédulo, pero es que es increíble todo lo que me cuenta señor.- Aún habían muchas incógnitas en la cabeza de Erwin, pero antes de que pudiera continuar preguntando, por la puerta apareció un hombre muy alto y rubio, con un ligero bigote, al parecer venía corriendo por lo agitada de su respiración.

-¿Qué sucede Mike? ¿Por qué vienes tan agitado?- preguntó Erwin.

-¡Señor! Es Silverwire. Nos reportan que en este momento se encuentra en medio de una pelea de bandas. Al escuchar esto el corazón de Erwin comenzó a palpitar más rápidamente, una extraña emoción se apoderó de él, ya que iba a poder comprobar con sus propios ojos todo lo recientemente escuchado.

-¡Debemos salir de inmediato!-

-¡Vaya Erwin! Al parecer será más pronto de lo que pensaba. Te deseo suerte, y por favor no hagas nada irracional. No pasa nada si no logras atraparlo en esta ocasión.- Pixis sentenció seriamente, pero utilizando el mismo tono cordial que acostumbraba.

-¡Si, señor!- Dicho esto, ambos rubios se despidieron de su superior y partieron de inmediato con el resto de las unidades rumbo a la escena del crimen.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

  Las patrullas viajaban rápidamente para llegar lo más pronto a su posible, el estruendoso sonido de las sirenas resonaba por las calles de la ciudad. Mike conducía a toda velocidad en silencio junto a su superior a quien previamente le había explicado los pormenores de la situación: un enfrentamiento por territorio entre bandas de criminales se estaba llevando a cabo en una parte bastante conflictiva de la ciudad. Debido a los tiroteos la policía fue alertada y los oficiales que acudieron inmediatamente solicitaron por refuerzos por a lo complicado y peligroso de la situación.

  En medio de todo el  caos apareció aquel hombre enmascarado a quien unos osaban llamar “héroe”. Dicho personaje era un hombre de estatura bastante baja lo que inclusive llegaba a confundir ya que podía tratarse de un menor de edad por más descabellada que sonara la idea. Su atuendo consistía en un pantalón bastante ajustado y sobre este, varias fajas de cuero que servían como sostén para el extraño aparato que utilizaba para movilizarse por los aires. Sumado a esto guantes, botas  y una chaqueta con capucha; todo este conjunto color negro. Además la chaqueta estaba adornada con un diseño de alas en la espalda. Algunas personas solían llamarle “las alas de la libertad” pero el significado u origen de este símbolo era desconocido para todos. Y a pesar de esa vestimenta sencilla, lo que realmente ocultaba la identidad del hombre era la máscara que usaba; esta tenía un diseño simple que consistía en secciones negras y blancas, y no dejaba ver ninguna parte de su rostro salvo por sus ojos, los cuales ya eran famosos. Algunas personas le temían otros le admiraban. Varios mitos, relatos y leyendas urbanas se habían creado en torno a ese personaje de particulares orbes.

  Para Erwin todo era muy irreal, como si por algún desconocido motivo hubiera sido transportado a otra dimensión en donde todo ese asunto de “superhéroes” podía ser posible. Todo era como una serie de televisión cliché, y aun siendo así, la curiosidad del hombre se hacía presente, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos esos cuentos y ver si ese hombre era en realidad tan impresionante a como lo describían.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se percató del momento en el que llegaron cerca del lugar de los hechos, el ruido de la ciudad se mezclaba con el de las patrullas y las explosiones constantes de las armas que se escuchaban muy cerca. Para no ser tan evidentes, debieron estacionar unas cuadras antes y recorrer el resto del camino a pie, logrando cercar el perímetro con unidades estratégicamente colocadas en puntos clave, francotiradores apuntando desde lo más alto de los edificios aledaños esperando la orden para disparar. El resto de refuerzos se acercaban cautelosamente para observar la situación y poder trazar un plan de acción antes de integrarse al escenario.

   Erwin se aproximaba lentamente arma en mano y protegido con un chaleco antibalas, siendo seguido por Mike y los demás miembros de la agrupación; sus pies deseaban movilizarse más rápidamente, pero la lógica le dictaba que debía actuar con sigilo.

-¿Y crees que esos juguetitos van a lograr hacerme algo, basura?- se escuchó pronunciar una voz que sonaba algo robótica, muy probablemente alterada a propósito y que a pesar de esto se escuchaba cargada de prepotencia y desprecio.

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo idiota, no te metas en las peleas de los adultos o vas a salir en un ataúd de aquí- pronunció una segunda voz. -¿Acaso piensas que este es lugar para estar jugando al héroe? Este no es asunto tuyo, así que te doy cinco segundos para llevar tu asqueroso trasero fuera de mi vista-

  Erwin escondido tras un auto que se encontraba estacionado a solo unos metros del lugar, al fin pudo divisar la situación. Sus ojos se agrandaron como si con ese gesto pudiera captar mucho más de la escena: atrincherados a un extremo de la calle se encontraban varios hombres, todos apuntando al lado contrario con sus armas, la misma situación se replicaba en el extremo contrario de la calle a unos pocos metros. Y en medio de todo eso, se encontraba ese hombre, imperdible, tal y como se lo habían descrito: vestimenta oscura, capucha y una máscara que dejaba totalmente incógnita su identidad, y el extraño aparato colgando de sus caderas. En sus manos además, el hombre portaba una especie de cuchillas gigantes que se notaban muy afiladas.

-¡No te creas tanto cerdo! Tu palabrería de mierda me está aburriendo, ya basta de hablar- el enmascarado nuevamente habló. Seguido a esto todo lo que aconteció pasó demasiado rápido como para poder asimilarlo. El hombre activó su dispositivo del cual salieron unas cuerdas que se engancharon a uno de los postes de electricidad y rápidamente el hombre fue suspendido por los aires, con gran facilidad para manejarse y maniobrar, el hombre “voló” por sobre la banda a la cual pertenecía el criminal que anteriormente estaba discutiendo con él. Los demás le apuntaban con sus armas y disparaban una y otra vez sin éxito al ser este muy veloz.

  En cuestión de un parpadeo, con gran agilidad el hombre utilizó sus armas para atacar a  los bandidos,  logrando hacer profundas heridas en sus cuerpos, algunas mortales otras no. Uno a uno iban cayendo tras largar lastimeros gritos de dolor que resonaban en todo el lugar. Tanto los miembros de la banda contraria como los policías observaban atónitos y boquiabiertos aquella masacre. Sangre se disparaba por los aires con cada corte que las filosas cuchillas proferían en los cuerpos de aquellos bandidos.

-¡Vete al infierno, escoria!- se logró escuchar antes de que el enmascarado de un solo movimiento decapitara al delincuente con el que estuvo discutiendo anteriormente. El hombre aterrizó justo en el momento que el cadáver sin cabeza se desplomaba sobre el asfalto, mirando en dirección a la banda de criminales restantes. Los malhechores salieron rápidamente del trance en el que estaban y emprendieron la huida, montando con presteza en los vehículos que utilizaban como trinchera durante su enfrentamiento.

  Mientras tanto, Erwin observaba toda la masacre atentamente; sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de ese personaje y al mismo tiempo estudiaba el entorno para planear la mejor manera de entrar en escena y capturarlo exitosamente. En cuestión de segundos se planteó diferentes planes analizando las posibles consecuencias de cada uno.

   Finalmente decidió que el mejor curso de acción sería incapacitarlo de alguna manera para evitar que escapara. Justo al lado de donde había aterrizado el hombre, se encontraba una estructura a punto de colapsar; Erwin asumió que si disparaba hacia esta, los escombros caerían sobre él dándole tiempo suficiente para acercarse y arrestarlo.

   El rubio procedió según lo planeado y disparó hacía aquella estructura, pero cometió un error: no tomó en cuenta la destreza y agilidad del criminal. En cuanto la bala impactó, el hombre esquivó con agilidad aquellos escombros y dirigió su vista hacia el sitio de dónde provenía el disparo. Pero Erwin también era bastante veloz, por tanto al ver que su plan había fracasado, aprovechó el momento para salir de su escondite y acercarse rápidamente al enmascarado, apuntándole con su arma y sin temor alguno a pesar de los sucesos que acababa de presenciar.

-Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, jefe del departamento de policía de Ciudad Sina, eres buscado por gran cantidad de crímenes y por tanto en este momento te pongo bajo arresto-  pronunció decididamente mirando al enmascarado con ojos fríos y atento a reaccionar ante cualquier movimiento, estaba seguro de que no haría ningún movimiento ya que le dispararía si lo hiciera.

-¡Vaya! Pero si tenemos a un nuevo jefe. ¡El anterior y yo nos llevábamos muy bien!- escupió una risa cínica. –Bien Erwin Smith, es un gusto conocerte, lamentablemente no estoy de acuerdo con tu afirmación…- dicho esto con un veloz movimiento, mucho más rápido de lo que Erwin logró reaccionar, el enmascarado se posicionó frente a él, profiriendo una patada tan fuerte a sus manos que logró arrancarle el arma la cual salió por los aires y se disparó al impactar contra el suelo.

  El rubio no podría creer lo que pasaba, esos movimientos tan ágiles, eran casi sobrehumanos, justo como se lo habían descrito. Y el dolor en sus manos debido a la patada era agudo, no le extrañaría que se hubiera fracturado.

-Nos volveremos a ver Erwin Smith, mucho más seguido de lo que piensas.-Pronunció finalmente para luego accionar nuevamente su dispositivo y salir impulsado por los aires, desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de todos. La totalidad de los hechos pasó tan fugazmente, que nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en ningún momento, los oficiales se encontraban aún escondidos mirando atónitos, y los francotiradores muy atentos pero sin haber recibido ninguna señal para disparar, (y aunque la hubiesen recibido probablemente no hubieran podido actuar a tiempo). Una vez que el enmascarado desapareció, varios oficiales salieron de sus escondites, llamaron a las ambulancias para atender a los pocos hombres que aún no habían muerto debido a las heridas.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?- preguntó Mike a su superior, apresurándose a ayudarle a salir del shock en el que había quedado luego de los anteriores sucesos.

-Estoy bien, disculpa por haber actuado tan precipitadamente-

-Ese hombre, nunca antes había atacado a un policía- mencionó Mike. –Sin embargo veo que no fue nada tan grave- concluyó al ver el estado de Erwin.

-Aún no puedo creer todo lo que pasó, es como una especie de pesadilla loca. Pero ¡juro que una de mis prioridades de ahora en adelante será atrapar a ese hombre! No podemos permitir métodos de justicia tan rudimentarios y barbáricos- anunció muy convencido.

-No es una tarea sencilla la que se propone.- Sentenció el oficial. Mike estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Erwin mas no dijo nada más siendo un hombre de pocas palabras.

-Lo entiendo, pero aun así, daré todo para atraparlo. La excusa barata de ajusticiar criminales no le da derecho a acabar con sus vidas, esto tiene que parar lo más pronto posible- Las ambulancias llegaron y Erwin fue atendido por los paramédicos quienes confirmaron que la patada no había causado serias lesiones, le fue subministrado medicamento para el dolor y luego de esto Erwin regresó al departamento de policía junto con Mike y seguidos en caravana por el resto de patrullas que transportaban a los otros miembros de la policía que asistieron al altercado.

  La mente del rubio repasaba una y otra vez todo lo que había sucedido recién. Si se trataba de una pesadilla de mal gusto le hubiera gustado despertar, pero sabía que no era así. Y a pesar de las atrocidades que sus ojos presenciaron esa noche, su pecho se henchía ante un sentimiento nuevo para él: un reto. Así era, durante todos sus años en servicio, nada se le había presentado como un desafío de ese nivel, atrapar a un hombre inatrapable y ponerlo tras las rejas, sería el propósito de su existencia desde ese día en adelante.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue el día de hoy?-

-Tch, si no hubiera sido por los entrometidos policías probablemente hubiera conseguido una buena cantidad-

-Bueno, pero al menos lograste deshacerte de algunos cuantos revoltosos. ¿O no? ¡Así que anímate! “Superhéroe”- la mujer de lentes palmeó vigorosamente la espalda del hombre mientras se carcajeaba fuerte y exageradamente.

-¡Ya basta de llamarme así cuatro-ojos!- se quejó él, amenazándola con el puño.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo no te enojes. ¡Qué carácter! Nadie diría que eres de los buenos con esa actitud- siguió burlándose.

-Hanji, mejor desaparece de mi vista antes de que te unas a esos idiotas en el mismo infierno- le amenazó nuevamente mostrando una expresión de verdadera molestia con su ceño fruncido a más no poder y un malicioso brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Ya cásate Levi!- continuó riendo Hanji –Sabes que no puedes deshacerte de mí, después de todo ¿Qué es de un justiciero sin el científico loco que le ayuda con su tecnología?- la mujer sacó la lengua y salió de la oficina dando saltitos infantilmente. Mientras tanto Levi solo la miraba con desprecio preguntándose cómo era que lograba aguantar a tan fastidiosa mujer. Se conocían desde niños, pero nunca había dejado de irritarlo con sus comentarios y su actitud alborozada.

 El pelinegro se dirigió a una habitación contigua con acceso únicamente desde su oficina en la cual tenía un closet, comenzó a quitarse las prendas de su atuendo para sustituirlas con el típico traje de hombre de negocios: saco a juego con el pantalón en color negro, camisa blanca y en esta ocasión eligió una corbata gris satinado que hacía juego a la perfección con sus ojos.

  Levi Ackerman, era el dueño de una prestigiosa empresa de tecnología ubicada en el área comercial de Cudad Sina, en la cual se encontraban ubicadas las más grandes empresas de la ciudad. En la compañía de Levi, entre otras cosas se llevaban a cabo millonarias investigaciones médicas y tecnológicas brindando avances vanguardistas que contribuían a la mejora de la calidad de vida de las personas que poseían suficiente dinero para poder adquirir dichos productos. Pero también, una buena parte de los fondos de la empresa eran dedicados a obras de caridad, por tanto el empresario era famoso por su “bondad” y disposición de ayudar a los más necesitados aunque quienes lo conocían en persona no entendían como una persona tan apática podía tener tan generoso corazón.

  Abrigo con capucha, pantalón, botas, guantes y demás indumentaria fueron cuidadosamente guardados junto con el equipo de maniobras 3D dentro de un compartimento escondido en el clóset de Ackerman. Quien se dirigió seguidamente a sentarse delante de su escritorio y comenzar a revisar papeles de la enorme cantidad que tenía apilados y pendientes por su revisión y aprobación.

-Tch, estúpido papeleo…- se quejó mientras aburrido comenzaba a firmar. -¿Con que Erwin Smith?- dijo para sí mismo al recordar los eventos recién ocurridos. Recordó la penetrante mirada de aquellos potentes ojos azules, que demostraban una gran determinación y valentía. Muy diferentes al anterior jefe de policía quien se trataba de un cobarde que nunca estuvo ni un poco cerca de llegar a atraparlo. –Creo que esto se va a poner interesante, ¡ya era hora!- el pelinegro sonrió ligeramente, relajando un poco su expresión.

Sin darse cuenta una pequeña llama se había encendido en su interior, su vida se había vuelto bastante sin sentido en los últimos meses, no había nada que le representara mayor dificultad, pero pensaba que Erwin definitivamente era alguien quien en un futuro cercano le iba a poner fin a la monotonía de sus días, ya que probablemente se convertiría en un reto.

 

Continuará….

  
  



	2. Mascarada Parte I

  

**Capítulo 2: Mascarada**

**Parte I**

 

  Habían sido unas primeras semanas muy estresantes, pero también bastante alentadoras y emocionantes para Erwin, quien en ese momento se encontraba tomando una relajante ducha después de un duro día de trabajo. Su pecho se henchía de orgullo, ya que se sentía pleno al estar cumpliendo su sueño en su nuevo trabajo. Había perseverado sin descanso días y noches, pasado por mucho agotamiento mental y físico, nunca rindiéndose para poder obtener algún día el tan merecido y ansiado ascenso. Ser jefe de la policía era un trabajo sumamente importante y también le daba responsabilidades y obligaciones de más, pero todo aquello era compensado, al saber que en  su posición tenía  mucho más poder para acabar con la maldad que acechaba en cada esquina de aquella imponente ciudad.

  Salió de la ducha luego de llevar unos veinte minutos bajo el agua caliente, tomó una toalla para limpiar el vapor que había empañado el espejo del baño y se dedicó a mirarse meticulosamente. Pudo notar el violeta y las bolsas que se formaron bajo sus ojos, prueba del cansancio y la falta de sueño. Su color de piel también estaba un poco más pálido, no era que estuviese enfermo, pero las pocas semanas de estar en ese cargo ya estaban pasándole factura a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el rubio bien sabía que no tenía nada que ver el esfuerzo extra que tenía que hacer últimamente, en lo que a las labores propias de su puesto se refería, sino más bien el hecho de que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre investigando todo acerca de aquel tan peculiar personaje que había conocido semanas atrás.

  Silvewire se le había aparecido unas cuantas veces más al de ojos azules, quien no había tenido oportunidad siquiera de acercársele. Erwin sabía que atraparlo era su deber y estaba determinado a lograrlo a cualquier costo. Por tanto dedicaba largas horas a tratar de descifrar cualquier pista que le hiciera dar con la identidad del hombre, que le hiciera averiguar cómo capturarlo, predecir sus movimientos o cualquier cosa que le ayudara a lograr su objetivo. Pero se había dado cuenta que era una ardua labor y eso fuera de desanimarlo, lo impulsaba a continuar en su infructuosa investigación.

  El rubio envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió del baño para luego vestirse. Tendría un par de días libres a petición de Pixis, o mejor dicho, el anciano lo obligó a tomarse un descanso debido a su aspecto cansado. _“No debes sobre esforzarte”_ fueron las palabras de su jefe y Erwin le agradeció, ya que tenía razón, definitivamente necesitaba descansar, antes que cayera enfermo.

  -¿Estarías orgulloso de mí, padre?- Susurró casi inaudiblemente al mirar una vieja fotografía que tenía oculta en un libro, la observó por algunos minutos para luego devolverla a su escondite y el libro a su vez al estante de donde lo tomó. Se vistió y se dispuso a preparar café, mientras dejaba que la máquina terminara, tomó una pila de folios y los colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina, comenzando a hojearlos ya por quinta o sexta vez desde que los había traído consigo a su casa. Dichos informes ya estaban marcados con notas, colores y apuntes; cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención, cualquier indicio era señalado. 

-No tengo idea de cómo ni cuándo, pero ¡te atraparé definitivamente!- dijo ahora viendo una borrosa fotografía de un recorte de periódico, en la cual se mostraba la figura encapuchada y enmascarada del objeto de la obsesión de Erwin. Y es que llegado al punto en el que pasaba gran cantidad de horas maquinando la manera de dar con él, su determinación y sentido del deber se habían convertido en obsesión. El hombre se sirvió una taza de café bien cargado y sin azúcar, y tomó asiento nuevamente con informes en mano, pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar su teléfono celular.

-¿Diga?... Ah Petra, ¿Cómo te encuentras?...Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?... Entiendo… Entiendo… ¿Y es estrictamente necesario que yo asista?... Bien, muchas gracias por avisarme, nos vemos.- Colgó y tomó un buen trago de su café.

  Petra era una agente de policía, quien más que todo se encargaba de tareas de oficina y no hacía labores de campo. La mujer recientemente le había llamado para darle la noticia de que en una semana exactamente, se estaría llevando a cabo el baile de policía anual, el cual por supuesto era un evento de caridad y cuyos fondos eran destinados para ayudar a los más necesitados. La joven le informó que al ser el jefe de policía era un deber y obligación para él asistir. _“Le hará bien despejarse la mente un poco jefe”_ fue lo que la joven alegremente le mencionó.

-Supongo que tiene razón,- suspiró –entonces tendré que buscar un buen traje y una máscara.- Sonrió levemente. No se le hacía mucha ilusión el asistir a ese baile, pero si era parte de su deber, lo haría de la mejor manera posible. Por lo que decidió que aprovecharía su día libre para ir de compras y conseguir su atuendo para ese día.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Esta vez fue muy fácil, la seguridad de ese banco es muy débil y no nos fue muy complicado desviar el dinero a tus cuentas Levi.-

-No dejaron ningún rastro de la intromisión ¿cierto?- El empresario habló serio y autoritario.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién nos tomas hermano?- Dijo la joven un poco molesta.

-¡Somos los mejores y más inteligentes hackers de la historia! Sabes que no debes preocuparte por nada Levi, esto es pan comido para nosotros.- Afirmó orgulloso el muchacho.

-Confío en ustedes. ¡Buen trabajo, Isabel, Farlan!- Se limitó a decir.

  Farlan e Isabel, eran amigos de juventud de Levi; se conocían desde su adolescencia y resultaba que el par eran los mejores hackers de la ciudad o al menos los mejores que Levi conocía, pero realmente su trabajo siempre era impecable. Por supuesto, ellos conocían que la verdadera identidad de Silverwire era Ackerman y estaban muy de acuerdo con sus propósitos, por tanto no dudaron en ponerse a su disposición. La pareja de informáticos eran quienes se encargaban de hurgar en los servidores y computadoras de los criminales, bancos y cualquier lugar al que necesitaran infiltrarse por medio de sus conocimientos en redes y seguridad informática; de esa manera conseguían valiosa información y también eran los encargados de desviar el dinero de las cuentas de los delincuentes a las múltiples cuentas que el empresario poseía.

  Todo el proceso era bastante largo y complicado, pero para ellos era muy emocionante. Debían encargarse de ocultar muy bien sus direcciones IP y los rastros que dejaran para evitar ser descubiertos. Además, como movilizar grandes sumas de dinero a la misma cuenta sería motivo de sospecha, se encargaban de desviar el dinero por partes, haciendo transferencias a diferentes cuentas en distintas partes del mundo.

  Dichas cuentas obviamente pertenecían a Levi, pero fueron abiertas a nombre de distintos contactos que el hombre poseía o inclusive abiertas por él mismo, utilizando identidades falsas. Para una persona que poseía tanto dinero, era muy fácil lograr todo aquello. Todas estas razones, eran las que contribuían a que ni Levi, ni sus compañeros, fueran descubiertos o relacionados con esas transacciones. Como el dinero era transferido por partes a distintas locaciones en el mundo, era imposible rastrear a dónde iba a parar; y para que no quedara duda, Farlan e Isabel se encargaban de manipular y alterar los estados de cuenta a su conveniencia, ya que la seguridad de los bancos no les representaba problema en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

-Ya que la misión fue todo un éxito, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a celebrar? Mi hermano invita.- Dijo Isabel alegremente. A pesar de que no eran hermanos de sangre, la muchacha lo veía de esa manera desde la vez en que Levi la salvó de un intento de violación, ese fue el momento en el que se conocieron, hacía ya bastantes años.

-¡Apoyo la moción!- Farlan se unió, ambos sonriéndole ampliamente a su amigo y jefe.

-Tch, no tienen remedio.- Fue lo único que Levi dijo, por supuesto aceptando la propuesta de la pareja. En el momento en que se disponían a salir el teléfono de Levi sonó. –Tengo que contestar, esperen.- Les indicó a sus amigos y salió de la oficina para atender en el pasillo.

“¡Hola Levi, soy yo!” se escuchó del otro lado

-Petra. ¿Tienes algo nuevo para mí?- contestó Levi fríamente.

“En una semana exactamente, se llevará a cabo el baile anual de la policía, estoy segura de que ya has recibido una invitación” la joven fue al grano al percatarse de la fría actitud de su interlocutor, parecía que no andaba de muy buen humor.

-Así es, ya estoy enterado ¿Qué pasa con eso?-

“Bueno, solo quería que supieras que es muy importante que asistas, ya que he logrado convencer al jefe Erwin para que vaya también,  recuerdo que estabas muy interesado en conocerlo personalmente y esta será una excelente oportunidad.”

-Bien, te lo agradezco.- dijo secamente el hombre, colgando inmediatamente y sin dejar oportunidad a la mujer para que agregara algo más.

  Petra Ral, en realidad era una “agente” infiltrada en el departamento de policía y encargada de ser la informante de Levi. Tanto ella como sus compañeros: Auruo Brossard, Gunter Shulz y Erd Gin; todos ellos activamente trabajando como parte de las fuerzas policiales y ocupando diferentes puestos. Pero también, sabiendo la verdadera identidad de Silverwire y contribuyendo a su causa por sus razones personales. Ellos se encargaban de hacerle saber de las distintas organizaciones delictivas, casos siendo investigados por la policía, le proporcionaban información confidencial y entre otras cosas, siempre contribuyeron tanto a proteger su identidad, como a entorpecer las labores policíacas en el momento que veían que podían intervenir con las acciones de Silverwire.

  El escuadrón era efectivo y funcional, todos sus miembros poseían excelentes habilidades que les permitían colaborar con Levi sin ser descubiertos, de manera que les era posible ayudarle sin temor a ser involucrados y encarcelados al estar vinculados con el tan buscado “criminal”.

-Esto se pone interesante.- Dijo el empresario para sí mismo, reuniéndose nuevamente con sus amigos y procediendo a llevarlos a algún restaurante, en donde celebrarían el reciente golpe.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

  Faltaban solo unos cuantos días para que se llevara a cabo el baile de la policía, pero Erwin no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Había ya regresado a sus labores después de un breve descanso y se encontraba en un nuevo operativo. En esta ocasión se trataba de un robo al Banco Central de Sina, que había salido mal, ya que los sistemas de seguridad eran muy buenos y la policía no había tardado en llegar al lugar; sin embargo al verse acorralado, el ladrón había tomado por rehenes a las personas que se encontraban en el banco al momento del asalto.

   El criminal amenazaba con su arma a las personas, quienes se encontraban boca abajo en el piso por órdenes del ladrón. Por suerte era un día festivo en la ciudad y solo había unos cuantos empleados del banco y pocos clientes, de quince a veinte personas en total, pero ninguno en la capacidad de hacerle frente al delincuente.

-¿Cómo está la situación?- preguntó Erwin al llegar al lugar.

-Obsérvelo por usted mismo jefe.- Contestó Gunter señalándole la pantalla que mostraba las imágenes captadas por las cámaras que estaban ubicadas en el interior del banco. En el monitor, se podía ver al ladrón que se movía frenéticamente de un lado al otro del lugar, gritando y amenazando de cuando en cuando a alguno de sus rehenes. -Esto es malo. El tipo parece muy inestable y en cualquier momento podría tomar acciones en contra de alguno de los rehenes.- Advirtió el policía de cabello oscuro, quien se caracterizaba por su capacidad de rápido razonamiento y de poder anticiparse a las situaciones.

-Será difícil negociar con él, pero de todas maneras debemos intentarlo. ¿Dónde está Armin?-

-¡Aquí estoy, señor! Disculpe la demora.- Se excusó el menor, parecía que hubiese llegado corriendo ya que se mostraba agitado. Armin era el negociador de la policía, el joven tenía este cargo a pesar de su corta edad (rondaba los veintidós o veintitrés años), debido a su intelecto superior y facilidad de palabra.

-Armin, tenemos una situación delicada el día de hoy,-comenzó a explicar el rubio mayor –como verás, el sujeto presenta un comportamiento errático y tememos lo peor. Es necesario calmarlo y convencerlo de que libere a los rehenes.-

-Entiendo.- El joven tenía muy poco tiempo de haber ingresado a la policía y por tanto muy poca experiencia, de hecho él había conseguido ese empleo unos pocos meses antes de que Erwin fuera transferido. Armin había entrado a trabajar como negociador junto a su mejor amigo Eren Jaeger y la hermanastra de este: Mikasa, quienes ingresaron como oficiales. Los tres eran buenos amigos desde la infancia y debido a razones personales decidieron unirse al departamento policial.

  Ya que Armin no poseía fuerza física ni agilidad (contrario a sus dos amigos), pero destacaba por su inteligencia, el cargo de negociador le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Ya había logrado exitosamente que se entregaran dos criminales en anteriores situaciones similares. Después de todo, la estadística decía que el noventa por ciento de este tipo de casos se resuelve por medio de la persuasión; pero claro está, sólo si se contaba con un excelente negociador, ya que cualquier palabra mal utilizada o cualquier frase, podría terminar en tragedia.

-Debemos trazar un plan de acción- indicó Erwin. –Eren, Mikasa, acérquense por favor.-

-¡Señor!- se reportaron los hermanos al unísono frente a su superior.

-El siguiente será el plan:-comenzó a instruir –Armin se encargará de hacer que el tipo se rinda, el objetivo primordial es que se entregue pacíficamente y no dañe a ninguno de los rehenes. En cuanto esto se cumpla y se decida a salir, Mikasa, Eren y yo entraremos para asegurar el perímetro y a los rehenes, interponiéndonos entre ellos y el ladrón. Mientras tanto Gunter, tú y los demás se encargarán de arrestarlo. –

-¡Entendido!- dijeron todos los oficiales seriamente, esperando en que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

  Un megáfono le fue entregado a Armin y se acercó lo más posible a la entrada del banco, de manera que el ladrón pudiera escucharlo cuando le hablara. Iba acompañado de Erwin y sus amigos, los cuatro se resguardaron tras una patrulla, y pusieron el plan en acción:

-Mi- mi nombre es Armin Arlert…- inició un poco nervioso, pero los nervios se alejaron en el momento en el que el jefe posó una de sus manos en su hombro y con un gesto le hizo saber que todo estaría bien. –Vengo de parte del departamento de policía y me gustaría que negociáramos las condiciones de la liberación de los rehenes…- continuó ya más seguro de sí mismo. –en este momento voy a llamar a uno de los teléfonos del banco, así que te pido que por favor contestes mi llamada. Repito: necesito que por favor tomes mi llamada para que podamos conversar.-

  Dicho esto el joven dejó el megáfono de lado y tomó el teléfono celular, marcando el número que le habían proporcionado para dicha tarea. Todos cruzaban los dedos por que el ladrón contestara a la llamada, ya que si no lo hacía sería mucho más difícil convencerlo. El teléfono timbraba y timbraba y hubo que hacer varios intentos, hasta que cuando ya estaban a punto de darse por vencidos y recurrir nuevamente al megáfono, contestaron.

“¿Hola?” La voz del otro lado era calma y hablaba en un tono muy bajo, lo cual era extraño, dada a la actitud que había venido mostrando, de lo que habían podido observar en el monitor.

-¡Ho-hola! Soy Armin, me alegro que hayas tomado mi llamada.- Comenzó el rubio utilizando el tono de voz más amigable que pudo. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

“Soy Lance”

-Es un placer conocerte Lance. –Armin comenzó a hablar lenta y cordialmente con el ladrón. Le hacía preguntas personales, las cuales el hombre a veces contestaba y cuando no lo hacía, el rubio no trataba de sonsacarle la respuesta, sino más bien la cambiaba por alguna diferente. Todo esto lo hacía con el fin de crearse un perfil del criminal: su personalidad, su carácter, su manera de pensar y sus objetivos o razones para estar ahí. Además, de ganarse su confianza poco a poco, para que fuera más sencillo persuadirlo de liberar  a los rehenes. Mientras tanto Gunter se encargaba de observarlo cuidadosamente por el monitor, preparado para avisarle a Erwin si el hombre hacía cualquier movimiento que pusiera en peligro la vida de los civiles involucrados.

-Lance, ¿sabes el motivo de mi llamada cierto? Necesitamos que liberes a los rehenes, obviamente no será gratis, quisiéramos saber cuáles son tus condiciones y haremos todo lo posible por poder cumplirlas.- Indicó el joven negociador cuando sintió que el delincuente estaba lo suficientemente estable y habiéndose ganado ya su confianza.

“Entiendo. Pero esto no es sencillo ¿Sabes? Sé que no me dejarán ir, esto salió muy muy mal. No debió de ser así. ¡Solo tenían que entregarme el maldito dinero! Así yo salvaría mi casa y nadie saldría lastimado”

  Lance, era un hombre de mediana edad, que desafortunadamente nunca tuvo buena cabeza para los negocios; solía ser adicto a las apuestas y juegos de azar y no siempre ganaba. También era sumamente irresponsable, todo el conjunto lo hizo ir adquiriendo grandes deudas al pasar de los años, al punto en el que iba a ser desalojado de su casa, dejándolo a él y a su esposa e hijos en la calle. En su desesperación, el hombre optó por robar el banco, necesitaba una buena cantidad de dinero y sabría que no obtendría un nuevo préstamo. Pero Lance no era un hombre con experiencia en robos, por tanto todo le salió de la peor manera y una pena de cárcel estaba esperándolo en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de ese edificio.

-Sé que tienes problemas económicos, pero, personas inocentes no deben de pagar debido a eso. Ellos se están pasando un muy mal rato y si estuviera dentro de tus posibilidades, nos gustaría que quedaran fuera de esta situación lo más pronto posible.-

“Quiero que me prometan que pagarán la hipoteca de mi casa, así mi esposa e hijos tendrán un lugar donde vivir. Es lo único que pido, no me importa si debo pudrirme en la cárcel el resto de mi vida.” El hombre estaba decidido, sabía lo que quería, sabía lo que necesitaba y ya que de todas formas iba a ser encerrado, al menos debía asegurarse que todo aquello no fuese en vano.

   Armin le indicó que debía consultarlo con sus superiores y que lo llamaría de nuevo en unos minutos. Mientras discutían la situación, el ladrón comenzó a moverse de nuevo de un lado a otro, muy nervioso.

-Podemos conseguir algún tipo de ayuda del gobierno. Les haremos saber de la situación y si no es posible obtener alguna donación para el pago de la casa, al menos podríamos conseguir trasladarlos a algún otro lugar.- Erwin indicó, de manera que Armin llamó nuevamente. El ladrón se abalanzó rápidamente a contestar en esta ocasión, al parecer estaba tan ansioso por terminar todo aquello como el resto de los que allí se encontraban.

  El joven oficial le indicó a Lance todo lo que su superior le había explicado, le prometió que su palabra era ley y que lo que se prometía, sería cumplido a toda costa. Le hizo entender que sería enjuiciado y que la pena de cárcel sería minimizada, al no haber víctimas ni heridos de por medio. El ladrón cedió a todo y aceptó rendirse y dejar salir a los rehenes. Armin le explicó que en cuanto saliera, algunos oficiales entrarían al edificio a examinar a los rehenes, y que no debía alarmarse debido a eso.

-¡Preparados!- anunció Erwin. Mikasa y Eren se pusieron en posición a los lados de la entrada del banco, esperando a que el hombre saliera. Las puertas del banco se abrieron y lentamente el ladrón salió. Pero este llevaba su arma al frente y no iba con las manos arriba como se lo habían indicado. En cuanto dio los suficientes pasos fuera del edificio para permitirles entrar, los tres oficiales ingresaron al recinto sin perder de vista en ningún momento al ladrón.

  Afuera, Gunter y el resto de oficiales se acercaban cautelosamente, siendo muy precavidos ya que el hombre no abandonaba su arma. En el interior del banco, Mikasa y Eren ya se encargaban de atender a los rehenes mientras que Erwin continuaba apuntando a la salida, en donde se encontraba el ladrón. Lo inesperado pasó: rápidamente Lance entró corriendo al banco, sin abandonar su arma y sin que los oficiales afuera pudieran detenerlo. Erwin vio como el hombre ingresó nuevamente y se dirigió a las escaleras al fondo del lugar, no creyó conveniente dispararle en ese momento, frente a todos los civiles, a fin de evitar alguna tragedia.

-¡Quédense con los rehenes, no sabemos si volverá por otro lado!- Ordenó a Eren y Mikasa, y el rubio emprendió la persecución detrás del fugitivo.

  Corrió escaleras arriba por varios pisos, siguiéndole el paso muy de cerca, en cualquier momento llegarían al final y allí ya no habría escapatoria. En efecto, Erwin vio como el ladrón se escabullía finalmente por la puerta que daba a la azotea, no sabía que encontraría allí por tanto procedió cautelosamente.

  Salió a la azotea buscando al hombre con la mirada, y encontrándolo no muy lejos de él, el ladrón se dirigía a la orilla, buscando alguna alternativa para escapar, sabiendo muy bien que no la había.

-Entrégate ahora y tu condena será reconsiderada –Le ofreció el policía sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma, a pesar de que el ladrón ya no le apuntaba a él.

-¡No dejaré que me encierren! ¡Prefiero morir antes que ir a la cárcel!- inexplicablemente, el hombre había cambiado totalmente de opinión; se le notaba acelerado, temeroso y nervioso. Una de sus manos buscó en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, y sacó un objeto el cual le mostró a Erwin mientras se acercaba a él, ahora riendo frenéticamente.

-¡Detente y entrégate!- Advirtió Erwin una vez más al ver el objeto.

-Es una granada. Afortunadamente entre los apostadores tengo varios contactos que pueden conseguir este tipo de cosas,- explicó – ¡No pienso ir a la cárcel oficial, y ya que no sobreviviré, al menos me lo llevaré conmigo!- El hombre planeaba activar la granada y explotar terminando con su vida y la de Erwin en ese instante, aun así se tomó el tiempo para explicar, ya que temía morir.

  Por primera vez en su vida, Erwin sintió que no tenía salida; si escapaba el ladrón podría dispararle, no había indicios de que alguno de sus compañeros viniera a apoyarlo y en todo caso tampoco querría que algún otro saliera muerto.

  Estaba metido en un serio problema y no disponía de mucho tiempo para pensar, aun siendo veloz al planear y calcular las situaciones, esta vez no veía muchas posibilidades. A pesar de su semblante serio, gotas de sudor ya resbalaban por su sien. Pero nuevamente, lo impredecible ocurrió: en el momento en el que el hombre insertaba su dedo en el seguro de la granada para activarla, Erwin sintió como de un golpe fue levantado y llevado lejos de allí.

  Justo a tiempo, Silverwire había aparecido impulsado por su extraño dispositivo. El enmascarado cargó a Erwin y lo alejó en cuestión de segundos de esa peligrosa situación.

   Y allí se encontraba, volando como si de un sueño se tratase, en los brazos de aquel hombre que lo sostenían fuertemente. Las ráfagas de viento movían salvajemente sus dorados cabellos y no le permitían mantener sus ojos abiertos por completo; la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, fuera de temer estaba sumamente emocionado, con su corazón palpitando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente vivo.

  Al levantar su mirada para ver a ese hombre, sus ojos pudieron examinar detenidamente el penetrante y profundo plateado de los orbes contrarios, logrando comprobar por sí mismo el porqué de su apodo.

-Silvewire…- Pronunció casi inaudiblemente al momento en que sus pies tocaron superficie nuevamente. El enmascarado lo llevó a la azotea de uno de los edificios cercanos al banco.

-Jefe.- Dijo aquella voz robótica proveniente del de menor estatura. Antes de que Erwin lograra decir algo más, la estruendosa explosión captó la atención de ambos. Lance, el ladrón había activado la granada y se había hecho explotar para evitar ir a la cárcel. Si no fuera por el misterioso personaje, el rubio también hubiese muerto en aquella explosión.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil deshacerte de mí? Hubiera muerto junto con ese ladrón de no ser por ti.- preguntó Erwin tratando inútilmente, de que los nervios y la impresión no le hicieran perder su calmada actitud.

  Los grises ojos del enmascarado se fijaron en los azul cielo del contrario, por unos cuantos segundos sus fuertes y desafiantes miradas se conectaron, logrando estremecer un poco sus cuerpos. Silverwire hubiera podido marcharse sin decir nada, dejando al rubio con sus incógnitas; pero aun así, por algún motivo que no se explicaba, sintió la necesidad de hablar.

-Esa escoria era el único que merecía morir aquí,- dijo secamente, dando unos cuantos pasos hasta acercarse nuevamente al oficial –además, te necesito vivo, las cosas se pondrían muy aburridas de nuevo sin ti por los alrededores.- Aunque su rostro no estuviera a la vista, Erwin podía imaginar una sonrisa burlista y cínica en los labios de ese hombre.

  El rubio no se esperaba esas palabras, quedó atónito observando cómo “su salvador” accionaba nuevamente su dispositivo y se alejaba  velozmente de la escena del crimen. Dejándolo pasmado, lleno de preguntas que nadie respondería, y cuestionándose a sí mismo sobre todo lo que acababa de sentir. Debía admitirlo: estaba emocionado.

 

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Lo vi todo en la televisión, “Silverwire” ¿Por qué salvaste a ese tipo? ¿Qué no es el que se la pasa queriendo encerrarte?- Cuestionó Hanji, en cuanto Levi entró clandestinamente a su oficina en las empresas Ackerman. Cada vez que salía como “héroe” la mujer acostumbraba a seguir sus acciones por medio de los noticiarios, en los casos en los que se transmitían por televisión y esperar a su regreso en su oficina, para atacarlo con alguno de sus jocosos comentarios.

-¿Es que nunca cierras esa bocaza?- Se quejó Levi mostrando su hostil y acostumbrada expresión.

-Solamente quiero saber qué es lo que te traes entre manos.- La mujer se acercó a él y comenzó a ayudarle a quitarse su dispositivo de maniobras 3D, que dicho sea de paso era creación exclusiva de Hanji Zoe.

-Necesito a ese inútil vivo para cumplir mis objetivos. Pero al parecer no puede cuidarse solo y me veré obligado a hacerlo por él. El resto de detalles no son de tu incumbencia.- Últimamente se estaba haciendo muy comunicativo, primero con Erwin y ahora con Hanji, y le molestaba de sobremanera eso sobre sí mismo.

-Si tú lo dices…- se limitó a decir la mujer, mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Sabía que de boca de Levi, no iba a obtener más información que esa.

 

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

  El extraño y agotador día había llegado a su fin, Erwin estaba tendido sobre su cama, con su torso desnudo y únicamente vistiendo su ropa interior. Se encontraba repasando el informe de los acontecimientos de ese día; papeles en mano, leyendo muy concentrado y ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

 _“¿Cómo es que se entera de todo? ¿Cómo es que llegó en el momento justo? ¿Por qué me salvó?”_ se cuestionaba una y otra vez, sin lograr encontrar el sentido de nada. El rubio suspiró y fijó su mirada en el techo de su habitación cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Trabajando a estas horas Jefe?- habló el joven desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Pensé que ya estabas dormido, Eren.-

-Era así, pero me preguntaba…- dudó un poco antes de seguir - ¿podría dormir en su cama esta noche?-

  El rubio se limitó a palmear a su lado sobre la cama, concediéndole permiso al joven oficial de ocupar ese lugar. Los ojos color esmeralda centellaron de felicidad y alegremente se acomodó al lado de su jefe, recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Descansa Eren-

-Buenas noches jefe, por favor descanse usted también.- Por lo general Erwin no dejaba que “sus aventuras” se quedaran a dormir en su apartamento y menos en su propia cama, pero ya era de madrugada y Eren se veía cansado por todo lo que había sucedido durante el día y su reciente actividad nocturna.

-Lo intentaré…- se dejó decir, acomodándose para dormir, pero continuando su línea de pensamiento sobre el “héroe”, que lo había salvado de una muerte segura ese día. Finalmente, con el recuerdo de aquella penetrante y fría mirada, logró quedarse dormido.

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es una pena que no haya podido subir este fic desde el principio a Ao3, hay muchas cosas que he ido comentando a conforme he ido escribiendo. Revelaciones, cosas que no fueron planeadas, etc. Si gustan pasar a leer las notas de los capítulos solo por curiosidad pueden pasar a ff.net que es el sitio original en donde lo subí :)
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	3. Mascarada Parte II

**Capítulo 3: Mascarada**

**Parte II**

 

El día del baile anual de la policía había llegado. Se trataba de un evento en el cual se invitaban a los más ricos personajes de la ciudad, a fin de lograr que estos dieran donativos al departamento. Estos a su vez eran destinados a distintas obras de caridad para la población más necesitada de Sina.

  Como actual jefe de policía, era deber de Erwin asistir a dicho baile, también debía contribuir a dejar buena impresión ante los pomposos millonarios que asistirían, y así lograr convencer a más de ellos a donar buenas sumas de dinero para esta noble causa. Anteriormente, Pixis le había explicado que la función de jefe no se limitaba a ir y arrestar criminales en las calles. Ser jefe significaba que era una figura pública, por tanto debía asistir a este tipo de eventos, hacerse conocer en sociedad y causar una excelente impresión. Inclusive, llegarían las situaciones en las cuales debía salir en los medios comunicativos.

  A Erwin no le entusiasmaba mucho nada de esto, pero pensaba que no era bueno que su vida se limitara a su trabajo y compartir la cama de vez en cuando con algún hombre que sintiera la misma necesidad. Los asuntos del amor no tenían cabida en su vida, pero nada le impedía conocer personas fuera del ámbito laboral para entablar algún tipo de amistad; después de todo era bueno hacer contactos que pudiese utilizar en un futuro.

  Aunque el rubio no pensaba en involucrarse con nadie románticamente y tampoco había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo; nunca fue un impedimento para atender a sus necesidades fisiológicas. Erwin era homosexual y siempre lo había sido, eso lo había descubierto desde muy joven y nunca le había supuesto ningún tipo de problema. Y en la actualidad, ya entrado en los treinta años, estaba muy acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida.

  Al llegar a Sina, días antes de ingresar al departamento de policía, tuvo la casualidad de encontrarse a Eren Jaeger en uno de los bares de ambiente. El jovencito de veintitantos años, se había presentado a él mostrándole una radiante sonrisa, le había comentado algo sobre tener ciertos problemas con su padre y por ese motivo se encontraba relajándose en unos de sus bares favoritos.

  Luego de compartir unas cuantas copas y conversar amenamente de cualquier tema sin importancia, el alcohol y la necesidad se encargaron del resto. Habían terminado en un cuarto de hotel, satisfaciendo su lujuria. Lo hicieron varias veces y de distintas formas durante toda la noche; al día siguiente cuando Eren despertó se dio cuenta que su acompañante nocturno ya no estaba. Sobre la mesa de noche dejó dinero suficiente para pagar la habitación, no hubo nota, no hubo número de teléfono, ni dirección. Lo único que supo de ese apuesto rubio era que se llamaba Erwin y había recién llegado a la ciudad por su trabajo, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había hablado sobre a lo que se dedicaban.

   Eren había ingresado a las fuerzas policiales hacía pocas semanas, junto con su mejor amigo Armin y su hermana Mikasa. Era un sueño y una meta que los tres amigos se habían planteado a cumplir desde hacía muchos años. Eren vivía con sus padres Carla y Grisha Jaeger; quienes habían adoptado a Mikasa cuando era muy pequeña.

   La razón por la que la niña quedó huérfana, fue que sus padres habían sido asesinados en un robo a su casa. Ese día, su madre hizo que se escondiera en un armario y le indicó que no saliera, pasara lo que pasara.  Entre llanto y miedo, la niña quedó dormida, solo para darse cuenta al día siguiente que sus dos padres habían sido asesinados, y su vivienda había sido saqueada. Los Ackerman eran muy amigos de los Jaeger, por eso la noticia de su asesinato afectó mucho a Carla y Grisha, y solicitaron hacerse cargo de la niña. Su custodia les fue otorgada, ya que el único familiar vivo que tenía no se había aparecido en mucho tiempo y su paradero era desconocido.

  Los asesinos del señor y la señora Ackerman nunca fueron atrapados. Por ese motivo Mikasa se había decidido a algún día ser parte de las fuerzas policíacas de la ciudad. No para encontrar a los homicidas, sabía que eso era imposible; sino más bien para que de alguna manera pudiera utilizar su fuerza para evitar que situaciones como la que ella pasó, siguieran repitiéndose. El convertirse en oficial era la única manera en la que podría contribuir a poner a los ladrones tras las rejas y así, que menos personas tuvieran que pasar por el dolor y sufrimiento de los que ella fue víctima.

  Por su parte, Eren fue testigo de todo lo que su hermanastra tuvo que soportar: el trauma psicológico, que solo con muchas sesiones de terapia logró superar, su cambio de personalidad, convirtiéndose en una persona fría y casi sin emociones, las interminables noches en las cuales las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir. Una vez que la chica se recuperó de todo esto y le expresó su deseo a futuro, Eren le prometió acompañarla y hacer justicia junto a ella.

   En el caso de Armin, su historia era muy similar a la de Mikasa. Sus padres murieron cuando era muy joven, víctimas de un accidente automovilístico, causado por un chofer ebrio. Fue criado por su abuelo, y a pesar de todo el rubio era muy feliz junto a él. Conocía a Eren desde muy niños y luego se hizo amigo de Mikasa. Al cumplir sus dieciocho años, cuando los tres amigos se graduaban de sus estudios secundarios; el abuelo de Armin fue asesinado, al verse involuntariamente involucrado junto a otros civiles en un tiroteo entre bandas de narcotraficantes.

   Por ese motivo, Armin decidió  unirse al sueño de sus amigos. Pero al no ser una persona que tuviera fuerza física o agilidad, y  que nunca se había preocupado por cultivarlas, decidió que su mejor opción era explotar su principal habilidad: su inteligencia. De manera que logró obtener una beca en la universidad y había podido estudiar para psicólogo y sociólogo con énfasis en criminología. Y por sus méritos académicos no le fue muy difícil ingresar al departamento de policía.

  Una vez siendo parte de la policía, cual fue la sorpresa de Eren que cuando unos cuantos días después de su encuentro casual con aquel caballero rubio, este le fuera presentado como su nuevo jefe.

-¿Qué ocurre Eren? ¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó Armin, siempre tan perspicaz, al notar como su amigo se puso nervioso y abrió mucho sus ojos al ver al frente a aquel hombre.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo voy a conocerlo?- Intentó disimular su nerviosismo.

-¡Te gusta!- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Armin y Mikasa muy bien sabían desde hace años sobre la orientación sexual de su amigo.

-¡NO!- casi gritó, logrando llamar la atención de algunos oficiales cercanos a ellos. –Es decir, sí es apuesto y todo pero, no es lo que piensas Armin.- Aseguró bajando su voz para que solo su mejor amigo pudiese escucharlo.

-Bien, solo ten cuidado Eren, recuerda que es nuestro nuevo jefe.- Sentenció seriamente, a un Eren que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, ante el comentario de su amigo.

  Erwin por su parte, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aquel jovencito con el que había pasado una buena noche se encontraba allí e iba a ser parte de sus subalternos. Mas no mostró ninguna expresión, siendo capaz de controlar totalmente sus sentimientos y no demostrar ningún tipo de sorpresa, totalmente contrario al joven de ojos verdes.

  Luego de eso, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que Eren se acercara a conversar con Erwin acerca de todo lo que le atormentaba. Le comentó lo incómodo que era para él tener como superior a un hombre con quien había compartido la cama. El rubio amablemente le dijo que no tendría de qué preocuparse, y de ese modo fue que rápidamente ambos se tomaron confianza y terminaron acostándose otra noche, y luego otra, y otra. Para finalmente llegar a un acuerdo, en el que ambos satisfacían sus deseos sexuales con el otro, y esto no les afectaba a nivel profesional ni personal al no haber sentimientos de por medio.

  Para Erwin estaba bien ese tipo de relación a conveniencia: tener un jovencito de buen cuerpo con quien desestresarse, y así no tenía que buscar otras personas; lo que le ahorraba bastante tiempo y esfuerzo. Para Eren también era beneficioso, lograba saciar sus necesidades sin involucrarse seriamente; lo cual era lo que deseaba evitar a toda costa, debido a sus anteriores malas experiencias. Además, estando al lado de un hombre tan sabio y experimentado como Erwin, lograba aprender muchas cosas. Era cierto que se reunían para tener sexo, pero a veces también disfrutaban de charlas relacionadas o no a su trabajo.

  Era una situación de “ganar-ganar” para ambos y de lo único que se tenían que ocupar era de que el mínimo de personas se enterara de aquello. No era muy conveniente, por el hecho de ser Jefe y subordinado, aunque la rectitud y profesionalismo de Erwin estuvieran a su favor ante el juicio de cualquiera.  

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

  Ese día, Erwin tenía el día libre y en la noche debía asistir al baile. Eren llegó por la tarde a su departamento ya que había recibido una llamada del rubio, indicándole que fuera en cuanto terminara su turno en la agencia policial.

-Buenas tardes, Jefe.- Saludó con cortesía en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

-Hola Eren, gracias por venir, a pesar de que fue de improvisto.- El mayor le hizo una seña para que entrara y se pusiera cómodo. El apartamento de Erwin era espacioso y muy moderno, tal vez más de lo que necesitara alguien que vivía solo, pero él se sentía muy a gusto, y no le molestaba la soledad; después de todo había vivido solo durante casi toda su vida.

-Ni lo mencione.- Sonrió alegremente el muchacho. –También deseaba venir y nunca se sabe si estaremos muy ocupados por lo que hay que aprovechar cada oportunidad.-

-Sí, pienso de la misma forma.- Admitió el mayor.

  Eren se dirigió a la habitación para visitas del apartamento de Erwin ya que, desde la primera vez que se encontraron allí, el rubio le había explicado que no le gustaba hacerlo en su propia cama; el joven no comprendía la razón pero tampoco le dio importancia. Erwin lo siguió, y ambos comenzaron a deshacerse de sus ropas rápidamente.

-¿Irás al baile esta noche, Eren?- Se dejó preguntar el rubio, mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa.

-En realidad no me había decidido, pero Mikasa quiere asistir, entonces creo que debo de acompañarla.-

-En ese caso debemos apresurarnos, yo estoy obligado a asistir, así que supongo nos veremos allá.- El rubio sonrió, obteniendo una sonrisa igual por parte de su acompañante.

  El menor completamente desnudo se recostó sobre la cama, Erwin no tardo en unírsele, comenzando a esparcir pequeños besos por el cuello y pecho, llegando a lamer levemente de cuando en cuando. Esto era parte de su juego, pero nunca llegaban a compartir un beso en los labios, se les hacía muy extraño ya que los besos en los labios se daban por amor. Ambos coincidían en esa opinión, además de que, aunque Erwin no lo había confesado aun y a pesar de estar ya en una edad adulta, nunca en su vida se había atrevido a besar a nadie en los labios. ¿La razón? Nunca había sentido amor por nadie realmente. Tuvo sus ilusiones y pequeños romances en su juventud, pero a pesar de que había compartido cama con muchos, nunca había compartido su vida con nadie. Se podía decir que nunca había dado su primer beso.

  Eren por el contrario, había tenido algunas parejas, siempre terminaba enamorándose perdidamente; y por tanto, sufriendo al final. Recientemente, había optado por llevar un estilo de vida diferente, y Erwin había llegado a su vida en el momento idóneo para acostumbrarse a esa manera de vivir. Ambos estaban muy cómodos con esa relación, por lo tanto les era muy fácil llevar a cabo sus encuentros y luego trabajar juntos como si nada sucediera.

  Al cabo de un rato, ambos hombres llegaron a su clímax, se recostaron sobre sus espaldas mirando al techo, jadeando mucho y empapados en sudor.

-Puedes utilizar este baño, yo usaré el de mi habitación. – Le indicó Erwin, se levantó y le alcanzó una toalla limpia. Eren asintió y el mayor salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose al propio para darse un baño. Debía prepararse para el baile y Eren también debía irse para arreglarse y poder llegar a tiempo.

-¡Nos veremos en el baile!- Anunció el de cabello castaño antes de salir del apartamento.

-Cuídate, Eren.- Contestó el hombre desde su habitación, en donde ya estaba vistiéndose para la ocasión.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

-¡Gracias por traerme, Levi!- Casi gritaba la mujer de lentes al bajar de la limosina que los había transportado al lugar.

-Ni lo menciones, no tenía otra opción. Era esto o venir solo.-

-Siempre tan dulce.- La mujer rio y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, con dificultad, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar zapatos de tacón. En esa ocasión, aparte de su calzado, estaba vistiendo un vestido verde oliva, sencillo, de cuerpo entero y su cabello iba recogido en un moño en lugar de su acostumbrada coleta. A este conjunto se le sumaba una máscara que únicamente cubría sus ojos, esta era color blanco con pequeñas piedras que simulaban esmeraldas incrustadas en el contorno.

  Levi por su parte, iba con un traje enteramente negro: calzado, pantalón, camisa, y saco. Anudado a su cuello un pañuelo blanco y otro del mismo color sobresalía del bolsillo derecho. Los botones de su saco al parecer eran de plata, y una cadena del mismo material terminaba de adornar el conjunto. Pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención de todos los que  allí se encontraban, desde el primer momento en que ingresó al lugar, era la máscara que llevaba puesta, ya que era idéntica a la del conocido héroe “Silverwire”, con la diferencia que la de Levi no le cubría el rostro en su totalidad, sino hasta su nariz, dejando ver sus finos labios.

-¡Que arriesgado!-

-¡Solo está tratando de llamar la atención!-

-Siempre ha sido un excéntrico.-

  Eran las frases que se podían escuchar de la multitud de observadores, quienes no concebían que una persona asistiera al baile de la policía, vistiendo el atuendo de su criminal más buscado. Era como una burla. Pero para Levi, era su manera de demostrar que no hay mejor escondite que el que está a la vista de todos.

  El empresario y su acompañante se ubicaron cerca de la mesa de los bocadillos, a petición de ella, donde Levi tomó un vaso de vino y comenzó a beber, solo para hacer tiempo mientras se daba la oportunidad de cumplir con el objetivo por el cual se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Damas y caballeros. – Se escuchó la voz de Erd al micrófono, quien resultó ser el presentador de esa noche. –Sean todos bienvenidos al baile anual del departamento de policía de Sina. Es un honor para nosotros el tenerlos aquí esta noche. Como es acostumbrado, por favor siéntanse  libres de acercarse a nuestras asistentes quienes estarán encargadas de recibir sus donativos. Por favor recuerden que los fondos recolectados son siempre destinados a obras de caridad en nuestra bella ciudad.- Erd apuntó con su mano hacia un lado de la habitación donde habían ubicadas varias mesas y algunas jóvenes encargadas para esa labor.

-Esta noche además, quisiéramos presentarles al nuevo jefe del departamento, probablemente ya hayan escuchado sobre él, pero por favor démosle la bienvenida formalmente a Erwin Smith.- Al escuchar el nombre de Erwin, Levi enfocó toda su atención a la tarima, claro está, sin llegar a evidenciar su interés en él ante nadie.

  El rubio iba vestido no tan formalmente como algunos, pero de igual manera, su atuendo era adecuado para la ocasión: camisa azul cielo, muy pálida, pantalón beige y zapatos de vestir marrón, además de un saco azul oscuro que llamaba bastante la atención pero aun así combinaba bien con el resto del conjunto. No llevaba corbata, pero si un pañuelo sobresalía de su bolsillo derecho. Y como toque final, una máscara blanca la cual cubría únicamente la mitad de su rostro, al estilo del “Fantasma de la Ópera”.

 Erwin subió confiado y tomó el micrófono, se aclaró la garganta y mostró una cordial sonrisa antes de hablar:

-Sean todos bienvenidos. Soy Erwin Smith, jefe de policía, y solo quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo al asistir esta noche. Esperamos que se diviertan, y además, quisiera dejar en claro mi compromiso con esta ciudad. Quiero que todos estén enterados de que día a día el departamento de policía y yo personalmente, hacemos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para proteger a los ciudadanos. Y no descansaremos hasta que todos y cada uno de los criminales sean erradicados de esta ciudad.- Al terminar su discurso, los aplausos llovieron. La ciudadanía en general estaba confiada, ya que las hazañas del rubio eran bien conocidas y por lo general el departamento de policía cumplía su cometido y si no, también estaba Silverwire, que aunque tenía sus propios métodos, eran aceptados por la mayoría de la población de la ciudad.

  El jefe de policía, bajó y se integró a la fiesta, comenzando su trabajo de socialización. Por su parte, Levi se movilizó hasta donde se encontraba Auruo y le habló autoritariamente:

-¡Auruo!-

-Señor Ackerman, ¿Cómo está?- Saludó cortésmente tratando de imitar el estilo calmo de Levi, como era su costumbre.

-No puedo quejarme.- Se acercó un poco más al oficial. – Dime Auruo, ¿No es cierto que este año hice un donativo de cien unidades motorizadas para el departamento de policía? Creo que sería buena idea hacérselo saber al nuevo jefe.-

-Tiene razón, señor. Sería buena idea.- Levi suspiró al ver que Auruo no captaba la indirecta.

-¿Por qué no me haces el favor de presentarnos? Me parecería de mala educación hablar de ese donativo yo mismo.- Pidió finalmente.

-¡En seguida!- Auruo finalmente captó que se trataba de una indirecta y, levemente avergonzado, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su jefe, esquivando a los curiosos que se habían acercado a conversar con él. –¡Jefe!- Intentó llamar su atención.

-¿Qué sucede Auruo?- Interrogó cuando notó que lo llamaban.

-Jefe Erwin, por favor acompáñeme. Es importante.- Erwin se excusó con sus acompañantes y siguió a Auruo quien lo llevó justo frente a Levi. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al ver a esa persona: baja estatura y llevando sobre su rostro una máscara muy parecida a la que utilizaba el criminal Silverwire. Por supuesto, no dejó ver esa reacción en ningún momento y mostró un semblante amable al llegar a presentarse con el hombre.

-Jefe, permítame presentarme al señor Levi Ackerman, dueño de las empresas Ackerman.-

-Es un honor para mí conocerlo en persona señor Smith.- Levi le extendió su mano.

-El placer es mío, por favor llámeme Erwin.- El oficial dio un firme apretón a la mano del empresario, fijando su mirada en la del contrario. Otra corriente atacó su espina, en cuanto cayó en cuenta de que los ojos de esa persona eran sumamente parecidos a los del objeto de su obsesión.

-El señor Ackerman es un habitual donante. Este año nos hizo un generoso aporte de cien unidades motorizadas para el departamento de policía.- Explicó Auruo solemnemente, quien luego les indicó que los dejaría solos para que pudieran conversar.

  Erwin y Levi charlaron por bastante rato. Levi explicó a qué se dedicaba, de manera que el rubio comprendió que se trataba de un multimillonario. Y como cualquier rico, era excéntrico y hacía lo que le placía, de allí el motivo por el cual estaba usando esa máscara. Sin embargo, curioso y calculador como lo era el policía, intentó descubrir las verdaderas intenciones del hombre al usar el antifaz.

-¡Vaya que eres muy osado señor, Ackerman!-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Utilizar esa máscara en el baile de la policía y sabiendo que es nuestro criminal más buscado. Inclusive su estatura y complexión son muy parecidas a las de ese hombre.- Explicó Erwin sin guardarse nada.

-¿Esto? – Levi soltó una perfectamente fingida y leve risa. –Ustedes podrán decir lo que quieran, pero en realidad yo soy un ferviente admirador de Silverwire, y de hecho, me halaga que me digas que me parezco físicamente a él. Nunca lo había pensado. – Se dejó decir tranquilamente, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Así que era eso! – Erwin le dedicó por su parte una también fingida pero más alegre sonrisa. -¿Y puedo saber cuál es el motivo de tanta admiración? - Se animó a preguntar.

-¡Claro que puedes saberlo! Pero esa historia queda para otro día. – Levi lo miró con su penetrante y fría mirada.

-Entiendo.- Dijo resignado al ver que el hombre se negaba a seguir hablando del tema. -Agradezco mucho la ayuda que le das al departamento de policía, es muy valiosa para nosotros.-

-¡Ni lo menciones!- Hizo un gesto con su mano demostrando que era un asunto sin importancia para él. –Y por favor no me veas tan formalmente, yo solo hago lo que puedo para ayudar a la justicia.-

-Aun así, quiero agradecerte tu colaboración.- Insistió Erwin.

-Si es así, agradéceme aceptando mi invitación a una copa. Así podremos continuar la conversación en donde la dejamos. –

  Erwin lo miró, tratando de descifrar algo en la inmutable expresión del hombre, pensó un poco y al final terminó aceptando.

-¡Claro! Sería un placer.-

-Perfecto. ¿Te parece el próximo martes?- Propuso Levi, sin perder el tiempo.

-Me parece bien.- Los hombres intercambiaron tarjetas de presentación y Levi le indicó que enviaría a su chofer para que lo recogiera a donde fuera que él le dijera. -Hasta el Martes, Señor Ackerman.-

-Nos veremos entonces, y por favor llámame Levi.- Se despidieron con otro apretón de manos, esta vez más leve. Sus miradas nuevamente se conectaron por unos segundos, los ojos plata devoraron por un instante a los azules del contrario, causándole otro estremecimiento. Había algo en ese hombre que le atraía de sobremanera, y también, le parecía muy sospechoso; así que Erwin se había decidido a conocer más sobre él y descubrir si realmente tenía intenciones ocultas.

  Levi sacó casi a rastras a Hanji de allí, la mujer se encontraba hablando muy animadamente con un grupo de personas, y bebiendo copa tras copa de vino, por lo que ya se estaba poniendo un poco más “alegre” de lo usual.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Aún no quiero irme!- Se quejó al ser halada de un brazo en dirección a la salida.

-Ya cumplí mi cometido, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.- Contestó Levi tajantemente.

-Ooohh, ya veo. ¿Así que te traes algo entre manos? ¡Estoy ansiosa por conocer tu plan! – La mujer extendió su sonrisa.

-Los detalles no son asunto tuyo, ¡cuatro-ojos!-

   Levi abandonó el lugar en su limosina, muy satisfecho por los resultados obtenidos esa noche. Estaba seguro de que si entablaba una “amistad” con ese hombre, lograría sacar mucho provecho, y era una manera de asegurarse de que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de atrapar a Silverwire. El tener agentes infiltrados en la policía ya no le era suficiente. Erwin era totalmente distinto a anteriores jefes, y podría tener alguna posibilidad de atraparlo en el futuro y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, todo le era emocionante y entretenido.

  En el baile, Erwin había sido abordado por Eren, quien arrastraba a su hermana y mejor amigo hasta la posición de su jefe. El joven lucía bastante apuesto en su esmoquin, y a su superior se le antojaba una segunda ronda de lo que habían hecho por la tarde. Sin embargo, alejó esos pensamientos y se quedó conversando tranquilamente con sus subordinados, a pesar de que su mente era ocupada por la persona que recién había conocido, y su extraño parecido con aquel a quien deseaba atrapar más que nada en el mundo. Además, se preguntaba qué podría sacar de toda esa situación.

 

Continuará…


	4. Pasado, presente y futuro Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor pasen a mi perfil a leer la historia corta "Oh the Irony" la cual trata de la vez en que Erwin y Eren se conocieron.  
> Fue una historia que escribí para un concurso hace tiempo de una página de Facebook y se ubica justo antes de este capítulo.
> 
> En este capítulo comenzamos otro “arco”o así me gusta llamarlos, porque mi idea era mostrar distintas historias y que la principal se desarrolle en torno a estas. Creo que no lo dije en un principio pero si has llegado hasta aquí y estás esperando que en cualquier momento llegue a ser un fic de solo sexo desenfrenado en cada capítulo, pues te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, porque lo mío son las buenas tramas.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Antes de comenzar a escribir este fic, me dí a la tarea de leerme el manga completo porque quiero apegarme a las personalidades y tomar elementos del manga y adaptarlos a este AU. Así que, aunque no sean spoilers directos, mucho de lo que viene de ahora en adelante es referencia del manga. A veces es muy sutil y en otras ocasiones bastante explícito (Y NO este NO es un fic de reencarnación, es un AU)  
> Y por último, si hay fans de Ymir y Christa por aquí, pues aquí les viene lo suyo, y por fin viene algo de “acción EruRi” espero les guste!

**Capítulo 4: Pasado, presente y futuro.**

**Parte I**

 

-¿Me contarás tu historia, Christa?- Preguntó la morena a la rubia, al darse por vencidas de tratar de conciliar el sueño esa noche.

-Lo haré, ya no importa, no saldremos de aquí nunca.- Resignada y tratando de no derramar lágrimas, la joven se sentó sobre el piso de aquella mugrosa habitación, arreglando con su mano la manta que les servía de cama a ambas,

  Ymir se sentó junto a Christa y la rodeó con su brazo, indicándole con ese gesto que estaba allí para ella, aunque no sirviera de mucho ya que ambas se encontraban en la misma situación, y no veían manera de que fueran a salir de allí alguna vez. Ya hacía un tiempo que se habían resignado a su terrible destino; mucho más Ymir quien tenía algunos años en ese lugar. Christa, al ver la precaria situación de su amiga, no tardó en aceptar que la misma suerte estaba destinada para ella, a pesar de llevar unos cuantos meses bajo las mismas circunstancias.

  Las dos jóvenes vivían en una pequeña habitación de lo que parecía una pensión, la cual era utilizada como prostíbulo. Ambas habían sido engañadas, secuestradas y obligadas trabajar prostituyéndose en ese lugar. Había algunas otras jóvenes que corrían con la misma suerte. El trato que se les daba era inhumano: comían una vez al día y se mantenían siempre encerradas en aquella habitación, no tenían camas ni ningún tipo de comodidades, y el aseo se reservaba únicamente para el momento en el que tenían que atender a algún cliente.

-Ymir, y-yo en realidad…- La rubia comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de unas llaves introduciéndose en la cerradura de la puerta. Un hombre alto y de aspecto descuidado entró; se acercó a las mujeres para tomar bruscamente a Christa por el brazo.

-Tienes trabajo, será mejor que te laves ¡das asco!- El hombre llevaba a la rubia casi a rastras, mientras ella luchaba por no explotar en llanto, al ver esto Ymir se levantó y tomó al tipo por el otro brazo.

-¡Déjame tomar su lugar! Por favor.- Rogó. El rostro del hombre se deformó ante el asco y la indignación, de un manotazo apartó a la joven logrando hacer que cayera tanto por la fuerza del golpe, como por su estado debilitado, debido a la falta de alimento.

-Te he dicho que no me toques con tus sucias manos y que no me dirijas la palabra.- Sentenció molesto. - ¿Crees que el cliente quiere a una puta asquerosa y vieja como tú? ¡No me hagas reír!- Se burló cambiando su expresión, para luego escupir en el rostro de Ymir, sacando a Christa de allí y dejando a la morena tirada en el piso al borde de las lágrimas; pero ella no lloraba de tristeza, sino más bien de frustración, impotencia y angustia; al no serle posible proteger a la mujer que amaba.

   El proxeneta llevó a Christa a otra habitación de lugar que servía como baño, rápidamente la desnudó y con una manguera comenzó a bañarla, la joven lloraba ya que el agua helada salía a presión, logrando lastimarla. Seguidamente el hombre le lanzó una toalla y le indicó que se secara en tanto le traía un cambio de ropa. El hombre regresó entregándole un sostén color rosa con lentejuelas y la parte inferior a juego, la tela del conjunto no dejaba nada a la imaginación ya que era semi-transparente, pero aun así creaba cierta ilusión de estar cubriendo sus partes íntimas.

  La rubia fue empujada a otra habitación, esta vez era una de los tantos cuartos numerados, cuyo interior estaba vulgarmente decorado con adornos baratos y telas de mal gusto. Desde los muebles que rellenaban el espacio, ya que lo único que necesitaban era una cama, hasta las sábanas, alfombras y cortinas; gritaban “ordinario, corriente y barato”. No era un prostíbulo de alta categoría, pero las ganancias eran suficientes y los clientes abundantes.

  Dentro de la habitación, se encontraba un hombre de edad bastante avanzada; podía bien estar en sus cincuentas. El hombre además se veía bastante sucio y desaliñado, su camisa estaba manchada con sustancias de origen desconocido, probablemente su cena, y también tenía manchas de sudor en sus axilas, pecho y espalda. Lo que venía a coronar todo el desagradable conjunto era que el hombre era bastante obeso, su abultado e hinchado estómago sobresalía por fuera de su camisa y sobre su pantalón, y se mostraba lleno de vello. Al verlo Christa deseó llorar nuevamente, pero tenía que contenerse, ya sabía qué le esperarían crueles castigos si no cumplía con su labor debidamente.

-¡Toda tuya! ¡Disfrútala!- dijo el proxeneta, abandonándola en esa habitación junto al inmundo ser a quien tenía que satisfacer sexualmente.

-Hola nena. Hoy nos vamos a divertir mucho. – Los lujuriosos y repulsivos ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo a la joven, inspeccionando su aspecto, el hombre incluso comenzó a salivar. –Espero que sepas chuparla bien.- Christa solo podía mirar aterrorizada y asqueada de la obscena visión frente a sí, y resignarse acerca de lo que le esperaba esa noche.

  Ymir en la habitación donde había quedado, continuaba llorando, sabiendo todas las atrocidades por las que debería de estar pasando Christa, después de todo ella había pasado por eso incontables veces desde que había llegado a ese lugar hacía unos cuantos años.

  La joven nunca había tenido una buena vida después de todo, nunca supo quiénes fueron sus padres ya que fue abandonada en un orfanato desde que era bebé. El lugar se encontraba ubicado en los barrios pobres de aquella ciudad, por tanto no era el mejor lugar para crecer; era manejado por personas a quienes no les importaba en lo más mínimo el bienestar de las criaturas que dejaban a su cuidado. Vivían de donaciones que, por su puesto, primero utilizaban para su propio beneficio y lo que sobraba era destinado para la manutención de los niños.

  Ymir se acostumbró a vivir sin amor, sin alimento y sin comodidades y al igual que todos los niños con quienes creció, nunca supo lo que era la felicidad. Al llegar a su adolescencia, la muchacha fue arrojada a la calle, ya que el costo de mantenerla era mucho mayor, según los dueños del orfanato. Así que abandonada a su suerte, la muchacha se dedicó a vagar por las calles de la ciudad, viviendo de limosnas o robándole a cualquier transeúnte descuidado. A diferencia de muchos otros, ella nunca utilizó la violencia para obtener dinero u alimento. Andaba por la vida como un cascarón vacío, sin sentimientos, esperanzas ni sueños. Para ella la vida no tenía sentido, y la felicidad era un privilegio reservado para aquellos que habían tenido la dicha de nacer en una familia adinerada.

  Se dedicó a sobrevivir por muchos años, hasta que un día tuvo la desgracia de conocer a los dueños del prostíbulo. Fue engañada con la promesa de que tendría un trabajo digno e ingresos suficientes para poder salir de las calles; un futuro brillante se le prometió, y puesto que de por sí no poseía nada, pensó que no tenía nada que perder. Pero la realidad fue muy diferente a lo que se le había prometido: la joven fue encerrada, golpeada, y obligada a mantener relaciones sexuales con cualquier tipo de hombre, la mayoría del tiempo viejos que no respetaban las más mínimas normas de higiene personal.

  Condenada a esa nueva vida, la muchacha había perdido lo único que poseía: libertad. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los años que llevaba ahí, pero debieron ser unos tres o cuatro hasta el momento en que Christa llegó al lugar. La pequeña rubia no dejaba de llorar, día y noche sufría incesablemente; a Ymir que nunca había sentido lástima por nadie, ni siquiera por ella misma, se le partía el corazón al ver a la joven tan desesperada y triste. No tardó en tomarle cariño, intentaba consolarla a lo cual Christa agradeció y tiempo después fue capaz de sonreír.  Aquella sonrisa cautivó a Ymir; era hermosa, brillante y le tranquilizaba. Ymir juró desde ese momento, proteger a Christa y conservar esa sonrisa en su rostro por siempre.

  Sin embargo, en las condiciones en las que se encontraban, era sumamente difícil, no había nada que Ymir pudiera hacer para evitar que Christa fuera utilizada como un objeto sexual. Y eso le frustraba y le carcomía, a pesar de que ya se había resignado a su suerte, quería por todos los medios encontrar la forma de sacar a Christa de ese lugar.

¿Pero cómo?...

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

  El día en el que Erwin había acordado reunirse con Levi había llegado, el empresario le había indicado que enviaría a su chofer a recogerlo a su apartamento y lo llevaría al restaurante que había elegido para que cenaran esa noche. El rubio procuró vestirse para la ocasión, tenía que causar una buena impresión si era que quería ganarse la confianza de aquel hombre y descubrir si realmente se traía algo entre manos.

  El chofer de Levi llegó puntualmente a la dirección que le fue indicada, Erwin se sintió un poco incómodo de viajar en aquel automóvil tan lujoso, y mucho más cuando tuvo que bajarse al llegar al restaurante; inclusive el chofer le abrió la puerta para que saliera. Su salario como jefe de policía era bastante elevado, pero no le permitía semejantes lujos y no se sentía confortable en aquella situación.

  Levi había elegido un restaurante bastante lujoso y costoso, además de elegante; Erwin no se había equivocado al ponerse su mejor traje. Fue guiado a una mesa en donde Levi ya lo esperaba, el más bajo se puso de pie y estiró su mano para recibirlo, esbozando media sonrisa.

-Me alegro que hayas venido Erwin.-

-Agradezco la invitación, señor Ackerman.- Erwin le mostró una amable sonrisa y correspondió a su apretón de manos.

-¡Por favor! Dejemos las formalidades y llámame Levi. “Señor Ackerman” me hace sentir como un viejo decrépito.- Con un movimiento de su mano le indicó al más alto que tomara asiento, Erwin obedeció y se sentó frente a él, unos instantes después el mesero se acercó dándoles la bienvenida y entregándoles  los menús.

-De acuerdo, Levi.- Sonrió una vez más. –Si te soy sincero, me da un poco de pena estar en un lugar tan lujoso, así que te ruego me disculpes si no me comporto como es debido, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de restaurantes.- Rio levemente.

-No seas ridículo, pienso que este lugar te sienta perfectamente. Y por favor, procura ordenar cualquier platillo que desees, esta noche yo invito.-

-¡No podría aceptar eso!- Dijo alarmado. –Ya es suficiente con todo lo que has ayudado al departamento de policía.-

-Insisto en el ofrecimiento. Tómalo como mi manera de agradecer el que me hagas compañía esta noche, mi trabajo no me permite salir muy a menudo ni tener muchas amistades, así que acepta o de lo contrario me sentiré bastante ofendido.-

  A Erwin no le convenía decepcionar a Levi, y ya que era una persona que firmemente creía en que “el fin justifica los medios”, aceptó el ofrecimiento de aquel hombre; estaba convencido de que debía acercarse más a él a fin de descubrir qué se traía entre manos. Los precios de ese restaurante eran bastante elevados, pero Erwin recordó que después de todo se trataba de un multimillonario, así que se relajó y se dejó pedir lo que se le antojó.

-Si no es mucho atrevimiento, ¿puedo saber exactamente a qué se dedica tu empresa?- Se aventuró a preguntar.

-Las empresas Ackerman, son pioneras en tecnología,-comenzó a explicar Levi –contamos con los mejores científicos quienes desarrollan distintos productos, ya sea electrónicos, electrodomésticos, inclusive tecnología médica, y cualquier cosa que nuestros clientes nos soliciten. – En ese momento el mesero regresó con los platos que habían pedido, por lo que Levi hizo una pausa, pero sin prestar atención a su comida continuó. -¿Viste el otro día la noticia sobre la donación de las máquinas de rayos X al hospital público del distrito de Trost?- Erwin asintió, recordando haber escuchado algo sobre eso en el noticiero hacía algunos días.- Bien, esas máquinas especiales fueron desarrolladas por nuestra compañía y donamos algunas a ese hospital que se encuentra en un distrito de clase baja.- Levi parecía casi aburrido con su explicación, en ningún momento se mostró presumido acerca de lo que contaba.

  Luego de escuchar todo eso, Erwin se cuestionó si estaba juzgándolo mal, y en realidad solo se trataba de un millonario quien no tenía nada más en lo cual gastar su enorme fortuna, por lo que se dedicaba a hacer donaciones. Pensó que tal vez se apresuró a hacerse un criterio acerca de él. Inmediatamente su tensión se liberó y decidió dejar de estar a la defensiva, tal vez podría llegar a ser amigo de esa persona e inclusive podría serle de más utilidad al departamento de policía en un futuro.

-Eso es impresionante. Me alegra saber que existen personas como tú que se preocupan por ayudar a los más necesitados y contribuir al desarrollo de la ciudad.- Le halagó, sonriéndole genuinamente.

-No digas eso, yo solo cumplo con mi deber de ciudadano, es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Esta vez el de cabello oscuro comenzó a comer y con un gesto le indicó a Erwin que lo imitara. Ambos cenaron tranquilamente, con una que otra interacción acerca de nada relevante. Finalmente Levi insistió en que pidieran un postre y Erwin nuevamente no pudo negarse.

  El mesero regresó minutos después con dos pedazos de pastel de chocolate, esta vez el rubio procuró pedir lo más sencillo del menú, pero para su desgracia en el momento que iba a servir el plato de Erwin, hizo un mal movimiento haciendo que el pastel cayera en las piernas del rubio.

-¡¿Podrías ser más inútil?! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¿Acaso no les enseñan algo tan sencillo como servir un plato en este lugar?- Erwin observó sorprendido como el carácter calmo de Levi cambió en un segundo, como si se tratase de otra persona, le hablaba cruelmente al mesero, cuyo rostro estaba de un profundo y brillante rojo y no paraba de disculparse. -¡Deja de lloriquear y apresúrate a limpiar este desastre! – le continuó reprendiendo.

-Levi, creo que no es necesario que te alteres de ese modo.- Intentó calmarlo Erwin, mientras se limpiaba a sí mismo con una servilleta. El más bajo retomó su actitud acostumbrada luego de un rato y le pidió al mesero la cuenta, no sin antes aprovechar la oportunidad de mencionarle una vez más, pero de la manera más cortes que pudo, lo inepto que era.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso.- Se disculpó Levi –No es uno de mis mejores días y esperaba que todo saliera a la perfección el día de hoy, pero ese… camarero, lo arruinó todo.-

-De ninguna manera, la comida y la compañía fueron excelentes.- Erwin le regaló una cálida sonrisa, haciéndole ver que era serio en su afirmación.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Pero…- esta vez Levi clavó su mirada en la contraria, logrando hacer que Erwin se estremeciera un poco, no podía evitar recordar a Silverwire cada vez que el empresario le miraba de esa manera tan penetrante. -…me parece que aún te debo algunas respuestas, desde el día en que tuve el placer de conocerte.-

-Tienes razón, y confieso que se me hizo tan amena nuestra charla que lo olvidé por completo. –Erwin rio levemente.

-En ese caso, ¿te parece si continuamos en mi casa? Estoy seguro de que estaremos más cómodos en un ambiente libre de torpes.- Lo dijo con un tono tan serio que el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada ante aquel comentario, al parecer Levi se había molestado muchísimo con aquel accidente.

-Suena bien. Si me permites te acompañaré un rato más. –Aceptó sin vacilar. Levi llamó a su chofer, quien inmediatamente los recogió y los llevó al hogar de Levi.

  Como cualquier multimillonario cliché, la residencia de Levi era una enorme mansión, con muchísimas más habitaciones de las que necesitaría en varias vidas. Y al parecer vivía solo en aquel amplio lugar, únicamente acompañado por los criados y personal de mantenimiento. El lugar se veía bastante “normal”, o al menos Erwin pensaba encontrar decoraciones excéntricas o cosas por el estilo; pero se veía como un lugar común y corriente, obviando que todo era de lujo claro está.

  Levi guio a Erwin a una habitación estudio, y le indicó que tomara asiento en uno de los bancos de la barra en el mini bar, para servirle un trago. Al pasar cerca de una mesita de noche junto a los sillones que se ubicaban en el centro de la habitación, el rubio notó un grueso libro el cual tomó para saber de qué se trataba al sentir curiosidad sobre el tipo de lector que sería Ackerman.

-¿El Conde de Montecristo?- Dijo más para sí mismo.

-¿Lo has leído?- Interrogó el empresario, mas no dio tiempo a que el contrario contestara. –Una historia de traición y un hombre que regresó a la vida desde el mismo infierno para cobrar venganza y hacer justicia.- Explicó.

-Una lectura interesante por lo que veo. ¿Algún motivo en especial por este tipo de literatura?-

-¡Claro! Es sumamente interesante y la narrativa es exquisita, si te interesa leerlo puedo hacerte llegar un ejemplar.- Ofreció.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, pero tal vez en otra ocasión.- Erwin finalmente dejó el libro en su lugar y tomó asiento. Levi le ofreció diferentes licores, el rubio aceptó un trago de whiskey. Levi lo sirvió y al entregarle el vaso, sus manos se rozaron por un instante, acto reflejo el par de hombres se miraron fijamente; apartaron sus manos lentamente como si nada hubiese pasado, pero continuaron sosteniendo sus miradas: el platino tratando de devorar al azul cielo y viceversa. Había algo en Erwin que le atraía de sobremanera a Levi, y había algo en Levi que cautivaba a Erwin.

-Gracias por el trago.- Erwin fue el primero en romper el silencio y el contacto visual. –Entonces, ¿me contarás porqué admiras tanto a Silverwire?- Interrogó para luego dar un sorbo a su trago.

-Eso es algo que ustedes ya saben, – el hombre tomó asiento junto a Erwin, llevando una copa de vino tinto en sus manos y dando un sorbo antes de continuar –Silverwire es un héroe que se encarga de poner a los criminales en su lugar, además he sido testigo de algunas de sus hazañas. Se ha vuelto muy popular últimamente, y cualquier ciudadano común como yo, termina siendo su admirador.- Aquella explicación no dejó muy convencido a Erwin, y menos con el tono y expresión de desinterés que mostraba su interlocutor.

-Ya veo. Pero entonces, si eres tan admirador de Silverwire, ¿por qué las donaciones al departamento de policía? Creo que es bastante contradictorio.-

-Te equivocas Erwin,- rio levemente dejando mostrar su aperlada dentadura por unos instantes – yo no estoy en contra de ningún bando, únicamente estoy a favor de la justicia. De hecho, siempre me he encontrado  atraído por el estricto sentido de justicia de la policía de esta ciudad, así que por varios años he seguido de cerca los logros de los anteriores jefes de policía, y…-acortó la distancia entre él y el rubio, clavando su fuerte mirada una vez más en la contraria.-… por supuesto que sigo muy de cerca al nuevo. Llámalo un “hobby” si así lo prefieres.- Ante la cercanía del más bajo y aquellos ojos que parecían estar hurgando muy dentro de su ser, Erwin sintió una corriente recorrer por su espalda, se acomodó en su asiento y aclaró su garganta, viendo cómo Levi regresaba a su posición inicial para dar otro sorbo a su copa.

-¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y de qué tipo de logros estamos hablando?- Le siguió la corriente, algo interesado por el tema.

-Se podría decir que colecciono información de crímenes, noticias… nada interesante, pero sin darme cuenta llegué a acumular una buena cantidad de datos.- Nuevamente Levi hablaba como si fuera el asunto más aburrido del mundo.

-En realidad suena bastante interesante,- le sonrió amablemente –un pasatiempo muy peculiar si me lo preguntas.-

-Si quieres, podría enseñarte mi colección, aunque para el jefe de policía deberá ser algo muy aburrido, estoy seguro de que ya has estudiado cientos de casos en el pasado.-

-Siempre se puede aprender algo nuevo, me encantaría ver lo que tienes.-

-Muy bien, te lo mostraré entonces… -al decir esto Levi sonrió de medio lado, Erwin no podía descifrar si estaba entusiasmado, alegre, o tan solo estaba siendo amable. Tal vez ninguna de las anteriores y únicamente estaba siendo hipócrita, pero ese hombre era muy difícil de leer; toda una incógnita para el oficial. -… por favor, sígueme.-

  Ambos hombres se levantaron, Levi guio a Erwin a través de los pasillos de la extensa mansión, volteando a verlo de cuando en cuando y ofreciéndole ligeras sonrisas en cada ocasión. Al fin se detuvieron frente a una puerta la cual estaba cerrada bajo llave, por lo que el más bajo tuvo que buscar sus llaves  para poder ingresar.

  La habitación se encontraba tapizada con recortes de periódico, artículos de internet, fotografías, e inclusive había varios pizarrones con apuntes, notas y mapas. Levi se limitó a señalar con su mano instando a su invitado a que mirara cuanto quisiera. Erwin se paseó por el lugar, revisando algunas de las noticias, se detenía en ocasiones cuando algo le llamaba la atención un poco, pero realmente todo era información abierta al público y nada que fuera de utilidad.

-Es una colección muy completa, Levi.-

-Te agradezco el cumplido…- Lo que Erwin no sabía era que en realidad todo aquello era un disfraz para la verdadera información clasificada que el millonario poseía, proporcionada por sus colaboradores infiltrados en la policía o robada por medio de los ataques informáticos de Isabel y Farlan a los archivos policiales. Claro estaba que Levi no le daría acceso a Erwin a su base de datos privada. –… pero te advertí que sería aburrido.- Soltó una leve risa.

-¡Para nada! La manera en la que la información está clasificada es digna de admirar.-

-No me hagas sonrojar, por favor.- Bromeó Levi a lo que el rubio le devolvió una sonrisa.

  Erwin pensó que definitivamente le sería de utilidad entablar una amistad con ese particular personaje; le sería muy beneficioso el tener una persona que estaba tan interesada por la justicia y a la vez poseía tanto dinero, pensó en que probablemente llegaría el momento en el que podría usar sus influencias, contactos o fortuna a conveniencia para la policía, claro estaba, si sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

  Además, estaba esa insólita atracción que sentía. El hombre en sí era un enigma; podía sentir que algo ocultaba, aunque no tuviera pruebas de ello. Fuera de eso, tenía que admitir que era muy bien parecido, no era una atracción como la que sentía hacia Eren, con quien solo deseaba ir a la cama y pasarla bien; si no que realmente se imaginaba que tener sexo con Levi, podía ser una verdadera experiencia, como una obra de arte si se le quisiera comparar con algo. El hombre era tan misterioso y le rodeaba un aura envolvente, atrayente, que era muy difícil de eludir. Y aunque Erwin se negaba a aceptarlo, lo que en primera instancia le llamó la atención sobre Levi, y lo que le continuaba impulsando para acercársele más, era el parecido que le encontraba con Silverwire.

  Para el rubio era absurdo pensar que había una semejanza entre ellos dos, siendo que Silverwire jamás había dejado ver otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuesen sus ojos, y tampoco sabía cómo era su verdadera voz. Pero la estatura era muy similar, y aquella mirada; bien era cierto que podían haber muchas personas con el mismo color de ojos, a pesar de que el gris era ya bastante raro, pero la manera de mirar, como si estuviera escudriñando en su alma, le hacía pensar en que ambos hombres definitivamente debían tener alguna conexión. Aunque también, le aterraba la idea de pensar que todo fuera producto de su imaginación y solo reflejara su obsesión por atrapar a Silverwire en Levi, gracias al impacto que causó en él, cuando lo vio por primera vez, disfrazado con la máscara del criminal.

  Y Erwin apostaba más por esa opción, sabía que sus deseos por atrapar a ese delincuente ya habían sobrepasado lo profesional, pero no podía admitírselo a nadie más, y trataba de negárselo a sí mismo, aun así no pudo evitar externar sus sentimientos. -¡Definitivamente atraparé a Silverwire algún día!- exclamó al observar una fotografía del famoso héroe que estaba en una de las paredes entre tantas otras noticias. –Y entonces tendrás esa noticia enmarcada en un espacio especial entre tu colección.- Dicho esto, le sonrió ampliamente.

  Levi dudó por un instante, no podía interpretar esas declaraciones como una amenaza o un simple comentario al aire. Lo que le quedó muy claro fue que ese hombre estaba realmente obsesionado con él, y que haría lo que fuera por atraparlo, probablemente utilizaría cualquier medio a su alcance para lograr ese cometido. Ackerman sonrió auténticamente y con malicia, era un juego bastante interesante y la balanza de inclinaba su favor, ya que si Erwin no sospechaba de él, la fachada de buen amigo le serviría para sus planes de ahora en adelante.

-Me encuentro con sentimientos divididos. Estaré apoyándote, pero tampoco me agrada la idea de que encarcelen a mi héroe favorito.- Dijo casi en una broma.

  Antes de que Erwin pudiese contestar, su teléfono celular comenzó a timbrar, se excusó con Levi y salió al pasillo a contestar. Luego de unos minutos regresó, mostrando un semblante serio.

-Levi, lo lamento mucho pero debo retirarme, me acaban de llamar de la oficina.- Explicó.

-No te preocupes, entiendo. Aunque debe de ser difícil, si recién hace unas horas habías terminado tu jornada.-

-Me acaban de informar acerca de una emergencia y no puede esperar hasta mañana. Agradezco mucho tu hospitalidad, fue una velada muy interesante y espero podamos vernos nuevamente otro día.-

-No tienes que agradecer, soy yo quien agradece la compañía. Y por favor, deja que mi chofer te lleve al departamento policial. – Ambos hombres se despidieron con un apretón de manos y cuando Erwin se hubo marchado, Levi sacó su propio teléfono y marcó.

-Petra, ¿cuál es la emergencia?-

“¡Ah, señor Ackerman! Verá, una chica acaba de llegar a la estación, está muy sucia y desnutrida y ha venido armando un gran escándalo, está en medio de una crisis nerviosa o algo así.”

-¿Y dónde está la emergencia en todo eso? ¿Tanto escándalo por una mugrosa indigente?-

“Al parecer, acaba de escapar de un prostíbulo en donde la tenían secuestrada hace años, y ruega porque rescatemos a su amiga.”

  Escuchar esas declaraciones causó un fuerte impacto en Levi, tanto así que por unos instantes se quedó en silencio y habló hasta que Petra le llamó al no escuchar respuesta.

-Necesito que me mantengas informado de todo lo que declare esa tipa. Especialmente si llega a dar la dirección del lugar.- Instruyó.

“¡Entendido! Por favor espere pronto mi siguiente llamada, solamente estamos esperando a que el jefe esté presente para pasar al interrogatorio y tomar las declaraciones oficiales”

-Bien.- Levi colgó y se dirigió rápidamente a otra de las habitaciones de su mansión, la misma estaba bajo llave y los sirvientes tenían estrictas instrucciones de no tratar de entrar a ninguna de las habitaciones cerradas de la mansión. En dicho cuarto, Levi tenía sus trajes de Silverwire, y dispositivos de maniobras 3D.

  Impaciente, se sentó a esperar la llamada de Petra; tenía que saber la dirección de ese lugar y acudir rápidamente. Necesitaba llegar y destrozar cada hueso de los cerdos que manejaban el asqueroso sitio y liberar a las pobres víctimas. Ya podía sentir casi de manera palpable, sus cuchillas rebanando la carne de aquellos inmundos bastardos que osaban lucrar con la integridad y dignidad de las mujeres.

  Aunque no quisiera admitírselo, Ackerman tenía un motivo personal oculto, y eso solo hacía que su ira aflorara, y el deseo de mutilar y matar acrecentara con cada segundo de espera.

 

Continuará…


	5. Pasado, presente y futuro Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Spoiler del manga, adaptado obviamente a este AU, pero no deja de ser spoiler.  
> -Lenguaje malsonante. No suelo abusar de esto, pero lo hay.  
> -Crueldad, violencia, más crueldad, violaciones... Una de las razones por las que me costó bastante escribir este capítulo, es que yo estoy acostumbrada a escribir miel y cursilerías, y el cambiar el estilo a algo serio y hasta chocante, es un tanto difícil, espero no me haya salido muy mal.
> 
> ¡Espero les guste!

**Capítulo 5: Pasado, presente y futuro.**

**Parte II**

   El chofer de Levi llevó a Erwin rápidamente al departamento de policía, donde ya lo estaban esperando.

-Jefe, aquí tiene el informe, la chica está junto con Armin en el cuarto de interrogatorios.- Le indicó Mikasa, entregándole una carpeta con el reporte de lo ocurrido, y acompañándolo hasta el lugar. Erwin primero observó tras el cristal del otro lado de la pared.

  Se trataba de una joven entrada en los veinte años, morena, pecosa y bastante delgada; su semblante no ayudaba ya que se notaba la desesperación en su mirada. Armin al ser psicólogo, fue encomendado a tratar de calmar a la mujer mientras Erwin acudía al lugar para poder proceder con el interrogatorio.

  El rubio leyó superficialmente el reporte, y procedió a ingresar a la habitación. Tomó asiento junto a Armin, mirando con expresión amable a la muchacha.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Erwin Smith, soy el jefe del departamento y si no te molesta me gustaría que contestaras algunas preguntas.-

-Estamos perdiendo aquí el tiempo ¡Idiotas! Deben rescatarla, ¡deben sacarla de allí ahora!- gritó la morena con total falta de modales y cortesía, estaba al borde de las lágrimas y desesperación.

-¿Rescatarla?- Interrogó Erwin. –Jovencita, necesito que cooperes conmigo o me veré obligado a sacarte de aquí, - le amenazó seriamente – ayúdanos y así te ayudaremos.-

-¿Qué demonios es lo que necesita saber? – Exasperada pero resignada, decidió que la forma más rápida para que le ayudaran era cooperar y contestar a sus preguntas.

-Necesito que comiences desde el principio: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿A quién debemos rescatar?-

-¡¿Qué no tiene un maldito informe?! ¿No sabe leer? Si no piensan ayudarme y me harán perder el tiempo mejor iré por mi cuenta. – La joven se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a abandonar el lugar.

-¡Ymir! – Le llamó Armin autoritariamente, a lo que la chica se detuvo. –El reporte que le entregamos al jefe está incompleto, ya que aún no hemos sido capaces de entender la situación del todo. Te agradeceríamos si nos explicaras todo detalladamente, de manera que podamos proceder con un plan de acción. – Explicó, pacientemente el rubio menor.

 Afortunadamente, el don de palabra y poder de convencimiento del oficial Arlert, eran bastante eficaces y útiles en ese tipo de situaciones. Ymir tomó asiento nuevamente y suspiró antes de comenzar a relatar su historia. Erwin y su subordinado, escucharon atentamente cada uno de los detalles que narraba la chica, y del otro lado del cristal en la habitación contigua, Mikasa continuaba tomando notas para el informe.

-Ya veo… - dijo Erwin pensativamente, su mente ya evocaba recuerdos de anteriores situaciones similares por las que tuvo que pasar, o de las cuales había leído -… aún no nos dices a quién te refieres cuando nos pediste “ir a rescatarla”. – Interrogó nuevamente con curiosidad.

-¡A eso iba! Deben rescatar a Christa, ella se quedó allá, no pude traerla conmigo. – La muchacha apretó los puños como señal de frustración e impotencia, una vez más, las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar.

-¿Christa? Me imagino que pasó por la misma situación que tú.- Esta vez fue Armin quien intervino.

-¡No! Ella es diferente…- pronunció cabizbaja.

-Explícate.-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

  Christa Renz, o mejor dicho, Historia Reiss; era la hija del senador de Ciudad Sina. La joven había sido reportada como desaparecida varios meses atrás. A este punto, la policía había agotado todas las pistas que podrían ayudar a dar con su paradero. Todo indicaba que la joven había abandonado su hogar por sus propios medios, ya que después de tanto tiempo, nadie se había aparecido para reclamar algún tipo de recompensa o dinero por su liberación, en caso de que hubiera sido secuestrada.

  La investigación continuaba abierta, sin embargo los esfuerzos que realizaban por encontrarla eran mínimos. El senador, quien había perdido a toda su familia en un accidente, se encontraba devastado por la pérdida de su única hija viva; quien cabía destacar era hija ilegítima del senador Rod Reiss, y su amante. Al perder a toda su familia, por temor a quedarse solo y perder su legado, acudió a la casa de Historia, donde vivía con sus abuelos, para convencerla de mudarse a vivir con él.

  Todo fue un gran escándalo, pero el dinero con el que el senador contaba, le fue suficiente para comprar a los medios, y hacer que la población se tragara el cuento de que Historia había vivido en un internado en otro país, cursando sus estudios en una de las más prestigiosas academias, pero que al haber muerto el resto de su familia, ella decidió regresar para vivir con su padre.

   Pero ni todo el dinero que poseía, le ayudó a dar con el paradero de su hija. Era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Desapareció sin dejar rastro. Rod ni siquiera apostaba por que la chica hubiese huido con algún amante, ya que hasta donde la conocía, nunca había demostrado interés en nadie.

  Sin embargo, la versión de los hechos que había dado la policía, no estaba del todo alejada de la realidad; Historia, había sufrido mucho durante toda su vida. Su madre nunca la quiso y no quería hacerse cargo de ella; al parecer la mujer sufrió un gran trauma psicológico al quedar embarazada del hombre de quien era amante. Por lo tanto, Historia fue criada humildemente por sus abuelos. Aunque estos tampoco le demostraron afecto alguna vez. Simplemente se hacían cargo de ella porque no tenían otra opción, y los ingresos obtenidos del senador por su custodia, les caía de maravilla al no ser personas adineradas.

  Años después, en su adolescencia, la madre de Historia fue asesinada por un grupo de personas intolerantes, quienes acusaban a la mujer de estar loca por su enfermedad psicológica. Fue agredida y torturada en son de broma, (o al menos ellos lo consideraban un juego) hasta que todo salió mal y la broma se convirtió en tragedia. Historia fue testigo de todo lo ocurrido, y si bien  su madre nunca le mostró afecto, no pudo evitar sentirse devastada por su pérdida.

  Poco tiempo después, la muchacha fue acogida por su padre, a quien no conocía. En primera instancia se sintió alegre de saber que había un familiar que se preocupaba por ella, y que inclusive tal vez y hasta le amaba. Sin embargo, una vez tuvo la casualidad de escuchar a hurtadillas una conversación de su padre con su asistente, a quien le comentó que no tenía interés afectivo alguno para con su hija, y únicamente le interesaba mantener su estatus social, y un hombre de familia, siempre iba a ser más popular ante las masas que uno soltero y sin hijos. Y más vendiéndoles la idea del devastado padre quien perdió a toda su familia, quedándole únicamente su hermosa y amada hija.

  La rubia no tenía nadie quien la amara en el mundo, no tenía amigos, sus abuelos nunca le quisieron, y a esas alturas no podría regresar con ellos de todas formas. Harta de tanto sufrimiento, la muchacha optó por recorrer las calles cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Conocer la ciudad iba a ser vital si quería salir de donde estaba, tal vez encontrar un trabajo con el cual pudiese valerse por sí misma y así poder alejarse de ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

  Habiendo tomado esa decisión, la joven se dedicó a explorar cada lugar que podía, también aprovechó para solicitar empleo en varios lugares, pero no tuvo éxito alguno. Uno de tantos días, Historia se había aventurado a una parte de la ciudad bastante insegura y conflictiva; mas ella no tenía idea de dónde se estaba metiendo. Cansada de caminar por largo rato, se sentó en una banca que estaba ubicada en un pequeño parque del lugar.

  Momentos después, la joven fue abordada por un sujeto extraño, quien se le acercó sonriéndole en demasía. El hombre, se presentó con ella como un “busca talentos”, le explicó que al verla supo de inmediato que ella estaba destinada a grandes cosas, y le ofreció ayudarle a lanzarse en una carrera como modelo, debido a su belleza y físico. El extraño, haciendo uso de su labiosa personalidad, le vendió la idea de que todo un mundo de posibilidades y éxito le esperaban; por último, le entregó un papel con una dirección escrita y le invitó a presentarse cuando quisiera.

   Historia se lo pensó durante una semana completa, pero finalmente decidió que lo mejor para ella sería alejarse de su padre, y la oportunidad que le estaban ofreciendo le caía de maravilla. Ella no tenía muchos estudios de momento; así que pensó que entrar en el mundo del modelaje le daría los recursos necesarios para estudiar algo de lo que pudiera seguir viviendo. De manera que uno de tantos días salió de su casa y se dirigió a la dirección que le indicaron. Le fue difícil llegar, y no pudo evitar notar que cada vez que se detenía a pedir indicaciones, se iba adentrando más y más en lugares que no parecían ser muy seguros.

  Finalmente llegó a una casa grande pero que se veía bastante vieja por fuera, tocó el timbre y luego de un momento le abrieron la puerta.

-¡Querida! ¡Te estábamos esperando!- Exclamó una mujer de mediana edad, con bastante sobre peso y el cabello enmarañado; quien fue la que la recibió y la invitó a pasar. Historia, no muy convencida debido al aspecto de la mujer, entró y fue dirigida a una pequeña sala de estar, en donde pocos minutos después apareció el hombre que había conocido anteriormente.

-Así que decidiste venir. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera!- exclamó el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa asomándose por su rostro y relamiéndose vulgarmente. Lo siguiente que supo la joven fue que la encerraron en una habitación durante el resto del día, sin llegar a proporcionarle alimento o agua, además de ser ignorada a pesar de sus gritos y súplicas.

  Varios días pasó encerrada, sin saber qué había ocurrido. La puerta se abría dos veces al día, cuando le llevaban algún tipo de comida de sabor desagradable, la cual se veía forzada a consumir debido al hambre que la atacaba. Su sufrimiento, lejos de terminar, apenas estaba comenzando. Lugo de que pasaran algunos días, el hombre regresó y le explicó entre risas cínicas que había sido totalmente engañada y burlada por ellos.

-¡Eres una perra ingenua!- Le escupió el hombre entre carcajadas, para luego proceder a revelarle que se encontraba nada más y nada menos que en un prostíbulo; y como su captor le informó, ahora era parte del negocio y de su propiedad. No podría escapar y se vería obligada a prostituirse en ese lugar o de lo contrario, le traería serias consecuencias.

   El hombre no se hizo esperar y procedió a desvestir a la joven, ya que según él, debía comprobar la calidad del producto antes de presentárselo a cualquier cliente.

-Con esa cara que tienes, jamás me hubiera imaginado que eras virgen.- Se burló después de haber cometido el sucio acto. Historia, devastada lloró hasta el cansancio, luego de unos días más de confinamiento solitario, y de repetirse el mismo acto por parte de su captor, una vez tras otra; fue llevada a otra habitación y allí fue donde conoció a Ymir, quien le explicó cómo era todo en ese pútrido lugar, lleno de desalmados y delincuentes.

  Tan solo unas pocas semanas desde que Historia tuvo la mala fortuna de llegar a ese lugar, según el dueño del prostíbulo, “ya se encontraba entrenada para hacer su debut” y ese fue el comienzo de interminables días de agonía, los cuales eran en ocasiones apaciguados por el hecho de compartir su desventura con Ymir, a quien rápidamente le tomó cariño.

   Pero uno de tantos días, cuando ya se encontraba resignada a que viviría de ese modo durante muchos años más hasta que su juventud y belleza se apagaran, y ya no les fuera útil; no supo cómo, pero Ymir había escapado. Únicamente dejándole un aviso con una de las otras jóvenes atrapadas en ese infierno. _“No te preocupes, en cuanto me sea posible te sacaré de aquí, no pierdas las esperanzas y confía en mí. Te amo”._ Fueron las exactas palabras que la joven pecosa dejó para ella.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

 -Ymir, sabemos de una persona que coincide con la descripción de la joven que nos mencionas, sin embargo los nombres son diferentes. – Comunicó el jefe de policía, en cuanto escuchó la información de Ymir sobre cómo se veía Christa y hace cuánto había llegado a ese lugar. Aunque no podía dar más detalles que esos, ya que la rubia nunca reunió el valor para contarle sobre su verdadera identidad.

  Mikasa, quien todo el tiempo estuvo en la habitación contigua escuchando y anotando, inmediatamente supo a quién se refería Erwin, y corrió por el expediente del caso de Historia Reiss; el cual llevó rápidamente y se lo entregó a su superior.

-¿Es esta chica, la misma de quien nos hablas?- Interrogó nuevamente Erwin, entregándole una fotografía.

-¡Si! ¡Es ella!-

 -Ymir, me temo que la persona que tú conoces se trata nada más y nada menos que de la hija desaparecida del senador de Sina: Historia Reiss.- informó el rubio finalmente.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces se trataba de alguien tan importante?-  La mujer se encontraba mucho más calma y hasta pensativa después de escuchar la verdad. Muchas veces intentó que Christa le dijera de dónde provenía; lo único que sabía es que no era de las calles como ella misma. Pero la rubia nunca se animó, siempre evadía la pregunta y cuando finalmente estaba más convencida de contarlo, eran interrumpidas como el día en que Ymir escapó. Finalmente se enteró, y el saber que era una persona de tanta relevancia para la ciudad, solo le hacía querer rescatarla con muchas más fuerzas.

-Ymir, ahora necesitamos que por favor nos digas cómo podemos llegar a ese lugar. –Solicitó el capitán –Además, ten en cuenta que no podemos ir inmediatamente, debemos crear un buen plan de acción o todo podría salir mal, y no queremos que nada malo le pase a Historia, ni a ninguna de las otras jóvenes.-

  Seguido a esto, la mujer procedió a dar las señas del lugar de donde escapó, no era tan sencillo para ella dar una dirección debido a su falta de educación, pero conocía la ciudad, y en especial las zonas conflictivas, como la palma de su mano; todo lo dicho por ella fue recopilado en un informe por Mikasa, y más tarde entregado a Petra para ser archivado.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

  Desde el momento en que Erwin salió de su casa, y que se enteró del nuevo caso, Levi permaneció impaciente esperando una llamada de Petra, que le diera más información de dónde encontrar ese lugar.  El hombre, en su desesperación, comenzó a limpiar una por una las hojas de una frondosa planta que decoraba la habitación. El limpiar siempre le ayudaba a calmarse, aunque en esta ocasión no estaba funcionando; cada minuto que pasaba se desesperaba más.

  Tanta impaciencia se debía al pasado de Ackerman. Él no siempre había sido una persona millonaria, no venía de una familia adinerada, la empresa no había sido una herencia de generaciones en su familia. Todo lo contrario, Levi se había criado en los barrios más bajos y peligrosos de Sina, su madre Kuchel, había sido una de esas jovencitas, engañada para trabajar como prostituta, al ser una joven de bajos recursos. Finalmente, cuando ya no era tan joven, fue liberada de su encierro. Pero después de tantos años, descubrió que no había otro modo de vida para ella, no sabía cómo subsistir por su cuenta ya que hacía mucho tiempo que había sido encerrada y nunca aprendió a valerse por sí misma.

  Kuchel tenía un hermano mayor: Kenny Ackerman. Desde que ella había desaparecido, no se habían vuelto a ver, hasta que un día Kenny se encontraba recorriendo las calles donde su hermana solía trabajar. El hombre se había integrado a una banda, y debido a sus fuentes, había escuchado que su hermana había sido vista por la zona, por lo que decidió buscarla, finalmente encontrándola.

   Para ese momento, Kuchel ya había sido preñada por uno de sus clientes; su hermano intentó convencerla de que no tuviera a la criatura, no había manera que una prostituta de profesión como ella pudiera hacerse cargo de un niño. Pero ella se negó rotundamente, por lo que Kenny decidió no volver a visitarla. La mujer tuvo a su hijo y lo crio con todo el amor que una madre pudiera dar, vivían en un cuarto en el prostíbulo, por lo que Levi creció viendo todo tipo de atrocidades, siendo espectador de la podredumbre de la humanidad. Aun así, amaba a su madre.

 Ocho años habían pasado desde el nacimiento de Levi, momento en el cual su madre contrajo una enfermedad venérea de uno de sus clientes, y cayó en cama en muy mal estado. La noticia llegó a oídos de Kenny y finalmente, decidió volver a visitar a su hermana. Pero para cuando llegó, ya era demasiado tarde; sobre la sucia cama en aquella mugrienta habitación, yacía el esquelético cadáver de la que una vez fue su hermana menor. A primera impresión, Kenny pensó que solo estaba dormida y que su deplorable aspecto se debía a la enfermedad, pero una aguda voz desde la esquina oscura de la habitación se pronunció:

-Ella ya está muerta.-

  Kenny inmediatamente giró en la dirección de dónde provenía aquella vocecilla; encontrando a un pequeño niño, muy sucio y casi tan desnutrido como su difunta hermana.  Se trataba de su sobrino, y con solo mirarlo se notaba que nadie se había hecho cargo de él en mucho tiempo; probablemente llevaba días sin probar bocado, únicamente velando a su madre y esperando que el mismo destino le alcanzara.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó el hombre, lo más amigablemente que pudo.

-Levi, sólo Levi.- Contestó débilmente el infante.

  A partir de ese momento, Kenny se hizo cargo del niño, mas nunca le reveló  cuál era su relación con Kuchel.

 

   En medio de su desespero, el empresario recordaba a su madre. Podía evocar su rostro vivamente, como si estuviera allí mismo, sonriéndole, cuidando de él. Pensaba en qué hubiese sido si su madre no hubiese muerto de aquella enfermedad. Probablemente, estaría ahora disfrutando de la fortuna de su único hijo. O tal vez, si no hubiera muerto, Levi hubiese crecido como un delincuente más y su madre hubiese continuado como una prostituta hasta que su edad se lo permitiese, terminando como una mujer pordiosera.

  Había muchos escenarios, pero la realidad era que a pesar de todo, Levi amó  a su madre, el poco tiempo que pudo compartir con ella, y hubiese dado toda su fortuna porque las cosas fueran diferentes y ella continuara con vida. Pero ya que eso no era posible, al menos intentaría contribuir para que otras personas no pasaran por su misma suerte. Como Silverwire, podía castigar a todos aquellos semejantes a los desgraciados que arruinaron la vida de su madre y su propia infancia.

  Finalmente su teléfono sonó una vez más y rápidamente contestó a la llamada.

 -¿Ya tienes la dirección Petra?-

“Sí, el informe ya me fue entregado, me tomará unos minutos escanearlo y enviarlo a su correo electrónico”

-¡Excelente trabajo! ¿Y los policías?-

“Ahora mismo, el Jefe Erwin se encuentra planeando la estrategia junto con el equipo, no conozco los detalles pero le diré a Erd que se los haga saber en cuanto terminen”

-Muy bien, esperaré tu correo entonces.- Más espera, en unos cuantos minutos podría por fin dar rienda suelta a su ira. O al menos eso quería pensar; pero a pesar de que se encontraba colérico, no iba a dejar que eso le cegara. No correría al lugar en cuanto tuviese la información, debía esperar a saber el plan de la policía, o se arriesgaría a ser atrapado por el rubio.

  Minutos después, recibió en su bandeja de entrada el correo de Petra, inmediatamente comenzó a leer el reporte; estudiando la situación. Al haber vivido por mucho tiempo en las calles, la dirección se le hacía familiar, sabía cómo llegar y podría acudir en ese mismo instante si lo hubiese querido; pero una vez más se recordó mantener la calma y esperar el plan de la policía, para identificar el mejor curso de acción.

  Más tarde esa noche, Erd le llamó y le explicó detalladamente el plan trazado por Erwin. Esperarían al día siguiente en la mañana para acudir, así tenían más posibilidad de atrapar a todos los miembros de la banda de proxenetas juntos. Llevarían suficientes unidades para rodear la casucha, y así evitar que alguien escapase, se adentrarían a la fuerza e identificarían a las víctimas para sacarlas de allí, mientras el resto de los oficiales se encargarían de atrapar a los dueños del prostíbulo. Un plan sencillo, y rápido.

-Muy a tu estilo, Jefe.- Murmuró Levi al repasar nuevamente el plan luego de haber colgado. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a la madrugada, en la noche habría muchas personas en el prostíbulo y probablemente las jóvenes estuviesen “trabajando” por lo que no era buena idea adelantarse y atacar durante la noche. Pero si llegaba en la madrugada, estaría allí antes de la hora planeada por la policía; cuando ellos llegaran, encontrarían únicamente los cadáveres mutilados de esos tipos.

-Lo siento mucho Erwin, pero a esos desgraciados me los llevaré yo.-

  Debido a que faltaban algunas horas para poner en marcha su plan, Ackerman decidió dormir, pensó en que debía descansar un poco ya que le esperaba una ardua faena. Pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente, debido a su cansancio mental; pero no logró descansar mucho ya que los recuerdos de su madre y su infancia, le atormentaban en sus sueños.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

  Esa misma noche, luego de todo el embrollo debido a la llegada de Ymir; Erwin invitó una vez más a Eren a su departamento. Era la primera vez desde que comenzaron con su “relación”, que salían directamente desde el trabajo, por lo que le fue extraño para los oficiales que los vieron, el que el jefe llevara en su automóvil a Eren.

  Mikasa y Armin, quienes ignoraban toda la situación, fueron los más sorprendidos.

-Tú también viste lo que yo acabo de ver, ¿no Mikasa?- Preguntó el rubio a su amiga, deseando que sus ojos le hubiesen engañado, pero sabiendo muy bien que no había nada mal con su vista.

-Si. Y no me gusta para nada. –Expresó la joven, frunciendo el ceño a más no poder, mientras aún mantenía su vista fija en el camino que el automóvil de su jefe  tomó.

-Opino lo mismo. Sólo espero que Eren sepa lo que hace, no me gustaría verlo sufrir nuevamente. Sea lo que sea que se trae con el jefe, es algo muy arriesgado; creo que no le conviene a ninguno de los dos… - comentó preocupado -…además, no creo que el jefe tenga intenciones serias para con él.-

-¡Ese tonto!- fue lo que se limitó a contestar la de cabello negro, furiosa pero también preocupada por su hermano. Sabía lo mal que le había ido en sus relaciones anteriores, y con lo sobreprotectora que era, lo menos que deseaba era que Eren volviera a pasar por una experiencia igual o peor.

-Mikasa, cuando vayas a hablarle sobre eso, por favor trata de permanecer calmada; sabes que si le hablas enojada Eren se pondrá a la defensiva y no escuchará. –Finalmente aconsejó el rubio, conocía muy bien a sus amigos, y sabía que regañarlo no sería lo mejor para hacer entrar en razón a Eren.

-No sé ni porqué me molesto, Eren es un adulto y debería saber lo que hace.- Pero en el fondo ella se encontraba muy preocupada por su hermano, y su enojo era su manera de demostrarlo.

  No importándoles que alguien los vieran, Erwin y Eren dejaron la estación rápidamente, para llevar a cabo uno de sus encuentros. El cuerpo se los exigía, y era una buena terapia para prepararse para lo que les esperaba al día siguiente. Iba a ser un día bastante agotador y estresante, así que más les valía llegar relajados.

-¿Quieres comer algo Eren? Yo ya cené, pero si tienes hambre puedo prepararte algo.- Ofreció el rubio amablemente mientras entraban al departamento.

-Sí quiero comer algo…- el de ojos verdes se acercó a su jefe mirándolo lascivamente, al alcanzarlo rodeó su cuello con los brazos para acercarlo y dar un leve mordisco en su mentón. -... pero este platillo debo prepararlo yo. –

  Erwin rio levemente y se agachó un poco, pasando sus manos tras los muslos del oficial, para poder levantarlo; al sentir ser elevado, instantáneamente Eren rodeó a su jefe con sus piernas por la cintura, y con sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Erwin procedió a dar pequeñas mordidas y lamidas en el cuello del menor, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de invitados.

  Al llegar, depositó suavemente a Eren sobre la cama, sin dejar de repartir besos y lamidas en su cuello, luego en su pecho al ir desabrochando su camisa. Pero las manos del menor le tomaron por el rostro, haciéndolo mirarle.

-Me parece haber dicho, que esta vez la comida la preparo yo.- Sentenció el joven, sin dejar de sonreír con lujuria.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…- el rubio se recostó sobre la cama, extendiendo sus brazos -…soy todo tuyo, veamos qué tan buen chef resultas ser.- Le  dedicó una tentadora y coqueta sonrisa.

  Eren se posicionó sobre el rubio, sentándose sobre sus abdomen, mientras ágilmente comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa. Imitando las caricias que había recibido anteriormente, comenzó a esparcir besos, mordidas y lamidas por el cuello y pecho del mayor…

  Al acabar, y después de darse un baño, Erwin llevó a Eren a su casa y le indicó que durmiera un poco, ya que en unas pocas horas debían cumplir con su deber. Así era la vida de un oficial de policía en Ciudad Sina.

 

Continuará….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar que Eren NO es protagonista en esta historia, pero si es un elemento importante.
> 
> Este fic se centra en la relación EruRi, va desarrollando poco a poco la relación para que sea realista, no que de la nada se enamoren y sean felices como pasa en casi todos los fics. Y si Eren es un elemento que llega a tener bastante protagonismo, es porque él tiene algunos propósitos en esta historia; entre ellos, Eren nos ayudará a conocer más íntimamente a Erwin, que ya ha venido pasando cuando relaté cómo se conocieron, o porqué ellos no dan besos en los labios, etc.
> 
> Pero también tengo otras cosas planeadas con él. Así que espero continúen leyendo para descubrirlo.
> 
> Nuevamente gracias por leer y ¡espero les esté gustando!


	6. Pasado, presente y futuro. Parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:
> 
> Este capítulo contiene MUCHA violencia, me perdonarán las personas a las que no les guste el gore, o les desagrade. Aunque siendo fans de SnK creo que esto no debería ser un problema.

**Capítulo 6: Pasado, presente y futuro.**

**Parte III**

   Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana, cuando el teléfono celular de Erwin comenzó a timbrar. Apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas desde que había logrado conciliar el sueño, pero aun así, con mucho esfuerzo logró contestar. Como miembro (y jefe) de la policía, era su deber estar disponible las veinticuatro horas de los siete días de la semana.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con voz apagada, largando un bostezo. -¿Qué? No puede ser… llama a todas las unidades que participarían en el operativo; nos reuniremos en el punto señalado en la estrategia inmediatamente.

   Le había sido informado que Silverwire se encontraba en ese mismo momento en la escena del crimen. Al parecer, Ymir, quien no había quedado muy convencida, volvió al prostíbulo a vigilar desde lejos y fue cuando vio al enmascarado llegar, posándose sobre el tejado de aquella casucha.

  La mujer subió a como pudo rápidamente, y lo encaró.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Estás interfiriendo!- Trató de no gritar para no alertar a la gente dentro de la casa, pero aun así habló autoritariamente.

-Tú estás interfiriendo, mocosa. Ahora mejor vete, porque habrá sangre esta noche.- Advirtió el “superhéroe”.

  Acto seguido, Ymir se abalanzó sobre el hombre. Pensó que no debía ser muy fuerte debido a su tamaño; pero fue todo lo contrario. Con un ligero y rápido movimiento la tumbó, poniendo su pie sobre la espalda de la mujer.

-Estoy dándote la oportunidad de salvar tu vida. Pero si estás con estos tipos, no dudaré en rebanar tu cuello lentamente.- La voz robótica le amenazó, mientras el pie ejercía presión sobre ella.

-¿Qué te hace creer que estoy del lado de estos malditos? ¡Me iré, así que ya suéltame!- Fuera como fuera el carácter de la joven, no era tonta; sabía que no tenía oportunidad luchando contra esa extraña figura. Así que una vez el hombre la dejó ir, corrió al primer teléfono público que encontró y llamó a la policía. En el departamento, asumieron de inmediato que se trataba de Silverwire debido a la descripción que daba la mujer, de todas formas, era inconfundible.

   Erwin había dispuesto como punto de reunión un lote baldío que se encontraba a solo unas cuadras del prostíbulo. Los oficiales, quienes ya estaban al tanto, acudieron inmediatamente al lugar, lo mismo que el jefe de policía.

-¡Debemos apresurarnos! No tengo idea de cómo ese tipo tuvo acceso a la información del caso tan rápidamente. Pero mientras hablamos se encuentra haciendo de las suyas en ese lugar…-indicó a sus subordinados -…acudiremos de inmediato y seguiremos el plan a como fue trazado anteriormente. Con respecto a Silverwire…

-¿Jefe?- preguntó uno de los oficiales al notar la pausa.

-… si lo encuentran no lo confronten, avísenme inmediatamente y yo me encargaré de él.- Fue su orden final.

  A como el jefe les ordenó, todas las unidades se trasladaron inmediatamente al lugar de los hechos. Entre tanto, Silverwire ya había entrado a la casucha y se encontraba examinándola lentamente, para no cometer errores. Silencioso como un gato, se movía ágilmente sin hacer ningún ruido. La mayoría de las puertas que encontró estaban cerradas o las habitaciones vacías, por lo tanto la poca paciencia que le quedaba se esfumó y decidió derribar la siguiente puerta cerrada que encontrara. Después de todo, si no encontraba a alguien, estaba seguro que el ruido atraería a los proxenetas y sería su oportunidad de atacar.

  Acto seguido, encontró una puerta cerrada, la cual derribó fácilmente de una patada. Se introdujo en la habitación y allí encontró en una esquina un par de mujeres abrazadas y temblando de miedo ante el repentino acto violento que realizó el enmascarado.

-¿Quién es usted?- Se atrevió a preguntar una de las mujeres, quien era rubia y muy baja. Se notaba además muy delgada y demacrada.

-Soy la persona que viene a sacarte de este chiquero. Así que más te vale colaborar,- amenazó. –ahora díganme, ¿dónde se encuentran esos inútiles que las tienen encerradas aquí? Al parecer están echados como cerdos y ni siquiera derribando la puerta se han despertado esos bastardos.-

-E-ellos duermen en la primera habitación a la derecha, en la primera planta.- Confirmó la mujercilla.

-Bien, escuchen con atención, oigan lo que oigan allá abajo no se muevan de aquí hasta que alguien venga a buscarlas.- Les advirtió.

-Pe-pero…-

-He dicho ¿Entendido?- Repitió amenazantemente, a lo que el temblor de las mujeres regresó, y únicamente pudieron asentir. -Bien.-  Silverwire se dirigió escaleras abajo como le indicó la mujer, dando rápidamente con la habitación que le había indicado. No se hizo esperar más, ya había esperado lo suficiente; los pensamientos sobre su madre lo invadían y la sed de venganza le ahogaba. De una patada mucho más fuerte que la anterior, derribó la puerta arrancándola de sus bisagras.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?- gritó el hombre que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente antes de lo sucedido, su esposa por su parte solo acató a cubrirse hasta la nariz con sus cobijas, gritando como desquiciada.

-Vaya, vaya. Hasta que al fin los encuentro. – Comentó Silverwire con un tono sarcástico al entrar a la habitación.

-¿Quién mierda eres y cómo te atreves a entrar a mi casa?- Ladró el proxeneta, ahogado en rabia.

-¿Yo? No soy nadie importante… – El enmascarado se paseaba con movimientos felinos de un lado al otro de la habitación, mientras el criminal le miraba fúrico y su mujer casi al punto del infarto de tanta impresión. -…sólo soy la persona que va a borrar su inmunda existencia de este mundo y que los enviará directamente a donde deben estar.- Terminó amenazante.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No me hagas reír! Con tu ridículo traje, jugando al gran héroe, -se burló sarcásticamente –no eres más que un enano debilucho.-

-No tengo por qué desperdiciar más tiempo con una basura como tú.- Antes de que el contrario tuviera tiempo de replicar, ágilmente, Silverwire se posicionó de un salto sobre la cama al lado de la mujer que yacía muerta de miedo. –Y ni creas que te voy a tener algún tipo de compasión solo por ser una mujer, no eres más que una escoria patética.- Dicho esto le profirió una fuerte patada, logrando sacarla de la cama y tumbarle algunos dientes.

-¡MALDITO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?- El proxeneta explotó en furia y se abalanzó sobre el enmascarado, mientras su mujer lloriqueaba y gritaba adolorida, al punto del colapso al ver cuanta sangre estaba perdiendo.

  Silverwire evadió fácilmente todos los ataques del hombre, su tamaño y habilidades le hacían moverse muy fácilmente, el criminal por el contrario, poseía movimientos lentos y torpes. Para el superhéroe, era como un juego de niños. –Pensé que me ibas a dar más pelea, pero ya veo que solo eres un sucio bastardo. Aunque me es de mucha ayuda, los policías no tardarán en llegar.-

  El proxeneta ya estaba ciego de rabia y sus movimientos eran mucho más torpes. Silverwire le profirió una patada en el estómago, la cual hizo que cayera al piso, retorciéndose de dolor. Sin dar tiempo a que se repusiera, el enmascarado aprovechó para patear su rostro repetidas veces. Ante esta escena la mujer incrementó sus gritos.

 Para Silverwire, el solo matarlos no era suficiente esta vez: necesitaba que sufrieran. Mientras el hombre yacía ya casi sin poder moverse ni reaccionar, sacó una de sus cuchillas y rápidamente cortó una de las manos del hombre. El grito de dolor fue desgarrador, todos los habitantes de la casa estaban encerrados en sus cuartos llorando y escuchando el horrible escándalo, sin animarse a acudir en ayuda de los dueños del lugar. Por su lado las jóvenes encerradas lloraban sin saber si lo que fuera que estuviera causando esos gritos llegaría en seguida para encargarse de ellas.

   En la habitación, la mujer ya estaba quedando afónica al ver cómo la mano de su esposo fue cercenada. -Muy pronto será tu turno.- Le advirtió el encapuchado, quien aprovechó  el momento para bajar los pantalones del hombre y dejarlo con su parte baja totalmente al desnudo.

-Apuesto a que utilizaste esta miseria para torturar a más de una mujer. Es justo que ahora la utilicemos para torturarte a ti. – A pesar del dolor, el hombre intentó moverse para tratar de escapar. Se imaginaba que seguía a continuación, pero abrir los ojos a más no poder y gritar lastimeramente fue lo único que pudo hacer al ver cómo su verdugo con un rápido y limpio corte mutilaba su miembro. El hombre se retorcía del dolor y sufrimiento en un estado de locura total, del cual su mujer no andaba muy lejos.

-Te dije que sería tu turno muy pronto… - Silverwire pateó el sanguinolento miembro, que dio directamente en la cara de la mujer, sus gritos de terror ya eran menos intensos al estarse quedando sin voz. –Oh, parece que dañaste tus cuerdas vocales, eso no me lo esperaba.- Señaló calmo, como si estuviese hablando del tema más irrelevante y aburrido. Se acercó a la mujer, quien casi ya no podía ni distinguirlo entre las lágrimas que le enceguecían. Pero a pesar de que lo intentó, no podía ser tan cruel con una mujer como lo fue con el hombre. Así que se limitó a halarla del cabello, y con una de sus cuchillas rebanó su cuello, dejándola tirada para que muriera lentamente.

  En ese preciso instante, el oficial Eren y la oficial Mikasa ingresaron a la habitación. Silverwire se había entretenido tanto en su sesión de tortura, que no había escuchado cuando las patrullas llegaron y allanaron la casa.

  Al ver semejante escena, Eren intentó acercarse para pelear con el enmascarado; pero Mikasa le tomó por el hombro evitando que avanzara.

-Recuerda lo que nos indicó el Jefe. Debemos tener mucho cuidado, no tenemos oportunidad contra él; además ya no hay nada que hacer aquí...- Dijo la mujer, desviando la mirada de su hermano hacia los agonizantes cuerpos que se desangraban lentamente.

  Eren se resignó, y ambos oficiales salieron de la habitación. Silverwire no esperó más y corrió hacia el tejado para escapar. Inmediatamente Mikasa dio el aviso a su jefe, quien aún se encontraba fuera de la casa.  Erwin pudo divisar la sombra que salía por una ventana, y disparaba uno de sus cables a los tejados vecinos.

-Ah no, esta vez no te escaparás de mí.- El rubio tomó una de las motocicletas de la policía, y arrancó velozmente en persecución del delincuente, quien ya iba por el aire, movilizándose rápidamente en su huida. Erwin comenzó a dispararle también en un intento por hacerlo caer; sabía que sin su extraño dispositivo le sería imposible escapar.

-Tch. No debí de haberme entretenido tanto con esos cerdos. – Dijo para sí. Lo inesperado ocurrió; en todos sus años fungiendo como Silverwire eran casi nulas las ocasiones en las que había cometido algún error. Pero esta vez, entre la rabia que aún sentía y la emoción que le causaba ser perseguido por un rival digno, no se fijó en que apuntó uno de sus ganchos a un edificio en ruinas, el cual se caía a pedazos.

   El concreto se despegó inmediatamente, y al perder su sostén y su equilibrio, cayó irremediablemente, estampándose directo contra la pared de aquella edificación; inclusive algunos escombros le golpearon.

Erwin, quien lo había estado siguiendo muy de cerca, no tardó en llegar; desmontó la motocicleta y se acercó al enmascarado quien no se había recuperado de la caída y se encontraba un poco atontado debido a los golpes recibidos en la cabeza.

-Hasta que al fin nos vemos cara a cara…- se acercó quedando de pie justo frente al hombre -… o si es que se le puede decir así. – Procedió a agacharse, quedando a la misma altura de Silverwire, quien aún se sentía aturdido por la caída. – Hay tanto que quisiera saber, pero lo que me intriga ahora mismo, es el ¿por qué hiciste semejante atrocidad? Mis oficiales me indican que únicamente torturaste y asesinaste a los dueños del prostíbulo, pero a nadie más. ¿Por qué a ellos únicamente? ¿Por qué este prostíbulo entre tantos?-

-Puede seguir haciendo preguntas… -a como pudo respondió -…pero no voy a contestar a ninguna. Digamos que tenía asuntos pendientes con esa gentuza. Después de todo, no soporto a los bastardos que se aprovechan de personas inocentes para sacar algún beneficio.-

  Erwin no se esperaba esa clase de respuesta. ¿Realmente Silverwire estaba a favor de la justicia? ¿O hacía todo eso porque matar y torturar le brindaba placer? En alguna clase de psicosis o enfermedad mental propia de un criminal y asesino.

  El rubio se acercó y tomó al hombre del brazo, levantándolo forzadamente y haciéndolo caminar hasta un poste de electricidad, en donde lo esposó.

-Estás arrestado, iré a llamar a los refuerzos.- El oficial se alejó unos cuantos metros y sacó su radio. –Soy yo, el criminal escapó, en este momento me dirijo a la escena del crimen nuevamente. –Al voltear, Silverwire ya había desaparecido. Bien sabía que unas esposas no serían obstáculo para él.

  El jefe montó su motocicleta, y regresó al prostíbulo en donde sus oficiales ya estaban terminando el operativo _. “Ya estamos a mano Silverwire, aunque esto va en contra de todos mis principios, no soportaba la idea de deberte la vida, y si vas a prisión ahora, no tendría oportunidad de devolverte el favor”…_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_ **

  Salvo por los destrozos que dejó Silverwire, el operativo resultó ser un éxito. Los oficiales lograron arrestar a todos los involucrados en la trata de personas en ese lugar. Además pudieron liberar a unas diez jovencitas quienes permanecían atrapadas forzadas a prostituirse. Entre ellas se encontraba Historia.

  Ymir había permanecido muy cerca, esperando que los policías se hicieran cargo. Pero se puso alerta en cuanto vio que las víctimas comenzaban a ser evacuadas. Hasta que al fin la vio, siendo acompañada por Gunter; en cuanto atravesó la puerta Ymir corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Christa!- La morena le alcanzó y haciendo caso omiso al oficial, atrapó a la más baja en un fuerte y protector abrazo.

-¡Ymir! ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogó la rubia al borde de las lágrimas.

-Te dije que no te iba a abandonar, y que encontraría la manera de sacarte de allí.-

-Tú le dijiste a los policías cómo encontrarnos.- Historia entendió inmediatamente lo que había sucedido. -¡Gracias!- le abrazó fuertemente, agradecida porque había cumplido su promesa.

-No, no debes agradecerme a mí, sino a los policías y a ese tipo de la máscara. Supe que hizo estragos con esos malditos, sinceramente me alegra que estén muertos. – Expresó como si no fuera nada.

-¡No digas eso!- Ambas estallaron en carcajadas nerviosas, aún no asimilaban que todo había terminado.

-Ya han conversado bastante, ahora debo llevarme a esta señorita, debe pasar por exámenes médicos y dar declaraciones justo como todas las demás. – Les reprendió Gunter, quien les había dado tiempo para reencontrarse, pero tenía cumplir con su deber de igual forma.

   Eren se acercó a Ymir y le indicó que también les acompañara, para ser debidamente revisada e interrogada. Todo necesitaba ser parte del informe, para poder condenar a los involucrados sobrevivientes. Como Historia estaba con los policías, decidió aceptar. De todas formas tampoco tenía donde ir de momento.

                                                                             *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*                     

-¡Levi!- Gritó la mujer entrando en el despacho de Ackerman, en horas de la tarde. -¿Dime que fue lo que pasó? Acabo de ver el noticiero y te mencionaron, ¿acaso hiciste algo esta mañana?-

-¿Puedes dejar de gritar, cuatro-ojos? – Se quejó, – me duele demasiado la cabeza, creo que me lastimé un poco.- Admitió masajeándose las sienes con los dedos y frunciendo el ceño mucho más que de costumbre.

-Déjame examinarte, pero mientras tanto quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó.- Sentenció la mujer, acercándose al empresario para revisar sus golpes.

  Ackerman le narró todo lo sucedido, no omitió ninguno de los detalles con respecto al asesinato de los proxenetas, deleitándose inclusive con su propio relato. Como un gran éxito del cual vanagloriarse. Estaba feliz por lo que hizo y no dudaba en demostrarlo.

-Hmm, lo que no entiendo es el por qué el jefe te dejó escapar… - cuestionó la mujer - …no tiene ningún sentido, puesto que está obsesionado con atraparte.

-Eso también me sorprendió. No tengo idea de qué es lo que tiene en mente ese hombre.- En el preciso momento en que Hanji iba a emitir una opinión al respecto, la secretaria de Levi le indicó por medio de su intercomunicador que tenía una llamada de un “Erwin Smith”. Tanto Hanji como Levi se miraron intrigados y el hombre le indicó a su secretaria que le pasara la llamada.

_“Ho-¿hola?, soy Erwin”_

-Jefe, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte el día de hoy?-

_“Lamento la molestia, no sé si estás ocupado en este momento.”_

-Para nada, por favor continúa.-

_“Me preguntaba si ¿podíamos vernos esta noche? Tuve que dejarte ayer y me siento un poco culpable al respecto. Además tuve un día bastante agitado y creo que me haría bien tomar unas copas contigo. Claro, si es que no tienes otros planes.”_

-No, no los tengo. Me parece perfecto, le diré a mi chofer que pase a recogerte y podemos cenar en mi casa. Mi chef tiene una cuchara exquisita, y me gustaría que lo probaras también.-

 _“¡Excelente! Nos vemos esta noche señor Ackerman.” Se_ despidió el rubio. No sabía por qué había hecho eso, ese día había pasado por mucho estrés, pero tampoco quería llamar a Eren a su departamento nuevamente, ya últimamente lo estaba haciendo muy constantemente y en el único que pudo pensar para conversar y desestresarse, fue Levi.

-¿No crees que te estás acercando mucho a ese tipo? – Comentó Hanji seriamente. – No me da buena espina, me parece que busca algo. ¿Y si sospecha de ti?-

-No soy estúpido, Hanji, y estoy muy viejo como para saber cuidarme. Simplemente juego con él y me gano su confianza, de esa manera me será muy útil en un futuro. Será mucho más sencillo para mí evitar que me atrape si logro que Erwin me cuente por sí solo sus estrategias. Así no me significará ningún obstáculo y no tendré que preocuparme por él.- Dijo sumamente confiado, pero sin revelarle a la mujer que también se sentía interesado por Erwin como rival e inclusive físicamente hablando.

-Bien, confío en tu instinto, después de todo eso es lo que te ha traído hasta dónde estás.-

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 

   En el departamento de policía, las prostitutas fueron atendidas e interrogadas. Se intentaría devolverlas a sus familias, a quienes las tenían y a las que no; se les integraría en un programa de rehabilitación a la sociedad.

-¿Qué harás Christa? ¿Regresarás con tu padre?- Le interrogó Ymir.

-Creo que por el momento sería lo mejor, si es que él me acepta, - admitió la rubia -¡espera! ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? Nunca tuve tiempo de decírtelo.

-Los policías me lo contaron todo, o al menos lo que ellos saben. ¿Quién diría que eras nada más y nada menos que la gran Historia Reiss? Hija del gobernador.-

-Lo lamento, Ymir, no es tan fácil como suena. Realmente preferiría seguir siendo Christa Lenz…-

-¡Claro que no!- la rubia la miró sorprendida- debes seguir viviendo cómodamente, y sacar todo el provecho posible de tu padre si es que no quieres seguir viviendo con él; primero úsalo y luego deséchalo.-

-Ymir…-

-Sé que suena cruel, pero así es la vida Historia, así es el mundo de cruel y crudo. El más grande se come al más chico, y no debes dejarte devorar, – le instó – además no debes sentirte sola, yo estaré contigo de ahora en adelante, solo tienes que llamar  y acudiré al instante, lo prometo.-

-Ymir, no sé qué decir, pero me has abierto los ojos y me has enseñado mucho. Creo que haré cómo tú me indicas. Pero ¿tú que harás de ahora en adelante?- Historia se preocupó ya que sabía que Ymir no tenía familia o algún lugar al cual regresar, estaba sola en el mundo y sin un centavo en el bolsillo.

-Supongo que regresaré a las calles como antes de ser encerrada allí, -se encogió de hombros – si pude sobrevivir toda mi vida, lo puedo seguir haciendo, no te preocupes por eso; procuraré mantenerme cerca para poder visitarte regularmente. – Finalizó dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¡NO! ¡No permitiré eso!- La morena se sobresaltó al ver esa reacción en la más baja, jamás la había visto así. –Convenceré a mi padre de que te dé un empleo, así podrás vivir más cómodamente y hacer una vida normal. Además, yo me esforzaré y estudiaré mucho, llegaré a ser la gobernadora de esta ciudad y me encargaré de ayudar a personas como tú, yo y nuestras amigas; quienes pasamos por tanto sufrimiento. Y también, me enfocaré en eliminar todos los prostíbulos que operan de esa manera tan cruel. Ese será mi objetivo en la vida. –Declaró convencida al cien por ciento de sus propias palabras.

-¡Eso me parece genial! Pero no te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme sola.-

-¡No lo permitiré! No voy a dejar que la persona que amo viva en las calles nunca más.- Ante esta declaración, Ymir no supo cómo reaccionar. Estaba conmovida por la buena voluntad de Historia. Estaba sorprendida por su confesión, puesto que no se esperaba que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Y feliz, porque le ofrecía una oportunidad de salir de las calles.

-Christa…  yo… - por primera vez, Historia vio a Ymir vulnerable y sin palabras- …te amo, y no sé qué decir. ¡Demonios! Me tomaste por sorpresa. – Rio nerviosamente.

-Solo tienes que decir que vendrás conmigo, no hay nada más. Y creo que puedes seguirme llamando Christa, me agrada escucharlo de ti. – La rubia le sonrió de manera dulce. Ymir únicamente pudo reaccionar abrazándola fuertemente, para luego acercar sus rostros e inmediatamente unir sus labios en un torpe pero tierno beso.  –También te amo Ymir.-  Se dejó decir Historia, al separarse. Ambas mujeres sonrojadas y emocionadas, sabían que la pesadilla había terminado. Muy en su interior, agradecían haber pasado por aquello, ya que en medio de la adversidad su amor nació y creció, y ahora habían encontrado un objetivo en la vida, y un futuro juntas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

  Erwin se preparó para ir a casa de Levi: escogió otro de sus mejores trajes, se perfumó y se peinó pulcramente. El chofer le recogió puntualmente en su apartamento como se le indicó. Al llegar a la mansión, un mayordomo le abrió la puerta y le dirigió a una amplia sala de estar, la cual no había visto el día anterior. El lugar poseía un alto techo, adornado elegantemente con un candelabro de araña, los muebles eran de madera fina, y terciopelo. En sí todo el lugar era bastante glamoroso.

-Bienvenido, Erwin.- Le saludó Levi, quien rápidamente ingresó a la habitación, sin darle más tiempo para curiosear por ahí. –Espero que no te moleste esperar un poco, puesto que la cena aún no está lista.- Se disculpó.

-¡Ah Levi! Para nada, por el contrario, te agradezco la invitación.- El rubio se levantó para darle la mano, y ambos se saludaron con un apretón.

-En absoluto, yo te agradezco el haber venido, ya te había comentado que mi trabajo no me permite socializar mucho. Pero dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí realmente? Estoy seguro que hay algo más.- Dijo perspicazmente.

-¡Me atrapaste!- Erwin rio enérgicamente antes de confesar sus verdaderos motivos. –Aunque no lo creas, el día de hoy me fuiste de mucha ayuda, estuve muy cerca de atrapar a Silverwire.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál fue esa ayuda que te proporcioné?- El empresario ocultaba su sorpresa, tras la fachada seria e inexpresiva que mostraba la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Bueno, logré estar muy cerca de él, y creo que aprendí bastantes cosas. Todo porque tuve a mano una de las motocicletas que donaste a la policía anteriormente.-

-Con que era eso. –Levi disimuló lo mejor que pudo el suspiro de relajación al enterarse de que no era nada de lo cual preocuparse.

-¡Si! Lamentablemente, esta vez también escapó.- Dijo en tono de resignación.

-Ya habrán más oportunidades, Erwin.- Le animó Ackerman.

-Señor, la cena está servida.- Anunció el mayordomo, a lo que Levi invitó a pasar al rubio al comedor; que era igual de amplio que el resto de la mansión, e igual de lujoso.

  Ambos cenaron tranquilamente, Levi le pidió a Erwin que le narrara su aventura de ese día, le era muy curioso escuchar todo desde la perspectiva del rubio. Por su parte, el policía no sabía el porqué era tan abierto con respecto a su trabajo con una persona que recién venía conociendo. Pero le era agradable y le aliviaba un poco compartir todo eso con Levi.

-¡Estuvo todo delicioso! Por favor, felicita a tu chef de mi parte.-

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. Pero espero que hayas guardado espacio para un par de copas.- Erwin asintió sonriéndole, y Levi le condujo esta vez a una habitación. Se repetía la misma historia, era tan elegante como el resto de la casa y estaba tan limpia que casi podía ver su reflejo en el piso.

  Al rubio le extrañó el hecho de que le llevara al dormitorio, en lugar del estudio; más no le desagradó. Levi sirvió un vaso de Whiskey, basado en su anterior experiencia y sirvió uno para él mismo, deseando beber algo más fuerte que la noche anterior.

-Sí que te ha venido dando problemas ese tipo, ¿eh?- rompió el silencio, – en mi humilde opinión, deberías tenderle una trampa para poder atraparlo.-

-¿Eh? Bueno, es más complicado que eso, Levi. Pero supongo que hasta cierto punto tienes razón.- El rubio bebió su trago y una idea invadió su cabeza. –Espera, ¿por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué no eres fan de Silverwire?- interrogó curioso.

-Creo que ya habíamos dejado en claro, que yo no estoy de parte de nadie, Erwin. Sin embargo…- dejó su vaso sobre la mesa de noche, y se acercó al rubio con movimientos lentos pero elegantes. -…últimamente, me he visto atraído más hacia tu bando…- Levi tomó al rubio por la corbata y le haló para hacerlo llegar a su altura -…o mejor dicho, hacia ti.- Terminó la frase susurrándole al oído, y mirándole fijamente con esos ojos que parecían poder penetrar muy dentro de su ser.

-¿Ah sí?- Era cierto que esa mirada le intimidaba bastante, pero Erwin no iba se iba a dejar en evidencia, así que imitó a su interlocutor hablando juguetonamente. -¿Puedo saber por qué el repentino interés?- Preguntó devolviéndole el susurro.

-Sabes que tengo gustos muy especiales por las cosas que están fuera de lo común, Jefe. – Levi se paseó alrededor de Erwin lentamente, delineando su torso y espalda con el dedo índice. –Y creo que eres lo bastante peculiar para entrar en esa categoría.- Lo siguiente sorprendió mucho más al rubio: el más bajo logró enredar el cuello del más alto con sus brazos, haciéndole agacharse a su altura. Mientras sus rostros se encontraban a pocos centímetros, pero sin llegar a tocarse, Levi se apresuró a halar a Erwin hasta la cama; Levi de espaldas y Erwin sobre él, aún atrapado por los brazos del contrario.

-Creo que tendré que demostrar si estoy o no a la altura de tus exigentes gustos. ¿No, señor Ackerman?- Coqueteó Erwin para no darse por menos y disimular su sorpresa ante la más que atrevida propuesta del contrario.

-No te preocupes por eso oficial, estoy seguro de que podrás complacerme muy bien. – Dicho esto, Levi intentó unir sus labios pero Erwin volteó su rostro con reprobación. –O tal vez no…-

-Lo siento Levi…- esa parte era siempre complicada para Erwin de explicar, además que rompía con toda la atmósfera que ya se habían creado- … no tengo problemas con los besos en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, pero no suelo besar en la boca a nadie. Espero que no sea un obstáculo.- Esta vez sí se encontraba realmente avergonzado y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes.- Levi rio suavemente. –No tengo ningún problema con eso oficial, estoy seguro que encontraremos mejores usos para nuestras lenguas.- Finalizó con una media sonrisa muy sugerente.

  A manera de disculpa, Erwin comenzó a besar el cuello de Levi, dando pequeñas lamidas también, mientras desabrochaba su camisa, botón a botón, lentamente. El de cabello negro por su parte, sin dar tiempo a un preámbulo, atrapó con una de sus manos la entrepierna del contrario, masajeando vigorosamente por sobre su pantalón. Erwin no pudo evitar dar pequeñas mordidas, cada vez que un leve escalofrío le recorría.

-Eres bastante sensible, Erwin.- Dijo burlonamente el más bajo, deleitándose con el roce de los dientes y lengua del contrario sobre su piel. El rubio pudo notar que Levi tenía amplia experiencia en cuanto al sexo, por lo que decidió también saltarse un poco del juego previo y comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón de este, rápidamente dejándolo en ropa interior y su camisa desabotonada.

-Y tú tienes un físico admirable. – Replicó luego de contemplar cuidadosamente el torso, con abdominales y pectorales bien formados, y las torneadas piernas de Levi. No se lo pudo imaginar, puesto que no lo aparentaba con el tipo de ropa que usaba siempre. Levi se limitó a reír por lo bajo, para proceder a desnudar al contrario.

   Cuando ambos estuvieron en ropa interior, Levi hizo un nuevo movimiento haciendo uso de su fuerza y con facilidad logró ubicarse en la posición de arriba. Nuevamente Erwin quedó estupefacto; jamás hubiera pensado que un hombre tan pequeño podía ser tan fuerte. Levi lo miraba desde lo alto con intenciones de devorarlo y no se hizo esperar: Erwin le parecía un bocado bastante exquisito. El rubio poseía unas piernas gruesas y largas, las cuales el más bajo acarició con ambas manos, antes de volver arriba para palpar su también tonificado torso y grandes pectorales.

-Estás lleno de sorpresas, Ackerman.- Erwin fue el que rio esta vez y decidió que ya que Levi era quien parecía llevar las riendas del acto, debía sólo dejarse hacer y disfrutar del momento. Al instante en que Erwin terminó de pronunciar su frase, Levi se abalanzó sobre uno de sus pezones, lamiendo fervorosamente mientras sus dedos se enredaban en la rubia cabellera y su parte baja se rozaba enérgicamente contra la entrepierna contraria, aún ambos en ropa interior.

  Erwin estaba más que perplejo ante tal despliegue de fogosidad y experiencia. Definitivamente era muy diferente de cualquiera de sus recientes encuentros con Eren. No queriendo quedarse sin hacer nada, el oficial llevó ambas manos bajo la ropa interior del contrario, apretando sus glúteos y empujándolo más contra sí, haciendo el roce de sus miembros más placentero. Ambos hombres ya se encontraban bastante excitados y sus erecciones se hacían notar; podían percibir como sus miembros habían crecido considerablemente.

  La lujuria explotó en ambos hombres instantáneamente, Levi mordiendo y succionando los pezones de Erwin alternando entre uno y otro, y Erwin aventurando sus dedos en la entrada contraria, masajeando lentamente. Cuando Levi decidió que se encontraba lo suficientemente excitado, desatendió el pecho contrario para deshacerse de su ropa interior y la propia.

  El más bajo no se hizo esperar más, claramente era quien llevaba la batuta esa noche, tomó el bien dotado miembro del rubio, masturbándolo rápidamente llegando a sacar el fluido pre seminal. Erwin ya sentía oleadas de placer recorriéndole y el sonrojo invadió su rostro al subir  la temperatura de su cuerpo, llegando a jadear inclusive. Levi se levantó, para sentarse sobre el miembro contrario, introduciéndolo de golpe en su interior.

-¡Levi!- Se dejó decir el policía, al sentir su erección succionada por el candente interior. Sin esperar más, Ackerman comenzó a mover sus caderas con rapidez, llegando a marcar un ritmo; el cual con cada estocada en su interior lograba llegar al punto que le hacía sentir un placer exquisito. Al tiempo, Erwin se ocupó de masturbar al contrario, para no dejarle desatendido; lo cual acrecentó el efecto en ambos.

   Varios minutos pasaron en el acto, Erwin pudo abrir sus ojos y al observar la imagen de Levi sobre él, prácticamente cabalgándolo, sudoroso y mostrando en su rostro el deleite que sentía; no pudo evitar llegar a su clímax, dejando escapar el nombre de Levi en un ronco gemido. Como música para sus oídos, esto detonó la última oleada de placer en el contrario, llegando también a correrse y permitiéndose largar un gemido similar.

  Aunque no lo demostraran, ambos hombres estaban sorprendidos de lo rápido que se excitaron por el contrario. Al parecer la atracción física era más fuerte de lo que pensaban. En ese momento, no razonaron en que tal vez les podía traer problemas en un futuro, y por el contrario los dos pensaban en que no estaba nada mal eso de ganarse la confianza del otro mediante sesiones de sexo tan buenas.

-¿Y bien?- Se atrevió a preguntar Erwin entre jadeos, tratando de normalizar su respiración. -¿Después de todo, logré satisfacer tus exigentes gustos?-

-Y con creces mi querido Jefe, con creces…- Se dejó decir Levi sin miramientos. Luego se levantó de la cama, y de la mesita de noche sacó unas toallas húmedas que inmediatamente utilizó para comenzar a limpiar a Erwin, ante su sorprendida mirada. –Por favor, no me prestes atención, esto es momentáneo mientras pasamos a bañarnos.- En ese momento el rubio comprendió que Levi tenía una rara obsesión con la limpieza, lo cual no le desagradó de todas formas.

-¿Has dicho… -  se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar -…mientras pasamos al baño? ¿En plural?- Le dedicó una lasciva mirada a quien ya de por sí lo estaba observando con lujuria.

-Si es que no te molesta acompañarme en la ducha, Jefe Erwin.- Ambos mostraron esas medias sonrisas juguetonas, y se dispusieron a pasar a una segunda ronda, bajo el agua caliente.

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más mi más sincero agradecimiento por pasarse a leer.  
> Y así damos por finalizado el “arco” de Ymir y Christa, ojalá y les haya gustado cómo desarrollé su corta historia, si les soy sincera ninguna de las dos me agrada, así que fue todo un reto escribir sobre ellas como si fueran personajes queridos para mí, jaja, espero no haberme equivocado.  
> También, me alegra haber podido llegar a la parte donde comienza el verdadero EruRi jajaja. Tampoco pienso poner lemon en cada capítulo, para mí no tiene sentido un fic de 30 capítulos de porno barato; sino más bien unos cuantos capítulos con trama interesante, desarrollar las relaciones de una manera realista, y que el lemon sea la cereza en el pastel! Lo que viene a complementar el resto, para hacerlo una mezcla perfecta! O al menos así me gusta verlo jeje…


	7. Preocupaciones

**Capítulo 7: Preocupaciones**

 

\- Ho-hola, Jefe.- Después de varios días Eren no aguantó más la incertidumbre, y acudió al despacho de Erwin, para comprobar el por qué el mayor había dejado de invitarlo a su departamento; y también el por qué se encontraba más distante con él.

-Ah, Eren. Pasa por favor, ¿qué te trae por acá?- El rubio le sonrió amablemente como era su costumbre, y le invitó a pasar, señalando la silla frente a su escritorio; invitándolo a tomar asiento.

-Jefe, yo quería hablar con usted de algo importante.- Logró decir, a pesar de que moría de vergüenza y nervios. Le había sido un poco difícil tomar la decisión de ir a hablar con él, pero era mucho más difícil abordar el tema; a pesar de que Erwin siempre se mostraba comprensivo y amable.

-Claro, adelante. Te escucho.- Erwin que era muy perceptivo, logró notar de inmediato el nerviosismo de su subalterno. Pudo ver como su labio temblaba levemente, como ocultaba sus manos en su regazo, como la sangre se bombeaba hasta sus mejillas coloreándolas ligeramente, y como la mirada del joven no se atrevía a cruzarse con la propia. –No hay por qué estar nervioso Eren, por favor dime qué necesitas.- Trató de animarlo a hablar. –Si es algo personal, no tengo ningún problema con eso.- Finalizó.

-¡¿Eh?!- El de ojos verdes se sorprendió de sobremanera, el mayor había logrado leerlo por completo, y no le extrañaría que inclusive supiera lo que iba a preguntarle. No tuvo más remedio que respirar profundo, y tomar valor para comenzar a hablar. –Jefe, iré directo al grano, ya que esto es un poco incómodo para mí… ¿Puedo saber por qué no ha vuelto a invitarme a su departamento? Es decir, sé que no estamos en una relación ni nada por el estilo, pero desde que comenzamos a acostarnos no había pasado tanto tiempo en el que no lo hiciéramos, y me preocupa que, tal vez fuera algo que yo hice.-

   El rubio examinó a Eren con la mirada durante unos cuantos segundos antes de contestar aquella pregunta. Ya sospechaba que algo relacionado era a lo que Eren venía a su despacho, puesto que él mismo era consciente de que había establecido una rutina con ese joven, y la había roto completamente después de conocer a Ackerman. Y es que después de la primera vez que se acostaron, para Erwin no había mejor sexo que el que tenía con Levi y Eren no le satisfacía de igual manera. Así que comenzó a dejar al menor de lado, y se había encontrado más a menudo con Levi.

-Lo lamento Eren, pero he estado muy ocupado últimamente. Sabes que esto de ser jefe se complica a veces, y mucho más con los casos difíciles que hemos tenido últimamente.- Mintió. No era como si desechara a Eren tal si fuera cualquier basura, y eso era lo que menos quería; pero inconscientemente dejó de buscarlo con la frecuencia que lo hacía anteriormente.

\- E-entiendo… lamento haberlo molestado. Pero aun así, ¿está seguro que no hice algo que lo hiciera enfadar?- Insistió Eren, quien no terminaba de convencerse con esa excusa tan mediocre que le daba su jefe.

-Por favor no te preocupes por eso. Y lamento no haberte dicho nada. Mañana coincide nuestro día libre, ¿te parece si vas a mi departamento por la tarde? Puedo prepararnos el almuerzo y luego podemos ver una película si quieres.- Erwin se sentía algo culpable, simplemente a él le gustaba hacer todo de la mejor manera. Nunca quiso que Eren se sintiera como un objeto sexual, y por eso siempre procuraba mimarlo cuando podía, aunque ambos habían acordado llevar una relación de carácter meramente sexual, sin involucrar sentimientos. De igual forma habían cultivado una amistad, y Erwin intentaba mantenerla.

-¡Por favor! No se tome esas molestias solo por mí.- Eren se mostraba mucho más nervioso que antes e inclusive avergonzado.

-No es molestia alguna, no tenía planes para mañana después de todo. Eren, somos amigos ¿cierto? Y tienes razón, últimamente he descuidado mucho nuestra amistad, de manera que quiero compensarte.-

  El “somos amigos” fue como una pedrada en la cabeza para Eren, como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua helada. Bien sabía que su relación con Erwin era únicamente sexo, y que el mayor simplemente era demasiado amable y por eso siempre lo trataba con cariño. El menor tampoco se había planteado estar enamorado de su jefe, pero se preguntaba en ese momento, ¿Por qué esa frase le dolió tanto? ¿Por qué sentía esa opresión en el pecho?

-De acuerdo, tenemos un trato entonces.- Finalmente logró decir, sonriéndole animadamente al mayor.

-¡Ese es mi chico! Ahora ve a trabajar, tampoco quiero que nuestros asuntos personales interfieran en nuestro trabajo.-

-¡Si señor!- Eren se retiró de la oficina, dejando a Erwin sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué debía hacer con Eren? En realidad, se la pasaba muy bien con él y le había llegado a tomar cariño. Su amistad era verdadera, y no era que el sexo con él era malo, simplemente estar con Levi era un nivel superior. Sabía que no tenía nada serio con ninguno de los dos, y que no le debía lealtad o exclusividad al muchacho, sin embargo, no era capaz de apartarlo del todo y tampoco lo deseaba.

-Intentaré hacer que esto funcione, Eren…- Erwin decidió finalmente, que le era posible mantener su extraña relación con su subalterno, y a la vez tener sus encuentros con Levi, simplemente debía limitar el tiempo que le dedicaba a ambos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Qué te ocurre, Eren?- Preguntó su mejor amigo, al notar que el de cabello castaño tenía la mirada perdida y no había empezado con su cena. Esa noche, decidieron salir a comer junto con Mikasa y Annie; la novia de Armin.

-¡No me ocurre nada Armin!- Se defendió infructuosamente, sabía que su amigo lo conocía muy bien y además al ser psicólogo, le era posible entenderlo totalmente sin necesidad de decirle nada.

-Últimamente estás muy raro Eren.- Esta vez Annie intervino. La mujer no solía verlo muy seguido, pero incluso ella se percataba que algo no andaba bien con el joven.

-¿Es en serio?- Finalmente se rindió. Mikasa, que había estado callada todo el rato, al fin se decidió a hablar:

-Sabemos lo tuyo, Eren. – Hizo una pausa para analizar la reacción de su hermano y prosiguió.- Sabemos lo que tienes con el jefe. Le confesó ante la atónita mirada de la pareja de rubios.

-¡¿Qué?!  Yo no… - El joven no supo cómo reaccionar, sabía que enfadarse no ayudaría, y de todas maneras no tenía motivos. Conocía a su hermana, y estaba seguro de que ella sólo estaba preocupada por él. –No es lo que creen, no somos pareja ni nada, simplemente nos acostamos. Es una historia un poco complicada.-  Finalmente, decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad.

-Eso es lo que siempre dices, y terminas cayendo directo en las garras de cualquier tonto que te trate bien.- Soltó Annie directamente, la mujer no se caracterizaba por tener tacto precisamente; pero Eren sabía que tenía la razón.

-Eren. – Intervino nuevamente su hermana. – Es mejor que dejes esto antes de que salgas lastimado nuevamente. Erwin es un hombre bastante mayor y estoy segura que no está interesado en tener una relación contigo, además es tu jefe.- Mikasa se encontraba sumamente preocupada por su hermano, y una vez que decidía hablar, no había fuerza sobre la tierra que la callara.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! No tienen que repetírmelo. Como he estado intentando decirles, ¡es solo sexo! Ninguno de los dos involucra sus sentimientos. –Intentó clarificar, de manera que no lo siguieran molestando. Sabía que todos solo buscaban su bienestar, pero estaba harto de que lo trataran como si fuera un adolescente en plena pubertad.

  Antes de que Mikasa o Annie pudieran lanzar otro agudo e hiriente comentario, Armin nuevamente se expresó:

-De acuerdo Eren, ya no nos vamos a entrometer, pero por favor si sientes que estás enamorándote de él, debes terminar esa relación. No es bueno para ti, todos sabemos lo mucho que te afecta.- Le habló en el tono más amigable y comprensivo que pudo, para que el joven no se pusiera a la defensiva de nuevo.

-Sí, sí… Les agradezco la preocupación, pero de verdad que no pasa nada, esta vez es diferente. – Intentó mostrarles la sonrisa más alegre que pudo, y tratar de hacerles ver que realmente no le ocurría nada, pero ni él mismo se lo creía, simplemente no entendía qué le pasaba.

   Luego de despedirse de Annie, los tres oficiales regresaron a sus hogares. El tema de Eren ya había finalizado y sus amigos no iban a insistirle, después de todo sabían que el joven era ya todo un adulto y debía madurar y aprender a afrontar de la mejor manera las situaciones por las que pasara. Eren que había pasado igual de incómodo el resto de la velada, decidió que lo mejor sería tomar consejos de su mejor amigo, por lo que fue directamente a su casa. Su hermanastra supo de inmediato que iban a hablar de la misma situación, pero sabía que Eren no le tenía la suficiente confianza para tratar esos temas con ella; y aunque le hacía sentir mal, decidió no entrometerse y dejar todo en las expertas manos de Armin.

-Te escucho Eren. – El rubio le invitó a hablar ya que sabía perfectamente que a su amigo le iba a ser difícil abordar el tema, a pesar de haberle pedido  hablar en privado.

\- Armin, la verdad es que… - intentó buscar las mejores palabras para explicar su situación, pero ni él mismo sabía que ocurría. - … no sé qué me pasa. En realidad no me siento enamorado del jefe, pero de todas formas, me hace sentir mal el que ya no nos veamos tan seguido. Y soy feliz cuando podemos reunirnos, ya que él no me trata como si fuera su zorra solamente. Él dice que somos amigos, y eso lejos de hacerme sentir bien, me pone bastante pensativo. –Confesó totalmente sus sentimientos.

-Ya veo. Entonces si lo que sientes no es amor. ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse!- Armin decidió que por el momento lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente, si le llevaba la contraria, Eren estaría a la defensiva y jamás se daría cuenta por él mismo de lo que realmente sentía; que para el psicólogo era más que evidente que su amigo se había enamorado.

-¿Eh? ¿Así sin más? ¿Sin explicación psicológica?- Preguntó incrédulo el de cabello castaño.

-Claro, nadie sabe mejor qué es lo que sientes que tú mismo. Si dices que no es amor, pues no lo es. –

-Bien, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse.- Eren rio enérgicamente, aunque su risa no era más que una fachada para ocultar la decepción de que su amigo no hubiese sido capaz de darle una respuesta. El muchacho se despidió de Armin y volvió a su casa, mucho más pensativo y con muchas más dudas de las que tenía antes; pero ahora sabía que debía encontrar respuestas por él mismo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

  Rápidamente llegó la mañana y con el nuevo día, nuevos ánimos inundaban al joven de ojos verdes. Si algo caracterizaba a Eren, era ser una persona optimista, que generalmente no dejaba que sus problemas le agobiaran demasiado si podía encontrarles una solución. Había decidido que lo que sentía por Erwin no era más que un fuerte cariño y amistad, y así se mantendrían.

  Además, aunque no quisiera admitírselo a él mismo, la razón por la que estaba tan feliz y renovado ese día, era simplemente por que iría a ver a Erwin. Tendrían una cálida tarde de películas y luego sexo. Le emocionaba bastante esa idea.

   Llegada la hora del almuerzo, el muchacho se presentó puntualmente al apartamento de su jefe. Ese día había puesto especial atención en arreglarse; se bañó muy bien y se vistió lo mejor que pudo. Se perfumó abundantemente y hasta intentó domar su alborotada melena, de manera que se viera un poco más “serio y maduro”.

-¡Eren! Estaba esperándote, pasa por favor. – Le invitó el rubio. De inmediato notó los esfuerzos que había hecho el muchacho por arreglarse ese día, se sintió halagado y a la vez preocupado. A pesar de que ambos tenían un convenio, Erwin sabía que el muchacho era aún bastante joven y le podía ser muy fácil confundirse o generar sentimientos hacia él. Era una situación algo peligrosa, ya que no deseaba lastimarlo; pero sabía que si lo alejaba de su lado, lo podía lastimar mucho más. ¿Debía tal vez darle una oportunidad y tener una relación seria con él? Era lo que se cuestionaba.

-Ho- hola Jefe. Gracias nuevamente por invitarme.- Agradeció nervioso el joven, no se explicaba por qué si ya había estado a solas con el rubio en numerosas ocasiones, a estas alturas venía a sentirse nervioso.

-No hay que agradecer.- Le dijo mostrándole una amable sonrisa. –Por cierto, hoy te ves especialmente apuesto. ¿No te habrás tomado todas esas molestias por mí?-

-¡¿EH?!- Le tomó por sorpresa el comentario. –N-no me di cuenta. En verdad no lo hice al propio, solo me arreglé lo necesario.- Sabiendo lo malo que era para mentir, rio nerviosamente.

-Bien, en todo caso luces muy bien.- Erwin se adentró al apartamento, dirigiéndose a la cocina. –Estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo, espero que te guste. Luego podemos ver alguna película, ¿por qué no escoges la que más te guste mientras tanto?- Intentó que el joven se sintiera cómodo.

-¡C-claro! Lo haré en seguida.- El corazón de Eren latía rápidamente, sus manos sudaban y temblaban, y no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran a la varonil figura en la cocina. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba seguro de que no estaba enamorado.

  Los dos hombres almorzaron tranquilamente, vieron una película cómica la cual ayudó a que Eren se tranquilizara y se sintiera mucho más cómodo. Finalmente tuvieron la tan ansiada sesión de sexo, la cual el joven oficial disfrutó como de costumbre, e incluso más. Erwin por su parte, aun se debatía sobre lo que podía hacer con Eren, para él era una difícil decisión entre intentar tener algo con él, aunque no sintiera nada más que una profunda amistad y cariño, o seguir a como estaban hasta que el menor terminara profundamente enamorado de él.

  Eren se despidió de Erwin ya entrada la noche, rechazó su invitación a quedarse a cenar, en parte porque sentía que abusaba de su amabilidad y en parte porque a pesar de lo que acababan de hacer, no soportaba lo intranquilo que se ponía ahora cuando estaba junto con el mayor. Realmente no se explicaba que pasaba, pero ya había decidido que no se iba a preocupar más por el asunto e iba a seguir disfrutando como de costumbre cada ocasión en la que pudieran reunirse.

  El rubio quedó pensativo y suspiraba al no encontrar una respuesta a esa difícil situación. No le gustaba sentirse así ya que él acostumbraba a tener todo bajo control. Pero parecía que desde que se había mudado a Sina, todo era incontrolable: su relación con Eren, su rivalidad con Silverwire, su nueva y extraña relación con Levi, quien parecía ser capaz de arrastrarlo a cualquiera de sus excéntricas ideas. Y como si lo estuviese invocando, en ese instante recibió una llamada del empresario.

_“Erwin.”_

-Hola Levi. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

_“Quería invitarte a cenar, hay un restaurante nuevo al que hace unos días he querido ir pero no había tenido la oportunidad.”_

-Ya veo… - dijo con tono de voz suave y un poco desanimado.

 _“¿Ocurre algo malo? Es tu día libre ¿cierto? No estás ocupado.”_ Ackerman logró identificar el poco interés de su interlocutor.

-¡No! Lo siento Levi, es solo que esta noche no tengo ánimos de tener sexo ¿sabes? De verdad lo siento pero tengo que declinar tu invitación.-

 _“¿Qué crees que eres para mí Erwin? ¿Un gigolo al que le pago con comida? Te estoy invitando a cenar y me ofende que creas que únicamente te busco para acostarme contigo_.” Le reprendió severamente, con ese tono de voz cortante y frío que calaba hondo en cualquier persona y con el que más de una vez había hecho llorar a algún desgraciado que le hiciera enfadar.

-¡Lo lamento! Oh, esto es realmente vergonzoso, de verdad lamento mucho mi actitud.- Se disculpó sumamente avergonzado.

 _“A manera de disculpa únicamente aceptaré que vayas conmigo a cenar. En treinta minutos mi chofer pasará a recogerte, espero que estés listo”_ prácticamente le ordenó.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos más tarde entonces.- Resignado, no tuvo más que aceptar. Precisamente ese tipo de situaciones eran las que le preocupaban, Levi era capaz de atraparlo en su telaraña y lograr que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, y hasta cierto punto le preocupaba que terminara devorándolo cual araña a su presa.

  Esa noche cenó en un elegante y muy costoso restaurante en la parte más adinerada de la ciudad. En compañía de “su amigo” Levi. Tuvieron una agradable velada, conversaron sobre diversos temas y se despidieron. No hubo insinuaciones de índole sexual ni nada por el estilo. ¿De verdad Levi lo consideraba su amigo? Se preguntaba. Tal vez era cierto que el empresario era en realidad alguien muy solitario y había encontrado en él un amigo con quien contar. Erwin no sabía cuál era la verdad, a pesar de llevar un tiempo viéndose con el de cabello negro, no lograba descifrar si había intenciones ocultas tras esa fachada de “amistad”, ya que pudo comprobar esa noche que no solo lo buscaba para llevarlo a la cama.

  Ambas situaciones tanto la que tenía con Eren como la que tenía con Levi, le preocupaban bastante. Le molestaba además, sentir que se le salían de las manos. Tenía que estar alerta con Ackerman, y debía controlarse con Eren. Si luego de verse con su subalterno había quedado pensativo, luego de la cena con Levi la situación empeoró y ya tenía dos cosas en las cuales pensar, aparte de su incesante lucha por atrapar a su declarado enemigo número uno; el afamado Silverwire, del cual no había tenido noticias en un par de semanas y temía que estuviera preparando algo grande para la próxima vez que se apareciera.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

   Al día siguiente había todo un escándalo en el departamento de policía. Erwin entró y se dirigió a su oficina, notando como las miradas lo seguían,  y los oficiales cuchicheaban entre ellos. El rubio se preguntaba a qué se debía todo aquel escándalo, pero sospechaba que muy pronto se daría cuenta.

   No llevaba ni media hora en su oficina, cuando Mike irrumpió el recinto colocando un periódico sobre el escritorio de su jefe, sin decirle nada le hizo señas de que mirara la portada del mismo, donde una pequeña sección con su fotografía y la de Levi invitaba a leer el artículo relacionado. Erwin enarcó una de sus prominentes cejas mientras lo leía en la sección de farándula del diario:

 _“¿Multimillonario empresario y Jefe de la justicia?”_   Era el encabezado.

  El artículo mostraba una fotografía de ambos la noche anterior cenando tranquilamente, y se explicaba el cómo Ackerman había hecho varias donaciones al departamento de policía, y cómo ambos hombres habían sido vistos juntos frecuentemente en las últimas semanas. El periodista que escribió el artículo se cuestionaba si su relación era meramente de negocios, un empresario como Ackerman que siempre había dado generosas donaciones a diferentes causas; o si había algo más detrás de todo aquello.

-¿Así que por eso todo el mundo secreteaba a mis espaldas? – Dicho esto Erwin rio alegremente.

-Eso parece, señor.- A Mike realmente el asunto no le importaba mucho, simplemente tenía suficiente lealtad hacia Erwin como para mostrarle el por qué las personas en el departamento estaban tan alborotadas hablando de él. Sabía bien que Erwin ya se había ganado una reputación y confianza de parte de la ciudadanía que haría muy difícil que un artículo como ese le afectara de alguna manera.

  Por otro lado, Eren a quien también le había llegado la noticia, se encontraba encerrado en uno de los  baños de la estación. Leía y releía el artículo, y miraba la fotografía; era evidente que ambos hombres se la estaban pasando de maravilla.

-¿Es por esto que ya no se reúne tanto conmigo? ¿Será que el jefe tiene una relación con ese ricachón?-  Se preguntaba, mientras observaba nuevamente el periódico, con sus manos temblorosas, sosteniendo fuertemente el papel, para finalmente darse cuenta de su estado. -¿Qué demonios te pasa Eren? Es como si estuviera celoso, ¡pero jamás!, claro que no estoy celoso, porque para estarlo tendría que estar enamorado, y no lo estoy. – Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo. El obstinado joven no aceptaría tan fácilmente sus sentimientos.

  La semana pasó sin novedades, los crímenes usuales, y asuntos de menor importancia. Levi por su parte, no se había presentado como Silverwire en varias semanas ya que estando más cerca del jefe, podía saber de antemano de los crímenes “gordos” y Erwin no le había comentado de nada fuera de lo común. Tampoco sus contactos infiltrados le habían entregado nueva información. Tal parecía que últimamente la ciudad estaba más en paz; y sabía que eso se lo debía principalmente a Erwin, su reputación trascendía y asumía que los criminales ahora no se atrevían a dar un golpe tan fácilmente.

  Toda la paz que experimentaba la ciudad, daba paso a que los medios le prestaran atención a otro tipo de asuntos de “gran relevancia”, como el nuevo rumor que se esparcía acerca de la cercanía de aquellos dos hombres. Nuevamente fueron captados por las cámaras de los paparazzis  y nuevos artículos salían en revistas y diarios.

-Mira Erwin, tal parece que hoy de nuevo salimos en la sección de espectáculos.- Comentó Levi que se encontraba desnudo sobre su cama, leyendo el diario del día.

-¿Y qué dice esta vez?- preguntó el rubio que yacía a su lado.

-“¿Negocios o Amor?: siguen las sospechas alrededor del multimillonario y más codiciado soltero de la ciudad: Levi Ackerman, y el eficiente y tan aclamado jefe de la policía de Sina: Erwin Smith…”- antes de poder continuar leyendo, Levi soltó una risilla, como si todo aquello le pareciera de lo más cómico. Erwin se le unió, sin tomarle demasiada importancia al artículo.

-Estoy seguro que con esto tus ventas subirán.-

-Es lo más probable. Estos bastardos creen que tienen la noticia del año y probablemente más de uno esté en busca de hacerme algún daño, pero lo que esos ignorantes no entienden es que solo me hacen más publicidad.-

   Ambos hombres rieron enérgicamente. A ninguno le preocupaba que se fuera a formar alguna clase de escándalo alrededor de ellos, no había ninguna relación sentimental y no había tampoco nada que esconder. Dejarían que la gente creyera lo que tuviera que creer.

   Unos días después, Levi acudió a una reunión social, a la cual llevó a Hanji como acompañante. No le gustaba tener que llevarla y mostrarse con ella en público, pero era la única amiga que tenía aparte de Isabel y Farlan; así que no tenía muchas opciones. Al llegar a la gala, periodistas con cámaras y micrófonos que estaban cubriendo el evento en el que se habían reunido las personas más ricas y poderosas de la ciudad, se abalanzaron sobre la pareja, agobiándolos con sus preguntas.

_“Señor Ackerman,  ¿qué opina de la creciente pobreza en los sectores menos privilegiados? ¿Va a donar como lo hace en otros sectores?"_

_"Señor Ackerman, ¡por aquí! ¿Trajo acompañantes? ¿Viene a hablar de negocios?"_

_"Señor, para canal sesenta y cuatro; ¿tiene una relación con el jefe de policía? ¿Es abiertamente homosexual?"_

_"¿Va a estar el presidente en esta reunión, está interesado en política?"_

_“Señor, veo que su acompañante es una mujer. ¿Es usted bisexual? ¿Cuál es su relación con Erwin Smith?”_

  Algunos reporteros trataban de disimular el verdadero interés, mientras que los más osados se atrevían a indagar directamente en la vida del empresario. El hombre no contestó ninguna pregunta y los ignoró completamente, así como se ignora una piedra en el camino. Por su parte Hanji, que estaba luchando fuertemente por no explotar de la risa, saludaba a las cámaras pero su amigo la detenía con un codazo o un pellizco cuando veía que la mujer intentaba contestarles.

   Al departamento de policía, estaban llegando muchas llamadas para Erwin, los curiosos reporteros no saciaban su hambre de chismes y cual buitres al cadáver no desaprovechaban oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre el jefe. Por supuesto, el rubio no contestó ninguna pregunta y llegó el momento en el que tuvo que dar la orden de que no se le pasara ninguna llamada que no tuviera que ver con trabajo. Al fin y al cabo se estaba volviendo todo bastante tedioso, pero no dejaba de parecerle gracioso.

-Definitivamente la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer…- suspiró profundamente y continuó trabajando en su papeleo. Minutos después su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Levi? Qué agradable sorpresa, precisamente estaba pensando en ti.- Justo en el momento en el que Erwin contestó el teléfono, Eren se dirigía a su oficina, sin embargo al escuchar el nombre de “Levi”, el muchacho se ocultó tras la puerta, para escuchar la conversación de su jefe. Pudo sentir una especie de punzada en su pecho cuando lo oyó decir que estaba pensando en él.

“¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso ya te has enamorado de mí Erwin? Me halagas” bromeó el empresario, utilizando un tono de voz coqueto.

-Nada de eso, pero he estado recibiendo muchas llamadas últimamente acerca de ti. Recuerdo que hace un tiempo me enteré que en la oficina habían montado una apuesta para averiguar si yo era gay o no. Creo que con todo esto ya se les va a aclarar.-  Dicho este comentario, ambos hombres rieron a coro.

“Debiste de haber apostado Erwin, así te hubieras ganado una buena bonificación” Nuevamente rieron juntos, Eren por su parte solo pensaba en que Erwin jamás se había reído tanto con él; siempre era amable y sonriente, pero nunca lo había escuchado tan divertido.

-En todo caso, señor Ackerman, ¿a qué se debe su llamada?-

“Nada en particular. Me preguntaba si aceptabas tomar unas copas esta noche conmigo, y discutimos algunos asuntos de poca importancia como de costumbre”

-Sabes que disfruto mucho tu compañía y nuestras charlas, definitivamente estaré allí en cuanto termine mi trabajo.-

“Sumido en el agobiante papeleo ¿eh?,  te estaré esperando entonces Erwin”

   Al momento de colgar, Eren se asomó cuidadosamente para examinar el rostro de su jefe. Para terror y descontento suyo, el rubio mostraba una expresión bastante placentera. Como si el solo hecho de conversar con ese personaje le diera una gran felicidad. Todo el asunto le hizo olvidar para qué se había dirigido allí en primer lugar, y sintiendo una gran opresión en su pecho se alejó en busca de su mejor amigo, a quien encontró rápidamente y tomándolo por un brazo lo arrastró hacia el baño.

-¡Eren! ¿Podrías explicarme qué pasa?- interrogó Armin muy alarmado por la extraña actitud de su amigo.

-¡No lo sé Armin! ¡No lo sé!- al ver la expresión confusa de su amigo, Eren inhaló profundamente y exhaló de la misma manera, antes de comenzar su explicación. Le relató a su amigo la pequeña conversación que escuchó, y la manera en la que Erwin había quedado con “cara de tonto” al terminar de hablar con aquel millonario. Y a regañadientes le confesó que todo eso le había hecho sentir muy mal.

-Eren-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú ya sabes cuál es la respuesta a esto, ¿cierto?- Armin colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo, y le hizo mirarle fijamente. –Tú no necesitas que yo te diga qué es lo que te sucede, porque tú sabes exactamente lo que es. Ya es hora de que te lo admitas, ya que para nosotros es muy claro.-

-En todo caso Armin, aunque fuera así. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, habíamos quedado muy claros en que esta relación sería sexo y nada más.- Aclaró el de cabello castaño, apenado por haber tenido que aceptar lo que había estado negando fervientemente.

-Eso es algo que el jefe tiene muy en claro Eren, pero tú no. Aunque si hay algo que puedes hacer y eso es alejarte, y que su relación sea únicamente profesional.- Aconsejó muy sabiamente el pequeño rubio.

-Lo sé, pero eso es algo que a estas alturas ya no puedo hacer Armin. ¿No crees que tal vez tenga alguna oportunidad con él?- Como siempre el lado optimista de Eren salía a relucir, como si aceptar que estar enamorado de Erwin fuera una derrota momentánea y se hubiera convertido en una oportunidad de oro.

-No te puedo contestar a eso Eren, ya que el único que sabe lo que el jefe siente, es él mismo. Pero me gustaría que no te hicieras ilusiones, ya sabemos que esto te ha ocurrido varias veces y no eres muy diestro para sobrellevar rechazos y desamores.-

-Pero, ¿Qué tal que esta vez sea diferente? – insistió.

-Bueno, al parecer el jefe tiene una relación mucho más íntima con el señor Ackerman. Tú mismo me dijiste que contigo jamás ríe o tiene expresiones como las que viste hoy.- al ver la cara de desilusión de su amigo, Armin se acercó y le abrazó. –No queremos que te lastimes nuevamente Eren, y no quiero que tomes la mejor decisión ni por Mikasa ni por mí, sino por ti. Es necesario que comiences a valorarte más, ya pronto podrás conocer a la persona indicada para ti, y cuando llegue, todo se dará naturalmente.-

-De acuerdo. Te lo agradezco Armin. Creo que ya me siento mucho más tranquilo, y todo es gracias a ti.- Mentía, las palabras de su mejor amigo, por más razón que tuvieran no le tranquilizaban, una llama ya se había prendido en su interior y no iba a ser tan fácil apagarla. Sin embargo, Eren había aprendido de sus experiencias pasadas, y no actuaría imprudentemente. Hasta no aclarar qué sentía él realmente, hasta no averiguar cuál era la relación de Erwin con Arckerman, y hasta  no averiguar si Erwin sentía algo por él más allá de deseo sexual; no haría nada. Jamás volvería a ser impulsivo.

   Ambos oficiales regresaron a sus labores, o al menos eso pensaba Eren, ya que Armin fue directamente a buscar a Mikasa para informarle de la situación. Sabía que no era ni conveniente ni justo mantener en secreto lo que pasaba, así Eren le hubiera hecho jurar que no le comentaría nada.

    Al anochecer, Erwin salió en su automóvil directamente hacia la mansión de Levi, iba preguntándose el por qué durante el día tanto Mikasa Ackerman, como Armin Arlert le habían dedicado gélidas miradas en varias ocasiones cuando se los encontraba por la comisaría. Y el por qué Eren le miraba melancólicamente y evitaba hablarle o cruzarse con él. _“¿Habrán perdido la apuesta?”_

 

Continuará....


	8. Revelación Parte I

**Capítulo 8: Revelación**

**Parte I**

 

  Levi se encontraba en su oficina concentrado en su labor de empresario, últimamente los crímenes habían disminuido considerablemente en la ciudad, y sabía que todo era gracias a la obra de Erwin en el departamento policial. Lo cual le dejaba mucho tiempo libre para dedicarlo a las labores que a su trabajo le atañe; además les dejaba tanto a él como al rubio bastante tiempo libre para pasarlo juntos.

  En las últimas semanas se habían estado viendo con mucha más frecuencia, ya no eran solo fugaces sesiones de sexo en la mansión de Levi; sino que habían comenzado a salir a otros lugares. Asistían a eventos sociales, salían a comer, al teatro y otras actividades recreativas que eran del gusto de ambos. Muchas veces también, se reunían para discutir acerca de los casos que la policía atendía.

   Ackerman había descubierto que el jefe de policía había bajado totalmente la guardia con él; ya era mucho más sencillo que le comentara información confidencial acerca de los casos resueltos, información que no estaba disponible para nadie que no perteneciera al departamento policial y judicial de Sina. Se preguntaba qué habría hecho que el rubio cambiara de opinión con respecto a él, ya que al principio se mostraba a la defensiva y reacio a compartir cualquier tipo de datos con él.

   Pero poco a poco se había ido ganando la confianza de aquel hombre, y si bien era cierto Erwin jamás le contaba nada muy profundo acerca de los casos en los que se encontraba trabajando; se había vuelto bastante explícito con los detalles sobre los casos resueltos. Había sido un tanto divertido para Levi escuchar la versión de Erwin acerca del caso en el que había salvado a Christa. Y también le fue sumamente entretenido cuando se dio cuenta de la extraña obsesión de Erwin con el “criminal” Silverwire.

   Para Levi era desconocido el motivo real de dicho comportamiento por parte de Erwin, tal vez se trataba del reto que le representaba, o algún motivo personal oculto que no le había comentado. Lo cierto era que cuando el jefe de policía hablaba de Silverwire, mostraba una gran pasión en sus ojos. Como si no sintiera deseos de atraparlo por el mero hecho de ser el criminal más buscado, sino que hasta parecía que le entusiasmaba el hecho de tener un competidor a su altura; o al menos eso era lo que Levi suponía, y debía de admitir que desde el principio él sintió algo similar. Sabía que Erwin le representaba un reto y había llegado para acabar sus días de monotonía.

   En eso se encontraba pensando cuando la escandalosa de su amiga Hanji, irrumpió en su oficina con su acostumbrada algarabía y jocosidad.

-LEVIIIII- gritó mientras azotaba la puerta tras de sí.

-Hanji, te pido por favor que por una vez en tu vida te comportes como una persona normal, aunque sea imposible para ti. Haz un esfuerzo y usa la única neurona que te queda en esa cabezota hueca para actuar acorde a tu edad.- Le reprendió molesto.

-Gruñón como siempre.- La mujer rio enérgicamente mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de Levi. –Pues esta única neurona que me queda está muy ocupada creando nuevos inventos y haciendo interesantes investigaciones.-

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?-

-Nada en especial.- Le miró con picardía, como si se hubiera enterado de algún secreto embarazoso. –Solamente se me hacía algo extraño que últimamente no hayas salido mucho como Silverwire, estuve trabajando en algunos accesorios para ti y no hemos tenido oportunidad de probarlos.-

-Tú sabes que no ha pasado nada importante Hanji, no he recibido ninguna llamada de Petra y dudo mucho que me esté ocultando la información.-

-Sí en eso tienes razón, este jefe resultó ser sumamente eficiente.-

-Escupe de una vez qué es lo que estás pensando Hanji.- Por la manera en la que lo miró, Levi supo que habían llegado a la verdadera razón de la visita de su amiga.

-Hablando del jefe…- continuó como si no hubiera escuchado el último comentario de Levi -… en las últimas semanas has salido mucho con él, inclusive están en boca de todos. Se rumora que tienen una relación.- La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y mirarlo acusadoramente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, que hablen todo lo que tengan que hablar. Esos idiotas únicamente me hacen más publicidad.-

-Oye Levi…- siguió ignorando lo que su interlocutor le decía -… ¿y no será que de verdad tienes una relación con él?-

   El hombre se sobresaltó con semejante ocurrencia y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Tú bien sabes que mi único interés en Erwin Smith es tener un infiltrado más dentro de la policía, y mantenerlo vigilado para mí conveniencia.- Intentó aclarar, aunque ni él se explicaba por qué se molestaba en hacerlo.

-Está bien, está bien te creo…- nuevamente la mujer lo miró con picardía al levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la puerta -…aunque a mí me parece que hacen una pareja muy linda. Además, hace muchos años que no te notaba tan feliz.- Hanji cerró la puerta tras de sí en el justo momento en el que un proyectil de pisapapeles era lanzado por Levi.

-Linda pareja… esa mujer me va a volver loco uno de estos días.- refunfuñó para sí mismo, muy molesto por las falsas acusaciones de su amiga. Muy en el fondo Levi quería a Hanji, después de todo salvo por Isabel y Farlan era su única amiga, o al menos la más cercana, y había estado junto a él por mucho mucho tiempo. Pero eso no la hacía menos molesta para él, después de todo tenían personalidades totalmente diferentes.

    Al cabo de una media hora después de lo sucedido, el hombre masajeó su sien y suspiró cansado de tanto trabajo y de tanto pensar. Miró al techo de su oficina por unos instantes y luego cerró sus ojos, se imaginó surcando los cielos como Silverwire. El recordar la sensación de libertad cuando cruzaba a toda velocidad con su equipo le relajaba. Acto seguido levantó su teléfono y marcó.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

   Ese día Eren había estado especialmente meloso con Erwin, le había dejado un chocolate sobre su escritorio y le sonreía enormemente cada vez que se lo topaba por los pasillos del departamento. De manera que  cuando se acercaba el final de su jornada laboral, Erwin le invitó a acompañarlo a su departamento a cenar y obviamente a tener sexo como era su costumbre. A lo que el más joven no dudó ni un solo segundo en aceptar alegremente.

   El mayor había ya tenía en claro que quería mucho a Eren, era feliz a su lado y le ayudaba mucho a sobrellevar el estrés que su posición le causaba. Pero si de algo estaba totalmente seguro era de que no lo amaba, y no podría tener una relación seria con él. Pero aun no podía alejarse de él, simplemente sentía que le causaría mucho más daño el dejar de verlo. Después de todo Eren era un hombre adulto y los dos desde el principio habían acordado que su relación sería solo sexual; aunque con el tiempo hubiese evolucionado en una amistad, así que Eren debía entender que no podía ser nada más que eso.

   Al salir de la estación Erwin no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal al ver el iluminado y radiante rostro de su acompañante quien sentado a su lado en el automóvil, iba tarareando alegremente una canción. Erwin se sentía como un traidor, como si lo estuviese engañando y en ese momento maldecía el ser una persona tan correcta. _“A veces odio la manera en la que me criaste padre”_

   En ese momento, su teléfono celular comenzó a timbrar y al ver quién llamaba dudó un momento en contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo. Mientras tanto Eren había dejado de tararear y estaba muy atento a los movimientos de su jefe.

-¿Hola?-

“Erwin”

-Levi, ¡que agradable sorpresa!- al escuchar ese nombre, Eren no pudo evitar crisparse, sus puños se cerraron sobre sus regazos y al ver como Erwin rápidamente desviaba su mirada del camino hacia él, volteó a ver hacia su ventana sin dejar de poner atención a la conversación.

“¿Estás libre esta noche?”

-Lo lamento mucho, hoy tengo visitas en mi apartamento y no puedo salir contigo.- Al escuchar esto, Eren celebró internamente, por un momento se temió que Erwin lo dejara abandonado a medio camino para ir a verse con ese ricachón. Aunque luego se reprendió a sí mismo ya que sabía que su jefe era un caballero ante todo y jamás sería capaz de hacerle una canallada de ese calibre.

“Entiendo, te estaré llamando otro día entonces”

-¡Claro, cuando gustes!...- Erwin intentó detectar algún deje de decepción en el tono de voz de Levi, sin embargo sonaba igual de frío que siempre, no logró identificar si el declinar su invitación le había afectado de alguna manera. Sin embargo, tratar con el empresario era totalmente distinto que tratar con Eren; Levi era mucho más maduro, inclusive era muy maduro para su edad. – Levi, lo lamento…- no pudo evitar disculparse.

 _“No te preocupes Erwin.”_ Nuevamente frialdad en su voz, completamente ilegible. Luego de pronunciar esas palabras colgó. El rubio suspiró levemente y continuó conduciendo. El menor a su lado, quien había escuchado la corta conversación no se decidía entre sentirse feliz de que Erwin lo hubiese preferido sobre Ackerman en esa ocasión o sentirse mal ya que notó que a Erwin le había sido difícil rechazar al hombre, inclusive al punto de hacerlo suspirar y fijar su vista en el camino sin dirigirle la palabra en lo que les quedaba de camino.

   Eren se moría de ganas por preguntarle a Erwin directamente qué era lo que sentía por Levi, si es que sentía algo diferente de lo que sentía por él. Y llegado a ese pensamiento, se preguntó si es que Erwin sentía algo por él o si simplemente se trataba del acuerdo al que habían llegado desde un principio.

  Decidió entonces no decir nada ni indagar en la vida privada de su jefe, después de todo no le debía ninguna explicación, y después de todo Eren estaba muy convencido de que lo que sentía por el mayor no era amor, sino más bien un gran cariño producto de su buen trato, y la amistad que le había brindado. Esa noche se dedicó a disfrutar como siempre de la deliciosa comida y los placeres carnales que le proporcionaba el rubio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

    Levi tuvo que admitir que no se esperaba que Erwin fuera a declinar su invitación, nunca había pasado y por lo general el hombre siempre estaba anuente a acompañarlo. Le decepcionó un poco ya que no tenía un “plan B” y no tenía nada más que hacer esa noche. De modo que decidió regresar a su mansión y leer un libro acompañado de un buen vino.

  Daba la casualidad de que ese era el día libre de su chofer, y Levi estaba conduciendo uno de sus varios automóviles, esta vez un flamante y llamativo Porsche. Una vez dentro encendió un cigarrillo y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar a toda velocidad. A los pocos minutos ya se encontraba bastante cerca de su hogar, sin embargo ocurrió algo de lo más extraño para él.

   Primero, un automóvil mucho más modesto que el propio se colocó frente a él cortándole el paso, ya que iba a una velocidad bastante reducida. En el momento en el que Levi intentó adelantarlo otro automóvil le cerró el paso en el carril de al lado; y como si fuera poco un tercer vehículo se colocó detrás. Se encontraba totalmente encerrado entre esos automotores cuyos vidrios polarizados le impedían ver quiénes eran sus ocupantes. Iban disminuyendo la velocidad paulatinamente hasta que se detuvieron por completo, a Levi no le quedó más opción que hacer lo que le obligaban ya que le habían cerrado el paso y no tenía escapatoria.

    Pacientemente esperó alguna acción de los ocupantes de aquellos vehículos, por un lapso de unos dos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, no hubo ningún movimiento. Probablemente los tipos estaban conversando entre sí y decidiendo qué iban a hacer con él. A Levi no le preocupaba si le robaban el poco efectivo que cargaba, o inclusive si se llevaban su auto. No era nada para él y si se lo proponía, podría recuperarlo fácilmente. Así que con paciencia esperó para ver qué sucedería.

   Finalmente, de los autos salieron tres hombres encapuchados y armados, golpearon el vidrio del lado del conductor, a lo que Levi entendió perfectamente y lo bajó para poder escuchar cuáles eran los planes de los tipos.

-Buenas noches señor Ackerman.-

-Buenas noches.-

-Oh, esa respuesta me alegra, veo que está dispuesto a cooperar así que esto será bastante fácil para nosotros ¿Cierto?-

-Si lo que quieren es dinero, les advierto que no por ser millonario significa que cargo fajos de millones conmigo.-

-Y eso lo comprendemos a la perfección mi querido Ackerman….- a pesar de que el rostro del hombre estaba cubierto en su totalidad por un pasamontañas, Levi pudo adivinar que se encontraba sonriendo ampliamente. -…no somos tan tontos y venimos por el pez gordo.-

-Si se van a llevar mi automóvil pueden hacerlo.-

-Me parece que usted no ha comprendido completamente. Déjeme que le explique…- Los otros dos hombres abrieron la puerta del automóvil, tomaron a Levi y lo sacaron a la fuerza, aunque el empresario no opuso resistencia alguna. Lo lanzaron al pavimento y uno de ellos ató sus manos detrás de su espalda con una soga y luego unas apretadas esposas.

-Amigo Ackerman, esto es un secuestro.- Levi no sentía miedo, sin embargo eso no se lo esperaba. Él que era una de las personas más peligrosas de Sina, si no es que la más peligrosa y uno de los multimillonarios más poderosos; jamás hubiese pensado que alguien tuviera las agallas para intentar secuestrarlo. Claro estaba que los hombres no se imaginaban con quién se estaban metiendo.

    A continuación, los hombres le amordazaron, revisaron que no cargara  ningún arma y le introdujeron dentro de un saco de lona. Seguidamente lo lanzaron en lo que supuso era la cajuela de uno de los autos, y sintió como comenzaba a moverse. Por el tiempo que estuvo allí encerrado y los movimientos realizados por el vehículo, Levi supuso que había sido llevado a los barrios problemáticos de la ciudad. Se había metido en un gran problema y no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo iba a salir de él, pero aun así no perdía la calma, y decidió analizar un poco más la situación. Si lo que los tipos buscaban era dinero, no tenían pensado matarlo.

    El hombre sintió cómo era transportado tras unos momentos después de que el vehículo se detuvo, seguidamente fue depositado sobre una silla de madera bastante incómoda, y fue liberado de su encierro de lona, obviamente conservando el resto de sus ataduras.

   Levi exploró el lugar con la mirada, era una habitación bastante oscura y húmeda, apostaba que era el sótano de alguna casa. Había cajas polvorientas, muebles viejos y un sinfín de artefactos acumulados en el lugar. Justo en el centro bajo la débil luz de la bombilla, se encontraba Levi; rodeado de seis hombres cuyos rostros estaban escondidos tras los pasamontañas.

-Señor Ackerman…- volvió a hablar el que parecía ser el líder de os hampones -… espero que el viaje haya sido de su agrado. Seguramente se preguntará qué tenemos pensado hacer con usted, aunque sea más que obvio que lo hemos secuestrado para pedir dinero a cambio de liberarlo. Sin embargo…- el hombre se acercó a Levi, mientras otro de los criminales tomaba algo de una mesa que estaba cerca de ellos y se lo entregaba. -…no somos secuestradores comunes y corrientes…-

   Levi no perdía la paciencia, sin embargo ya se imaginaba a qué iba todo eso. No solo había sido secuestrado por ladrones cuyo objetivo era sacarle dinero. Había tenido la mala suerte de caer en las manos de un grupo de locos que disfrutaban con el sufrimiento ajeno. Amordazado y atado, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de defenderse, aunque su fuerza fuera mucho mayor que la de cualquier hombre promedio, había sido inmovilizado con esposas de hierro en muñecas y tobillos, por lo que ni él sería capaz de liberarse.

  El líder de los secuestradores le mostró el bate de beisbol que su compañero le había entregado, dio una vuelta alrededor de Levi y procedió a golpear su abdomen logrando dejarlo sin aliento. Sabía que si quería cobrar su recompensa no podía matarlo, pero nada le impedía golpearlo a su antojo. Uno a uno el resto de la pandilla, tomaban turnos para golpear al empresario ya fuera con el bate o con sus propios puños. Llegado el momento en el que decidieron golpearlo en la cara, decidieron quitarle la mordaza para verlo escupir sangre y escucharlo gritar del dolor.

    Como Levi que era sumamente orgulloso, no les iba a dar el gusto de escucharlo gritar de dolor, y a cambio profería maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, insultando a sus captores y avivando la furia en ellos, lo cual solo causaba que lo golpearan con mucha más fuerza e ira. Levi sabía que no iba a salir muy bien de aquello, pero se le tenía que ocurrir algo para terminar esa situación, definitivamente no iba a dejar ni que lo mataran ni que esos tipos se salieran con la suya.

   Cuando al fin los hombres se cansaron de golpearlo, al ver que no conseguían hacerlo gritar de dolor y por el contrario, parecía como si no le doliera nada; le dejaron solo en la oscuridad, no sin antes anunciarle que pronto volverían para darle otra paliza, ya que no pensaban en cobrar su recompensa todavía y según le dijeron “querían divertirse un poco más con él”.

   Pero los secuestradores cometieron el grave error de no volver a amordazar a Levi, y allí estaba su oportunidad, lastimosamente iba a tener que pedir la ayuda de dos de las personas que menos quisiera depender. Utilizando su boca, logró alcanzar el cuello de su camisa en el cual se encontraba un dispositivo de comunicación creado por Hanji. El mismo era utilizado para comunicarse con ella cuando ejercía su labor como Silverwire, pero jamás pensó en que llegaría a usarlo en una situación así.

-Hanji, ¿me escuchas?- logró pronunciar con un tono de voz  muy bajo debido a que le era un poco difícil hablar debido a la hinchazón de su cara y la sangre que aun inundaba su boca. –¡Hanji!-

_“¿Levi? ¿Qué ocurre? Pensaba que te habías ido directo a tu casa, no sabía que habías salido a patrullar”_

  Por primera vez en toda su vida, Levi estaba contento de escuchar la voz de su amiga. Sabía que a partir de ese momento todo iba a salir bien, debía confiar tanto en ella como en lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-No tengo mucho tiempo cuatro-ojos, así que escúchame.- Ni en la peor de las situaciones perdía oportunidad de insultar a su amiga.- Unos malditos desquiciados me secuestraron y me han tenido encerrado y golpeándome todo este tiempo, no he sido capaz de liberarme.-

“¡Válgame! Levi, alertaré a la policía de inmediato, ya tengo tus coordenadas exactas” el dispositivo creado por la mujer, aparte de servir para comunicarse también tenía un GPS incorporado, con el cual le era muy sencillo saber la posición de Levi en todo momento.

-¡Espera! Si llamas a la policía, no estoy seguro de que vaya a salir bien de esta situación. Estos tipos son capaces de matarme si ven que su plan falló.- le advirtió a la mujer.

“¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?”

-Busca en el escritorio de mi  secretaria el número telefónico de Erwin Smith, comunícate con él y explícale la situación-

“Pero Levi, ¿tanto así confías en ese hombre?”

-Tengo que hacerlo Hanji, él sabrá qué hacer…-

“De acuerdo, ¡resiste Levi! Pronto tu príncipe azul llegará en su corcel blanco a rescatarte” ni en la peor de las situaciones Hanji perdía su sentido del humor.

   No le quedaba más remedio que confiar en su mejor amiga y en el justiciero más capacitado e inteligente que había conocido en toda su vida. Sabía que Erwin le podría rescatar sin poner en peligro su vida, si alguien podía hacer eso era el rubio. Solo le quedaba creer eso y esperar a que Hanji fuera lo suficientemente rápida para contactarlo. Entre tanto, más tortura le esperaba, ya escuchaba el sonido de varios pasos acercándose nuevamente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   Hanji se apresuró a conseguir el número telefónico de Erwin Smith y desde la oficina de Levi marcó rápidamente, el timbre sonó varias veces y finalmente se activó el buzón de voz. La mujer no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, por lo que siguió marcando una y otra vez, por suerte el teléfono celular del policía no se encontraba apagado y simplemente se negaba a contestar, pero para el carácter obstinado de ella, eso no era un impedimento, por lo que continuó intentando.

    En su apartamento, Erwin se encontraba en plena sesión de caricias con su subordinado, en medio de la oscuridad podía ver la luz de su celular activada, y le escuchaba vibrar incesantemente sobre su mesita de noche. En el momento que se hizo insoportable decidió tomarlo y apagarlo, ya que al parecer quien fuera que estuviera llamando no lo iba a dejar en paz.

   Por lo que le indicó a Eren que únicamente iba  a apagar el aparato y que en un segundo continuarían. Estiró su mano dispuesto a apretar el botón de apagado, pero logró ver que quien llamaba era el número de la oficina de Levi Ackerman.

-¿Levi? Pero si ya le había dicho que estaría ocupado esta noche…-  le pareció sumamente extraño por lo que decidió contestar. Eren por su parte volvió a sentir una molestia al escuchar el nombre del millonario. Se preguntaba por qué estaría interrumpiéndolos si ya Erwin le había indicado que no podría salir con él, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de ira hacia ese hombre.

“¡Hasta que al fin te dignas a contestar Erwin!” se escuchó al otro lado la voz de Hanji, hablándole como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el rubio a quien toda la situación se le hacía mucho más rara con cada segundo que pasaba.

“Eso no importa, y no hay tiempo además. Escucha rubio, trabajo para Levi y mientras hablamos su vida corre peligro, así que necesito de tu ayuda inmediatamente”

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? Si es una especie de broma…-

“Levi fue secuestrado, logró comunicarse conmigo y tengo el lugar exacto en donde lo tienen cautivo. Él me indicó explícitamente que te contactara a ti únicamente y no a todo tu departamento, al parecer los tipos pueden asesinarlo en cualquier momento.”

-¡No puede ser!-

“¡Claro que sí! Un tipo del estatus social de Levi es una suculenta presa para cualquier secuestrador. Pero el caso es que está en grave peligro. Te enviaré los datos por medio de un mensaje de texto y más te vale que te muevas rápidamente. ¡No hay mucho tiempo!” por la desesperación en la voz de la mujer cuando pronunció la última frase, Erwin comprendió que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

-¡Entendido! Deja todo en mis manos.-

“Erwin, Levi confía en ti. No sé por qué pero él confía en ti, así que no lo estropees por favor.” Al terminar la frase la mujer le colgó y segundos después recibió un mensaje de texto con una dirección. Erwin no perdió ni un momento más y comenzó a vestirse.

-Jefe, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué se está vistiendo?- preguntó Eren sin comprender qué estaba pasando. Lo que alcanzó a entender era que Erwin estaba atendiendo una llamada de mal gusto y acto seguido comenzó a vestirse con una velocidad alarmante.

-Lo siento Eren, es una emergencia. Tengo que irme de inmediato. Puedes irte a tu casa o si quieres quedarte a dormir no tengo ningún problema.-

-¿Pero por qué? Si es una emergencia en el departamento déjeme vestirme y lo ayudaré-

-¡NO!- gritó el rubio, a lo cual el menor se sobresaltó y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Debido a esta reacción, Erwin recuperó su compostura y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. –Lo lamento, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo. Nos veremos después Eren- el mayor tomó varias armas y las ocultó en sus bolsillos antes de salir a toda prisa del lugar. Eren incluso alcanzó a escuchar lo rápido que salió en su automóvil y se alejaba como alma que lleva el diablo.

  En aquella habitación quedó el joven oficial sin llegar a entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo algo tenía claro: Levi Ackerman era lo suficientemente importante para su jefe, como para llegar al punto de hacerlo perder la compostura de esa manera.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

    Erwin se dirigía al lugar que le indicaron a toda velocidad, pocas veces en su vida había conducido tan rápido, y pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan intranquilo. En su mente iba trazando planes de acción que podía llevar a cabo en cuanto llegara al lugar. Pero era sumamente difícil ya que aquella mujer no le había dado muchos detalles sobre la situación. Además, su mente era inundada a cada momento por aquellas palabras: _“Levi confía en ti…”_

   El rubio estacionó su vehículo unas cuadras antes de llegar al lugar, para no correr el riesgo de alertar a los secuestradores. Caminó lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas y al fin llegó. Se trataba de una casa que exteriormente se veía completamente normal, salvo porque se encontraba en una zona residencial en una de las partes más peligrosas y con un índice de violencia exageradamente alto. Examinó el lugar, se adentró sigilosamente en el jardín, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera y comenzó a rodear la casa, buscando señales de alguno de sus ocupantes.

    No se escuchaba nada, la casa permanecía en silencio y las luces estaban apagadas, lo cual le hacía mucho más sencillo el ocultarse, pero mucho más difícil lograr identificar la posición de Levi. Ya se comenzaba a preguntar si todo aquello realmente había sido una broma, o si la mujer se equivocó al darle la dirección, cuando una débil luz proveniente de una pequeña ventana que estaba a ras del suelo llamó su atención.

   Se acercó con sigilo, y se asomó por aquella ventana, tratando de enfocar alguna forma en el interior de la casa. Al parecer la ventana daba al sótano, estaba muy oscuro pero la luz provenía de una intermitente bombilla eléctrica que justo estaba sobre la cabeza de Levi. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo; Levi se encontraba atado y muy golpeado, aún con la poca luz era fácil de notar. Se sobresaltó al ver que un hombre se acercaba a Levi desde las sombras para darle un fuerte puñetazo en su ya muy amoratado rostro.

   Si quería salvar a Levi, debía actuar rápidamente, no tenía más tiempo que perder. Pero ante tan difícil situación, se preguntaba ¿qué podía hacer él solo?.

 

Continuará….


	9. Revelación Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> -Violencia explícita.  
> -Lenguaje soez.
> 
> Nuevamente gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Espero les agrade la culminación de esta parte de la historia.

**Revelación**

**Parte II**

 

   El cerebro de Erwin maquinaba a toda velocidad, tratando de encontrar la mejor estrategia para proceder en esas complicadas circunstancias. ¿Cómo entrar a ese sótano? ¿Cómo enfrentarse a los secuestradores sin que Levi o él mismo salieran heridos? ¿Cómo salir de esa situación?

_“Levi confía en ti”_

   No se podía dar el lujo de fallar, simplemente no podía. La presión que sentía en ese momento era una que jamás había experimentado. Sabía que era debido a que estaba involucrando lo personal en el ámbito laboral, aunque técnicamente no se encontraba trabajando. Pero se trataba de Levi, su amigo, con quien había pasado maravillosas sesiones de sexo y con quien había invertido largas horas de vigorizantes charlas.

   Era su muy querido amigo, quien confiaba tanto en él, al punto de dejar su vida en sus manos. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en el hombre de confianza de Levi? No lo sabía, y no era importante en ese momento, lo único que clamaba por encontrar era una respuesta para ver la luz ante esa tan difícil situación.

   A conforme pasaban los segundos, podía ver cómo los hombres cruelmente golpeaban a Levi; pudo contar seis de ellos en total. Al menos ya sabía cuántos eran y había logrado mapear sus posiciones en el lugar, además de haber analizado el entorno. Ahora le quedaba la duda de cómo iba a entrar allí. Podía forzar la puerta y entrar a la casa, pero descartó esa idea siendo que no le convenía entrar en caso de que hubiera más ocupantes en la vivienda.

   Trató de abrir la pequeña ventana pensando que tal vez por un golpe de suerte esta se encontrara abierta y pudiera hacer una sigilosa entrada directamente al sótano. Pero ese tipo de afortunadas coincidencias solo ocurrían en las películas; la ventana se encontraba cerrada con seguro y la cruda realidad era que se le estaban agotando las opciones y el tiempo.

   Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos para analizar la situación una vez más, finalmente el hombre se dirigió al frente de la casa, tomó un par de piedras del jardín y las lanzó directo a las ventanas de la vivienda. Inmediatamente se lanzó al suelo y avanzó rápidamente hacia la parte trasera de la casa, nuevamente a la ventana que daba al sótano.

   Como era de esperar, los secuestradores reaccionaron ante el ruido causado por los vidrios al quebrarse. Cuatro de ellos subieron para verificar qué había ocurrido, dejando a otros dos a la custodia del ya muy herido millonario. Erwin no tenía tiempo que perder, de una patada rompió la pequeña ventana y se lanzó dentro del sótano, llegando a hacerse cortes con los vidrios rotos lo cual no le importó en el momento.

   Tuvo que actuar velozmente; ya iba pistola en mano e incluso en aquella oscuridad logró disparar directamente a la pierna de uno de los hombres quien se tiró al piso retorciéndose de dolor. El factor sorpresa fue vital, de no haber irrumpido de esa manera los secuestradores hubieran tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

   Dirigió su arma en dirección hacia el segundo hampón, quien no se movió debido a la amenaza. Rápidamente Erwin se posicionó tras de él y le golpeó tan fuertemente en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente. El policía se dispuso entonces a liberar a Levi, quien estaba atónito, ya que no se esperaba que Erwin fuera a emerger desde esa ventanilla.

   El sonido del arma del rubio ya había alertado a los otros criminales quienes regresaron rápidamente al sótano. A Erwin no le dio tiempo de liberar a Levi, y de todas formas no hubiese podido hacerlo debido a las esposas.  Por suerte para él, los secuestradores no buscaban herir de muerte a Levi, por lo que al dispararle a Erwin solo una de las balas pasó a quemarropa ya que no podían arriesgarse a matar al millonario accidentalmente por a un error de cálculo.

-¡Erwin!- gritó Levi alarmado, temía que pudieran matarlo.

   Entonces Erwin hábilmente disparó hacia la bombilla, dejando el lugar completamente a oscuras, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de esconder por unos instantes su ubicación, además sabía que los hombres no se arriesgarían a disparar a ciegas con tal de no matar a Levi. Haciendo uso de esa ventaja, el oficial que ya sabía las posiciones exactas de los tipos aprovechó para tomar uno de ellos por sorpresa y apuntarle a la cabeza con su arma.

-Se acabó el juego muchachos. Tengo mi arma en posición para volarle la tapa de los sesos a su amigo ante cualquier movimiento en falso. – Aunque no era muy dado a utilizar amenazas de ese tipo, ni técnicas tan “sucias”, esa era una situación especial en la que no contaba con el apoyo de sus oficiales y debía valerse de sus propias habilidades. –Ahora quiero que todos suban hacia la casa a donde pueda verlos, las armas las van a dejar aquí mismo. Y no quiero nada de trucos, sé cuántos de ustedes son exactamente, y al menor intento de hacer algo pueden despedirse de este hombre.- Amenazó nuevamente.

   En la oscuridad, Levi escuchaba todo aquello bastante sorprendido de lo habilidoso que había resultado ser el jefe de policía. Bien sabía que era bastante fuerte, ágil y que su mente procesaba la información a velocidades inimaginadas; pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en acción a él solo. Siempre que se había enfrentado a él como Silverwire, estaba seguido de su séquito de policías y no era común que actuara por su cuenta, ya que en ese oficio el trabajo en equipo era vital. Y según recordaba, la ocasión en que lo hizo él tuvo que rescatarlo de morir en una explosión.

   Obedientemente los secuestradores subieron las escaleras del sótano hacia la iluminada casa, en total tres de ellos, el herido aún continuaba quejándose en la oscuridad y el otro seguía inconsciente. Erwin los siguió asegurándose de que no llevaban armas y aun arrastrando a su rehén sin apartar el arma de su cabeza.

-Ahora quiero que le entreguen las llaves de las esposas a este tipo, bajaremos a liberar a Levi y saldremos de aquí. Si obedecen a mis órdenes, nadie morirá hoy.-

   Según lo indicado, el líder de los secuestradores entregó las llaves, Erwin bajó nuevamente y el hombre que tenía amenazado procedió a abrir ambas esposas.

-Levi, ¿crees que puedes caminar?-

-Los malditos me golpearon hasta el cansancio pero con tal de salir de este infierno me iré aunque sea a rastras.-

   Ackerman se levantó con dificultad de la silla, el haber estado inmovilizado y sentado por tanto tiempo, además de la infinidad de golpes que recibió le hacían sumamente difícil caminar, pero eran más sus deseos de abandonar el lugar. Erwin por su parte estaba impresionado de lo increíblemente resistente que había resultado el hombre, cuya baja estatura y complexión más delgada indicaban lo contrario. Una persona común y corriente ni siquiera estaría consciente después de una paliza como la que había recibido Levi.

   Erwin obligó a su rehén a llevar las esposas y colocárselas a cada uno de los hombres restantes, la llave se la guardó en su bolsillo, así no les sería fácil escapar y no podrían seguirlos.

-Nos vamos Levi.-

-Mátalos Erwin, no puedes dejarlos así.-

-Levi, tú sabes muy bien quién soy yo y cuál es mi pensamiento, no podemos tomar la justicia por nuestras manos. Ya sabemos dónde viven estos tipos, mañana mismo pondrás una demanda formal y la corte se encargará de ellos. De  manera legal.- Puso énfasis en la última frase.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Erwin! ¿Dejarás a estos bastardos libres para que sigan haciendo de las suyas?- Levi no podía creer que ante una situación así Erwin continuara apegado a sus “estúpidos ideales de justicia”

-Ya dije lo que tenía que decir, ahora vámonos.- El rubio golpeó al último de los secuestradores justo como al anterior dejándolo inconsciente también. –Lo siento Levi.- Dicho eso lo tomó  entre sus brazos y lo cargó, abandonando la casa a una velocidad increíble. Con cada paso que daba, sentía como el alma regresaba a su cuerpo y se iba relajando aunque esa tensión no sería fácil de liberar.

   Levi no se esperaba salir de allí cargado como una princesa de cuentos de hadas, en ese momento llegó a su mente la broma que le había hecho Hanji y la maldijo internamente; hasta en el peor de los escenarios ella tenía la razón. Se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que no había manera de hacer cambiar de opinión a Erwin y de todas formas lo único que deseaba en ese momento era irse de allí y poder sufrir sus heridas en paz.

   Al llegar al vehículo, Erwin lo colocó cuidadosamente en el asiento del pasajero y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad procurando no lastimarlo más de la cuenta. Por el ceño extremadamente fruncido de Ackerman, podía adivinar que estaba realmente molesto por la decisión que había tomado, pero no podía hacer nada con respecto a eso, nunca hubiera sido capaz de matar a esos hombres.

  Aunque por otro lado se sentía mal ya que estaba seguro que mientras se procesaba la dicha demanda, los tipos tendrían tiempo de sobra para abandonar esa vivienda y así nunca pagarían por lo que hicieron. Pero era traicionar a Levi, o traicionarse a sí mismo y a su moral; y tenía muy bien definido a quien le debía la mayor lealtad. No por eso dejaba de sentirse miserable al saber que los canallas que le habían hecho eso a Levi, iban a salir impunes y probablemente continuarían haciendo el mal en las calles de su ciudad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

  Erwin conducía su auto a toda velocidad, necesitaba salir de allí lo más rápido posible y llevar a Levi al hospital para que trataran sus heridas, rogaba porque no fuera nada serio y temía que tuviera alguna costilla rota o alguna lesión grave.

-Llévame a mi casa Erwin, por ningún motivo te atrevas a dejarme tirado en un hospital.- Advirtió Levi.

-No creas que te voy a dejar en ese estado Levi,  por suerte llegué a tiempo, un poco más y te hubiesen matado. Pero déjame decirte que también estoy realmente impresionado de tu resistencia.-

-Me he ejercitado bien. Y con respecto a estas heridas, llamaré a Grisha mi médico personal. Él se encargará de mí muy bien y no saldrá nada de esto a la luz. Además, no olvides que en mi empresa se fabrica el mejor equipo médico con tecnología de punta; no dejaré que me toque algún doctor mediocre en cualquier sucio hospital.- Se expresó con desprecio.

-De acuerdo, pero no te dejaré hasta que me haya asegurado que el médico esté en tu casa.- El rubio le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, a lo cual Levi desvió la mirada, sintiendo  un leve calor en sus mejillas y latidos mucho más frecuentes en su pecho. Se convencía a sí mismo internamente, de que toda esa reacción se debía a los golpes y las heridas que había recibido.

-Por cierto Erwin…-

-Dime.-

-Gracias por rescatarme, te debo una grande….- Para Ackerman era sumamente difícil mostrarse tan débil y vulnerable ante Erwin, o ante cualquier otra persona. Pero realmente se sentía agradecido, el sentimiento de felicidad que le embargó cuando vio al policía encargarse de los secuestradores, era uno que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo; que no había sentido en muchas ocasiones durante toda su vida.

-Soy yo quien tiene que agradecer Levi.-

-¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Estás seguro de que esos tipos no te golpearon la cabeza?-

-Te agradezco por haber confiado en mí.- Dicho esto le regaló otra de esas radiantes sonrisas con las que era capaz de derretir el corazón más frío. Levi no supo bien cómo reaccionar ante esto, no se esperaba una respuesta así y la sonrisa de Erwin solo lo ponía más nervioso. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró notablemente y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se pronunció. Frunció el ceño profundamente y miró hacia la ventana para evitar la incomodidad que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

   Hubiese querido contestar algo sarcástico, pero simplemente las palabras no salieron de su boca.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   En la mansión de Ackerman se encontraba Hanji muy preocupada esperando por noticias de su amigo. La mujer caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón, gritando maldiciones al aire ya que se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada más por Levi. Tenía que confiar en su criterio, pero no sabía que podía hacer si el policía fallaba en su misión y algo realmente grave le pasaba a él.

 -Señorita Hanji, le comunico que el señor Ackerman y el señor Smith acaban de llegar.- Le informó una de las criadas de la mansión. Al escuchar esto la mujer salió corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡LEVI!- Gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre el hombre. -¿Estás bien? ¿Pero qué digo? ¡Te ves horrible! Esos tipos te hicieron mierda. – Le ametrallaba rápidamente con sus palabras mientras sus manos se movían por todo el cuerpo del hombre y le examinaba de pies a cabeza en busca de lesiones.

-Estoy bien cuatro-ojos, hazme el favor de hacer algo útil y llama a mi médico.-  Le solicitó mientras la apartaba para que dejara de tocarlo.

-¡Por cierto! Es un gusto conocerte en persona Erwin, yo soy Hanji quien se comunicó contigo a petición de Levi. ¡Te agradezco mucho haber salvado a este enano!- Esta vez se dirigió al rubio extendiéndole la mano a manera de saludo.

-El gusto es mío. Y créeme que estoy aliviado de haber podido salir bien de esto, no estaba muy seguro de que lo lográramos.- Confesó mientras apretaba levemente la mano de la mujer.

-Hanji, ¡el doctor!- recordó Levi.

-Cierto, cierto, disculpa.- La mujer abandonó la sala en busca del teléfono para realizar la llamada, dejando a ambos hombres a solas.

    Levi se sentó en un sillón y suspiró aliviado. Al fin le tranquilizó el sentir estar en su casa, en la comodidad de su hogar seguro y lejos de aquellos secuestradores que tuvieron la osadía de meterse con él. Pensaba que si Erwin no tuvo el raciocinio suficiente para saber que la única manera de hacerlos pagar por lo que hicieron era asesinarlos, él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Se prometió que los buscaría y los haría responder, se prometió que disfrutaría asesinarlos lentamente y verlos sufrir. Su semblante se suavizó con esos pensamientos, y al estar ensimismado no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que el oficial se sentó a su lado contemplándolo.

-Me alegra que ya estés más calmado.-

-Solo quería salir de ese lugar…- confesó - …Erwin, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan débil, es como si no fuera yo mismo. Nuevamente te agradezco tu ayuda, sé que arriesgaste tu vida al acudir solo a ese lugar.- El mismo Levi se sorprendía de mostrarle esa faceta a ese hombre, realmente se estaba comportando como si fuera otra persona. Muy pocas veces se había sentido impotente e indefenso ante alguna situación, y el shock que eso le causó fue lo que provocó el mostrarse más abierto y sensible ante su salvador.

-Te dije que no debías mencionarlo. Yo quedé sumamente complacido al enterarme que confiabas tanto en mí. No te voy a mentir, también sentí mucho temor, pero jamás te iba a dejar allí; tampoco iba a arriesgar tu vida llamando a todos mis oficiales.- El hombre se recostó sobre el respaldar del sillón, dirigiendo su mirada al techo, en actitud pensativa. –Realmente no lo pensé demasiado, solo sabía que debía llegar allá rápidamente y cuando todo acabó fue cuando me di cuenta que mi actuar había sido bastante imprudente.-

-Haré lo que quieras para retribuirte esto, solo dime qué deseas.- Se apresuró a decir Levi, perdiendo la compostura nuevamente. El escuchar la versión de Erwin con tal sinceridad solo le hacía sentirse más en deuda con él.

-No es necesario Levi, me basta con que me hayas demostrado que nuestra amistad es verdadera.- Erwin se acercó al hombre de menor estatura y tomó una de sus manos entre la propia. –En esta ciudad no todos tienen el privilegio de ganarse la confianza del multimillonario y gruñón Levi Ackerman.- Dicho esto le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió divertido. Erwin buscaba calmar a Levi quien se mostraba muy diferente a lo que era acostumbrado.

-Eres un bastardo Erwin… -nuevamente ese sonrojo y el acelerado ritmo cardíaco haciendo estragos en la cordura de Levi, lejos de calmarlo ese gesto solo logró destrozar lo poco que quedaba de sus nervios. Pero él era Levi Ackerman, el elegante y coqueto, el serio y sensual, el que usaba una máscara invisible ante toda la humanidad ocultando a la perfección sus emociones; y no se podía dar el lujo de seguir mostrándole a Smith su lado vulnerable. -… en todo caso, tú solo dime y en cualquier momento haré lo que me pidas.- agregó para luego aclararse la garganta, apartando su mano de las del rubio.

-Y yo agradezco eso.- Erwin no dejaba de sonreír.

-Levi, el médico viene en camino, estará aquí en unos diez minutos.- Informó Hanji.

-¡Bien! Siendo que la señorita Hanji se encuentra contigo, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí así que me retiraré. Te llamaré mañana para ver cómo sigues Levi.- Erwin se levantó de su asiento disponiéndose a salir.

-¡Espera Erwin!- Esta vez la mujer se apresuró a tomarle del brazo y detener su partida. Levi la miraba con ganas de asesinarla, preguntándose qué locura pensaba decirle a Erwin ahora. –No te vayas aún, al menos deja que Grisha revise esas heridas que tienes, él es un excelente médico, verás que sales como si nada.- La mujer le sonrió mientras lo obligaba a tomar asiento nuevamente.

-¿Heridas?- ambos hombres hablaron al unísono, volteando la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Erwin. –Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- una vez más ambas voces que si lo hubieran practicado no les hubiera salido tan sincronizado.

   En efecto, el atuendo de Erwin se encontraba roto en varios lugares y manchado con su propia sangre. El policía se había hecho múltiples cortes al romper y entrar por la ventana del sótano, dichos cortes habían sangrado y habían algunos bastante profundos, sobre todo en sus piernas. Pero con toda la conmoción y la adrenalina ni él ni Levi se habían percatado de esas heridas.

-¡Tenían que ser hombres para ser tan tontos!- Hanji suspiró y se dirigió hacia el sofá en donde estaban los hombres sentados para obligarlos a hacerle un espacio entre ambos. Una vez sentada pasó cada uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de ambos y sonrió alegremente. –Los chismosos de los medios tienen razón, están hechos el uno para el otro, deberían planear su boda de inmediato.- Bromeó divertida.

   Ante tal burla Levi únicamente apartó el brazo de la mujer y fue a sentarse solo en otro sillón, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la nada, sin saber que su cara roja cual tomate le delataba totalmente. Por su parte Erwin sonrió amablemente y decidió obedecer a Hanji y esperar por ese tal doctor Grisha.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

    Menos de diez minutos después, (los cuales se le hicieron eternos a Levi en su incomodidad y dolor) la sirvienta anunció la llegada de doctor, quien se presentó en la sala volteando a ver a los presentes y sin evitar mostrar una expresión de sorpresa al ver el estado de Levi y las ropas ensangrentadas de Erwin.

-¡No me digan que tuvieron una pelea!- Fue su primer comentario.

-Nada de eso Grisha, pero te agradezco si tratas esto con la mayor discreción posible, te contaremos en seguida que fue lo que sucedió.- Le dijo Hanji mientras le sonreía y le hacía pasar a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones libres.

    Mientras la mujer le relataba muy brevemente al doctor lo sucedido, Erwin aprovechó para dirigirse a Levi.

-¿Es de fiar ese hombre? ¿Estás seguro de que no irá a contar nada a los medios?-

-No te preocupes Erwin, él ha sido mi médico personal por varios años y te puedo asegurar que es de confianza. Además es un muy buen doctor.-

   Luego de que la mujer le hubiese contado superficialmente los sucesos a Grisha, procedieron a pasar a otra sala de la mansión, la cual estaba equipada con una camilla de hospital y gran cantidad de aparatos, máquinas e instrumentos de uso médico. Allí Levi se desvistió quedando únicamente en ropa interior, Grisha se dedicó entonces a examinarle y luego a curar sus heridas. Se tardó un rato extenso en ello debido al estado en el que Levi había quedado después de semejante golpiza que le habían dado los secuestradores.

-Bien señor Ackerman, le dejaré las recetas de los medicamentos que debe tomar y los ungüentos que debe usar. Tuvo mucha suerte, un poco más y hubiese terminado con alguna fractura, sin embargo le recomiendo que se abstenga de cualquier actividad física fuerte al menos en un mes. – Con esta advertencia, Levi y Hanji cruzaron miradas, sabían que un impedimento así sería muy malo para Silverwire, quien no se podría aparecer en espacio mínimo de un mes.

-Ahora es el turno del oficial.- Anunció Grisha con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso me conoce doctor? Me parece que aún no nos habíamos presentado formalmente.-

-¿Quién en toda la ciudad no conoce al genial Erwin Smith, jefe de policía?- Grisha se acercó a Erwin y extendió su mano antes de presentarse. –Además, usted es el jefe de mi hijo, quien quisiera decir lo admira mucho y siempre me habla de usted. Mi nombre es Grisha Jaeger y es un gusto conocerle en persona.- Le dedicó una sincera y alegre sonrisa al muy sorprendido Erwin.

  El rubio tardó un momento en reaccionar y tomar la mano del médico, no se esperaba eso y le era un poco incómodo el conocer al padre de su amigo sexual, aún más sabiendo que el pobre hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría entre ellos dos.

-El placer es todo mío Grisha. –Erwin recuperó la compostura y estrechó levemente la mano del padre de Eren, devolviéndole una amable sonrisa.  –Aprovecharé la oportunidad para decirle que Eren es uno de nuestros más valiosos oficiales. A pesar de su edad, es sumamente valiente y nos ha sido de tremenda utilidad. Veo mucho potencial en él y estoy seguro que le espera un futuro brillante.-

  En esta ocasión fue Grisha quien se sorprendió, ya que desde siempre había estado en contra de que su hijo fuese un “simple policía” en lugar de dedicarse a la medicina como él. Pero se sintió realmente aliviado al escuchar las palabras de Erwin, después de todo  si la ciudad entera admiraba a ese jefe, debía de ser una persona digna de respeto y a quien se le había que tomar muy en serio.

   Grisha revisó las heridas de Erwin, tuvo que suturar un corte bastante profundo en su pierna, y le proporcionó algunos antibióticos para evitar infecciones. Al terminar tanto el médico como el jefe de policía se despidieron de Levi y Hanji y partieron a sus respectivos hogares.

-Yo creo que hiciste una buena elección Levi…- Musitó Hanji bastante seria lo cual era raro en ella.

-Tuve suerte, pero creo que sí hice bien en dejar en manos de Erwin esta situación. – Admitió el empresario.

-¡No me refiero a eso tonto!- Ahora era Hanji la que salía por la puerta de enfrente dispuesta a abandonar el hogar de Levi para dirigirse al propio.

-¿Entonces de qué hablas?- Interrogó Levi que no terminaba de comprender a la mujer.

-Me refiero a que hiciste una buena elección con respecto a tu primer amor.- Dicho eso, la mujer le guiñó un ojo y  le lanzó un beso antes de salir rápidamente y dar un portazo tras de sí. Dejando a Levi atónito sin oportunidad de protestar.

-¡Maldita mujer!- El hombre se dirigió a su gran cama y se metió entre sus suaves cobijas, aunque se encontraba exhausto por todo lo que le había sucedido esa noche y muy adolorido, por tanto no pudo conciliar el sueño inmediatamente. Su mente continuaba muy activa repasando los acontecimientos del día, pero no todo lo que le había ocurrido con los secuestradores; sino todas las palabras de su amiga Hanji y sus reacciones para con Erwin.

   El calor en sus mejillas con el solo hecho de ver su varonil y a la vez amable sonrisa, el estrepitoso latir de su corazón, la confianza que había surgido en él hacia ese hombre. ¿Qué era esa desesperación que le hacía sentir? ¿Por qué a su lado sentía que todo iba a salir bien? ¿Por qué deseaba verlo con tanta ansia si apenas hacía menos de una hora que se había marchado?

-Nunca en la vida había permitido a alguien entrar en mi vida de esa manera… - murmulló para sí mismo mirando hacia el techo pensativamente -…no puede ser posible que Hanji tenga razón. Me prometí que jamás iba a permitir que eso me ocurriera, y a mi edad estaba seguro de que nunca ocurriría.- Ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el cual se decía todo eso a sí mismo en voz alta. Era como si necesitara escucharse para poder convencerse, pero todo era inútil. Intentó una y otra vez evocar el recuerdo de Erwin, y todas las veces era igual, un suspiro que ahogaba para que no terminara de salir, el ardor en sus mejillas y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

    El hombre llevó su puño sobre el lugar en su pecho en donde se encuentra el corazón, y cerrando los ojos fuertemente como si con eso fuera posible borrar la revelación que acaba de tener, terminó dejando salir el suspiro que guardaba antes de admitírselo.

-Levi, estás jodido…-

    En la oscuridad de su enorme habitación, el magnate de los negocios, intrépido superhéroe, elegante, carismático y sarcástico Ackerman, admitía que todo el juego de acercar a Erwin mediante su coquetería y buen sexo, con el fin de utilizarlo; le había salido muy muy mal. Allí mismo, esa fatídica noche se le reveló algo que jamás se hubiese esperado. Había caído víctima del encanto, sensualidad, valentía y amabilidad de ese rubio. Resumiéndolo en una sola frase: se había enamorado de Erwin.

-Por vez primera en la vida…-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

  A la mañana siguiente, Grisha se encontraba desayunando junto a sus hijos y su esposa. Carla, quien no había tenido oportunidad de preguntar pero aún se mantenía curiosa, le interrogó acerca del porqué salió de la casa en horas de la madrugada.

-Pues es un asunto delicado que he de tratar con total discreción Carla.-

-¿Ni siquiera a tu propia familia le puedes contar?- Interrogó ahora molesta ante la negativa de su esposo.

-Solo te puedo decir que estaba atendiendo un pequeño asunto en casa del señor Ackerman, ¡vamos mujer! Tú sabes que soy su médico personal, y sinceramente me halaga que me haya escogido como tal, eso significa que soy un excelente médico.-

   Al escuchar el nombre de Levi, Eren se interesó en aquella conversación, la mayoría del tiempo ignoraba hábilmente cualquier charla de su padre que tuviera que ver con la medicina, ya que siempre terminaba lanzándole indirectas de que debió de haber estudiado para convertirse en doctor.

-¿Eres su médico personal? ¿Desde cuándo papá?-

-Desde hace mucho tiempo Eren, lo que pasa es que no te habías dado cuenta al ser un maestro en ignorar mis charlas.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¡Claro que sí!- Refutó Carla. –Sabes muy bien que nunca has tenido la bondad de escuchar a tu padre cuando habla de su profesión. Aunque todo es tu culpa Grisha, eres el que está constantemente acosando a Eren con su decisión de carrera.- Reprendió tanto a su hijo como a su marido.

-En todo caso… - el padre se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar - …les alegrará saber que también se encontraba allí el señor Smith, jefe de Eren.-

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Si hubiera estado masticando algo en ese momento, de seguro que el joven hubiera escupido todo de la sorpresa que le causó lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. -¿Y qué hacía allí mi jefe?-

-No es de tu incumbencia Eren, es un asunto privado de la intimidad de los señores Ackerman y Smith.-

   Fue un golpe bajo al escuchar las fuertes declaraciones de su padre. Y es que lo hacía parecer como si esos hombres tuviesen una relación. Como si tuvieran una vida íntima muy unida, así era el tono con el que su padre se lo hacía entender, y su padre sabía mucho más de la vida privada de Ackerman, eso significaba que debía tener en una buena parte la razón.

-En fin, como les iba diciendo. El señor Smith es un gran hombre, ya entiendo por qué Eren lo admira tanto.-  Confesó.

-Claro, no tienes idea de lo mucho que lo admira….- Esta vez fue Mikasa, quien se había mantenido callada todo el rato, la que en un tono sarcástico comentó. Sus padres la voltearon a ver sin llegar a entender su sarcasmo, y Eren ya lanzaba una fuerte patada directo a su espinilla por debajo de la mesa para que la joven no dijera algo que le hiciera meter en problemas. Claro estaba, esa no era la intensión de Mikasa, simplemente quería hacer sufrir un poco a su hermano para que “se diera cuenta de ciertas cosas”.

    Terminaron de desayunar y Grisha salió directo al hospital. Eren tenía turno en la mañana así que también se dirigió a su trabajo, estaba agradecido de que a Mikasa le hubiese tocado la jornada de la tarde-noche, así no tendría que caminar junto a ella hacia la estación, y tendría tiempo de pensar.

   Le estaba ardiendo como nunca el saber que Erwin había salido corriendo a petición de Ackerman, y lo había dejado en media sesión de sexo. Todo por meterse en quién sabe que enredos para que hubieran tenido que llamar a su padre. Sentía los celos crecer dentro de sí, al darse cuenta de que ese millonario era mucho más importante para el rubio que él. Y desde el principio sabía que no debía de involucrarse sentimentalmente con su jefe, pero en ese momento en el que sentía que estaba siendo carcomido por dentro, esa revelación le hizo aceptar los hechos al fin.

-Eren, eres un estúpido. Te enamoraste de nuevo…- Si ya se lo había aceptado, esta había sido la confirmación definitiva y ya no había lugar a dudas.

 

 

Continuará…


	10. Juegos

**Capítulo 10: Juegos**

 

    Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el incidente del secuestro. Gracias a la discreción con la que Grisha y Erwin manejaron la situación, los medios no se enteraron de lo sucedido. También, debido al excelente tratamiento brindado por el médico, las heridas y golpes en el cuerpo del empresario fueron sanando a muy buen ritmo. Sin embargo tuvo que recurrir al viejo truco de cubrir con maquillaje los moretones en su rostro para que nadie los notara.

   La encargada de ayudarle con dicha tarea, era su amiga y empleada Isabel. No era que la joven fuera muy femenina y supiera mucho sobre maquillaje, pero su otra opción era Hanji y Levi a veces dudaba del género de su amiga; así que no le sería de mucha ayuda después de todo, probablemente él era más femenino que Hanji.

  Y a pesar de que Isabel tampoco era experta en el tema, hacía un buen trabajo y era alguien en quien podía confiar. Y de hecho podía confiar tanto en ella, que simplemente ese día ya no logró guardarse lo que lo había venido atormentando hacía dos semanas desde que se había dado cuenta y tuvo que comentárselo a ella. Al ser un sentimiento totalmente desconocido para él, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Generalmente se guardaba sus pensamientos y sentimientos para sí mismo, pero esta vez realmente necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y claro estaba que Hanji sería la última persona. Estaba enamorado, eso era un hecho, y la “maldita” de Hanji se había dado cuenta mucho antes que él; pero no significaba que iba a dejar su orgullo por los suelos admitiéndoselo a la “cegatona” como le gustaba llamarla.

   Durante las últimas dos semanas, Ackerman se comportaba de una manera en la que no se reconocía a sí mismo. Y era algo que le asustaba, se maldecía mentalmente ya que siempre había sido un experto en suprimir emociones y tener absoluto autocontrol sobre su cuerpo y mente. Pero después de todo, era un ser humano, un hombre capaz de sentir amor, miedo, sorpresa, desesperación y muchas más emociones aparte de la ira y la indiferencia acostumbradas. Y el admitirse todo eso lo tenía sumamente desconcertado.

   Pero siendo él el “gran Levi Ackerman” no iba a dejar que su inestabilidad mental afectara su vida cotidiana, y mucho menos iba a dejar que nadie se enterara a menos que él lo quisiera. Aún era capaz de mostrar su fachada de indiferencia ante los demás, pero la mayoría del tiempo su mente divagaba y no escuchaba lo que le decían, o se distraía y no avanzaba con su trabajo.

   En ese tiempo, no había querido volver a ver a Erwin; no se animaba a salir con él o invitarlo a su casa ya que según él podría ser que todo aquello fuese una confusión por el trauma que sufrió con el secuestro y ver al rubio únicamente contribuiría a avivar la llama. Pero no podía resistirse llamarlo por teléfono para poder escuchar su voz. La misma profunda y amable voz que le dejaba sin aliento con un simple “hola”. La misma alegre y preocupada voz que le hacía sentir mejor, que hacía que su desesperación se esfumara por unos instantes. La misma sensual y viril voz que le hacía evocar las más sucias fantasías sexuales en su mente. _“La misma condenada voz que me está volviendo un perdedor y un mediocre ¿Qué demonios? ¡Reacciona!”_

    Después de mucho pensárselo, ese día Levi aprovechó el estar a solas con Isabel para buscar consejo de ella. Estaba seguro de que la muchacha tampoco poseía mucha experiencia al respecto, pero al menos ella y Farlan estaban enamorados el uno del otro, aunque no se lo quisieran admitir. Así que eso contaba como un cien por ciento de experiencia más de la que él poseía en relación a ese tema.

-Isabel…-

-Ya sé que no te gusta esto hermano, pero ya casi estás listo.-

-No, no es eso. Quiero hacerte una pregunta personal.-

-Dime.- La joven abrió mucho sus luminosos y ya de por sí amplios ojos, ante la sorpresa que le causaba. Por lo general Levi no era muy hablador, y mucho menos se detenía a conversar con ella. Sus charlas casi siempre eran relacionadas al trabajo.

-En realidad… - el hombre aclaró su garganta antes de continuar, luego de pensar por unos segundos decidió que si ya había comenzado a hablar, lo mejor era ir al grano -… el problema, es que me parece que he desarrollado cierto afecto, por una persona.-

-¿Eh? ¡Oh Levi! ¡Yo también te quiero mucho! Ya sabes, somos como hermanos, pero si es por el favor que te hago con el maquillaje, no te preocupes que lo hago con mucho gusto.- La muchacha se abalanzó sobre Levi dándole un fuerte abrazo, al cual el hombre no se negó. Después de todo era cierto que le apreciaba y era su amiga. Pero no dejó que aquella muestra de cariño durara mucho tiempo y terminó apartándola.

-No me refiero a ti Isabel… - suspiró profundamente- …estoy hablando de afecto, más allá de la amistad. ¡Y no hacia ti precisamente!- Aclaró.

-Oh… ¡OOOOH! ¡Hermano! ¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Dónde está la cámara secreta? No me hagas ese tipo de bromas de mal gusto.- La mujer infló una mejilla y frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

-Isabel, tú bien sabes que yo no hago bromas.- Levi ya se estaba exasperando, pero no podía culparla. Aún él  mismo no se creía lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Te has enamorado? ¿Enamorado de verdad? ¿De una persona de verdad?- Cuando Isabel lo repetía tan directa e incrédulamente sonaba demasiado irritante, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber comenzado la conversación. Pero se resignó a que no le quedaba más que continuar.

-¡Sí, cabeza hueca! ¡Sí! Hasta yo soy capaz, ¿o pensabas que era una bestia sin corazón? Me ofendes.- Intentó recuperar algo de su “dignidad perdida”.

-¡Claro que no! Nadie más que yo sabe lo amable que puedes ser hermano, y lo bondadoso que es tu corazón. Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.- La joven mostraba un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, al recordar lo mucho que Levi le había ayudado desde que se conocían, lo cual le hizo sentir vergüenza de haber insinuado que el hombre era alguien quien no podría llegar a sentir nada por nadie. -¡Felicitaciones!-

\- No te estoy contando todo esto para darte la buena noticia Isabel.- Le reprendió ya bastante irritado. –Lo que necesito es un consejo. Esa persona no lo sabe, y estoy casi seguro de que el sentimiento no es recíproco.- Explicó.

-No sabrás si esa persona siente lo mismo si no se lo preguntas directamente hermano.-

   Levi lo pensó por un momento, pero no había manera en la que pudiera hacerle esa pregunta a Erwin, además, sería muy poco conveniente dada a su situación de “rivales”.

-No es tan fácil Isabel. Si quisiera acercarme así a una persona, inevitablemente tendría que revelarle que yo soy Silverwire.-

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Nosotros lo sabemos, los muchachos en el departamento de policía lo saben, la señorita Hanji lo sabe, y aun así seguimos siendo tus amigos.-

-Pero con esta persona es diferente Isabel.-

-¡Anímate hermano! Si de verdad esa persona te ama, te va a aceptar siendo Silverwire o no, además ambos sabemos que eres bastante admirado por todos, así que eso es más bien una ventaja para ti.-

-Lo que ocurre mi ingenua Isabel, es que esa persona es el enemigo número uno de Silverwire.-

    La joven lo pensó por un momento, miraba a un cada vez más molesto Levi con el ceño cada vez más fruncido, quien estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar debido a la ira creciente en su interior por el poco entendimiento de la mujer.

-¡No me digas….! ¿Podría ser…?-

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir alguna estupidez! ¡Erwin Smith! Hablo del jefe de policía.- Se resignó, aunque sentía infinita incomodidad al pronunciarlo en voz alta.

-¡Ya veo! Pues eso sí que complica las cosas…-

-Es por eso, que no creo conveniente hacer ningún movimiento con él. Pero no te lo estaba contando para eso. Lo que necesito es saber cómo eliminar este sentimiento.-

-¡Pobre y tonto hermano! Eso es imposible, tendrás que cargar con ello hasta que logres estar con tu amado o pase el suficiente tiempo para que el sentimiento muera solo. Mientras tanto solo te queda sufrir tu amor no correspondido.- Le anunció la joven en un tono melodramático muy exagerado y de muy  mal gusto en la opinión de Levi, lo cual solo logró que se irritara aún más.

-¡No juegues conmigo, cabeza hueca!-

-No juego, hermano. Es la cruel realidad de tu destino. Ahora, que en mi opinión personal lo que tú deberías hacer es que el jefe se enamore de Silverwire, y si lo hace será mucho más fácil que le rebeles tu identidad. ¿Qué te parece mi idea? ¡A que es brillante!-

-Es una sandez…- las palabras de Levi apagaron instantáneamente la radiante y orgullosa sonrisa que lucía la muchacha.-…pero de todas formas te agradezco el haberme escuchado.- La joven recuperó su sonrisa y terminó de maquillar a Levi. El hombre se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación volteó a ver a Isabel seriamente.

-Creo que deberías seguir tus propios consejos. ¡Declárate con Farlan de una vez! O uno de estos días me harán perder los nervios con toda la tensión sexual que se siente cuando están juntos. El aire se pone tan denso que podría cortarlo con una de mis cuchillas. – Ante tal comentario Isabel no pudo reaccionar, su rostro hirviendo, tan rojo como su cabello y no alcanzaba a articular palabra alguna. No tenía idea de que era tan evidente lo que sentía por él. Y luego pensó que probablemente era buena idea ir y hablar con Farlan al respecto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   Por su parte, Levi no hacía más que pensar en el asunto una y otra vez. Las palabras de su amiga se repetían en su mente y cada vez se le hacía menos descabellada la idea. Si de alguna manera lograba que Erwin aceptara a Silverwire, y en lugar de combatirlo le mostrara que sus ideales eran los correctos, (porque estaba seguro que el que estaba equivocado era el sistema judicial de Sina y todos sus oficiales) tal vez entonces Erwin estaría lo suficientemente preparado para aceptarlo a él como a su alter ego.

   Pero también se sentía como una adolescente enamorada, haciendo planes para conseguir el amor de su hombre. Se sentía estúpido y desesperado. Deseaba ya no sentirse de esa manera, deseaba estar con Erwin, decirle la verdad y que el hombre le rechazara para poder seguir con su vida. O al menos intentaba convencerse de eso.

-Estás sumamente jodido Levi…- suspiraba. Decidió que debía ocupar su mente en otros asuntos, pero no lograba concentrarse en el trabajo y tampoco podía hacer de “super héroe” debido a sus lesiones. Por lo que decidió hacer algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado y salió de su oficina a pie, para caminar y despejar su mente.

   Caminó sin rumbo fijo por lo que le parecieron horas hasta que el azul oscuro de la noche lo sorprendió en una zona bastante concurrida, en donde había varios bares. Decidió que tomarse un trago no le haría nada mal y entró al que le pareció menos vulgar para su gusto.

    Se sentó a la barra y pidió un trago de whiskey, y luego otro y otro más. Levi no se emborrachaba (1), por más que bebía el alcohol únicamente lograba ponerlo un poco más alegre, pero actuar como un vil borracho, era algo que nadie jamás lo iba a ver hacer. Todo lo contrario al deprimente estado en el que se encontraba su vecino en la barra; un jovencito de unos veintitantos años de edad con unos increíbles ojos color esmeralda los cuales estaban opacados por las lágrimas.

-¿Qué te ocurre niño? Si tanto asco te da beber no deberías hacerlo.- Se animó a decir. No era que le importase, pero era reconfortante al menos para él, saber que había personas en un estado emocional más patético que el propio.

-¿Eh?- El joven probablemente estaba muy ebrio porque entrecerraba sus ojos para poder enfocarlo bien y mirarlo mejor. -¡No se trata de eso! Estoy ahogando mis penas amorosas en alcohol.- Admitió con un tono de resignación digno de un mártir.

-Ya veo…-

-¿Sabe? Cometí el error más grande de mi vida. Me enamoré estúpidamente de mi estúpido jefe, y él jamás me corresponderá.- Comenzó a relatar el muchacho sin que se lo hubiesen pedido.

-Hmm…-

-Desearía confesarme, pero sé que no serviría de nada. Estoy seguro de que hay una persona mucho más importante para él en este momento de su vida…-

-No sabrás si esa persona siente lo mismo por ti si no se lo preguntas directamente, mocoso.- Levi se sintió realmente estúpido repitiendo las frases cliché de Isabel, pero había una gran verdad en esas palabras que no podía negar.

-Tal vez tenga razón.- Esta vez el muchacho le regaló una alegre sonrisa, al parecer era una persona de carácter bastante inestable lo cual solo empeoraba con el alcohol. –Pensaré en lo que me ha dicho señor, le agradezco. Por cierto, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, ¡es un gusto!-

   El mayor tragó con dificultad al casi ahogarse con su propia bebida cuando escuchó ese nombre. Levi era inteligente y ató cabos de manera inmediata. Después de todo Grisha ya le había hablado de sus hijos, inclusive recordaba que su hija adoptiva curiosamente se apellidaba igual que él mismo. No había lugar a dudas de que él era el hijo de su médico. Pero lo desconcertante del caso era que según él sabía el único jefe de ese muchacho era nada más y nada menos que Erwin.

-Un placer niño.- Se limitó a contestar.

-Supongo que no me dirá su nombre. En todo caso le agradezco que se haya tomado el tiempo para hablar conmigo señor.-

-No es nada, Eren. Ahora si me disculpas…- Levi pagó su cuenta y salió del bar rápidamente. Aún tenía algo por digerir; el hecho de que el tal Eren estuviera enamorado del rubio no le sorprendía, después de todo era joven y fácilmente podría confundir admiración con enamoramiento. Pero lo que no lo dejaba en paz era lo que le había dicho: había alguien muy importante para Erwin. Y es que en esas semanas no se había detenido a pensar que Erwin también podía estar enamorado de alguien. Sabía que el rubio era soltero, puesto que se reunían siempre para tener sexo, pero eso no significaba que él no pudiera tener su corazón cerrado para otra persona.

_“Me siento tan ridículamente cursi”_

   Si los tragos le habían ayudado a relajarse, la tensión volvió de un solo golpe a su ser tras recibir esa noticia.

_“¿Qué eres? ¿Una princesa atrapada en la torre del dragón llorando en espera de tu príncipe?”_

   El gran Levi Ackerman, exitoso empresario de gélido  corazón, aclamado super héroe, famoso por sus asesinatos a sangre fría; no podía dejarse abatir por algo tan trivial y mundano como lo era el amor. O mejor dicho, el amor no correspondido. Decidió entonces que no tenía nada que perder e intentaría poner a prueba la estrategia de su amiga.

_“En definitiva me estoy volviendo loco”_

   Si lograba que Erwin aceptara a Silverwire y se enamorara de él, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: tendría al mejor aliado infiltrado en el departamento de policía y conseguiría a la única persona que había sido lo suficientemente digna y merecedora de perforar en su duro corazón. Era arriesgado, pero precisamente ese tipo de retos eran los que le hacían hervir la sangre, la vida a veces era tan aburrida para él que le caía como anillo al dedo ese tipo de motivación. Y es que si algo caracterizaba a Levi Ackerman, era no rendirse nunca y mucho menos sin haber intentado.

_“¿Pero quién será esa persona TAN importante para Erwin?_

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   El jefe de policía se encontraba sumamente confuso, hacía semanas que no tenía noticias de Silverwire. La obsesión por atraparlo era tal que dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a investigar en periódicos, revistas, internet y noticiarios por algún indicio de una nueva aparición de dicho personaje. Pero todo era en vano y eso estaba acabando con sus nervios, se imaginaba que el criminal estaría planeando un golpe grande después de tanto tiempo escondido.

  Sumado a eso, tanto Eren como Levi estaban actuando de lo más raro últimamente, era por eso que tenía tanto tiempo libre. Eren se mostraba distante a veces y en otras ocasiones era todo lo contrario y se le pegaba como abeja a la flor, tratándolo cariñosamente y ofreciéndole su ayuda. Pero no había vuelto a aceptar acostarse con él. Como si estuviera en medio de alguna crisis existencial y luchando contra él mismo.

   Por el otro lado, desde aquella experiencia con el secuestro de Levi, el empresario se había desentendido de él de manera muy extraña. No lo invitaba ni a su mansión, ni a salir a ninguna otra parte. Pero sí mantenía comunicación vía telefónica con él, y de hecho lo llamaba muy constantemente, casi a diario. Parecía como si quisiera mantener su amistad pero a la distancia. Erwin pensaba que el hombre simplemente se encontraba avergonzado por haberse mostrado tan abierto y diferente a lo acostumbrado la última vez que se vieron. _“El señor Ackerman se avergüenza de admitir que es un simple mortal”_ Erwin suspiró sin saber cómo manejar ninguna de las dos situaciones.

  Y es que una cosa era que su cerebro lograra trazar el mejor plan de acción en una peligrosa situación en su trabajo, y muy diferente era tener que planear algo para solucionar un problema de índole personal. Sabía cómo manejar a las personas en el ámbito laboral a la perfección, inclusive en la parte social. Pero cuando se trataba de relaciones interpersonales íntimas era todo un fracaso.

   El oficial se recostó al respaldar de la silla en donde se encontraba sentado, bebió un poco de su café, dándose tiempo para saborear el amargo y caliente gusto de aquella reconfortante bebida. Tomó la fotografía que tenía sobre su escritorio y contemplándola sonrió melancólicamente.

-Definitivamente no estarías orgulloso de mí en este momento, padre.- Suspiró y bebió nuevamente, para dedicarse una vez más a su investigación. Si no era capaz de solucionar los problemas que le agobiaban en su vida personal, definitivamente debía solucionar los problemas relacionados a su oficio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡Levi! El médico te dijo que debías descansar mínimo durante un mes. No me parece prudente que salgas ahora, apenas han pasado tres semanas.- Le reprendió Hanji cuando lo vio vestido de Silverwire y a punto de salir por la ventana de su despacho.

-¡Estoy bien! Las heridas han sanado rápidamente y ¡me estoy pudriendo encerrado en esta oficina! Además hay algo que debo hacer.-

-Si algo te sale mal Levi, Erwin podría atraparte fácilmente y serías historia.-

-Deja de preocuparte que no eres mi madre. Mis habilidades son más que suficientes para burlar a ese policía de pacotilla.- Proclamó en tono de burla.

-Mismo policía de pacotilla al que le debes la vida.-

Touché… - Tch ¡Calla de una vez!- Irritado salió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando muy preocupada a Hanji. La mujer realmente no se temía que al ser atrapado lo encarcelaran, se inquietaba al pensar que sería trágico fuera arrestado por la persona que ama. Para ella era más que evidente que su amigo estaba ciegamente enamorado de ese policía y sus ansias de salir a las calles eran con el único objetivo de tener una excusa para toparse con él. -¡Este enano nunca entiende nada! Es un terco…- suspiró y rogó para que las cosas no salieran mal.

    Levi, o más bien dicho Silverwire; surcaba los cielos velozmente, utilizaba los altos edificios para engancharse con su dispositivo y mientras lo hacía no podía evitar sentirse lleno. Una sensación perdida hacía bastante tiempo, allí se sentía libre, sentía que todos los problemas que lo agobiaban eran insignificantes. Pero la sensación de libertad no le duró mucho tiempo ya que prontamente arribó al lugar al que se dirigía.

  Un poco imprudente, el hombre decidió meterse directamente a la boca del lobo. Aterrizó sobre el techo del departamento de policía, y se sentó a esperar pacientemente. Ya tenía una idea de cuál sería el horario de Erwin por conversaciones que habían tenido con anterioridad. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, en cualquier momento debería de estar saliendo a almorzar. Muy bien sabía que a Erwin le gustaba tomar su almuerzo en una discreta cafetería a solo unas cuadras de la estación de policía. Dicha rutina había sido también comunicada por el rubio en una de tantas conversaciones.

  Puntualmente Erwin salió del edificio a la hora precisa, Levi lo siguió sigilosamente desde los techos de los edificios contiguos; hasta que el hombre dobló en una calle completamente solitaria. En ese momento, Silverwire se lanzó hacia él y como aquella vez en la que lo salvó de una muerte segura a manos de un asalta bancos y su granada; lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la azotea de otra edificación.

   Fue cuestión de segundos, por lo tanto cuando Erwin pudo reaccionar, ya se encontraba sobre el techo y Silverwire a un par de metros de distancia de él. Debía ser precavido de todas formas. Erwin inmediatamente llevó su mano hacia su pecho para sacar su arma, para su sorpresa no estaba allí.

-¿Es esto lo que buscas, Jefe?- El enmascarado le mostró que hábilmente le había quitado el arma sin que se diera cuenta. Erwin se encontraba estupefacto, y comenzaba a enojarse, ya que sentía se estaba burlando de él.

-No me agrada para nada que juegues conmigo Silverwire. ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer de la nada, dejándome en un techo y robándote mi arma? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?-

-Esto no es una burla Smith. Simplemente estoy asegurándome de que escucharás lo que tengo que decirte.- Acortó la distancia entre ellos a lo que Erwin reaccionó retrocediendo. –No huyas de mí, solo he venido a hablar contigo.- Dicho esto le mostró como colocaba tanto su arma, como las filosas cuchillas que siempre cargaba sobre el techo y se alejaba de ellas, acercándose a él un poco más.

-Si has venido a entregarte te escucho, de lo contrario no sé qué podríamos hablar tú y yo, siendo que eres un delincuente y yo el encargado de hacerte pagar por tus crímenes.-

-Precisamente de eso quisiera hablar…- continuó aproximándose- …aquí hay un malentendido muy grande. Yo no me considero un criminal Jefe, por el contrario estoy seguro de que nuestros objetivos son los mismos. ¿O es que tú no buscas la justicia y proteger a las personas que habitan esta ciudad?-

-En eso no te equivocas. Pero no te atrevas siquiera a insinuar que somos parecidos. No eres más que un presuntuoso y un asesino. Tus métodos son una vergüenza, y la débil excusa de estar del lado de la justicia, no es más que una fachada para ocultar tu sed de sangre y venganza.- Le juzgó severamente. Levi tragó con dificultad, parecía que Erwin le tenía muchísimo rencor, y si eso era lo que realmente pensaba de él le iba a ser una ardua labor el convencerlo de lo contrario.

-Quien está equivocado eres tú. Mis motivos son personales y no te los puedo contar ahora, pero lo único que busco es hacer pagar a los criminales a quienes la vía legal no logra castigar. Erwin, sé que no eres tonto y debes estar consciente que muchas veces el sistema judicial es ineficiente.-

-Puede ser, -admitió el rubio – pero eso no significa que los civiles puedan tener el derecho a tomar la justicia con sus manos. El sistema judicial con sus deficiencias y todo, fue creado para proteger a la ciudadanía y hacer pagar a quienes no respetan la ley de manera en que se respeten sus derechos humanos a la vez.-

   Silverwire se estaba quedando sin argumentos, los puntos que el contrario exponía eran totalmente válidos y racionales; sin embargo seguía sin compartirlos. No tenía muy en claro cómo iba a lograr convencer a Erwin.

-Puede que tengas razón Jefe, pero uno de estos días encontrarás a un criminal al cual no podrás juzgar y te darás cuenta que la vía legal a veces no es suficiente.-

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? ¿A qué estás jugando?- El enmascarado al ver que Erwin había bajado la guardia un poco y ya no se encontraba tan a la defensiva, recorrió toda la distancia que faltaba para llegar hacia él y se replanteó la estrategia que estaba utilizando.

-No es un juego…- Osadamente, Silverwire posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Erwin, el rubio no se inmutó, quería ver qué tramaba ese hombre. Sin embargo, tras aquella máscara una vez más la misteriosa mirada color plata le atrapó. -… simplemente he decidido que ya no es divertido tenerte en mi contra.- A pesar de que la voz de Levi era alterada por el aparato en su máscara, y esta sonaba robótica, Erwin pudo denotar un tinte coqueto en las palabras que pronunciaba.

    Sin dejar de mirarse fijamente ninguno de los dos, Silverwire se atrevió a halar a Erwin de su corbata para hacerlo llegar a una altura en donde estuvieran cara a cara; en seguida posó su mano libre sobre la mejilla del rubio. Erwin estaba cada vez más confundido, sentía aquella mano sobre su piel de una manera hasta delicada y tierna si se quería. Los penetrantes orbes plateados buscaban algo en los propios.

-Preferiría que estuviéramos del mismo lado Jefe, después de todo sería sumamente agradable contar con el apoyo de un hombre tan virtuoso y atractivo como tú.- El haber pronunciado esas palabras causó sentimientos encontrados en Erwin; por un lado estaba desconcertado con respecto al cambio de actitud del encapuchado y le enervaba el pensar que estaba tratando de utilizarlo. Por el otro, no podía evitar sentirse confundido ante su imponente presencia, ya que a pesar de su baja estatura, Silverwire era una persona cuya estampa le hacía sentir muy extraño, se desestabilizaba con solo mirarlo.

-Deja de bromear conmigo. No porque vengas con tu palabrería barata pienses que me voy a poner de tu lado para permitirte hacer lo que te plazca. He jurado atraparte y ponerte tras las rejas y es lo que haré. Sin embargo, no me parece que la azotea de un edificio sea el lugar adecuado para un enfrentamiento.-  Habiendo hecho esas declaraciones, Erwin se alejó del hombre, rompiendo todo tipo de contacto físico y visual.

-En el fondo tú bien sabes que tengo razón Erwin,- dijo mientras se dirigía al lugar en donde había dejado sus cuchillas – y dentro de ti sabes que lo que menos deseas es atraparme, si tan grande fuera tu deseo ya lo habrías cumplido hace mucho. ¡Nos veremos en otra ocasión, jefe!- Tomó sus armas y se alejó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando al rubio sobre el techo de aquel edificio.

-¿Qué trama?- el oficial estaba más que confuso, pero sabía que entre todos los disparates que Silverwire decía algo de razón tenía. Si tanto deseaba atraparlo, ¿por qué evitó confrontarlo allí mismo?, estaba en clara ventaja ya que el encapuchado estaba con la guardia baja  y sin sus armas. Hubiera sido el momento perfecto para atraparlo, pero sin embargo no lo hizo. Y aunque no se lo quería admitir, había algo en la actitud de ese hombre que simplemente le intrigaba y emocionaba de sobremanera, y ya no tenía que ver con el reto que le representaba el atraparlo.

-No pienses en disparates Erwin…-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

    Luego de la breve visita a Erwin, Levi regresó a su oficina. Se deshizo de su traje e implementos y los guardó. Pidió a su secretaria que le hiciera llegar un té negro y cuando se lo hubieron entregado se dedicó a beberlo lentamente mientras pensativo analizaba una vez más toda la situación.

-Tal parece que he de jugar contigo un poco más Erwin.- Luego de considerarlo por un momento más no pudo evitar sentirse lo que en su opinión era más que patético. - ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? Policía de tercera, has acabado conmigo…-

¿Qué tanto podía esa persona entrar en su hasta ahora impenetrable corazón? Al punto de hacerlo perder el horizonte, al punto de arriesgarse a ser atrapado y desenmascarado por él. Levi se preguntaba por qué sin siquiera haber hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo para conquistarlo, el rubio había logrado hacer estragos en su mente, en sus sentimientos y en toda la estabilidad emocional que había llegado a tener. Simplemente ese hombre había llegado a poner su mundo patas arriba, y por un lado lo odiaba, detestaba que alguien hubiese sido capaz de penetrar su coraza. Pero por otro lado, experimentaba una sensación de plenitud inexplicable para él.

-El juego recién va a comenzar Erwin, veremos quién de los dos ganará al final.- Y aunque se mostraba confiado, muy en el fondo temía que su juego le saliera mal; pero eso solo el tiempo lo sabría decir.

 

Continuará….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Esto es parte de una de las curiosidades sobre Levi que Isayama dijo en una de sus entrevistas. El suertudo no se emborracha y puede tomar todo lo que quiera ¬_¬  
> Espero acepten mis más sinceras disculpas, no siento que este capítulo me haya salido muy bien, y lo sentí muy de relleno. La verdad es que tenía pensado incluir algo de acción, pero la palabrería cursi y la explicación de sentimientos me llevó más palabras de las que por lo general escribo en un capítulo, así que no lo logré.  
> De igual forma espero que lo sigan leyendo por favor.  
> Y muchas gracias si llegaron hasta aquí!  
> En esta oportunidad quise mostrar que al contrario de lo que parecía, Erwin y Levi son seres humanos imperfectos y con sentimientos. Que no son pura elegancia e inteligencia, y que pueden cometer errores, tener dudas e inseguridades como cualquier otra persona.  
> También necesitaba regresar al tema principal de la historia (que es la obsesión de Erwin por atrapar a Silver) luego de haber hecho una gran pausa para dar tiempo a que se desarrollara la relación de estos dos hombres. Sin embargo no me ha salido muy bien y volví a irme por las ramas.


	11. Devastación Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas. Gracias por pasarse a leer la actualización.  
> Desde ya quisiera advertir que voy a incluir una temática muy fuerte y violenta, por tanto quienes son sensibles por favor no lo lean. Siendo fans de Shingeki no debería de haber problema con ello, pero igualmente deseo hacer la advertencia.  
> También quisiera que de antemano supieran que en este capítulo y en el siguiente Eren no será nada feliz, mientras escribo estas notas antes de escribir el capítulo ya me está costando un poco animarme a continuar, ya que a pesar de que desde que me leí el manga no me gusta mucho Eren, en el fic quise escribir sobre él igualmente y llegué a tomarle algo de cariño. No quería que tuviese mucho protagonismo y aun así llegó a tenerlo inevitablemente, y sé que la gran mayoría lo ama así que discúlpenme por hacerlo sufrir 3 créanme

**Capítulo 11: Devastación parte I**

 

   Erwin decidió que era hora de acabar con tanta incertidumbre, debía averiguar qué había pasado con Levi como para que se comportara de esa manera tan extraña. Le llamaba constantemente e inclusive podía hablar con él durante una hora completa o a veces más, justo como lo hacían anteriormente cuando se salían juntos; a diferencia de que ya no se veían más. Cada vez que el policía tocaba el tema, el empresario hábilmente desviaba la conversación y evadía la pregunta.

   Al principio a Erwin le había parecido hasta tierno, estaba seguro de que Levi únicamente sentía vergüenza al haberse mostrado vulnerable ante él, pero ya comenzaba a preocuparse, había pasado más de un mes desde que no se veían. También, estaba sumamente estresado, últimamente había tenido bastante trabajo y tampoco entendía el comportamiento de Eren que no había vuelto a acostarse con él y estaba muy distante sin razón aparente. Pero pensó que si el muchacho se alejaba, aunque en cierto modo le iba a hacer sentir un poco mal ya que le tenía bastante cariño, iba a ser ventajoso para ambos, porque estaba seguro de que Eren sentía algo por él, pero no estaba tan seguro de poder corresponderle.

   Todo esto sumado a que Silverwire también había tomado una actitud de lo más intrigante para con él. En el último par de semanas el enmascarado se le había presentado en múltiples ocasiones, pero parecía que solo le interesaba burlarse del rubio. Esperaba los momentos en los que se encontraba solo y se le acercaba insinuándole cosas e inclusive llegando a tocarlo como la primera vez. Lo más desconcertante para Erwin era el hecho de que él no hacía el intento por atraparlo, teniéndolo tan cerca.

   No se explicaba el porqué, simplemente sus ansias de encarcelarlo se esfumaban en cuanto el encapuchado se le ponía en bandeja de plata, al acercarse le tanto. Se convencía de que no sentía justo atraparlo sin darle una pelea, pero en el fondo sabía que esa no era la principal razón, solo que no se explicaba cuál era el motivo real de su renuencia a capturarlo. Aunque sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con esos extraños escalofríos que sentía cuando el hombre le susurraba al oído, o el estremecimiento de su cuerpo en cuanto el criminal se aventuraba a tocarlo, ya que siempre lo hacía de una manera sensual inclusive.

   La suma de todas esas extrañas circunstancias estaba acabando con sus nervios. Y siendo Levi el problema más fácil de solucionar a su criterio, decidió ir por su cuenta a averiguar qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Allí se encontraba frente a la puerta de la mansión Ackerman, con un ramo de pensamientos (1) de distintos colores. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de tocar el timbre, y la espera se le hizo una eternidad, a pesar de que habían sido solo un par de minutos.

-¡Ah señor Smith! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- Le interrogó el mayordomo de la mansión al abrirle la puerta.

-Buenas noches, quisiera ver a Levi por supuesto. Ha pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que nos vimos y realmente me preocupa su estado.-

-El señor Ackerman se encuentra gozando de excelente salud. Pero me temo que no puede atenderlo en este momento, oficial.- Levi les había dado estrictas indicaciones a sus empleados de que por ningún motivo le permitieran a Erwin verlo en caso de que se llegara a presentar en la mansión Ackerman.

-Es realmente importante, ¿podría decirle que estoy aquí?- Pidió Erwin, no se iba  rendir tan fácilmente.

-Imposible señor Smith. El señor Ackerman se encuentra sumamente ocupado en este momento y explícitamente nos indicó que no debía ser molestado. – Negó nuevamente el fiel sirviente.

-Entiendo. ¿Podría por lo menos darle estas flores e informarle que necesito verlo?-

-Será un placer, oficial.- El hombre recibió el ramo de flores y cerró la puerta una vez Erwin se hubo rendido. Las colocó dentro de un elegante florero y las acomodó de la mejor manera posible, llevándolas inmediatamente a la habitación de Levi, en donde se encontraba absorto en la lectura de uno de sus tantos libros mientras bebía un poco de té.

-Señor Ackerman, el oficial Smith acaba de venir a visitarlo.- Anunció al entrar.

-Asumo que no lo has dejado pasar.-

-Es correcto señor, sin embargo me pidió que por favor le entregara este ramo de flores y le informara que le urgía verlo.-

-Ya veo. Déjalas sobre la mesa y retírate por favor.-

-Claro señor.- El hombre colocó las flores sobre la mesita que se encontraba frente al sillón en donde Levi estaba sentado y se retiró dejándolo solo nuevamente. Levi no pudo continuar con su lectura, se sintió un poco culpable de negársele a Erwin pero no se sentía en condiciones de encararlo aún. Todavía guardaba la esperanza de que su “enamoramiento” fuera un capricho solamente y que mantenerse alejado del rubio le haría bien. Y si era cierto que como Silverwire estaba constantemente acosándolo, pero el trato de Erwin para con Silverwire era totalmente distinto al trato que tenía para con Levi.

    El hombre miró el ramo de flores, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje que le quería transmitir y sintiéndose aún más culpable por despreciarlo. Fuera que Erwin lo considerara un buen amigo y pareja sexual, o que estuviera desarrollando algún tipo de interés más allá, Levi podía notar que lo apreciaba y se preocupaba por él.

-Tch, ¡maldito sentimental!- Chasqueó la lengua molesto, se perdió observando aquellas las flores, llegando incluso a acariciar una.

-Veo que te ha gustado mi humilde presente.- Pronunció una voz más que conocida para el empresario, quien se sobresaltó al ver a Erwin parado al pie de su ventana la cual estaba abierta.

-Veo que ya se te está haciendo costumbre irrumpir por las ventanas en las casas ajenas.- Replicó el de menor estatura tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Al parecer es la única manera en la que puedo llegar a ti ahora Levi.- Erwin se acercó hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Levi y sin que lo invitara tomó asiento en el sillón que se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Qué no te dijo mi mayordomo que no quería recibir a nadie hoy? ¿O acaso te estás quedando sordo?-

-Mis oídos están en perfectas condiciones y escuché muy claro lo que me dijo tu mayordomo, sin embargo decidí que no quería obedecer ninguna de tus órdenes.- Erwin pacientemente sonrió para Levi, quien sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver tan hermosa expresión en el rostro contrario. Extrañaba aquellos gestos, extrañaba escuchar su voz en vivo y en directo. No pudo evitar sentir como un reconfortante calor le inundaba, el cual no tenía nada que ver con lujuria ni excitación.

-Erwin, yo…- Antes de que pudiera continuar, Erwin se levantó de su asiento y posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Levi para evitar que terminara su frase.  
-No quiero excusas y no vengo a interrogarte Levi, no soy quien para hacerlo. Solo necesito que me contestes una pregunta. ¿Hice algo que te para que me alejaras de esa forma?- Levi apartó la mano de Erwin de su boca y por unos segundos meditó qué podría contestarle, no podía decirle la verdad pero tampoco quería engañarlo.

-No es algo que tú hayas hecho Erwin, es algo que yo mismo hice. Pero he estado actuando de manera inmadura y te ofrezco mis disculpas. Aprecio toda la preocupación que muestras, ya es mucho lo que te debo, jefe.-

-La única manera en la que busco retribución es que me aceptes en tu vida nuevamente o que me aclares si deseas que me aleje del todo. Sé que no hemos sido extremadamente íntimos, pero créeme que eres lo más cercano que he tenido a un mejor amigo y es difícil para mí ver como se ha desmoronado nuestra amistad desde aquel incidente.- Erwin fue totalmente sincero con sus sentimientos.

-Lo lamento Erwin, he sido un patético y un insulso. – Al más alto le sorprendió la actitud del contrario, ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era una persona cuyo orgullo era tan grande que no se explicaba cómo cabía en un cuerpo tan pequeño, sabía que debía de ser muy difícil para él pronunciar esas palabras. –No quiero que te alejes Erwin, solo necesitaba un tiempo para pensar algunas cosas, pero ya que estás aquí, creo que es hora de que deje de comportarme como un idiota, te pido una disculpa.-

-No tienes que disculparte Levi, me alegra de que no haya sido un problema grave, y nuevamente te repito que no busco ningún tipo de retribución por lo que pasó la última vez.- Dicho esto Erwin hizo algo que Levi no se esperaba, se acercó a él hasta atraparlo en un cálido abrazo. Levi con los ojos abiertos de par en par a causa de la sorpresa, no supo cómo reaccionar, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró rápidamente y le preocupaba que Erwin pudiera sentirlo. No tuvo más remedio que corresponder tal gesto y envolver el torso contrario con sus brazos, llegando a hundir su rostro en el pecho de Erwin.

-Esto es lo más afeminado que he hecho en mi vida Erwin.- Ante tal comentario el rubio soltó una alegre carcajada, estaba complacido al ver que Levi seguía siendo el mismo y que fuera lo que fuera que pasara por su mente y le haya hecho alejarse de ese modo, no era lo suficientemente grave como para terminar con su amistad.

-Las muestras de cariño y amistad no están reservadas solo para las mujeres Levi.-

-En fin, ya que estamos como antes, ¿te apetece acompañarme esta noche? Llevo más tiempo del que debería sin tener sexo y ya se está volviendo un poco incómodo. Sobre todo si el extremadamente sensual jefe de la policía de Sina me abraza de ese modo tan sugerente.-

-Me alegra ver que te has recuperado totalmente. Sería un honor poder pasar la noche contigo señor Ackerman. – Dicho esto Erwin tomó a Levi en brazos como lo había hecho el día que lo rescató de los secuestradores, llevándolo hasta la cama en donde lo depositó.

   Erwin observó el rostro sonrojado de Levi y le pareció realmente hermoso. No sabía si era a causa de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo o mucho tiempo sin sexo, pero se excitó de inmediato así que no perdió tiempo y comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa de Levi rápidamente. El más bajo por su parte tampoco desperdiciaba ni un solo segundo y ya se encontraba desabrochando la camisa del rubio.

  En cuanto se vieron desnudos ambos hombres comenzaron una voraz lucha por devorar a besos y mordidas el cuerpo del contrario. Mientras Erwin atacaba el cuello de Levi, el de cabello negro se ocupaba de la clavícula  y sus manos inquietas ya se aventuraban a delinear el marcado abdomen del rubio.

  Erwin llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Levi, comenzando a masajear lentamente lo cual le hizo soltar un suspiro, Erwin sonrió; hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba los sonidos que Levi podía emitir durante el sexo. Cegado por el placer y las caricias era la única manera en la que Levi se comportaba sin miramientos, en donde no le importaba mantener la compostura y aparentar ser frío. Solo en esas especiales circunstancias era que el orgullo no valía y Levi se dejaba llevar por el deseo de su cuerpo, regalándole a Erwin la relajante melodía de sus gemidos, jadeos y suspiros.

   El oficial besó la frente de Levi, luego su cuello y bajó a los pezones los cuales lamió lentamente uno por uno, propinando más besos. Entretanto las manos de Levi contorneaban los fuertes músculos de su espalda y fornidos brazos y hombros. Tocar aquel escultural cuerpo le encendía, le hacía desear más y más. Erwin decidió volver al cuello de Levi, ya que le encantaba morderlo y lamerlo inclusive detrás de su oreja al tiempo que le susurraba sensualmente palabras al oído.

  Levi aprovechó el momento para tomar ambas erecciones y masturbarlas juntas, a lo que Erwin contestó con un ronco gemido. Esta vez Levi sonrió lascivamente y orgulloso de sus habilidades. La personalidad de Levi simplemente no le dejaba ser un “pasivo” quien se dejaba hacer de todo ocupándose únicamente de gemir y pedir por más. A Levi le gustaba llevar el control del acto y si no, por lo menos participar activamente, y eso a Erwin simplemente le maravillaba, era por eso y más que consideraba como una obra de arte el tener sexo con Levi.

   El de cabello negro añoraba atrapar los labios de Erwin en un beso, nunca antes le había tomado tanta importancia a ese sencillo acto como ahora que se encontraba con que el hombre del que se había enamorado, se rehusaba a besar en los labios. Más de una vez estuvo cerca de besarle en la euforia del acto sexual, pero Erwin siempre le evadía. Levi se preguntaba cómo se sentirían los carnosos labios del rubio siendo devorados por los propios, o cómo sería sentir la calidez de su lengua enredada con la suya. ¿Sería Erwin un mal besador? ¿O por el contrario era tan habilidoso que dicho privilegio les era negado a todos por igual? Levi solo sentía deseos de explorar con su lengua aquella cavidad prohibida, pero por nada del mundo quería hacer enfadar o sentir incómodo a Erwin, así que a como pudo se reprimió y continuó ocupándose de rozar ambos miembros uno con el otro y con su mano.

-Eres todo un maestro con las manos Levi.- Se atrevió a decir el rubio entre jadeos en un intento por elogiar tan magistral “trabajo” que estaba realizando el contrario.

-Puedo hacer mejores cosas con mi boca.- Se relamió el de menor estatura, y no se hizo esperar. Inmediatamente empujó a Erwin para que se recostara sobre la cama, así  Levi quedó sobre él. Ackerman se posicionó de manera que su miembro quedara frente al rostro de Erwin y a la vez tomó entre sus labios la erección de rubio, propinando suaves besos en la punta. Erwin entendió a qué estaban jugando y se apresuró a imitar a Levi, succionando su creciente miembro y relamiéndose al sentir el líquido brotar lentamente.

   Continuaron de esa manera hasta que los dos sintieron que estaban lo suficientemente excitados, Levi entonces se volteó para morder el cuello de Erwin al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre su palpitante miembro para penetrarse con el. A Erwin le volvía loco la manera en la que Levi llevaba siempre el control de todo, ambos movían rítmicamente sus caderas haciendo que con cada penetración el miembro de Erwin se sintiera más apresado por el ardiente interior contrario a la vez que llegaba profundamente para poder golpear el punto que le provocaba más placer a Levi.

   Sus respiraciones y jadeos estaban perfectamente sincronizados, Erwin llevó sus manos a los glúteos del contrario para apretarlos con fuerza, empujándolo para hacer mucho más profundas las penetraciones. Levi enredaba sus manos entre los dorados cabellos y con sus dientes atacaba al hombro y cuello de Erwin; le mordía y le lamía para ahogar los gemidos que inevitablemente llegaron a salir en cuanto ambos llegaron a su clímax.

  Levi sonrió satisfecho, ya que anhelaba tener nuevamente a aquel hombre a su lado y aunque fuese de esa manera sabía que por unos instantes era suyo.

  Erwin sonrió contento ya que había recuperado a Levi quien sin darse cuenta había llegado a ser sumamente importante para él, y dicho sea de paso era el mejor sexo que había tenido en toda su vida.

   Ambos se miraron fijamente, el azul celeste luchando contra el misterioso color plata, ambos intentando descifrar los pensamientos del contrario. Levi dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había comenzado a amar a ese hombre. Erwin intentando descubrir porqué aquellos ojos que antes le miraban desafiantes ahora le reflejaban algo distinto, pero no sabía qué.

   En ese preciso instante, Erwin tuvo un flash y vio una máscara cubriendo el rostro de Levi, y esos mismos ojos mirándolo con burla y coquetería.

-¿Erwin?- Le interrogó Levi al notar el espasmo que había sufrido el rubio y el cómo había cambiado su mirada por una de desconcierto.

-No es nada, es solo que hacía mucho que no me sentía así. Había extrañado esto.-

-Me siento de la misma manera.- Admitió Levi. Esperaron a regular su respiración y lanzándose lascivas miradas y lujuriosos comentarios, decidieron repetir el acto nuevamente y no fue la única vez que lo hicieron durante esa noche.

   Pero había algo que no dejaba en paz a Erwin, el hecho de haber pensado en Silverwire al estar con Levi. Se preguntaba cuál era el significado de ese pensamiento, y maldecía internamente a su mente que le estaba jugando sucio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

   Habiendo solucionado su problema con Levi, el jefe de policía sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, además de que se había llegado a relajar muchísimo debido al “sexo de reconciliación”. A pesar de que no había podido dormir más que un par de horas, ese día se dirigió a la oficina radiante. Saludó alegremente a todos en el departamento de policía y se dirigió a su oficina para comenzar con su tedioso papeleo, lo cual esta vez no le molestó. Se encontraba en paz nuevamente, aunque pensaba que aún le quedaba arreglar el asunto con Eren, pero para él era mejor esperar un poco para ver qué rumbo tomaba la situación. Esperaba que Eren se alejara hasta que dejara de tener sentimientos por él y con suerte podrían recuperar su amistad en el futuro, obviamente sin la parte sexual, ya que para Erwin el joven se había vuelto mucho más importante que eso. Y en parte esa era la razón por la que no podía alejarse de él tan fácilmente, le apreciaba demasiado como para hacerle sufrir.

-¡JEFE!- Como si lo hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos, el joven de ojos color esmeralda irrumpió en la oficina de Erwin, se le veía agitado y nervioso, además de que había llegado gritando.

-¿Qué ocurre Eren? ¿Por qué los gritos?-

-Jefe, es mi… - el joven no pudo contener sus lágrimas que empezaron a brotar a cántaros de sus hermosos ojos -… es mi madre.- a como pudo entre ahogos terminó su frase.

-¡Eren!- Erwin muy preocupado se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el menor, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros y mirándole fijamente, con su rostro a la altura del contario. – ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu madre?-

-No lo sé….- el llanto del menor no hizo sino arreciar.

-¡Eren! Necesito que te calmes y me expliques qué es lo que está sucediendo.- Erwin trató de hacer que el menor se calmara, sin embargo el llanto no cesaba, al cabo de unos minutos Eren fue capaz de contenerse un poco y entre sollozos fue capaz de hablar.

-Mi madre salió a hacer las compras desde ayer en la tarde y desde eso no ha regresado a casa. Hemos buscado incesantemente. Mikasa, Armin, mi padre y yo hemos ido preguntando por los alrededores, pero nadie la ha visto. ¡Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra!- Al escuchar esto Erwin abrió sus ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa de la terrible noticia.

-Esto es muy grave, desplegaremos los cuerpos de búsqueda de inmediato-

-Jefe, ¡tenemos que encontrarla! ¡Ayúdenos por favor!- Rogó el menor inundado en lágrimas nuevamente.

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance Eren, te lo prometo.- Dicho esto Erwin tomó a Eren entre sus brazos, justo como había hecho el día anterior con Levi, pero en el joven oficial solo pudo sentir temor y tristeza. El rubio sentía su dolor, y haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo a encontrar a su madre.

   Inmediatamente Erwin dio el aviso a todos los oficiales, debían desplegar un operativo de búsqueda y barrer toda la zona en busca de Carla Jaeger. Se interrogó a Eren, Mikasa y Grisha acerca de los últimos momentos en los que la habían visto, y se intentó hacer una reconstrucción del recorrido de la mujer el día anterior.

   Los oficiales interrogaron a los ciudadanos, pero era cierto lo que Eren decía, al parecer nadie la había visto y desapareció sin dejar pista alguna. La noticia llegó a oídos de Levi gracias al informe de Petra y las constantes actualizaciones de Erd, Gunter y Auruo quienes lo tuvieron al tanto del progreso de la investigación.

   En el cuarto secreto de su mansión, Levi estudiaba la situación, trazó en un mapa de la ciudad la ruta que debió de haber seguido la desaparecida. Deseaba ayudar, ya que se trataba de la esposa de su médico, y la madre de aquel muchacho que la estaba pasando tan mal en el bar aquel día.

-El haberte enamorado de Erwin era el menor de tus problemas mocoso…- Levi sintió mucha pena por aquel muchacho, recordaba a su propia madre y sabía lo doloroso que era perderla. Si fuera posible, quería evitar que lo mismo le ocurriera a ese joven. Se comunicó con Farlan e Isabel y les encargó acceder a todas las cámaras de seguridad de los locales y calles en la ruta desde la casa de los Jaeger hasta el supermercado, con suerte alguna de ellas habría captado algún indicio de la desaparecida.

   Horas más tarde, mientras el operativo de la policía no había dado frutos, y se estaban acabando las alternativas, los amigos de Levi le hicieron llegar los extractos de los videos que pudieron captar a Carla.

A las tres y quince de la tarde, la propia cámara de seguridad de la casa de los Jaeger mostraba a la señora saliendo en dirección al supermercado. Como se encontraba relativamente cerca la mujer solía caminar. Tres y media del mismo día, la cámara de una tienda de ropa captó a la mujer pasando al frente. Cinco minutos más tarde, la cámara de un cajero automático muestra a la señora Jaeger haciendo una transacción, probablemente sacando dinero para hacer sus compras, dicha transacción figuraba en los reportes proporcionados por el escuadrón de Levi.

    Tres y cuarenta de la tarde, la cámara ubicada en un semáforo peatonal, captó a la mujer cruzando la calle, a tan solo unas cuantas cuadras del supermercado. Menos de cinco minutos después, la cinta captada por una de las cámaras de un edificio departamental muestra a Carla asomándose por un callejón y adentrándose a el. Parecía como si alguien la hubiese llamado y ella se hubiese acercado. Luego de eso la grabación comienza a aumentar la velocidad, en donde solo se ve una que otra persona pasar por la calle, pero en un lapso de alrededor de quince minutos no hay señales de la mujer.

     Finalmente, se puede ver a un hombre salir del callejón, cargando un saco grande y pesado, era obvio para Levi que era el captor de Carla y que dentro de ese saco la llevaba a ella. ¿Cómo nadie pudo haber notado eso?

   Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello rubio que llegaba por encima de sus hombros. La grabación no mostraba mucho detalle de su rostro, pero al parecer llevaba una amplia sonrisa.

-Bastardo sádico…-

  Lo primero que Levi hizo con la información que poseía fue vestirse como Silverwire y acudir al callejón en donde el tipo secuestró a la señora Jaeger. No había rastros de sangre, ni de forcejeo. Todo indicaba que el hombre no la había matado ni herido en el lugar.

   En el departamento de policía el ambiente era tenso. Los oficiales hacían todo lo posible por encontrar a Carla, o cualquier indicio que les diera una pista de su paradero. Interrogaban nuevamente a los ciudadanos en los locales, en el supermercado, en el banco en donde la mujer se detuvo a sacar el dinero. Ya no tenían opciones y lo frustrante era que tampoco tenían pistas. Todos se encontraban muy angustiados por Mikasa y Eren. Y probablemente el que se sentía más impotente era Erwin, como habían casos de más prioridad que él debía atender en persona, no le era posible involucrarse de lleno en el caso de la madre de Eren. Habían pasado ya tres días desde su desaparición y no había podido hacer nada al respecto.

   En su tiempo libre se dedicaba a examinar los informes detenidamente una y otra vez, confiaba en su instinto, confiaba en que podía ver algo que todos los demás no. Pero por más que leía y releía dichos informes, no le era posible hallar alguna pista. Estaba sumamente preocupado por Eren, podía sentir su dolor. Él mismo sabía lo que era perder a un padre, ya que él había perdido a ambos desde pequeño. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era muy parecido al caso de Historia, quien desapareció sin dejar rastro, pero luego supieron que ella había ido directamente al lugar en donde la mantenían retenida en un intento por escapar de su padre y la vida que llevaba; dudaba mucho que Carla se encontrara en la misma situación.

   Al cuarto día de la desaparición de la señora Jaeger, Levi recibió una llamada de Farlan indicándole que ya habían logrado identificar al hombre, con la ayuda de la tecnología de Hanji y de los hackers quienes accedieron a la base de datos de criminales de la policía, lograron descubrir que el captor de la mujer era un hombre al que le apodaban “El titán sonriente” (2) en la cárcel. Había recién salido de una condena por asesinato, que se había reducido por  buen comportamiento. El apodo que le habían dado se debía a que el hombre se mantenía casi permanentemente sonriendo, al parecer también padecía de problemas mentales.

-Así que el deficiente sistema judicial dejó salir a un enfermo mental y asesino para que siga haciendo de las suyas.- Esa información solo hizo enfadar mucho más a Levi.

   Eren y Mikasa utilizaban todo su tiempo libre para buscar a su madre, casi no comían ni dormían. El cansancio se les notaba, pero se encontraban desesperados. Grisha no se les quedaba atrás, el hombre ya no acudía a su trabajo en el hospital, aunque no había mucho que pudiera hacer, estaba desesperado por encontrar a su esposa. Pero nada de lo que hicieran les servía de algo. Entonces al cuarto día de haber desaparecido la mujer, mientras los tres se encontraban en la sala de su casa desayunando, sonó el timbre de su casa. Grisha corrió a abrir la puerta esperando que fueran noticias sobre su esposa, sus hijos lo siguieron, pero los tres quedaron atónitos al ver quién era el visitante.

   Se trataba de Silverwire, el criminal más buscado por la policía de Sina. Estaba allí en la puerta de su casa, con su extraño dispositivo colgando de sus caderas y su rostro y cabeza totalmente cubiertos a excepción de los tan afamados ojos que les miraban de manera intimidante. Los tres estaban paralizados en el umbral de la puerta, hasta que el enmascarado rompió el silencio:

-Antes de que hagan alguna estupidez como tratar de dispararme, vengo a decirles que sé dónde está su madre. Toda la información se encuentra aquí. – Silverwire le entregó a Grisha un dispositivo de almacenamiento USB. –En este momento me dirijo hacia allá, así que les recomiendo que le lleven esto a su jefe lo más pronto posible.- Habiendo dicho esto, el hombre activó su dispositivo y enganchándose a los techos de las casas se retiró rápidamente.

   Grisha y sus hijos se miraron los unos a los otros con la confusión dibujada en sus rostros, el primero en reaccionar fue Eren.

-¡Hay que llevar esto a la policía de inmediato!-

-¿Y qué pasa si es una trampa?- Cuestionó Mikasa.

-Sea trampa o no, es la única pista que tenemos. Vale la pena intentar.-

-Está bien Eren, confiaremos en él esta vez.- Dicho esto los jóvenes salieron rápidamente hacia la estación de policía. Grisha les encargó que le mantuvieran informado acerca de la situación y así se lo prometieron.

   Eren y Mikasa le explicaron lo ocurrido a Erwin y le entregaron la información proporcionada por Silverwire, en el dispositivo se encontraba el expediente del criminal y una dirección.

-No estoy seguro si debemos confiar en información proporcionada por ese hombre. Pero es lo único que tenemos y no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados. Salimos inmediatamente al lugar.- Erwin llamó rápidamente a sus oficiales y varias patrullas se dirigieron a la dirección indicada por él.

   Entre tanto, Silverwire ya había llegado a la dirección que le había sido proporcionada por sus amigos. Entró a la casucha abriendo la puerta por la fuerza, no le preocupaba hacer ruido ni que supieran que estaba allí. Se adentró en el lugar y no pudo evitar sentir asco al ver las deplorables condiciones del lugar; toda norma de higiene había sido rota. Se notaba que desde hacía mucho tiempo no se limpiaba, polvo, basura y telarañas eran la decoración del lugar. Cucarachas, ratas muertas y el olor a podredumbre, sangre y basura terminaban el desagradable escenario, el cual le hacía sentir ganas de vomitar.

-¡Sal de ahí maldito! ¿Dónde te escondes? Bastardo cobarde.- Gritó Silverwire tratando de hacer que el criminal saliera de donde fuera que se encontraba. Cada segundo que pasaba en el nauseabundo lugar le hacía desear salir de allí lo más rápido posible, además debía asesinar al hombre antes de que llegara la policía, pues ya se habían de estar dirigiendo hacia allí.

 

   Pocos segundos después, una tétrica carcajada se escuchó al fondo de la casa, en lo que parecía ser la cocina. Silverwire se dirigió cautelosamente al lugar, sin tener idea de lo que iba a encontrar allí.

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) En el lenguaje de las flores, los pensamientos denotan nostalgia, por eso es buena idea regalarlos cuando se quiere comunicar a la otra persona que se le extraña :3   
> (2) Yo creo que ya saben a quién me refiero, decidí utilizar a ese cofcofputocofcof titán como un villano en el fic. Y ya saben qué fue lo que le pasó a Carla así que se imaginarán que le ocurrirá en el fic y no será sorpresa para ustedes. Lamentablemente debido a la cantidad de palabras que llevaba escritas, tuve que cortarlo aquí donde lo dejé.


	12. Devastación Parte II

**Capítulo 12: Devastación**

**Parte II**

 

    Las patrullas se dirigían a toda velocidad a la dirección que había sido proporcionada por Silverwire. Erwin mientras tanto iba revisando el expediente que también se le había adjuntado a dicha información. El hombre debió haber cumplido una condena de quince años por asesinato, los cuáles habían sido reducidos a tan solo ocho años debido a su buen comportamiento en prisión. En el expediente figuraba que el criminal también sufría de problemas mentales y había sido tratado durante su estadía en la cárcel, sin embargo dicho tratamiento cesó una vez que hubo sido liberado.

 -En ocasiones el sistema legal no es tan eficiente como debería.- Erwin quien estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, fue traído nuevamente a la realidad por las palabras de Mike. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía toda la razón y lo que le molestaba más era que eso era lo que constantemente Silverwire clamaba, y la principal excusa en la que se escudaba para cometer sus fechorías.

-En ese caso, es nuestro deber hacerlo cumplir. Esperemos poder atrapar a este hombre y que no haya sido capaz de hacerle algo grave a la señora Jaeger.- Comentó Erwin seriamente.

-Hablando de eso señor,- continuó Mike – ¿no está de acuerdo en que no fue buena idea traer a Eren y a Mikasa?- En otra de las patrullas, los hermanos se dirigían al lugar. A Mike no le parecía correcto que ellos acudieran al operativo siendo que se iban a involucrar a nivel personal, pudiendo entorpecer la misión. Pero ellos habían insistido en ir, e inclusive amenazaron diciendo que no iban a obedecer las órdenes de Erwin ni de Mike aunque les costara su puesto. No había nada que pudieran hacer salvo dejar que los acompañaran.

 -No tuvimos más opción Mike. Entiendo cómo se han de estar sintiendo, y no podemos esperar que se queden simplemente esperando a recibir noticias.- Suspiró. –Te encargo que los controles una vez que lleguemos allá, no queremos que entorpezcan la operación.-

-¡Entendido, señor!- El rubio de mayor estatura continuó conduciendo lo más rápido que podía, mientras que Erwin seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Silverwire, tan claras como si el tipo estuviese susurrándoselas al oído en ese mismo instante:

_“…lo único que busco es hacer pagar a los criminales a quienes la vía legal no logra castigar. Erwin, sé que no eres tonto y debes estar consciente que muchas veces el sistema judicial es ineficiente.”_

  El jefe de policía no quería admitir que la vía legal no era siempre la mejor opción, recordaba también las palabras que Pixis le había dicho cuando recién comenzaba a trabajar en Sina, había una razón por la cual existía el departamento policial y por la que no cualquier ciudadano estaba autorizado para tomar la justicia por su cuenta. Y esos motivos se habían de hacer respetar a como diera lugar.

-Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…-

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   La risa maníaca del secuestrador de Carla resonaba al fondo de la casa, con cada paso que Silverwire daba, el repugnante sonido se intensificaba.

-¡Basta de estupideces! Será mejor que des la cara.- Amenazó con el objetivo de que el hombre apareciera y no pudiera tomarlo por sorpresa. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, más que el retomar de la tétrica carcajada. –Este maldito está realmente loco…-

   Al fin había llegado a la habitación de dónde provenía el sonido, abrió la puerta cautelosamente y se asomó lentamente. Pudo entonces divisar la cabellera rubia y lacia del criminal. Definitivamente se trataba del tipo del expediente que le habían entregado Farlan e Isabel. El hombre se encontraba dando la espalda a la puerta, sentado a la mesa la cual al parecer estaba servida. Probablemente había llegado cuando el hombre se encontraba comiendo. Aunque el criminal no dejaba de emitir esa burlesca risa, Silverwire podía ver cómo su cuerpo brincaba con cada espasmo.

   Se acercó entonces cuchillas en mano y dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza al menor intento de atacarlo. Y la única razón por la cual no lo había hecho ya, era porque necesitaba saber en dónde tenía a Carla retenida. Cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con desagrado pudo observar que frente a sí, el hombre tenía un plato repleto de carne cruda, la cual se encontraba sobre un charco de sangre que había alcanzado a salpicar la mesa. Entonces el criminal volteó su rostro para mirar a Silverwire, le observó con esa cínica sonrisa manchada de sangre, al parecer había estado comiéndose la carne cruda,  la sangre chorreaba de su boca manchando sus manos y ropa.

-¡Eres inmundo! Tienes medio minuto para decirme a dónde está la mujer, de lo contrario ¡te degollaré en este mismo momento!- Le amenazó furioso, mas el criminal no se inmutó. No cambiaba de expresión e ignoró totalmente a Silverwire, dedicándose a saborear nuevamente su platillo, masticando fervientemente el músculo que formaba aquel desagradable manjar.

-¿Qué no me estás oyendo?- Silverwire perdió la paciencia, y haló al hombre por su cabellera para obligarlo a ponerle atención. Pero nuevamente el tipo le ignoraba. Haciendo uso de su fuerza, le lanzó lejos de la mesa y cuando lo hubo encontrado en el suelo comenzó a propinarle fuertes patadas, aumentando la intensidad de las mismas al ver que el hombre solo continuaba riendo maniáticamente.

-¡Eres un enfermo! Me dirás ahora mismo dónde la tienes o te arrastraré por toda la casa hasta encontrarla.- Siguieron así por un breve rato más, hasta que sin cambiar ni un solo minuto su expresión, el hombre logró evitar las patadas de Silverwire para ponerse de pie. Comparado con él, se veía enorme, era un hombre que bien podía llevarle un par de cabezas de ventaja a la altura de Erwin. Ahora entendía el porqué de aquel apodo que le habían dado en la cárcel.

   El gigante estiró uno de sus largos brazos y con su dedo apuntó hacia el refrigerador, siempre sonriendo como un desquiciado. Al ver hacia donde apuntaba, Silverwire tragó grueso, no podía ser posible que la mujer estuviera encerrada en ese lugar. Con una de sus filosas cuchillas, atravesó el brazo que el criminal tenía levantado, clavándolo a la pared y así le sería difícil escapar en caso de que quisiera hacerlo.

    Silverwire se dirigió al refrigerador, abriéndolo lentamente, solo para encontrarse una escena de lo más grotezca: dentro del aparato se encontraban los restos congelados de lo que antes era la señora Jaeger. Pudo comprobarlo porque su cabeza se encontraba allí, la mujer había muerto mostrando una expresión de infinito miedo y desesperación la cual su cabeza cercenada aún conservaba. Con horror Silverwire volteó a ver a la mesa en donde aún se encontraba la “comida” de aquel hombre, y lo comprendió. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de un acto de canibalismo.

   Se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar el sonido de las alarmas de las patrullas, los policías ya habían arribado.

-¡Justo a tiempo!-  Como ya  no había nada más que hacer, decidió darle lo que se merecía al asesino antes de que los policías pudieran evitarlo. Así que nuevamente se acercó al hombre.

   En la entrada de la casa, Erwin le indicó a Mike y a Gunter que evitaran a toda costa que Mikasa y Eren entraran a la vivienda.

-¡Espere! Esto no es justo. ¡Le exijo que nos deje entrar!- Gritaba Eren totalmente desesperado e inútilmente tratando de librarse del agarre de Mike.

-¡No tiene derecho a hacer esto!- Se le unió Mikasa a los reclamos, a quien Gunter ya tenía inmovilizada.

-Lo lamento oficiales, pero el estado mental en el que se encuentran les hace incapaces de actuar racionalmente en esta situación. Es por su propio bien…-  Habiendo dicho esto Erwin y el dos de sus policías se adentraron a la casa.

   Por instinto siguieron con cuidado la misma ruta hasta el fondo de la casa, Erwin notó una puerta abierta y con sigilo se dirigió al lugar. Al asomarse lo pudo ver allí, Silverwire se encontraba de pie mirando hacia la entrada como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

Al verse descubierto Erwin entró totalmente  apuntando al enmascarado con su arma.

-No hay nada que hacer Erwin, llegamos tarde.- La voz robótica sonaba inusualmente apagada. Sin dejar de apuntarle, el rubio se adentró más y en ese momento Erd y Auruo se le unieron, apuntando también sus armas hacia Silverwire.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Interrogó Erwin, pero antes de que el enmascarado pudiese contestar, el grito de Auruo llamó su atención.

-¡JEFE!- El oficial señalaba con el dedo índice hacia los pies de Silverwire, mostrando en su rostro una expresión de pavor. Erd y Erwin miraron instantáneamente, llegando a sorprenderse ante la escena. El sospechoso del secuestro de Carla, yacía sin vida a los pies del encapuchado; quien se había encargado de asesinarlo no sin antes torturarlo.

   Había cortado sus manos y piernas, le había sacado los ojos y por último había hecho un profundo corte en su abdomen, haciendo que sus intestinos y órganos internos se desparramaran fuera de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- Erwin no concebía lo que sus ojos le mostraban en ese momento. La crueldad con la que el hombre había sido asesinado era algo inaudito, se atrevía a asegurar que el enmascarado había hasta disfrutado matando al otro criminal.

-Solo hice lo que debía ser hecho.- Contestó fríamente. – Será mejor que revisen ese refrigerador, lo que buscan se encuentra allí.- Al escuchar esto con un gesto Erwin le ordenó a Erd que revisara.

-¡JEFE! ¡Será mejor que vea esto!- Alarmado le llamó el oficial. Erwin se acercó sin dejar de apuntar hacia Silverwire con su arma. Pero no pudo evitar bajarla, al ver el contenido de aquel aparato. El cuerpo sin vida y descuartizado de quien alguna vez fue la madre de Eren se encontraba allí. Perplejos los tres oficiales voltearon a ver nuevamente al criminal.

-El muy cerdo se la estuvo comiendo.- Les indicó Silverwire, señalando al plato de carne sangrienta sobre la mesa. –Cuando llegué estaba atragantándose con ella.- Erwin no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Auruo ya se encontraba vomitando en una esquina y Erd simplemente cerró sus ojos para evitar seguir viendo aquel nauseabundo espectáculo.  El enmascarado hablaba de aquellos restos como si aún hubiera estado viva cuando el demente la estaba devorando, lo cual solo empeoraba el impacto de la situación.

   En todos sus años de servicio, Erwin jamás se había tenido que enfrentar a una atrocidad de semejante calibre, estaba en shock, y sus oficiales se encontraban en peores condiciones. Se preguntaba cómo le iba a explicar aquello a Mikasa y a Eren, se imaginaba lo devastados que se iban a sentir y el daño psicológico que iban a sufrir tanto ellos como su padre.

-¡Aun así! Debiste haberte mantenido a raya. Este hombre tuvo que haber sido juzgado por su crimen.- Intentó recuperar su compostura para enfrentar al criminal que quedaba.

-¡Abre los ojos de una maldita vez Erwin! El hijo de perra estuvo en la cárcel y lo dejaron salir mucho antes por ‘buen comportamiento’, - enfatizó con sarcasmo en su tono de voz al pronunciar esa frase – el sistema judicial no funciona. Permite que verdaderos criminales como este hagan estragos a su antojo en la ciudad y lamento decirles que sin mi ayuda ustedes jamás hubiesen dado con el desgraciado. Y si con suerte lo hubieran hecho, no hubieran encontrado más que huesos secos y a este puerco con la barriga repleta.- Erwin no tenía nada que refutar, esa era la cruda realidad. Tampoco quería admitirlo, pero en esa ocasión no había sido capaz de dar con una mísera pista sobre el paradero de Carla.

-Veo que te quedaste mudo…- continuó Silverwire -…si quieres disparar puedes hacerlo, pero creo que tienes a un par de jóvenes a los cuales consolar y eso es mucho más importante.- Erwin no pudo disparar, había perdido ante Silverwire, en esa ocasión el enmascarado era el dueño absoluto de la razón. Ninguna pena de cárcel hubiese sido suficiente para hacer pagar a ese asesino, al menos mediante el método rudimentario del enmascarado, el hombre tuvo que haber sufrido antes de morir y eso era un castigo justo.

Como si hubiera estado leyendo su mente, el enmascarado continuó:

-Lo único que me frustra, es que el muy bastardo en ningún momento parecía sufrir. Mantuvo esa ridícula sonrisa en todo momento.- Acto seguido le propinó una fuerte patada en la cara al cadáver del asesino. Silverwire sonaba tan humano en sus declaraciones. Era confuso para Erwin, parecía como si el enmascarado realmente estuviese conmovido por los hijos de Carla y decepcionado ante la impotencia de no haber podido hacer sufrir y pagar a su asesino. –En fin, espero que hayas aprendido la lección Erwin, espero que con esto entiendas mis motivos…- Silverwire se acercó al rubio quien no movió ni un solo músculo y solo se le quedó viendo.

   El hombre de menor estatura colocó suavemente una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Erwin. -… espero que comprendiendo esto comiences a aceptarme.- Habiendo soltado esa frase el hombre salió por la puerta, buscó una habitación en el segundo piso de la casa y por una ventana que daba a la parte trasera de la vivienda, salió abandonando el lugar sin que el resto de oficiales que esperaban frente a la casa se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

   En la cocina, Erwin y sus subalternos estaban como paralizados, no hicieron nada para detener a Silverwire y aún no lograban salir del shock en el que se encontraban. El jefe pudo reaccionar finalmente y dando un largo suspiro les indicó a sus subordinados que salieran de la casa.

   Salir de ese lugar fue toda una tortura, afuera Mikasa y Eren esperaban impacientes por saber qué había sido de su madre. A Erwin no le quedó más alternativa que indicarle a sus oficiales que esposaran a los hermanos y los obligaran a entrar en una de las patrullas. Por más que gritaron y se quejaron, Erwin y los demás les hicieron caso omiso, después de todo era por su propio bien.

   El jefe hizo llamar al personal forense para que investigaran la escena del crimen e hicieran el levantamiento de los cuerpos, también hizo llamar a Grisha a la estación de policía; debía informarle de los sucesos al mismo tiempo que a sus hijos.

   Una vez que hubieron llegado al departamento de policía, Erwin buscó a Armin y le explicó la situación con lujo de detalles. Iba a necesitar de toda su ayuda para comunicarle la terrible noticia a la familia de la difunta. Horrorizado, Armin abrió sus ojos cual platos, llegando incluso a derramar lágrimas. Después de todo Carla siempre fue muy amable con él y hasta podía decir que la sentía como una especie de madre también. Pero por el bien de sus amigos, debía mantenerse fuerte y se obligó a calmarse para acudir a la sala de interrogatorios, en donde mantenían encerrados a los hermanos y a su padre que recién se les había unido.

   Erwin largó un suspiro y muy desanimado se dirigió junto con Armin a dicho salón, en donde los hermanos estaban armando un gran escándalo y no pararon ni ante la presencia de su superior. Gracias a la ayuda de Armin y del propio Grisha, fue que al fin se calmaron y Erwin pudo comenzar con su explicación. Ante las despavoridas miradas de los tres familiares, Erwin relató lo sucedido con lujo de detalles. A pesar del desgarrador llanto de los tres, el hombre continuó describiéndoles lo que había pasado, era necesario que supieran toda la verdad.

  Finalmente, les hizo saber que se estarían llevando los restos de Carla a la morgue en donde se le haría la respectiva autopsia, una vez culminado ese proceso se les estaría haciendo entrega de los mismos para su respectivo funeral. Armin fue de gran ayuda para lograr calmar el llanto y gritos de la familia. Ninguno creía aun lo que había pasado, estaban devastados, a ambos rubios les pesaba no poder hacer más por ninguno de ellos.

   Armin y Erwin se retiraron dejando a los dos hermanos y su padre sufrir su pérdida en paz. Les esperaban días oscuros, noches de insomnio y un interminable dolor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Qué ocurre Erwin? Esa actitud no es la que acostumbras mostrar.- Interrogó Levi horas más tarde en su mansión. El rubio se había presentado sin anunciarse, pero esta vez le dejó entrar sin ningún problema. El hombre no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que llegó y a esas alturas Levi comprendía que únicamente estaba buscando consuelo por lo recién ocurrido durante el día; mas debía hacer como si no supiera nada con el fin de no delatarse.

-Lo lamento Levi, sé que no debería venir aquí de este modo, pero eres la única persona a quien podía acudir.- Ackerman veía a Erwin como jamás lo había visto, eran solo los despojos del hombre seguro, confiado y fuerte que acostumbraba a ser. Al parecer lo que había sucedido le había afectado más que lo debido.

-No tienes porqué disculparte.- Levi no era un hombre sentimental después de todo, y tampoco era de muchas palabras. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar en una situación así, de manera que recordó la vez anterior que se había visto con Erwin, la situación era totalmente al contrario por lo que procedió a imitarlo. Se levantó de su asiento y alcanzó a Erwin para envolverlo en un abrazo, un tanto incómodo para él, pero logrando derrumbar por completo al rubio quien comenzó a derramar lágrimas al sentir el contacto de Ackerman.

-Erwin…- Levi estaba muy sorprendido, era cierto que Erwin era mucho más expresivo que él, pero jamás se imaginó que podía llegar a verlo así, tan sensible, tan devastado, tan afectado. El hombre de cabello negro tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte se sentía bastante mal al ver que Erwin estaba tan mal; pero por el otro, la tibieza invadía su pecho al ver que Erwin lo había elegido como una persona a quien podía mostrarle esa parte vulnerable de sí mismo.

   El rubio lloraba aferrado al cuerpo de Levi, no podía evitarlo habían pasado años desde la última vez que se había entregado a sus impulsos de esa manera, que había perdido el control de sus sentimientos. Pero esa había sido una experiencia demasiado fuerte para él: la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada, el desgarrador escenario que encontró al llegar al lugar, saber que sin la ayuda de Silverwire siquiera hubiesen sido capaces de saber quién había secuestrado a Carla, el aceptar que ese enmascarado tenía en parte razón con todo lo que hacía, y que su tan perfecto sistema judicial no había servido de nada en esa ocasión. Todo eso sumado a haber tenido que comunicarle lo ocurrido a la familia de la mujer, ver su desesperación, notar el momento exacto en el que sus corazones se rompían y sus esperanzas se esfumaban. Dolía, y le dolía ver a Eren y Mikasa así de devastados, siendo que les tenía aprecio por ser sus subalternos, y mucho más a Eren a quien consideraba un amigo cercano.

-Les fallé, Levi. Fui un inútil, no pude hacer nada para evitar lo que sucedió.- Se lamentaba el rubio quien estaba en el regazo de Levi, que a su vez se mantenía acariciando los dorados cabellos de Erwin con movimientos leves y suaves, en un fallido intento por consolarlo.

-Erwin, ¡mírame ahora mismo!- Le ordenó el hombre de menor estatura de manera imperativa, el rubio fue renuente al principio pero luego, secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, se levantó sin llegar a mirarlo fijamente. Levi le tomó por el mentón obligándolo a levantar la cabeza. -¡Te he dicho que me mires maldita sea!- exasperado le gritó a lo que Erwin logró dirigir su afligida mirada hacia el rostro de Levi. El empresario se sorprendió un poco al ver los hermosos ojos azules plagados de angustia e inundados en lágrimas, con determinación y sin flaquear clavó sus ojos en los contrarios.

Erwin se mantuvo en silencio y no bajó la mirada, esperando a escuchar qué era lo que Levi tenía que decir.

-Quiero que entiendas una cosa Erwin, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué fue lo que te pasó, y no pretendo que me lo cuentes ahora mismo. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que eres el mejor jefe de policía que esta ciudad ha tenido. Debes creerme ya que como sabrás llevo toda mi vida siguiendo los logros de la policía. – Hizo una pausa para posar ambas manos sobre el húmedo rostro del contrario y con sus dedos pulgares intentar secar las lágrimas que aun brotaban. –Y si tú no pudiste hacer nada en este caso, no hay fuerza humana en este mundo que hubiera podido hacer algo. Entiende que si tú no pudiste, nadie más pudo haberlo hecho. Quiero que te metas eso muy profundo en esa cabeza.- Levi no podía ser cálido y a como pudo le comunicó sus pensamientos al rubio, quien sintió como un agradable calor se expandía por su cuerpo.

Sintió deseos de tenerlo más cerca y obedeciendo a su impulso, le imitó y posó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Levi, acercando su rostro al punto de que ambas frentes y narices se tocaron. Levi sintió como en su pecho sus latidos se intensificaban, al tener a Erwin tan cerca, deseaba besarlo, quería probar esos labios.

-Gracias Levi.- Pronunciaron dichos labios y se curvaron en una melancólica sonrisa. Erwin entonces se alejó del rostro contrario y le atrapó esta vez él mismo entre sus brazos. Su llanto cesó, pero sentía la fuerte  necesidad de aferrarse a ese hombre.

-No hay de qué.- Pudo contestar Ackerman, a su vez rodeando a Erwin con sus brazos una vez más. Por unos segundos pensó que hubiera sido maravilloso poderse quedar de esa manera por siempre. Simplemente aspirando el olor de Erwin, acariciando su piel, secando sus lágrimas, entregándole su corazón.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el incidente de la muerte de Carla. Erwin se encontraba en su oficina, como de costumbre tratando de ordenarse con el papeleo. Pero recordaba de manera melancólica a Eren y no se lograba concentrar. El funeral de su madre no había sido una experiencia placentera, la mayor parte de los oficiales habían asistido y por supuesto él mismo lo había hecho. Para Eren y Mikasa había sido un golpe muy duro, y lo fue mucho más cuando al día siguiente al entierro, Grisha su padre, hubo desaparecido.

   El hombre les dejó una carta excusándose y diciéndoles que necesitaba tiempo a solas para asimilar la situación. Se llevó unas cuantas pertenencias en una maleta y no supieron hacia donde se había dirigido. Tal parecía que perder a su esposa había sido un golpe sumamente fuerte para él y no pudo resistir quedarse en su casa, la cual solo le traía amargos recuerdos de cuando su mujer se encontraba con vida.

   Para Eren fue muy duro ver cómo su progenitor los abandonaba en un momento tan oscuro de su vida. El joven de ojos color esmeralda pasaba sus días llorando a causa de la pérdida de su madre, mientras que su hermana se encerraba en su habitación y parecía como si también estuviese sin vida. Para ella había sido como revivir la época en la que sus verdaderos padres habían muerto. Armin e incluso Annie les visitaban casi a diario, pero no les era posible hacer mucho por sus amigos.

   El propio Erwin se había dejado caer a la casa de sus subordinados un par de veces, les comunicó que podían tomarse todo el tiempo que les fuera necesario para recuperarse de su pérdida. Y así lo estaban haciendo. En esas dos semanas no se habían atrevido siquiera a salir de su casa y no daban indicios de llegar a hacerlo pronto.

   Por su parte el rubio sufría de sus propios conflictos, aún se sentía mal por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarlos, aunque el haber ido ese día a casa de Levi le había ayudado mucho. También estaba frustrado por Silverwire, si quiera sentía ya ánimos de llegar a capturarlo, el enmascarado se había involucrado en un par de casos más, pero Erwin simplemente lo ignoró, ni siquiera había acudido a cooperar en dichos casos y dejó que Mike y el resto del equipo se encargaran. Tampoco había vuelto a acostarse con Levi, pero sí que le visitaba constantemente. Le gustaba acostarse sobre su regazo y como Levi no era de hablar, lo dejaba simplemente estar así hasta quedarse dormido bajo el arrullo de sus acompasadas respiraciones y las lentas caricias que el hombre de menor estatura le propinaba.

  Sin llegar a darse cuenta del todo, ambos hombres habían comenzado a depender de la compañía del otro. Juntos se sentían completos, se sentían protegidos. Sin embargo, Ackerman no se animaba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Erwin, no podía hacerlo hasta que estuviera listo para confesarle también que él era la identidad secreta de Silverwire. Por el otro lado, Erwin ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo importante que Levi se había convertido para él. Adoraba estar a su lado, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que los temas relacionados al amor no estaban ni en segundo ni en tercer plano en su vida en ese momento. Su mente solo era ocupada por su propia frustración, preocupación por Eren y el conflicto interno que tenía hacia Silverwire.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   Días después, Levi había recordado aquel bar al que había ido una vez y decidió que no era mala idea darse una vuelta por allá. Al llegar se dio la sorpresa de que el joven hijo de Grisha se encontraba ahí de nuevo. Discretamente le preguntó sobre él al bar tender.

-Hace tres días que viene sin falta, llora y bebe, llora y bebe sin cesar, hasta que cerramos y tenemos que llamar un taxi para que lo lleve a su casa.- Le relató el hombre. Levi entonces se acercó al jovencito y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sigues con los problemas amorosos, mocoso?-

-¿Eh?-

-No me tomes importancia, nos vimos hace un tiempo aquí mismo y me comentaste que te habías enamorado de alguien que no te correspondía.- Levi no volteó a ver al muchacho, simplemente hablaba con indiferencia y la mirada perdida en el contenido de su vaso. Por su parte Eren, quien esta vez estaba algo tomado pero no del todo ebrio, tenía un vago recuerdo de haber platicado acerca del asunto con un desconocido tiempo atrás.

-Desearía que ese fuera el único de mis problemas en este momento.-

-Te conozco, y sé lo que ocurrió. Créeme que lo lamento, Jaeger.-

-¿Eh?- Esta vez el muchacho se irguió en su asiento y miró con sorpresa a su interlocutor. -¿Cómo es que lo sabe?-

-Tu padre, era mi médico personal.- Le confesó sin mirarlo.

-Ackerman…- el joven cayó en cuenta, ¿cómo no lo había reconocido antes? - …usted es Levi Ackerman.-

-Es correcto.- Levi bebió de su vaso y por fin le miró. Notó la hinchazón en sus párpados, probablemente producto de días de llorar. La tristeza había opacado completamente sus hermosos ojos verdes, los cuales ya no poseían brillo. El joven se veía mucho más delgado comparado con la última vez que lo había visto. Levi entendía por lo que estaba pasando, conocía ese sufrimiento.

-Escucha Eren...- continuó el mayor - …no debería decirte esto y estoy seguro de que te valdrá una mierda y no te ayudará en nada, pero yo pasé por lo mismo que tú. Nunca conocí a mi padre y mi madre murió cuando yo aún era muy joven. Deseé morir con ella, pero al final sobreviví. Estoy seguro de que sabes quién soy, así que solo te digo que la decisión es tuya.-

-¿La decisión?- Eren no entendía muy bien a qué se refería el hombre, además estaba bastante sorprendido de aquella sincera confesión, siendo ambos totalmente desconocidos. Levi le miró severamente, para continuar con su discurso:

-Puedes quedarte allí lloriqueando patéticamente y bebiendo alcohol como un vulgar ebrio hasta que tu cuerpo deje de funcionar, o puedes desechar el dolor y retomar las riendas de tu vida.- Eren abrió sus ojos en respuesta, mas no supo qué decir. Entendía que el hombre tenía la razón, pero no era algo fácil lo que le proponía.

  Al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna, Levi metió las manos a su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo entregándoselo al joven.-Ten, sécate esas lágrimas.- Acto seguido vació su vaso de un trago y le entregó al bar tender una considerable cantidad de dinero. –Esto es por la cuenta de este mocoso y la mía, espero que también sirva para cubrir los gastos del taxi una vez que lo tengan que enviar a su casa.- Habiendo dicho eso el hombre se retiró, dejando a Eren perplejo. Pero el muchacho reaccionó rápidamente y lo alcanzó.

-¡Señor Ackerman!- Eren le tomó del brazo para que no se fuera. -¡Gracias! De verdad agradezco sus palabras.-

-No tienes que hacerlo Jaeger. Ahora si no te molesta, ¿puedes soltarme? Tendré que enviar a lavar de inmediato mi saco, no vaya a ser que me contagie de tu suciedad.- Le solicitó seriamente.

-¡Disculpe!- A Eren no le afectó el comentario del hombre, y contra todo lo que había estado sintiendo, fue capaz de sonreírle. –Nuevamente le agradezco. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, y comprendo por qué el jefe es como es cuando se trata de usted.- Levi enarcó una ceja en respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Eso es algo que usted mismo debería de preguntarle a él, si es que aún no lo sabe.- Nuevamente Eren fue capaz de dibujar una bonita sonrisa en su demacrado rostro. –En todo caso, quiero que sepa que me ha sido de mucha ayuda señor.- Dicho esto Eren se despidió y regresó a su sitio a la barra. Levi se retiró entonces con aquellas palabras replicándose en su mente.

_“¡Mocoso insolente! Se atreve a dejarme en ascuas”_

¿A qué se estaría refiriendo Eren? ¿Exactamente qué debía preguntarle a Erwin? ¿Estaría el joven jugándole una broma o le hablaba seriamente? Todo era confuso, había entrado a ese bar sin saber que se iba a ir con tantas incógnitas. Pero en ese momento no había nada que pudiera hacer para contestar aquellas preguntas.

 

Continuará….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueeees, no siento que me haya quedado como yo quería. Es más, esto hace un año había estado planeado de una manera totalmente diferente. Les confieso que desde el principio Eren iba a ser un personaje MUY secundario, y jamás iba a llegar a conocer a Levi en persona, además según mis notas de hace un año yo ni siquiera tenía planeado matar a Carla, me es divertido ver cómo he cambiado la idea original. Yo de verdad que no había planeado que fuera tan violento y oscuro, no me sentía en capacidad de escribir cosas así puesto que yo acostumbraba a escribir comedia y fluff.  
> Pero así son las cosas y así resultó salir la historia. A pesar de todo, si me siento contenta porque fui capaz de escribir sobre temas que nunca había tocado. Y fui capaz mediante mi escritura, de tomarle aprecio a un personaje al cual hace tiempo le había tomado más bien mucho desprecio.  
> Esto no es lo último que veremos de Eren, en el próximo capítulo les traeré algo que les puede llegar a gustar. (o eso espero) Y también les recalco que aún quedan bastantes capítulos de este fic por escribir, así que tendremos EruRi para rato n.n me emociona el solo pensar en todo lo que falta :D


	13. Madurez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo! Si han llegado hasta aquí les agradezco el pasarse a leer :)   
> Primero que todo, les invito que se pasen por mi perfil para que lean mi nuevo One shot que va después del capítulo 12 (o sea antes de este capítulo) se llama “Three’s a crowd” y justo como “Oh the Irony!” es una historia complementaria a “Dancing on a Highwire” pero que si no lo leen igual no afecta en la trama del fic principal, sin embargo es mi deseo que se pasen a leer esa también, principalmente si les gusta Erencillo :D  
> Ahora, con respecto a este capítulo, he de dejarles descansar luego del gore pasado, así que les traigo lo que viene a ser la conclusión de la parte de Eren en este fic, seguirá saliendo me imagino, pero con menos protagonismo. (Recuerden que este es un fic EruRi y el EruRen me salió de la manga después, pero en un principio no estaba planeado de esa manera ñ_ñ)

**Capítulo 13:**

**Madurez**

 

   Exactamente había pasado un mes y medio desde el caso de la muerte de Carla, cuando a pesar de que las heridas estaban aún abiertas en sus hijos, los dos oficiales decidieron que no valía la pena continuar saltándose el trabajo y lamentando la ausencia de sus padres. Por lo que regresaron a sus labores en el departamento de policía de Sina.

   Mikasa se había vuelto menos comunicativa, aún sufría mucho y su carácter a pesar de que era fuerte la mayoría del tiempo, también era bastante serio, así que para ella era mucho más cómodo quedarse en silencio y participar pasivamente de cualquier conversación o en su vida laboral. Eren por su parte, si bien se le notaba más decaído, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recuperar su humor y energía acostumbrados.

  La diferencia entre ambos hermanos, radicaba en que Eren había podido hablar hacía unas semanas con Levi Ackerman, quien fuese su rival en el amor. Nunca entendió por qué ese hombre se había tomado la molestia de consolarlo o animarlo en un momento de tan profundo dolor como el que estaba pasando. Y si bien Ackerman era un hombre serio, frío y directo; supo dar en el clavo con las palabras exactas que le hicieron cambiar totalmente la perspectiva al joven de ojos verdes.

_“La decisión es tuya”_

Retumbaba en la mente del muchacho una y otra vez.

_“…puedes retomar las riendas de tu vida”_

 Era lo que más deseaba, debía superar la muerte de su madre, el abandono de su padre y seguir adelante en esa dura vida. Que sí era difícil, pero después de todo el único que podía cambiar su situación era él mismo. Anhelaba también recuperar a su “viejo yo” de manera que pudiera servir como sostén a su hermana y a la vez, la joven pudiera volver a ser la misma de antes, o al menos no tan despedazada como se encontraba en esos momentos.

   Decidió que de momento, debería arreglar uno a uno los aspectos de su vida lentamente: comenzó a salir más de su casa y en su tiempo libre la pasaba fuera con Armin y Annie en ocasiones, otras tantas iba nuevamente al bar de su preferencia, pero no se emborrachaba hasta quedar casi inconsciente, si no que más bien pasaba amenos ratos charlando con algunos clientes del lugar o inclusive con Marco el bar tender que siempre le atendía con una sonrisa amable y quien pacientemente escuchaba sus disparates. No volvió a toparse con Ackerman en ese lugar, pero tampoco era que lo estuviese esperando. Sin embargo, el joven se mantenía agradecido con ese hombre, sentía que tenía una deuda muy grande para con él, pero no había manera de retribuirle.

   El muchacho poco a poco se iba reponiendo y su humor iba mejorando, Armin estaba sumamente impresionado con su fortaleza y su rápido progreso y se lo hacía ver a menudo. Parecía que la voluntad de Eren era más fuerte que nada, y pronto superaría su pérdida. Uno de tantos días, Eren tuvo un extraño sueño que involucraba a Erwin y Ackerman. Esa también fue una experiencia reveladora para él, ya que si bien no había olvidado sus sentimientos por Erwin, últimamente no había estado de humor para acercársele mucho y a su vez, el jefe había decidido darle espacio al joven para recuperarse, y aunque se preocupaba por charlar con él de vez en cuando para saber cómo seguía, no volvió a insinuarle siquiera que lo acompañara a su departamento.

    Luego de ese sueño, Eren tuvo que tomar una decisión, sabía que Erwin estaba bastante interesado en Ackerman, aunque nunca hubiesen hablado de ello, el joven había podido observarlo cuando hablaban por teléfono. No estaba seguro de que estuviera enamorado de él, pensaba que si era así Erwin se lo hubiera dicho y hubieran dado por finalizado su acuerdo de índole sexual. Así que el joven conservaba la esperanza de que por Ackerman sintiera algo parecido a lo que sentía por él: mera atracción sexual.

  El muchacho entonces decidió que era hora de dejar de huir a lo que debía hacer y tomó la resolución de ir y confesarle sus sentimientos a Erwin. Para él todavía había alguna probabilidad de que el mayor aceptara y correspondiera a sus sentimientos, siendo que no le era totalmente indiferente y siempre le trataba con cariño. Pensaba que tal vez en el fondo, Erwin sentía algo por él, aunque fuese mínimo, y debía averiguar si era así o si se equivocaba. Se jugaría el todo por el todo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

  Por su parte, Erwin aún intentaba recuperarse del traumático evento que había pasado con la muerte de Carla. Ya había logrado reintegrarse por completo a las labores de campo, estuviera involucrado Silverwire o no, y en las ocasiones en las que lo estaba, intentaba atraparlo, pero como de costumbre sus intentos eran fallidos y el enmascarado aprovechaba para burlarse de él o hacerle comentarios extraños como se había hecho su costumbre.

   Erwin no había dejado de visitar constantemente a Levi, pero sin volver a tener sexo, con el bajo ánimo que tenía no le era posible, y Levi tampoco se lo pedía. El rubio agradecía que fuera tan considerado con él así como también le estaba infinitamente agradecido por permanecer como su sostén ante tan dura situación. Levi escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el hombre le contaba, en ocasiones emitía su criterio y cuando no lo veía necesario simplemente se quedaba callado. Silencio que Erwin apreciaba de sobremanera. Levi no le juzgaba y si tenía que reprenderlo lo hacía sabiamente, parecía que le entendía muy bien y Erwin ratificó que podía confiar en él.

   Constantemente, el rubio le comentaba a Levi de los casos de la policía, era algo que se le había hecho costumbre desde mucho antes de llegar al nivel de confianza que le tenía en ese momento, y ese hábito no lo había perdido. Ahora además de comentarle acerca de los casos desde el punto de vista del jefe del departamento de policía; también lo hacía desde el punto de vista de Erwin Smith. Le platicaba acerca de sus sentimientos, de lo confuso que era para él últimamente enfrentarse a Silverwire.

   Levi utilizaba esta información a su favor, aunque se sintiera un poco culpable porque estaba engañando a Erwin, siempre que podía le hacía saber que estaba de acuerdo con la existencia y los ideales de Silverwire, y usaba lo que el rubio le decía para saber cómo actuar o cómo no actuar con él cuando se le presentaba como el enmascarado. Aunque las cosas no le salían del todo bien, lo único que lograba era confundirlo cada vez más, y todo porque Erwin era demasiado terco en sus propios ideales, y sentía que el enmascarado únicamente hacía mofa de él y de sus limitaciones.

-Aunque esto me ha hecho darme cuenta que aún tengo mucho que aprender y qué mejorar cómo policía.- Le dijo Erwin al empresario uno de tantos días que se encontraban conversando mientras disfrutaban de una taza caliente del té favorito de Levi. –Silverwire tiene métodos que le permiten conseguir información que la policía no tiene, además es mucho más astuto que yo, de eso estoy seguro. Me hace pensar que el tipo tiene una edad bastante avanzada ya que el conocimiento que posee sólo puede obtenerse mediante mucha experiencia, o bien, es demasiado inteligente.- Parecía que hablaba más para sí mismo que para Levi quien lo miraba inexpresivamente.

-Ya veo.- Dijo casi inaudiblemente el de cabello negro para luego beber de su té.

-Realmente no sé cómo lo hace. Él tiene que tener aliados poderosos, no creo que se encargue de todo él mismo. Ha de tener conexiones con personas que poseen tecnología a la cual la policía no tiene acceso.- Continuó analizando. –Probablemente tiene a alguien infiltrado dentro del departamento de policía también, es la única manera en la que se puede dar cuenta tan rápido de todos nuestros casos, pero es difícil averiguar quién…-

-Impresionante.-

-Debo descubrir quién es esa persona. Pero no me gustaría estar pecando de paranoico, si en realidad no hay nadie infiltrado estaría invirtiendo tiempo y esfuerzo en vano.-

-Naturalmente.-

-Levi.-

-Dime.-

-Sé que debes estar aburrido escuchándome parlotear tanto, discúlpame.- Erwin se avergonzó bastante ya que llevaba un rato recitando todas sus conjeturas sin tomar en cuenta si su interlocutor estaba aburriéndose de todo aquello.

-No te tienes que disculpar Erwin, te estoy escuchando.- Para Levi esa conversación se había hecho sumamente importante, mas no debía revelarle a Erwin su interés. El hombre de menor estatura se sorprendió bastante al escuchar las conclusiones del policía. Realmente era un hombre brillante, estaba en lo correcto en todo lo que dedujo, y a Levi le interesaba que le siguiera hablando de manera que pudiera alertar a su escuadrón dentro de la policía de las sospechas de su jefe. -¿Qué tienes pensado hacer entonces?- Agregó fingiendo desinterés.

-Creo, que de momento no debería hacer mucho, estaría únicamente siguiendo una corazonada sin fundamento, pero lo que sí haré será vigilar más atentamente a mis subordinados, e investigar más a fondo a cualquiera que vea en actitudes sospechosas.-  Declaró decididamente, mostrando una expresión seria al fruncir su ceño y apretar sus labios.

-Una sabia decisión. –Le alabó el empresario.

-Pero ya basta de hablar de mí. –Continuó el rubio, relajando su expresión. –Hemos estado así por días, realmente lamento robarte tu tiempo de este modo. ¿Podrías por favor hablar sobre ti? ¿Te ha pasado algo interesante últimamente?- Erwin sonrió incómodamente, realmente se sentía un poco avergonzado con Levi.

-Debes relajarte Erwin.- Para sorpresa del rubio, Levi se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba, colocándose tras de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado.  El hombre de cabello negro entonces colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Erwin, comenzando a masajear levemente. Erwin se ruborizó un poco. -¡Deja de tensarte, con un demonio!- Expresó Levi algo frustrado al sentir cómo los hombros del rubio se contracturaban aún más a su toque.

-Lo lamento Levi.- El rubio intentó liberar su tensión, poco a poco se fue relajando y comenzó a disfrutar de las hábiles manos del otro hombre. Realmente le estaba haciendo bien y pensaba que era otra cosa que debía de agradecerle. Después de todo, no cualquiera se toma el tiempo de escuchar todos sus disparates para luego darle un excelente masaje y sin esperar nada a cambio, mucho menos una persona tan ocupada como lo debía de ser Levi.

-Si te disculpas una vez más, me encargaré de torcerte el cuello Erwin.- El rubio rio nerviosamente ante ese comentario mas no pronunció palabra alguna. –Por cierto, hace algunos días conocí al hijo de Grisha, fue por una casualidad.- Le comentó.

-¿Conociste a Eren?- Preguntó Erwin algo sorprendido, jamás pensó que sus dos parejas sexuales se fueran a conocer, después de todo eran de dos mundos totalmente distintos.

-Así es. El mocoso estaba destruido por la muerte de su madre y el abandono de ese cobarde de Grisha. – Continuó explicándole tratando de abordar el tema que realmente le interesaba. –Aunque no solo sufría por eso, también me comentó que sufría por haberse enamorado.- Erwin tragó grueso en ese momento, era algo que sospechaba pero jamás se hubiese imaginado que el joven estuviese tan enamorado de él al punto de sufrir.

-Ya veo…- Erwin nuevamente relajó sus hombros, pero más bien era que estaba algo cabizbajo, se sentía realmente mal por Eren, ya había sido suficiente con no haber podido hacer nada por su madre, como para que también estuviese sufriendo por él. Se preguntaba si debía corresponderle, aunque no sintiera nada por él en ese momento, pensaba que tal vez con el tiempo fuese capaz de enamorarse de él. –Levi, ¿tú crees que yo…?  ¿…debería?-

   Levi estuvo observando detenidamente a Erwin durante todo ese tiempo, era capaz de adivinar el conflicto interno por el que estaba pasando en ese momento. Sabía que Erwin no estaba enamorado de Jaeger, estaba seguro de ello, pero también había descubierto que el rubio era demasiado amable, tanto que era capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad por la de otros, y mucho más por la culpa que debía de estar sintiendo en ese momento. Levi comprendía que Erwin no quería hacer sufrir a ese niño más de lo que ya había sufrido. De manera que antes de que el rubio continuara formulando su pregunta, detuvo sus manos y se aferró un poco a sus hombros, se agachó hasta que su frente tocó la parte trasera de la cabeza de Erwin y procedió a hablarle en un bajo tono de voz.

-Confío en que sabrás tomar la mejor decisión. Sé que no vas a actuar impulsivamente por lástima o culpa, ese no es el Erwin Smith que conozco y admiro.- Levi acercó entonces sus labios al oído de Erwin mientras sus brazos avanzaron por el pecho de este para atraparlo en un leve abrazo. –Ya es hora de que recuperes a tu verdadero yo, es hora de que despiertes de ese trance.- Acto seguido el hombre de cabello negro besó levemente el cuello del rubio.

   Para Erwin esas palabras fueron más que suficiente, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño abrió sus ojos y vio claramente la realidad. Estaba dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, estaba hundiéndose debido al descontrol y por un momento consideró la posibilidad de hundir a otros junto con él.

-Gracias Levi.- Pronunció casi inaudiblemente, mas Levi que se encontraba tan cerca pudo escuchar sus palabras y fue capaz de notar el cambio. Al estar de espaldas Erwin no fue capaz de ver la bonita y auténtica sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Ackerman.

-Ahora bien.- Continuó Levi alejándose de Erwin para seguir masajeando sus hombros y espalda. -¿Qué nuevos casos tiene la policía últimamente?- Preguntó tratando de desviar el tema.

-Bueno, en un par de días estaré realizando un trabajo que te podría parecer interesante.- Ya mucho más entusiasmado, Erwin comenzó a relatarle de qué se trataba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

    Eren estaba decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Erwin, sin embargo ya estando allí resultó que era mucho más complicado de lo que pensó. Durante sus horas laborales no fue capaz de dar con el momento idóneo para realizar su cometido, después de todo no deseaba escupírselo a la cara así sin más, y pensó que tenía que ser algo muy especial, aunque si lo rechazaba iba a ser duro para él y tanto planeamiento también sería en vano.

   El joven se debatía entre cual debía de ser el momento y de qué manera lo haría. ¿Debía citarlo a una hora y  lugar específicos? ¿Sería mejor visitarlo en su apartamento sorpresivamente? ¿Debería pedirle un momento a solas en la oficina? Así se la pasó tratando de decidir durante todo el día, sin embargo no logró tomar una decisión y tuvo que abandonar su lugar de trabajo sin haber actuado.

   En esos momentos de indecisión, pensó que lo mejor sería consultarle a su amigo Armin, quien siempre sabía cuál era la mejor opción y cómo actuar ante difíciles situaciones, de modo que luego de trabajar se dirigieron juntos a sus casas, pero Eren paró en el camino y le pidió que por favor se sentaran un momento en una banca en el parque por el que iban caminando en ese momento.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que me vas a preguntar Eren?- Interrogó Armin ansioso por saber a qué iba tanto misterio por parte de su amigo que desde que salieron del trabajo había estado actuando un tanto nervioso.

-Verás, he tomado la decisión de confesarle al jefe cómo me siento. Pienso que tal vez pueda tener una oportunidad con él.- Explicó directamente pero sin llegar a ver a Armin a los ojos y más bien fijando su mirada en los niños que jugaban en los columpios del parque.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Eren, sabes que ni Mikasa ni yo quisiéramos verte sufrir nuevamente, me parece que es algo pronto ya que no te has recuperado totalmente de lo de tus padres.- Sabiamente aconsejó el rubio.

-Lo sé, y no me estoy engañando, sé que si el jefe sintiera algo por mí me lo hubiera dicho hace bastante tiempo. Y también sé que él está interesado en alguien más. Pero si no se lo pregunto directamente no estaré bien conmigo mismo, y no habrá manera de saberlo, si se lo digo y me rechaza al menos lo habré intentado.- Eren había tomado su decisión y estaba dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias fueran las que fueran.

-Entiendo.- Dijo Armin pensativo y resignado, para luego sonreírle ampliamente y posar una de sus manos sobre las del joven de ojos verdes. –Sea lo que sea, sabes que estoy aquí para apoyarte Eren.-

-Muchas gracias Armin, realmente aprecio eso.- Eren le respondió con una sonrisa igual. –Ahora bien, lo que quería en realidad era preguntarte, ¿cómo crees que sería mejor decírselo? No me decido entre preparar algo especial o simplemente entrar a su oficina y hablar con él o cosas por el estilo.-

-No me parece que sea buena idea hacerlo de manera apresurada en la oficina Eren. Lo mejor sería que hablen a solas y en algún otro lugar, debes tomarte tu tiempo. Tampoco creo que sea necesario hacer algo muy elaborado, en caso de que… ya sabes.-

-Lo entiendo. ¡Muchas gracias Armin! Me has sido de gran ayuda.- Nuevamente le sonrió aunque el rubio no quedó muy convencido. El par de amigos se abandonaron el parque y  se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

    Esa noche Eren no logró dormir muy bien, ya que en su mente planeaba las palabras exactas con las que le confesaría sus sentimientos a Erwin. La sola idea de decírselo le causaba las típicas “mariposas en el estómago”, pero ya se había decidido y si había algo que Eren Jaeger no era, era ser un cobarde.

   Al día siguiente, el joven asistió a su trabajo normalmente, hacia el final de su jornada, entró al despacho de su jefe.

-Eren, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- Le interrogó el mayor mostrándole una amable sonrisa y dejando su papeleo de lado para prestarle la mayor atención a su subordinado.

-Jefe,  me preguntaba si era posible que me acompañara a tomar un café hoy luego del trabajo.- Solicitó el menor directamente, a lo que Erwin mostró por un instante un poco de sorpresa, mas luego retornó a su tierna y comprensiva expresión.

-Me encantaría. Solo debo de preparar un par de cosas más para el día de mañana y estaré libre. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en media hora en la entrada?-

-¡De acuerdo!- El joven le regaló una radiante sonrisa muestra de su emoción al ver que el rubio había aceptado su invitación. Rápidamente salió del lugar y tomó rumbo al baño en donde se cambió de su uniforme a su ropa casual, y procuró arreglarse un poco el cabello para que no luciera muy enmarañado. Media hora después se encontró con el rubio en la entrada de la estación de policía y se dirigieron a una pintoresca cafetería que se encontraba a solo unas cuadras del lugar, a la que Eren le gustaba mucho ir junto con sus amigos en otros tiempos más felices.

   Ya estando en el lugar Erwin ordenó un café negro sin azúcar, mientras que Eren pidió un Mokaccino helado.

-Dime Eren, ¿hay algo en especial que quieras comentarme?- A Erwin ya se le estaba haciendo un tanto incómodo el silencio y el claro nerviosismo que mostraba el muchacho, desde que habían llegado no había pronunciado palabra alguna más que para pedir su orden y desde que se la entregaron se dedicó a beber con la mirada fija en la ventana.

-En realidad así es.- Eren bebió nuevamente de su vaso, estaba demasiado nervioso, ya estando ahí era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.  El joven apretó los puños sobre sus regazos y mientras el rojo intenso subía a sus mejillas, miró fijamente a los ojos azules de su jefe y logró reunir el valor suficiente para hablar.- Jefe, yo quería confesarle que… lo amo.-

    Erwin ya se temía lo peor, no podía fingir indiferencia, sus facciones se descompusieron en una expresión algo sombría y bastante afligida. Por un lado no se sentía merecedor de esos sentimientos tan preciosos, y por el otro se estaba odiando internamente porque no era capaz de corresponderle al joven. Eren era atractivo, jovial, amable, valiente y muy dulce; y aun así Erwin no sentía por él más que amistad. Una amistad muy profunda que había podido tener con muy pocas personas a lo largo de su vida y que le hacía sentirse como una escoria en ese momento.

-Gracias Eren, no tienes idea de cuánto me halaga escuchar eso…- comenzó el rubio sin saber muy bien cómo proseguir.

-¡No tiene que darme una respuesta ahora mismo!- Le interrumpió el más joven, a juzgar por la respuesta de Erwin, Eren pensó que no le había hecho mucha gracia su confesión. –Si gusta puede pensarlo y hablaremos después al respecto.- El joven rio nerviosamente.

-No Eren, debemos de aclarar esto de una vez por todas…- Eren tragó grueso, creía que estaba preparado para ser rechazado pero le estaba comenzando a doler sin siquiera haber escuchado lo que el mayor tenía para decirle.

-Entiendo…-

-Escucha Eren…- Erwin se llevó una mano a las sienes con algo de desespero, a lo que Eren se sorprendió. ¿Realmente le estaba costando rechazarlo? El joven no se esperaba esa reacción de su jefe, creía que le iba a decir que no lo amaba y que no podía estar con él y todo acabaría ahí, pero Eren pudo ver algo parecido al sufrimiento en la mirada de ese hombre, como si estuviera luchando internamente. -… yo de verdad he llegado a quererte, como no lo he hecho con nadie en mi vida, eres realmente importante para mí y no sabes cuánto he sufrido por no haberte podido ayudar anteriormente. Créeme que yo te he llegado a ver como alguien mucho más importante que un subordinado o una pareja sexual. – Esta vez la mano de Erwin bajó hasta su boca, como si quisiera contener las palabras que estaban por salir.- Te quiero Eren, pero no de la manera en la que tú lo haces conmigo. Y me siento realmente culpable porque era algo que yo sospechaba hace tiempo, sin embargo nunca quise enfrentarlo. Fui un cobarde esperando a que tus sentimientos simplemente se esfumaran.- El rubio frunció el ceño y los labios en expresión de tristeza.

   Eren no estaba realmente preparado para escuchar todo aquello, le dolía, pudo sentir el momento en el que su corazón se hacía añicos. De la boca del hombre que amaba, habían salido palabras tan amables como siempre, pero hirientes como nunca. Y sobre todo al muchacho le estaba doliendo ver que también le estaba causando sufrimiento a Erwin, se notaba que no estaba siendo fácil para él rechazarlo, era evidente que también se estaba sintiendo profundamente mal. Esas expresiones no podían ser fingidas. Eren le creía, creía que lo quería de esa manera especial, ya que no lo había visto ser cercano a nadie más que a él, al menos en el trabajo. Le creía que había llegado a ser alguien importante en su vida, pero eso no le evitaba sentirse destrozado. Muy en el fondo Eren guardaba la esperanza de ser aceptado por él.

-Jefe, por favor no se sienta mal. Es normal rechazar a alguien por quien no se siente lo mismo. Y realmente… realmente le agradezco su sinceridad.- Eren hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreírle, pero no logró contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. -¿Eh?- el joven comenzó a limpiar sus ojos y a tratar de que el llanto cesara, mas no lo logró. -¡Discúlpeme! No quiero que se sienta mal por mí por favor.-

  Al ver toda esa escena, Erwin sintió un vuelco en su corazón, se sentía mal y culpable, sabía que él era el causante del llanto del joven y no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su pañuelo, se acercó a Eren y le tomó por el mentón con una mano, mientras con la otra comenzaba a secar sus lágrimas con el pañuelo.

-Lo lamento Eren, pero corresponderte sería engañarte y eso es algo que no podría hacer jamás. Espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme y podamos retomar nuestra amistad. Eres sumamente importante para mí y me siento muy culpable de ser el causante de más dolor para ti.- Intentó disculparse. Erwin comenzó a acariciar tiernamente el húmedo rostro del joven – Me hubiera gustado poder darnos una oportunidad, de verdad que sí, pero en este momento me es imposible…-

-¡No! Por favor jefe, de verdad que lo entiendo perfectamente. Le ruego que no se sienta culpable, ya que yo falté a nuestro compromiso de mantener nuestra relación de manera sexual únicamente. No debe sentirse mal, es perfectamente comprensible el hecho de que no pueda corresponderme ya que uno no puede gobernar en sus sentimientos. Además, entiendo que su corazón ya esté ocupado por alguien más…-

-Eren eso no es…- Erwin no comprendía a quién se podía estar refiriendo Eren.

-No tiene que decir nada más jefe, de verdad le entiendo. Comprendo, pero no deja de ser doloroso. Debo de alejarme un poco de usted al menos hasta que logre superar esto, pero por favor no piense que estoy enfadado, nada me gustaría más que poder ser su amigo.- El llanto de Eren era cada vez menos, pero aun las lágrimas continuaban derramándose, y Erwin infructuosamente trataba de secarlas mientras confundido escuchaba al joven.

-Yo, lo lamento tanto Eren…-

-No jefe, yo me disculpo por haberlo puesto en esta situación. Le pido que por favor no se sienta mal. También le pido que me disculpe pero entenderá que debo irme en este momento. Cuando haya logrado sentirme mejor con respecto a usted lo buscaré nuevamente, mientras tanto nuestra relación profesional puede continuar normalmente, le prometo que esto no va a interferir en mi trabajo. Ahora debo marcharme.- Eren trató de sonreírle pero simplemente sus labios no respondieron, abandonó el lugar y a Erwin, dejándolo bastante decaído y confuso.

    El muchacho se dirigió a casa de Armin y el rubio le hizo pasar a su habitación. A juzgar por el estado en el que Eren se había presentado su plan no le había salido nada bien. Eren le comentó todo lo que había pasado, no podía evitar llorar nuevamente, ahora que estaba en confianza con su amigo dejó a su llanto salir libremente.

-Pero no puedo enfadarme con él Armin, entiendo que él ya está enamorado de ese hombre, Ackerman. Y me parece que es una buena persona, creo que me sentiría feliz si me enterara que ellos comenzaran a ser pareja, comprendo toda la situación perfectamente, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera.-

-Sin embargo Eren, me parece estar viendo en ti a una persona totalmente diferente.- Comentó su amigo mostrándole sorpresa en su expresión.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Has madurado. Has madurado tanto que no te reconozco. Y eso me parece muy bien.- Le animó.

-¿Tú crees?-

-¡Claro! Y es completamente normal que te sientas como lo estás haciendo ahora pero, déjame decirte que ya no me siento preocupado. Te lo estás tomando muy bien Eren. De igual forma sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con Mikasa, y puedes sufrir todo lo que necesites, pero si en algún momento te sientes derrumbar, por favor búscanos.

-Te lo prometo Armin.- Eren pudo sonreírle a su amigo, estaba muy agradecido por tenerlo a su lado en ese momento. Y le habían hecho muy bien sus palabras, ahora que lo notaba el rubio tenía razón, era la primera vez que se tomaba de manera tan madura una decepción amorosa, le hizo pensar que ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar con ese tipo de cosas y si bien se seguía sintiendo muy mal, sus ánimos subieron un poco y hasta se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

     Esa noche Eren decidió ir nuevamente al bar, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar nuevamente a Ackerman, quien estaba escuchando en silencio la cháchara de Marco acerca de lo genial que era su novio. Eren se acercó a la barra y tomó asiento al lado del mayor, pidió una cerveza por lo que Marco tuvo que cortar su charla y el de cabello castaño aprovechó para iniciar una conversación con Ackerman.

-Finalmente lo hice señor Ackerman. Tomé las riendas de mi vida nuevamente cómo usted me lo indicó.-

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Levi con indiferencia, casi pareciendo aburrido –Bien hecho mocoso.-

-Al fin le confesé mis sentimientos al jefe y como era de esperarse fui rechazado.- Le comentó cabizbajo al tiempo que le servían su cerveza, la cual no tardó en comenzar a beber como si de repente le hubiera atacado una atroz sed.

-Lamento escuchar eso, Jaeger.-

-Po favor no lo lamente, estoy agradecido porque usted me dio un buen consejo. Veo que es un hombre sabio, o al menos lo es para darle consejos a los demás.-

   En esta ocasión, Levi lo volteó a ver interrogante, siempre con su ceño fruncido en su acostumbrada expresión, pero queriendo entender qué le estaba tratando de decir, y esta vez no lo iba a dejar huir sin darle una respuesta. -¿De qué rayos hablas Jaeger? ¡Déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez qué está pasando por esa cabeza hueca tuya!-

-Bien, creo que se lo debo…- para su sorpresa Eren fue capaz de reír un poco. – Sé que usted también siente algo por el jefe.- Y Levi no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso, solo se le quedó viendo con esa expresión agria suya. ¿Tan evidente era? ¿O tal vez ese mocoso tenía la capacidad de ver cosas que los demás no hacían? – Y sé que el jefe también siente algo por usted. –Continuó.

-¿Qué? ¡No inventes cosas Jaeger! No estoy de humor para eso.- Le reprendió.

-Ustedes son un par de viejos que no son capaces de ser sinceros con ustedes mismos.-Se burló Eren para luego terminarse su cerveza y pedir otra.

    Ackerman lo pensó un poco antes de contesta a aquella burla.

-Desearía tener tu valentía mocoso. Pero no es algo que yo pueda hacer tan fácilmente, lo que tú hiciste es digno de admiración. – No era la respuesta que Eren se esperaba y le miró con la boca muy abierta. Con eso se lo estaba confirmando, Ackerman sí estaba enamorado de su jefe.

-¿Por qué me ayudó entonces? ¿Si sabía que yo era su rival?-

-Es parte de ser adulto, Eren. La vida no es tan sencilla, eso lo aprenderás poco a poco. En este momento yo no me puedo dar el lujo de confesar mis sentimientos tan campantemente, pero entenderás que es algo privado que no te puedo explicar.-

-Lo comprendo, y nuevamente le agradezco. Ahora entiendo mucho más el por qué él no es capaz de corresponderme. Siento que no estoy al nivel de ustedes dos…- Le confesó resignado ya habiendo bebido la totalidad de su segunda cerveza y pidiendo otra más.

-Escucha Eren, no te voy a decir que quiero que seamos amigos ni nada por el estilo. En realidad no me agradas tanto; pero como te comenté hace un tiempo, Grisha era mi médico y él siempre trató todos mis asuntos con mucha confidencialidad. Así que si en algún momento crees que haya algo en lo que pueda ayudarte por favor siéntete en libertad de llamarme.- El empresario le ofreció entonces una de sus tarjetas de presentación en cuyo reverso escribió su número telefónico personal.- Eren tomó la tarjeta y le sonrió.

-Gracias señor Ackerman, aunque usted ya ha hecho mucho por mí.-

-De ninguna manera. Pero te advierto que en la que me llames por la mínima estupidez, mandaré a que te corten los testículos.- Le amenazó seriamente a lo que Eren solo pudo soltar una sonora carcajada, el humor de ese hombre siempre le ayudaba a levantar el ánimo; aunque sospechaba que no era una broma. Levi se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano hacia Eren. –Hasta pronto Jaeger.-

   Eren estrechó la mano de Ackerman con sorpresa, mas luego le sonrió ampliamente.

-Nuevamente le agradezco por todo señor Ackerman. Aunque, si no se da prisa a confesarse le advierto que puedo atacar de nuevo y tal vez la próxima vez no me rechacen.-

   Ante tal advertencia Levi no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, la mano que no estaba estrechando la de Eren se dirigió a la cabeza del joven y le revolvió el cabello.

-Lo tendré en mente Jaeger. Por cierto, estoy seguro de que pronto encontrarás a alguien, no te desanimes, eres una buena persona.- Ackerman hizo una reverencia leve con la cabeza y dejó dinero sobre la barra. Se alejó del lugar pensativo, preguntándose si Erwin le había dicho al muchacho que tenía sentimientos por él, o simplemente eran disparates de Eren.

_“Tal vez, ya va siendo hora para mí también de confesarme…”_

Continuará….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin! Me costó demasiado escribir este capítulo porque quería que estuviera lleno de sentimentalismo, pero tampoco quedé muy satisfecha, en mi mente me lo había imaginado un poco más emotivo, al final me quedó un mierdero (disculpen la expresión pero así lo siento yo)  
> Como les dije de momento, Eren pasará a ser un personaje de secundario en este fic, ya que de ahora en adelante pienso concentrarme únicamente en el EruRi. Pero no sufran por el mocoso que en determinado momento sabrán qué pasó con él :) ya sea en el mismo fic o en un nuevo One shot, lo que se me acomode mejor a la historia (que todavía no lo he planeado muy bien)


	14. Tragedia. Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vengo con un capítulo más de esta historia. Les había dicho que me hacía falta como la mitad del fic todavía ¿cierto? Pero me lo estoy pensando y creo que no hay necesidad de alargarlo tantísimo, lo que menos quiero es que hayan capítulos de relleno, sé lo tedioso que es esperar por una actualización para que al final sea un capítulo equis que no aporta nada a la historia, y sinceramente espero que ninguno de los capítulos que he publicado hasta ahora lo haya sido. Creo que todos han tenido cierta importancia.  
> Ahora, como les he venido diciendo también, yo ya sé cómo va a terminar el fic, no exactamente pero tengo una idea en mi cabeza. Quiero que se sientan en tranquilidad que no tendrá un mal final, yo no soy de finales crack en los que la gente siente que todo su tiempo leyendo el fic fue desperdiciado por el final malo que tuvo. Pues falta mucho sufrimiento, de diferentes personajes, pero les aseguro que el final no será una caca jaja  
> Bueno, aquí pasamos a asuntos más serios, en el capítulo anterior Levi fue incitado por Eren a confesarse, y Erwin quedó muy triste por haber rechazado a Eren y en un momento de debilidad ¿no?  
> Espero sea de su agrado.

**Capítulo 14: Tragedia.**

**Parte I**

 

   Los días transcurrían más tranquilos para Erwin, a pesar de haber tenido que pasar por la penosa situación de rechazar a su subalterno, al final sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de sus hombros. Luego de aquella confesión, a como Eren lo había prometido, su relación laboral continuó siendo la misma. Erwin admiró esa fortaleza, sabía que el muchacho no la estaba pasando bien; a pesar de su comportamiento, el rubio podía ver en sus ojos reflejados la tristeza y resignación. Además, sabía que el joven aún sufría la pérdida de sus padres.

   Sin embargo, el que Eren no se lo hubiese tomado tan mal como él se lo esperaba, alivió su malestar y le ayudó a dejar de sentirse tan culpable. Además, después de haber hablado con Levi, Erwin recordó que eso era algo por lo que toda persona adulta debía pasar y resistir; era parte de la vida. Y si bien Erwin había rechazado a muchas personas sin remordimiento a lo largo de su vida, nunca le había tocado hacerlo con alguien tan cercano e importante para él. Agradeció de sobremanera tener a Levi a su lado, y pensó que en él había encontrado un verdadero amigo en quien apoyarse, a pesar de que en su vida nunca lo había necesitado, Levi apareció en el momento justo.

   Ya habiendo estabilizado bastante su vida personal, Erwin pudo volver a dedicarse de lleno a sus labores. Volvía a invertir horas y horas de su tiempo libre investigando sobre Silverwire, quien no había dejado de “atacar” en todo ese tiempo. A veces se presentaba en los operativos policiales, muchas otras veces obraba por su cuenta en casos de los que la policía ni siquiera tenía conocimiento. Al rubio le chocaba leer en los periódicos cómo el criminal era alabado por sus “hazañas”.

  Que si salvaba a unos niños de un incendio, pero por otro lado castigaba criminales amputándole sus miembros y dejándolos desangrar lentamente. Que si evitaba el asalto a un supermercado, pero luego le proporcionaba tal paliza al criminal, que su cara quedaba irreconocible; con su nariz rota, una oreja de menos y gran cantidad de sus dientes esparcidos sobre el asfalto. Y que si salvaba a una mujer de un violador, pero se encargaba de violar él mismo al hombre introduciéndole una vara de metal repetidas veces desgarrando su interior hasta el cansancio y hasta que el depravado dejaba de emitir sonidos ya que se había quedado afónico de tanto gritar ante el dolor causado por la violenta intromisión.

¿Cómo era posible que las personas de la ciudad alabaran ese tipo de comportamiento? ¿Por qué los medios de comunicación escribían sobre el enmascarado de manera positiva? ¿Qué le estaban enseñando a los niños y jóvenes? La justicia no debía ser tomada por manos de los civiles, la tortura casi al estilo medieval no era la manera de castigar a un criminal, el sufrimiento ajeno no era algo digno de admiración. Y aun así, Erwin temía que los ciudadanos estaban cada vez más de acuerdo con los actos barbáricos de su “super héroe”.

  Y también, estaban esas constantes burlas hacia su persona. Cada vez que se topaba a Silverwire y que este osaba acercarse lo suficiente para tener una conversación íntima con él. Podría jurar que el hombre estaba tratando de seducirlo, con movimientos felinos se movía a su alrededor y casi que ronroneaba al hablar con él. A pesar de que el alterador de voz hacía que esta sonara totalmente robótica, Erwin podía notar el tinte de lascivia e incitación en sus palabras. Para él eso era una burla, una indignación.

 El enmascarado se empeñaba en darle razones del porqué de su manera de actuar.

 _“¿Qué acaso ese violador no merecía recibir el mismo dolor que había propinado a varias de sus víctimas? No Erwin, no lo merecía, debía sufrir más. En la cárcel hubiera tenido comida y refugio, hasta entretenimiento por varios años y luego sería soltado para seguir haciendo más daño. Porque no solo afectó a las jovencitas a las que ultrajó, también a sus familiares y amigos. Una sola persona puede causar estragos en decenas de personas. La vida es así, se ha de recibir lo que se da, y si das dolor, es natural que recibas lo mismo. Yo solo me encargo de hacer que esa ley se cumpla.”_ Le dijo uno de esos días el enmascarado, tratando de justificar su brutal acto.

  Y tenía sentido,  tenía lógica,  tenía razón. Pero Erwin no lo iba admitir, porque aceptarlo sería como negar su propia existencia y todo por cuanto había luchado durante tantos años. Porque al hacerlo estaría negando las sabias enseñanzas que su padre le dejó antes de ser brutalmente asesinado tantos años atrás. El rubio miraba la vieja fotografía de su difunto progenitor. A pesar de haberla conservado con sumo cuidado, ya se comenzaba a ver el paso del tiempo en ella; el papel tostado comenzaba a resquebrajarse y la tinta se tornaba de un color verdoso. Pero para Erwin era necesario sacarla cada vez que flaqueaba, cada vez que tenía dudas sobre sus ideales; miraba la fotografía de su padre y sabía el rumbo que debía tomar.

   Erwin había amado tanto a su padre y debido a una injusticia le fue arrebatado desde que era un niño, pero desde temprana edad el señor Smith se había encargado de inculcarle a su hijo grandes valores y moral. Siempre se enfocó en mostrarle lo correcto y que se debía seguir el camino de la justicia. Y Erwin, al ver el sonriente rostro del hombre en aquella fotografía, recordaba todo aquello y conseguía paz y guía en los momentos de duda.

-Gracias padre.- La guardó nuevamente y mucho más calmado reanudó su investigación. No habría manera de que aceptara los ideales de ese salvaje hombre. Le atraparía y se aseguraría de que tras las rejas  pagara todo lo que había hecho. Y luego Erwin recordó los sinuosos movimientos a su alrededor, el suave toque de las atrevidas manos, los afilados ojos plateados que cuando lo miraban directamente le hacían perder el aliento y recordó la emoción al verse volando por los aires en brazos de ese hombre, y la excitación que le representaba el reto de atrapar a un hombre a quien nadie había podido atrapar. Y luego se recriminó mentalmente, y trató de convencerse de que todo aquel embrollo de sentimientos tenía una razón de ser. Y que su obsesión con ese hombre (porque admitía que le obsesionaba) se debía únicamente al saber que no le sería sencillo capturarlo.

   Se sentía un poco ridículo e infantil, al emocionarse por algo que se supone era un asunto serio. Era la vida de muchas personas, el sufrimiento y el dolor de hombres y mujeres que, aunque probablemente merecían un castigo, también merecían un trato humanitario. Y precisamente eso era lo que más le ayudaba a Erwin a mantenerse firme con respecto a sus convicciones y olvidar esos confusos sentimientos que el enmascarado le causaba; el tipo se olvidaba de su propia humanidad y cual bestia salvaje acababa con las vidas sin compasión alguna, y eso era algo con lo que él jamás estaría de acuerdo.

   Ya mucho más tranquilo, Erwin logró relajarse y decidió descansar un poco, después de todo tenía que continuar trabajando al día siguiente. Estando en su cama, en un estado de somnolencia pero sin llegar a quedarse completamente dormido,  pensó en Levi, en el refugio que ese hombre se había convertido para él, y pensó en que hacía bastante tiempo que no probaba su suave piel, ni aspiraba su dulce aroma y hacía mucho que no se hundía entre sus piernas ni se perdía en el embriagador placer que era el sexo con él. Y pensó en que ya iba siendo tiempo de recuperar todo eso que se había estado perdiendo. Pero por el momento, tenía que descansar para ir a trabajar y esforzarse al día siguiente, ya encontraría el momento adecuado después.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

    En las últimas semanas, la ciudad había estado siendo aterrorizada por el extraño caso de un descuartizador. Se habían encontrado ya una docena de cuerpos en distintas locaciones, los cadáveres presentaban amputaciones de miembros, o inclusive se habían encontrado un par de cabezas solas cuyos cuerpos eran hallados días después en otras locaciones. La ciudadanía estaba aterrorizada, y en el departamento policial no tenían la más mínima idea de quién podría ser el responsable, ni cuál era el móvil de los crímenes.

   Cada víctima era totalmente distinta a todas las demás, no tenían nada en común, así como podían ser personas blancas o de color, gordos o delgados, jóvenes o viejos; todos eran asesinados por igual. Hasta parecía como si el asesino simplemente escogiera personas al azar y por el mero placer y diversión, les mataba y los cortaba en partes. No era como el caso del caníbal, muchas veces la totalidad de los cuerpos era encontrada, solo que en distintos lugares cada parte. En el departamento policial, los oficiales e investigadores se temían que todo aquello fuera obra de un loco sádico que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de sus víctimas.

   Obviamente, la noticia había llegado a oídos de Silverwire, pero ni él con toda la ayuda de Hanji, Isabel y Farlan, había sido capaz de averiguar algo sobre el responsable de dichos asesinatos. Ya que al hacer las autopsias, y las investigaciones de los lugares en donde se encontraban los cuerpos, la policía no había sido capaz de encontrar nada de utilidad para dar con el asesino, por tanto los informes que se le eran entregados por parte de su escuadrón, tampoco le eran de utilidad.

   Levi se encontraba frustrado con todo aquello, probablemente era la primera vez que se le presentaba una situación que no podía resolver con facilidad y eso le ponía de bastante mal humor. Pero entonces pensó que ya que  no había nada que hacer por el momento, le dedicaría un poco de tiempo a su vida personal. Eren le había inspirado a tomar una decisión. Todos sus esfuerzos por hacer que Silverwire comenzara a agradarle a Erwin habían sido en vano, Levi lo sabía porque el rubio así se lo había dado a entender durante sus muchas charlas al respecto y esta vez pensaba que lo mejor sería actuar de una vez por todas como Levi Ackerman, y como Levi Ackerman presentarle sus sentimientos al hombre que desde hacía ya algún tiempo había comenzado a amar.

-Erwin…- Levi le llamó una de tantas noches, tenían aproximadamente un par de semanas de no verse personalmente, ya que con la mejora del ánimo de Erwin, el hombre había comenzado a dedicarle más tiempo a su trabajo y no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre. Por esa misma razón, tampoco habían hablado mucho por teléfono, así que para Erwin fue bastante sorpresiva la llamada recibida, y más porque precisamente tenía en mente comunicarse con Levi.

“Ah Levi. Que coincidencia, justo estaba pensando en ti en este momento.” Dijo alegremente el rubio.

-¡Y el descaro con el que me lo dices! Luego de tantos días sin saber el uno del otro.- Bromeó el empresario muy a su estilo, con  ese tono serio que muchas veces hacía mucho más cómico el asunto.

“Ya sabes, el trabajo. Además, creo que ya fue suficiente de correr llorando a tu regazo. Disculpa por haberme comportado tan patéticamente este tiempo. No sé qué pudo haberme pasado, pero te aseguro que ya soy el mismo de siempre”

-Y de eso puedo darme cuenta Erwin.-

“Levi, ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana? Es mi día libre y quisiera contarte sobre un caso para pedirte una opinión.”

-¿En tu día libre?- Levi ya sabía de antemano que iba a ser el día de descanso del rubio, Petra se había encargado de comunicarle el horario del jefe de policía durante todo este tiempo. Y por esa razón era que lo había llamado, a sabiendas de que iba a poder pedirle un tiempo a solas.

“Sí, verás, tenía eso en mi mente y…”

-Yo tenía planeado algo diferente.- Le interrumpió sin dejarle terminar la frase. – Resulta que mañana también es mi día libre y me pareció buena idea mostrarte mi casa en la playa.-

“¡Cómo si fuera una cita en la playa! ¿Eh?”

-Si quieres verlo de ese modo.-

“Me parece entonces, que tendré que aceptar tan tentadora invitación. Igual podremos hablar allá.” Y el rubio rio levemente a lo cual Levi del otro lado esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que agradecía Erwin no pudiera ver.

-¡Excelente! Procura estar listo mañana a las diez de la mañana, te recogeré en tu apartamento y pasaremos la tarde y la noche allá.- Y dicho eso, Levi colgó sintiéndose sumamente satisfecho y confiado de que al día siguiente la iba a pasar muy bien a solas con Erwin en un lugar alejado. Ya que Sina colindaba con el mar en uno de sus límites, Levi había comprado hacía bastante tiempo una propiedad mucho más modesta que su mansión, a orillas del mar. No la visitaba muy a menudo, pero cuando tenía el deseo y el tiempo acudía a ese lugar a ver el océano y meditar un poco, era algo que le tranquilizaba bastante. Y esta vez le pareció el lugar apropiado para expresarle a Erwin sus sentimientos.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   Al día siguiente, Erwin admitió que se sentía bastante emocionado por pasar el día con Levi de manera tan diferente, cuando se encontró tarareando una canción mientras preparaba lo que iba a llevar. Rio ligeramente ante su infantilismo, pero estaba satisfecho con poder volver a sentirse así de bien; hacía bastante tiempo que no le pasaba. Y sentía que tenía mucho que agradecerle a Levi, ya que todo ese buen humor provenía de él.

   A las diez de la mañana en punto, Levi llegó en su lujoso automóvil deportivo descapotable a recogerlo a su departamento. Los ojos grises centellaron al ver al rubio vestido de manera casual, y no con su acostumbrado atuendo formal que utilizaba en el trabajo. Una sencilla camiseta blanca sin mangas, de tela bastante delgada, sobre esta una chaqueta de mezclilla azul y bermudas color negro, consistían en todo el atuendo, al conjunto se le agregaba el collar verde que Erwin siempre portaba, unos lentes oscuros que le hacían ver bastante apuesto y se había peinado el cabello hacia atrás. A Levi le faltó poco para quedar boquiabierto, y en ese momento agradecía ser alguien que podía ocultar sus sentimientos con facilidad; aunque podía sentir un leve picor sobre sus mejillas.

-¡Buenos días! Levi.- Le saludó el rubio sonriendo radiantemente, lo cual hizo que el hombre de menor estatura se ruborizara un poco más.

-Erwin.- Correspondió fingiendo indiferencia. El policía subió al convertible y una vez adentro Levi fue capaz de sonreírle de medio lado, Erwin inclusive pudo ver un deje de emoción en aquellos ojos plateados. –Estoy seguro de que te gustará el lugar, hice que todos los empleados dejaran el lugar libre hoy para que no nos molesten y poder estar solos.- Explicó el empresario mientras conducía el auto.

-Para poder estar solos ¿eh?- Comentó Erwin jocosamente y se divirtió mucho más al ver cómo la ceja derecha de Levi saltó y un ligero color rosa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Claro! – Dijo Levi para luego aclarar su garganta. –Únicamente el cocinero se quedará, ya que por supuesto debemos comer.-

-¡Pobre hombre! Todos tendrán el día libre menos él.- Exclamó el rubio. –Levi, ¿qué te parece si le das el día libre también? En cambio yo cocinaré para ambos, ¡no te preocupes! Puedo hacer el almuerzo, la cena y el desayuno de mañana.- Ofreció sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿Tú cocinas?- Para Levi estaba siendo un tanto difícil ocultar la emoción que le había causado ese ofrecimiento.

-¡Claro! Después de todo he vivido solo toda mi vida.-

-De acuerdo. Aunque te advierto que yo no puedo comer cualquier porquería Erwin.-

-Dudo mucho que mi cocina esté a la altura de la de alguno de tus chefs, pero confío en que será de tu agrado Levi, no te preocupes por eso.-

    La playa se encontraba relativamente cerca de la ciudad, por tanto tuvieron que conducir por tres horas, durante las cuales pasaron un rato bastante ameno. Levi se sorprendía de ver lo bien que se había recuperado Erwin. Volvía a mostrar ese buen humor suyo, esa amabilidad de siempre y no faltaban las bromas pasadas de tono y las insinuaciones de esa manera tan galante que sólo él sabía mostrar. Durante el camino inclusive, Levi bajó la capota de su convertible y Erwin cerró los ojos, sintiendo el viento contra su cara, lo cual fue una visión bastante hermosa para el hombre más bajo.

   Levi pensó entonces que había sido una buena idea traer a Erwin, normalmente no hubiera sido capaz de admirarle de esa manera. También pudo darse cuenta (si es que aún le quedaba un atisbo de duda) de que realmente se había enamorado. Se había enamorado de su cálida personalidad, de su profunda y varonil voz, que también podía llegar a ser dulce. Se había enamorado del dorado de sus cabellos que relucían cual fibras de oro a los rayos del sol, y de la manera en que esas fuertes manos le tomaban cuando tenían sexo. Se había enamorado del misterioso azul de esos sagaces ojos, y de la hermosa sonrisa de dientes perlados que le solía regalar. Y sobre todo, se había enamorado de esa fiereza, esa manera de ver el mundo, de aferrarse a sus ideales y defenderlos a capa y espada; y de su astucia e inteligencia. Definitivamente era el hombre digno de haberse ganado el corazón del frío e inexpresivo Levi Ackerman, y bien que se lo había ganado con creces. El corazón de Levi retumbaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho ante el más mínimo toque del rubio, y el rojo intenso atacaba la pálida piel de su rostro al escuchar alguna de esas bromas lujuriosas.

   Finalmente llegaron al lugar, Erwin quedó bastante sorprendido del lujo de la casa, aunque fuera mucho más pequeña que la mansión de Levi, la residencia gritaba “Ackerman” a todo pulmón. Ambos hombres entraron al lugar y Levi le mostró donde se encontraba la cocina, después de todo ya iba siendo hora de comer.

   Levi observó a Erwin durante todo el rato que se mantuvo cocinando, diestramente el hombre pelaba y picaba las verduras, sazonaba la carne, y guisaba. Pensó que definitivamente era digno de admiración, ya que él no podía cocinar. Según Hanji, Levi era bueno en todo menos cocinando (1) y tenía toda la razón. El hombre de cabello negro recordaba las veces en las que lo había intentado y no le había ido nada bien.

  Finalmente, Erwin sirvió el almuerzo, mostrando siempre una bonita sonrisa y muy orgulloso del resultado, al estar cocinando para Levi puso lo mejor de sí para preparar algo que realmente le gustara.

-Espero no decepcionarte.- Le comentó antes de comenzar a comer. Levi con un poco de desconfianza probó de su plato, mientras Erwin le miraba con expectación. Los ojos del empresario se abrieron un poco, se tomó el tiempo para saborear el bocado y luego de tragar miró al rubio con su acostumbrada expresión indiferente.

-Nada mal…- Comentó y continuó comiendo, a lo que Erwin se le unió, sonriendo mucho, satisfecho de que a Levi le hubiese agradado su cocina. Ambos hombres comieron en silencio y tranquilamente. Luego de eso fueron al corredor de la casa el cual tenía una banca-hamaca de madera, de un estilo rústico pero bastante fino. Se sentaron en ella y comenzaron a conversar de temas sin importancia por un rato.

   Más tarde, decidieron dar un paseo por la playa, Erwin se animó inclusive a entrar al mar a mojarse los pies, y tomando la mano de Levi lo arrastró para que le acompañara, ignorando sus quejas y reclamos. Continuaron caminando mientras la arena se lavaba debajo de sus pies y el agua salada les salpicaba. Sorpresivamente para Levi, Erwin no soltó su mano en ningún momento. El hombre de menor estatura se sentía algo apenado, nunca había estado así con nadie. Erwin por su parte, estaba tan relajado y contento que no se había percatado de que no le había soltado, y era que se sentía tan bien así, que simplemente no lo había notado y por tanto no le dio mucha importancia.

   Ambos hombres sentían estar como en un sueño, alejándose de sus problemas, dejando de pensar en todo lo que les atormentaba. Nada de Silverwire, nada de crímenes, ni remordimientos, ni rencores, ni odio. Simplemente ellos dos, con el aroma salado, el viento agitando salvajemente sus cabellos y el agua mojando sus pies. Solo ellos dos, tomados de la mano, caminando tranquilamente, y riendo al calor del sol.

   Regresaron a la casa justo cuando estaba cayendo el atardecer, se sentaron sobre la arena para admirar al sol poniente. Y juntos, aun tomados de la mano observaron cómo el astro rey se ocultaba tras el mar, dejando atrás el cielo teñido de hermosos naranjas, que degradaron en rosas y púrpuras; para finalmente esconderse y darle paso al azul oscuro de la noche. El tiempo era perfecto y poco a poco las estrellas se asomaban tímidamente en el firmamento. Dentro de sí, sentían su corazón henchirse de alegría, no había nada más que pudieran pedirle a la vida en ese momento de paz.

   A Erwin se le ocurrió entonces que sería un desperdicio ir a la casa en ese momento, y queriendo disfrutar un rato más de la noche, encendió una fogata. Para Levi todo aquello era nuevo, si bien él no provenía precisamente de una familia millonaria, y muy al contrario había vivido en la calle durante su niñez y parte de su juventud; nunca había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de esos sencillos placeres de la vida.

-¿Sabes? Es la primera vez en mis más de treinta años de vida en la que me encuentro frente a una fogata en la playa. He de admitir que es una experiencia bastante agradable. – Confesó mientras miraba las llamas crepitar.

-¿En serio? Bueno, es natural que un hombre millonario como tú no acostumbre a los pasatiempos de las personas normales como yo.- Luego de decir esto, Erwin soltó una tímida risilla.

-Te equivocas. Yo no nací en una cuna de oro Erwin.- Le corrigió.

-Lamento lo que dije entonces, disculpa mi ignorancia.- Se disculpó algo avergonzado, a lo que Levi hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a sus palabras. –Si no es una intromisión de mi parte, ¿podrías contarme algo de tu pasado?- Se aventuró a preguntar el rubio, ya que ahora que lo notaba, no conocía nada del pasado de Levi, únicamente su presente.

-¿En serio quieres hablar de eso Erwin? ¿Aquí en la playa? ¿Con una cama de agua esperándonos en mi habitación?- Erwin rio levemente y asintió dándole a entender que le gustaría saber más sobre él.

-Si no es mucha molestia.-

-Bien…- Suspiró resignado. – Nací y crecí en los barrios más peligrosos e inmundos de Sina. Mi madre Kuchel Ackerman era una prostituta, yo en consecuencia soy el hijo de alguno de los tantos clientes que tuvo y como es lógico, nunca supe quién fue. – Comenzó a relatar, a lo que Erwin abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido, no se esperaba eso. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Levi tomó un momento para observar a su interlocutor, notó la sorpresa que le había causado el comienzo de su historia, y pensó que había sido una buena idea abrirse así con él, de manera que prosiguió:

-Crecí en el prostíbulo, en donde todos los días pude ver cómo las mujeres se acostaban con los haraposos hombres que lograban reunir el dinero para pasar una noche con ellas. Fui testigo de toda clase de inmundicias, maltratos, violaciones y hasta asesinatos. Toda la depravación y degradación de la humanidad eran mi día a día. Y como Kuchel era prostituta, yo debía esconderme debajo de la cama cuando un hombre llegaba a nuestra habitación para acostarse con ella. Tapaba mis oídos para no escuchar los gemidos, pero era imposible no oírlos. Aun así nunca le guardé rencor, sabía que me amaba. Siempre me trató con dulzura y me proporcionó todo el amor que una madre le podría dar a su hijo. No puedo decir que era infeliz a pesar de todo.-

   Levi se tomó el tiempo para recordar, con su mirada fija en las llamas y escuchando el sonido de las olas contra la arena, rememorar a su madre siempre había sido doloroso para él, aunque ya lo hubiera superado muchos años atrás.

-Cuando tenía ocho años de edad si mal no recuerdo, Kuchel contrajo el SIDA de uno de sus clientes. Cayó muy enferma y no tenía cómo ir al hospital, al ser prostituta no tenía un seguro y sus ganancias apenas nos daban para pagar nuestra comida. Así que simplemente continuó empeorando y empeorando hasta que quedó en cama. Yo me dedicaba a velar su sueño día y noche, le llevaba comida cuando podía robar algo y pasaba al pie de su cama, mirando su respiración lenta y como poco a poco la vida se iba esfumando de su cuerpo. Uno de tantos días murió, tranquila mientras dormía, realmente agradezco eso. Y como yo no sabía que hacer simplemente me quedé allí con el cadáver durante varios días.-

-¿Qué? ¿Y nadie se dio cuenta que ella había fallecido?- Al fin Erwin interrumpió el relato de Levi, horrorizado con todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-Era solo una puta más, mientras pagara su cuota en el prostíbulo a nadie le importaba si estaba viva o muerta, y el dueño del lugar ya se había asegurado de pedirle una buena cantidad antes de que cayera en cama. El hijo de perra probablemente sabía lo que pasaría y le pidió a mi madre una gran suma de dinero que ella tuvo que pagar o nos hubieran echado del lugar. En fin, resultó que mi madre tenía un hermano: Kenny, y el tipo llegó a buscarla, pero la encontró muerta. Luego se hizo cargo de mí, me llevó con él y me enseñó muchas cosas. Pero Kenny era un delincuente, estaba en una banda y lo único que me enseñó fue a pelear, a matar y a robar para defenderme por cuenta propia. Así que un día simplemente me abandonó. Pero yo ya sabía cómo valerme por mí mismo, así que eso no fue problema para mí, simplemente…- Levi miró hacia el cielo estrellado y suspiró. -… simplemente sobreviví.-

-Lamento haberte hecho recordar esas cosas Levi. –Se disculpó Erwin compungido, jamás se hubiese imaginado que le contaría una historia tan cruel. Siempre pensó que Levi era el típico multimillonario criado en la riqueza, al que nunca le hizo falta nada en su vida. Y darse cuenta de su pasado, no solo le sorprendió, si no que le hizo verle más humano, más cercano, y entendió que no era una especie de hombre superior al poseer tanto dinero, sino más bien era una persona como cualquier otra, que ríe, llora y sufre; y que más bien había tenido que pasar por cosas que otros jamás se imaginarían.

-No te disculpes. A decir verdad es algo que casi nadie sabe, y me siento un poco liberado de habértelo contado. Creo que tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer por mi cuenta si no me lo llegabas a preguntar.- Entonces Erwin se acercó y se sentó al lado de Levi, y le observó.

   A la luz de las llamas, el plata de sus ojos refulgía con tonos naranjas y sus pómulos se acentuaban dándole un aspecto bastante hermoso. Erwin posó su mano sobre el hombro de Levi y se acercó a él, sobre su pálida piel se asomó un leve sonrojo y sus ojos se clavaron directamente en los contrarios. Levi entreabrió los labios, la atmósfera íntima los envolvió y se acercaron lentamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Erwin observó los labios entreabiertos de Levi y le pareció que se veían demasiado suaves, y se le antojó averiguar cuál era su sabor.

   Por su parte Levi, sabía muy bien que Erwin no besaba a nadie, que nunca había dado un beso en la boca durante toda su vida y por eso no se atrevió a arrebatarle los labios como hubiera querido; pero probablemente las circunstancias en las que se encontraban y el remolino de sentimientos habían causado en Erwin un momento de debilidad. La mano libre del rubio se colocó sobre el muslo de Levi, ambos hombres no dejaban de acercarse muy lentamente y sus miradas estaban conectadas, compartiendo un momento muy íntimo sin emitir ninguna clase de sonido.

   Pero sus cuerpos se llamaban el uno al otro, y sus labios rogaban por juntarse, y sus almas les gritaban que deseaban convertirse en una sola. Erwin estaba dudoso y Levi ansioso, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a finiquitar el beso, ninguno de los dos osaba recorrer los pocos centímetros que faltaban para culminar ese beso que tanto anhelaban.

   Justo en el momento en el que Levi no lo pudo resistir más y  estaba a punto de  arrebatarle un beso a esos virginales labios, un sonido seco en la playa hizo que Erwin desviara su mirada y se alejara un poco. Levi maldijo internamente, y el rubio casi agradecía haber sido sacado de ese trance, después de todo un beso en la boca era algo que no podía compartir con cualquiera de quien no estuviese enamorado.

-¿Qué habrá sido ese sonido?- Finalmente Erwin habló.

-Algún tronco arrastrado por las olas, ¡¿qué se yo?!- Contestó Levi de mala gana, sin ningún interés en voltear a ver hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, y por el contrario chasqueando molesto la lengua mientras arrojaba ramitas a la hoguera.

-Iré a revisar.- Anunció el rubio y se levantó dirigiéndose al lugar, dejando a Levi haciendo pucheros y mentalmente profiriendo improperios a diestra y siniestra. -¡LEVI!- Se escuchó el grito del hombre de mayor estatura, a lo que el de cabello negro volteó a ver.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te ha picado un cangrejo?-

-¡Ven rápido!- Le solicitó y Levi se alarmó al escuchar ese segundo grito.

-¿Qué pasa Erwin?-

-Es un cadáver.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Un ahogado? Pero si esta es una playa privada.- Y efectivamente, las olas habían arrastrado el cadáver de un hombre, aparentemente joven, le hacía falta la mitad del rostro y la mitad del torso. Levi se acercó para observarlo mejor y sus ojos se abrieron por completo. -¡No puede ser! Erwin, yo lo conozco.-

Continuará…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Esto es algo que leí en la wiki de SnK, me parece que es parte de alguna de las tantas entrevistas al malvado Isayama.
> 
> CHAN CHAN ¿A que no se lo esperaban? XD…. Ok no, pero aish algo tenía que pasar para interrumpir el beso u.u   
> En fin, dada la descripción de las heridas de la víctima, creo que ya habrán podido adivinar de quién se trata ¿cierto? Y si no, lo descubrirán muy pronto, creo que he topado con suerte últimamente y he podido escribir los capítulos completos en solo un día, lo cual me ahorra muchos problemas   
> Espero que no me haya quedado muy raro el capítulo, a veces como que me quiero poner poética y me sale bien fail, pero se hace lo que se puede u.u


	15. Tragedia Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy buenos días, tardes o noches :) Gracias por acompañarme una vez más. 
> 
> Algo que quisiera dejar en claro es que yo no pretendo ser un clon ridículo de Isayama matando a todos los personajes, trato de apegarme al manga en algunos aspectos que sirven para mi propia historia, y si tengo que matar a un personaje lo hago con uno que ya está muerto en el manga y no con uno que sigue vivo ya que me parece incoherente. Así que les aliviará saber que en el fic no van a morir todos los personajes que han muerto en el manga, sin embargo, seguirán habiendo muertes.  
> ¡Por favor no me odien! Créanme que me dolió escribir este capítulo, sufrí mucho :( pero igual espero que lo lleguen a disfrutar.

**Capítulo 15**

**Tragedia Parte II**

 

   Marco Bott, era un alegre y sobretodo amable joven, de cabello negro, generosa estatura, ojos soñadores y con su rostro plagado de pecas. El muchacho era un estudiante de arte en la universidad de Sina y estaba a unos meses de graduarse de su carrera. Para pagar sus estudios, hacía bastantes años que Marco trabajaba como bar tender en Jinae(1), un bar gay muy concurrido, ubicado en uno de los distritos de Sina.

   Marco no tenía familia, pero desde la secundaria había encontrado el amor. Su novio Jean Kirstein, era un joven un poco más bajo que él, con cabello castaño claro y feroces ojos color miel; que lograron encantar a Marco desde el momento en que los vio por primera vez. Hacía tres años, los dos se habían mudado a vivir juntos y ya habían formado una vida. Y hacía un año, Jean recién había terminado sus estudios como abogado y había entrado a trabajar a un modesto buffet.

  Para Marco, Jean era su mundo; lo amaba e idolatraba de una manera casi infantil. Para Jean, Marco era su todo; le amaba, protegía y apoyaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos eran muy unidos, quienes conocían al muchacho pecoso sabían que nunca se cansaba de hablar de lo “maravilloso” que era su amante. Los amigos de Jean, ya se habían acostumbrado a que él nunca se dejaba de relatar lo “perfecto” que era su novio.

   Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa para ellos, habían pasado épocas muy difíciles como cuando les molestaban en la secundaria, luego de que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de que eran homosexuales. Habían sido víctimas de golpizas, insultos y bromas del mal gusto. Jean intentaba mantenerse fuerte y defender a Marco en todo momento, pero había sido bastante difícil para los dos pasar por todo eso. También, les fue difícil poder vivir juntos, tenían que hacer cualquier trabajo con tal de conseguir dinero para la renta de su pequeño departamento, e inclusive había días en los que no tenían para comer; su prioridad era conservar un lugar dónde vivir y pagar sus estudios.

   Pero al fin, después de pasar muchas penurias, los hombres habían logrado salir adelante, amándose cada día más, anhelando el brillante futuro que les esperaba. Para Jean había sido difícil colocarse en una buena posición, pero cuando lo hubo logrado, comenzaron a hacer planes de mudarse a un lugar mucho más cómodo y amplio. Marco también estaba por terminar su carrera y dado a su talento ya tenía contactos entre los profesores de la universidad que le servirían para conseguir patrocinio y empleo. Estaban sumamente felices, sus días más difíciles habían pasado y les esperaban momentos mejores.

   Pero toda esa tranquilidad se había esfumado la fatídica noche en la que Jean recibió una llamada de la policía de Sina. Se encontraba en su departamento, recién había llegado de su trabajo y para él era normal que Marco no estuviese ya que trabajaba de noche, inclusive había días en los que no se veían del todo ya que Jean salía hacia su trabajo cuando Marco no había llegado a casa y llegaba cuando ya se había ido. El joven abogado deshizo el nudo de su corbata, se quitó los zapatos y el saco y tomando una cerveza de la nevera se sentó en el sofá a mirar las noticias.

   Al cabo de unos minutos, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, no pudo identificar el número pero aun así contestó.

-¿Diga?-

“Buenas noches, ¿hablo con el señor Jean Kirstein?”

-Así es.-

“Le habla Petra Ral, del departamento policial de Sina. Lamento informarle esto pero se requiere que se presente inmediatamente en nuestras instalaciones. El motivo es que es necesario para la identificación de un cadáver encontrado recientemente en las afueras de la ciudad”

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que identificar un cadáver? ¿De quién?- Jean muy alarmado y sin llegar a comprender del todo, se irguió en su asiento y dejó su cerveza sobre la mesa.

“Lo lamento mucho señor, pero esperamos que usted pueda confirmarnos la identidad del fallecido.”

   A Jean cada vez le gustaba menos esa situación, se colocó rápidamente los zapatos y el saco y salió prácticamente corriendo de su apartamento, inclusive tomó un taxi para llegar lo antes posible. ¿De quién podría ser ese cadáver? Su familia vivía en otra ciudad, hacía bastante tiempo que no se comunicaba con ellos. Tenía bastantes amigos, pero no se explicaba por qué lo iban a llamar a él en lugar de a los familiares.

-Soy Jean Kirstein, me citaron acá.- Se anunció en la recepción del departamento policial. Le hicieron esperar durante unos diez minutos, que le parecieron horas ante la ansiedad y la incertidumbre por las que estaba pasando. Finalmente un joven rubio, quien se identificó como Armin y dijo que era psicólogo se presentó ante él y le hizo pasar a la morgue.

   En el lugar, se encontraba una joven de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta, quien vestía una bata de doctora y se encontraba comiendo un sándwich a pesar de encontrarse dentro de la morgue. Armin la reprendió y la mujer guardó su comida a regañadientes; para proceder a presentarse con Jean:

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sasha Braus, soy la médico forense del departamento de Sina. Es un placer conocerlo.- Armin le miró compungido, Sasha no destacaba por su astucia cuando se trataba de situaciones sociales, pero era la mejor médico forense que pudieron haber encontrado en Sina.

-¿Podrían de una maldita vez decirme qué está pasando aquí?-  Terminó Jean ignorando la presentación de la doctora, ya su paciencia se había agotado por completo y cuando eso sucedía por lo general se ponía bastante irritable. Estaba cansado y solo deseaba llegar a su casa y descansar. Al día siguiente sería su día libre y también el de Marco, y ya habían planeado salir a buscar un departamento al cual mudarse. Jean también había comprado un bonito anillo de compromiso, y quería entregárselo a Marco al día siguiente, pensaba que no podía presentarse ante él con cara de agotamiento en un momento tan especial como ese.

-Señor Kirstein.- Comenzó Armin, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. –Hace unas pocas horas, se ha encontrado un cadáver en una de las playas de Sina, creemos que es una víctima más del descuartizador, estoy seguro de que ha escuchado de él en los noticiarios.-

-¡Sí, sí! ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? Si no te molesta ¿podrías ir directo al grano? Realmente me gustaría irme a mi casa a descansar.-

-Lo lamento.- Se disculpó el rubio. –Jean, por fuentes bastante confiables, nos hemos enterado de que usted podrá ayudarnos a identificar a la víctima. Le advierto que lo que va a ver es muy fuerte, si llega a sentirse mal, si necesita vomitar o recostarse puede hacerlo con total tranquilidad. Lamentamos mucho que tenga que ver esto, pero entenderá que es necesario para continuar con la investigación.-

-¡Muéstrenlo de una vez!- Dicho esto, Sasha le guio a la mesa de autopsias en donde el cadáver estaba tapado con una sábana blanca. La mujer miró a Jean con preocupación y luego a Armin quien con un movimiento de su cabeza le indicó que podía proseguir.

   El duro semblante de Jean se descompuso al ver lo que había debajo de aquella manta. Los planes de su tan ansiado futuro se desvanecían a cada segundo que miraba aquel cuerpo inerte sobre la mesa. Su corazón se destrozó al notar que el brillo se había esfumado de los amorosos ojos que una vez lo miraron con admiración y pasión (o mejor dicho de su único ojo restante).

   En shock, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra, Jean introdujo su mano en el bolsillo en donde cargaba el anillo de compromiso desde el momento en que lo compró. Lo apretó con desesperación y rompió en llanto. Se lanzó sobre el cuerpo no importándole el grotesco estado en el que se encontraba, tomó la helada mano entre las suyas al tiempo que caía de rodillas, sollozando cada vez más sonoramente mientras Sasha y Armin le miraban con tristeza. Aunque estaban entrenados para eso, siempre era difícil ver ese tipo de situaciones, la vida de una persona destruida por completo en un suspiro, causado por algún demente que disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada por esas personas siempre era una tortura, pero era parte de su trabajo y lo debían soportar.

   Ambos dejaron que el joven sufriera su pérdida en paz, inclusive le dejaron solo por un rato y cuando lo creyó prudente, Armin regresó para indicarle que debían tomarle sus declaraciones para continuar con el proceso.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

  Al momento en que encontraron el cadáver, Levi le indicó a Erwin que era un conocido suyo; le explicó que se trataba de un joven que trabajaba en un bar en la ciudad. Que había hablado con él varias veces pero no sabía demasiado de su vida personal. Erwin procedió a llamar a la policía para que hicieran el respectivo levantamiento del cuerpo. La situación por obvias razones, había dado fin a la ansiada cita de los hombres, tuvieron que regresar junto con los oficiales al departamento policial en donde Levi dio sus declaraciones.

   Gracias a la información proporcionada por el empresario, Petra se comunicó con el bar en el que el joven trabajaba y le confirmaron que no se había presentado a trabajar la noche anterior, pero no habían logrado comunicarse con él. Les indicaron que el joven no tenía familia, pero lograron proporcionarles el nombre de su pareja sentimental; fue así como finalmente dieron con Jean y el joven, destrozado por la pérdida pudo confirmar que dicho cadáver se trataba de Marco Bott.

   Levi, aun se encontraba en el departamento policial junto con Erwin en el momento en que el joven Kirstein salió de la morgue hacia la sala de interrogatorios, en donde le tomarían sus declaraciones. Notó el profundo sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando y le pareció que era una horrible forma de finalmente conocer al tan “famoso Jean”, del cual Marco no dejaba de hablar cuando se encontraba con vida. El semblante de Levi se oscureció, él era una persona que no solía demostrar emociones, y el pesar que le embargó dada esa situación era casi imperceptible para cualquiera que lo viera en ese momento, mas Erwin que ya lo conocía mucho mejor y además era alguien bastante observador, pudo darse cuenta del ligero cambio en el hombre de menor estatura.

-Levi, te agradezco tu ayuda. Gracias a ti logramos identificar a la víctima rápidamente.-

-No tienes que agradecer, Erwin. Es algo que cualquiera hubiese hecho. Me conformo con que no me tomen como sospechoso ya que lo conocía y apareció en mi playa privada.-

-¡De ninguna manera! Los resultados preliminares de la autopsia revelaron que el joven murió aproximadamente al medio día, y en ese momento te encontrabas conmigo. No hay forma de que puedas ser sospechoso Levi. Fue simplemente una no muy agradable coincidencia.- Le intentó tranquilizar el rubio.

-Ya veo.-

-Levi, entiendo que te sientas un poco mal debido a esta situación. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.- Erwin se animó a confesar lo que estaba pensando al ver el casi imperceptible pesar reflejado en los ojos del contrario. Si bien sabía que no era probable que Levi se entristeciera por la muerte de alguien a quien apenas conocía, pudo darse cuenta que de alguna manera al menos se sensibilizó con dicha situación.

-No voy a lloriquear Erwin, era alguien a quien había visto unas cuantas veces. Pero, te confieso que no me agradó nada ver cómo le arrebataron la vida a alguien tan joven, que tenía tantos sueños y deseos para el futuro. No me puedo ni imaginar cómo se ha de estar sintiendo ese tipo al que están interrogando en este momento.- Erwin vio cómo el semblante de Levi cambió ligeramente, estaba triste por lo sucedido, o al menos así lo quiso pensar él. Le agradó ser capaz de leer al contrario con tanta precisión y que Levi ni siquiera se molestara en ocultar sus sentimientos con él, aunque luego se reprendió internamente por estar pensando en esas cosas teniendo tan complicado caso entre las manos.

   Y es que la situación ya se estaba saliendo de control, o mejor dicho, la policía nunca había tenido el más mínimo control sobre ella y el número de víctimas solo aumentaba con cada día que pasaba. Era frustrante no poder hacer nada al respecto; ya que el o los criminales culpables eran como fantasmas que no dejaban prueba alguna que le diera a los oficiales e investigadores alguna pista de su identidad. Ninguna huella digital, ningún cabello, ningún tipo de material microscópico que les orientara hacia el descuartizador.

-Tienes razón. Es una situación deprimente, así que te voy a solicitar que por favor te retires a tu casa. Ya tendremos tiempo de terminar nuestra cita otro día.- Erwin le sonrió lo más ampliamente que pudo.

-Más te vale que lo cumplas Erwin, ya me estaba saboreando el sexo en la cama de agua.- Comentó Levi, recuperando su acostumbrado semblante y agrio sentido del humor; a lo cual Erwin pudo sonreírle mucho más, llegando a mostrar su perfecta dentadura.

-Es una promesa.- Y habiendo escuchado eso, Levi llamó a su chofer quien lo recogió y lo llevó a su casa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   Al día siguiente, Levi se comunicó con Petra, quien hábilmente ya había logrado hacerse con los resultados de la autopsia de Marco y se los hizo llegar a Levi por medio de su correo electrónico. El empresario estudió el reporte junto con Hanji en su oficina.

-¡Demonios!- Vociferó al tiempo que golpeaba con su puño el escritorio, logrando que se derramara el contenido de las tazas de café que habían pedido. –De nuevo no hay nada. Ningún indicio de quién podría ser ese bastardo.-

  Hanji sacó su pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar el líquido derramado. – ¡Y que lo digas enanín! Para serte sincera ya se me están acabando las ideas sobre cómo descubrir quién podrá ser el dichoso descuartizador.  No tenemos ninguna pista, y ni siquiera Isabel y Farlan han podido encontrar en alguna cinta de video el momento en el que fueron secuestradas las víctimas. Ya no sé qué más podemos intentar.- Declaró con una seriedad no muy acostumbrada en ella.

-Esos policías son unos inútiles. Si tuviéramos acceso a uno de esos cadáveres podríamos revisarlo nosotros mismos y….-

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Te robarás un cadáver?- Le interrumpió la mujer. –Bueno, estoy segura de que eso no sería difícil para ti pero, no creo que los forenses e investigadores de la policía sean tan estúpidos Levi. Sinceramente, no me parece que nosotros seamos capaces de descubrir algo que ellos no.- Confesó con honestidad, al ver que Levi ya estaba pensando en cometer algún acto de imprudencia.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo. Pero ya has visto cuán ineptos pueden llegar a ser, y estoy convencido de que debe de haber algo más que podamos hacer. Algún maldito está allí afuera matando gente y saliéndose con la suya.- Dio otro golpe sobre el escritorio logrando ensuciarlo nuevamente con el líquido derramado. –Siento como si se estuviera burlando de mí el muy bastardo.-

-No te lo tomes personal. Probablemente al tipo ni siquiera le interese la policía ni Silverwire. Ya ha de estar seguro de que si sigue actuando como lo ha venido haciendo nadie lo descubrirá. Pero me parece muy extraño el móvil de los asesinatos. A mi parecer es un simple loco que se divierte matando gente, no tengo ninguna otra explicación, lo cual nos complica la situación ya que ni siquiera podemos intentar predecir quién será su próxima víctima.-

-Debo encontrar una manera de cooperar con la policía en esto. Tal vez de esa manera logre hacer algún tipo de progreso. ¿Pero cómo?- Se preguntaba más para sí mismo, sin llegar a imaginarse que la respuesta le llegaría muy pronto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _“¡Señor Ackerman! Es una emergencia, nos acabamos de enterar de que han secuestrado a uno de nuestros oficiales.”_ Indicó Gunter muy alarmado en la llamada telefónica que le había hecho a Levi, habían pasado un par de semanas desde el incidente en la playa y aún ni la policía ni Silverwire habían logrado dar con la identidad del descuartizador, pero ese día había pasado una gran tragedia para el departamento policial.

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo lo saben? ¿Cuáles son los detalles del incidente?-

 _“Fue por medio de su hermana Mikasa, recibió una extraña llamada de su hermano (quien es al que secuestraron), al parecer es un método que ellos inventaron junto con su amigo Armin, por si se encontraban en problemas. Por medio de una aplicación en su teléfono celular podemos rastrearlo con el GPS, sabemos que está siendo transportado en una motocicleta en estos momentos. Apenas Mikasa nos alertó de lo ocurrido tomó una motocicleta y salió en persecución de ellos. ¡Debe actuar rápido!”_ Le advirtió el oficial.

-Secuestraron a Eren. Este maldito mocoso no sale de un problema para meterse en otro.- Levi se quejó, luego de colgar el teléfono. Se comunicó inmediatamente con Isabel y Farlan quienes fácilmente podían interceptar la señal del teléfono de Eren y captar la información de su paradero. Una vez le hubieron informado, Silverwire salió en su persecución también. Esta vez él mismo usaba una motocicleta, ya que con su dispositivo de maniobras le hubiese sido imposible llegar a interceptar al asesino.

   El vehículo de Silverwire estaba adaptado con tecnología de punta proporcionada por Hanji, por lo que la velocidad a la que iba le permitiría alcanzar a su objetivo aunque este estuviera en movimiento y le llevara bastante ventaja. Además, Farlan le iba dando indicaciones por medio de su intercomunicador, por lo cual Silverwire podía tomar las rutas en las que no tuviera obstáculos para alcanzar al secuestrador de Eren.

   Con ayuda de sus camaradas y el ferviente deseo de salvar al joven oficial, Silverwire se lanzó en persecución del criminal, sin llegar a imaginarse lo que iba a ocurrir.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   En departamento policial todo era un caos, Mikasa recibió una llamada de su hermano Eren quien recién acababa de terminar su turno y se dirigía a su casa. Junto con Armin, desde hacía un tiempo habían desarrollado una aplicación para sus teléfonos celulares, que se activaba mediante una clave numérica que estaba previamente configurada en dicha aplicación. Se activaría entonces la cámara del teléfono, y se realizaría una video llamada corta mostrando la situación, además se activaría el dispositivo GPS por lo que sería fácil encontrar la ubicación del secuestrado.

   Mikasa logró observar cómo Eren era atado por una persona que llevaba el uniforme de la policía de Sina, pero no se podía saber su identidad, ya que portaba un casco de motociclista. Eren había sido lo suficientemente rápido para colocar su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón luego de marcar la combinación de números antes de que fuese inmovilizado por el sospechoso. El video se cortó luego de unos segundos pero el GPS se mantenía activo, la joven oficial dio la alarma en el departamento y tomando una motocicleta salió en busca de su hermano.

   Como Armin poseía el mismo sistema, se valieron de eso para seguirles el paso, esta vez fue el turno del escuadrón de Levi entrar en acción: Auruo, Gunter, Erd e incluso Petra quien anteriormente había sido una oficial especial para ese tipo de situaciones, pero últimamente se había dedicado al trabajo de oficina, salieron en persecución del sospechoso, al igual que Mikasa.

   En la estación, Erwin se dedicaba a monitorear la situación, dando aviso a otras estaciones policiales menores para que desplegaran sus unidades y bloquearan el paso del tránsito por el camino que tomaba el secuestrador, a toda costa debían evitar que saliera a los límites de la ciudad, en donde le sería mucho más fácil escapar de ellos.

   Silverwire no se quedaba atrás, velozmente se acercaba al punto del cual provenía la señal, aunque le estaba comenzando a ser difícil ya que los operativos policiales provocaban grandes embotellamientos los cuales le impedían el paso, aún con las indicaciones que Farlan le daba.

   Mientras tanto, quienes fueron los más rápidos en alcanzar el objetivo fueron los miembros del escuadrón de Levi, ya que seguían indicaciones directas de Erwin, por lo que no les fue demasiado difícil tomar el camino el cual el hombre ya había trazado para poder acorralar al secuestrador; quien cabe destacar también se había visto obligado a cambiar de ruta varias veces debido a los cierres de las carreteras y embotellamientos provocados por la estrategia de Erwin.

  Finalmente, los cuatro oficiales tuvieron en la mira al sospechoso. Eren al parecer estaba inconsciente sobre el asiento trasero de la motocicleta, de alguna manera el secuestrador le había dejado en ese estado y se las había arreglado para asegurarlo de manera que no se cayera. Lo que nunca supo fue que su ubicación en todo momento estaba siendo transmitida. Los oficiales no podían dispararle ya que se arriesgaban a dañar a Eren, por lo cual decidieron comenzar a orillarle para que se detuviera. Estaban seguros de que podrían capturarle fácilmente cuando le acorralaran y lograran que detuviera su huida.

   Pero, algo inesperado ocurrió: el sospechoso sacó una metralleta que llevaba consigo, y comenzó a dispararles a los oficiales quienes iban en su persecución. El primero que fue alcanzado por los proyectiles fue Gunter, varios de ellos le dieron en diferentes partes del cuerpo logrando acabar con su vida instantáneamente. Seguidamente, Erd fue acribillado lo que hizo que su cuerpo sin vida ya no tuviera control sobre su motocicleta y esta a su vez interceptara el camino de la de Petra, haciendo que esta se estrellara contra la valla de seguridad al lado de la carretera perdiendo la vida también. Finalmente, cegado por la ira, Auruo intentó acorralar al sospechoso infructuosamente, logrando que varias balas le impactaran y al igual que sus compañeros terminó estrellado contra la valla, muriendo en el momento.

   El sospechoso continuó su camino, pensando que había triunfado contra la policía, ya estaba bastante cerca de alcanzar los límites de la ciudad y había logrado tomar rutas alternas que no eran vigiladas por la policía, había llegado a un punto donde el tránsito era fluido y nada le impediría seguir escapando. En el departamento de policía, Erwin se encontraba muy preocupado, no sabía qué había pasado con sus oficiales, puesto que había perdido la comunicación con ellos. No le quedó de otra que enviar los helicópteros en persecución del secuestrador, aunque ya se encontraba bastante lejos y les iba a tomar unos minutos alcanzarlo, además debido a los altos edificios, les era muy difícil lograr acercarse al objetivo.

   Silverwire, estaba próximo a alcanzar al sospechoso, cuando se topó con Mikasa lado a lado, la mujer quedó estupefacta al ver al héroe a toda velocidad dirigipendose en su misma dirección. El enmascarado entonces supo que esa era una buena oportunidad para cooperar con la policía y atrapar a aquel criminal que había secuestrado a Eren.

-Escucha, estoy de su lado. También quiero rescatar a Eren, así que es mejor que cooperes conmigo. ¿Entiendes?- Intentó razonar con la oficial.

-¿Por qué habría de creerte? No eres más que otro criminal.- Replicó la joven, nada convencida de las palabras del enmascarado.

-¿Qué acaso no les ayudé anteriormente?- Mikasa no dijo nada en respuesta, ya que el hombre tenía razón. –Ahora que lo entiendes, necesito que sigas mi plan. Nuestra prioridad ahora no es atrapar al tipo, simplemente debemos rescatar a Eren. Debes distraerlo, pero sé prudente recuerda que tiene un arma. Mientras tanto yo tomaré a Eren.- Le indicó. La muchacha únicamente le mostró que estaba de acuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza y se apresuró a alcanzar a su objetivo.

   El sospechoso al ver que se acercaba otro policía, intentó escapar y no confrontarlo, después de todo en cualquier momento podía quedarse sin municiones y no sabía si las necesitaría luego. Mikasa se acercó rápidamente e intentó acorralarlo para que parara, pero el criminal era hábil en sus movimientos con la motocicleta. Silverwire aprovechó la distracción creada por Mikasa para dejar su propio vehículo y lanzarse a los aires con su dispositivo de maniobras, siguiéndolos muy de cerca esperando el momento idóneo para abalanzarse a rescatar a Eren.

  Pero Mikasa no se apegó al plan, por sobre todas las cosas deseaba atrapar al criminal que se había atrevido a llevarse a su única familia. Por lo que se acercó demasiado y estaba intentando hacer que el criminal parara de alguna manera para poder capturarlo, entonces el sospechoso sacó nuevamente su arma, justo antes de comenzara a disparar, Silverwire se abalanzó sobre Mikasa y logró rescatarla de lo que le hubiera resultado una muerte segura. Pero en el proceso, una de las balas que iban dirigidas para la joven logró impactar en el pie del enmascarado.

   Sin embargo, el tiempo apremiaba y no podía dejar que eso le detuviera, por lo que después de depositar a Mikasa en el suelo; Silverwire se lanzó una vez más a su objetivo. Logrando arrancar al aun inconsciente Eren de su captor, justo en el momento en el que se podían escuchar los helicópteros de la policía acercándose.

   Silverwire colocó al joven seguro sobre la acera, en tanto Mikasa se acercaba corriendo. La oficial miró al herido enmascarado y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, a la vez que agradecida al ver que había logrado rescatar a su hermano. Como el dispositivo GPS se encontraba en Eren, la policía perdió la pista del sospechoso, por lo que no pudieron seguirlo y logró escapar impune. Silverwire, aprovechó para dejar la escena del crimen también, si se quedaba allí corría el riesgo de ser atrapado por la policía, además la herida le estaba haciendo perder mucha sangre.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

  Silverwire a duras penas logró llegar a la mansión Ackerman, ya se había comunicado con Hanji y ella le estaba esperando allí para atender su herida.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó, Levi? Comentó sorprendida la mujer, mas Levi no quiso responderle. La última hora había sido una oleada de sentimientos de todo tipo para él. Deseos de venganza, frustración, desesperación, adrenalina, esperanza. Todo eso junto al dolor de ver a su escuadrón asesinado por aquel criminal, ya que cuando se dirigía a su encuentro pudo divisar los cadáveres que había dejado a su paso. Incluso Petra, quien hacía ya un tiempo que no realizaba trabajo de campo se había visto involucrada y a consecuencia de eso había perdido la vida. Todos sus hombres aniquilados en una estúpida persecución, por una sola persona y a quien además no había logrado atrapar. Y para él era aún más frustrante el no tener todavía ni la menor idea de quien se trataba ese criminal.

   Hanji le curó, por suerte la bala no logró hacer un daño grave, pero le advirtió que tendría que apoyarse a un bastón por un tiempo para poder caminar y no podría lanzarse a las calles como Silverwire hasta que la herida no sanara por completo. Lo cual solo aumentó su frustración y enojo.

   Por su parte en el departamento de policía, la noticia de la pérdida de sus mejores oficiales ya le había llegado a Erwin. Estaba en espera de que Mikasa, Eren y los demás regresaran junto con los cadáveres de sus compañeros y también para tomar las declaraciones de los dos jóvenes. Con suerte y algo les serviría para dar con el criminal, ahora que al menos habían logrado tener contacto con él.

   El rubio se encontraba en su despacho, masajeando sus sienes con desespero mientras aguardaba a la llegada de sus oficiales. En lo que Armin entró a su oficina, el joven mostraba un semblante sombrío y serio, el cual su jefe notó inmediatamente, y se temía que no le traía muy buenas noticias.

-Armin, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?- Le interrogó el mayor al ver que el joven no pronunciaba palabra alguna tras haberse colocado frente a su escritorio y solo continuaba mirándolo de manera extraña.

-Jefe, lo que sucede es que…- Armin apretó los puños y miró directamente a los ojos de Erwin, mostrando una extraña determinación. -…ya logré identificar la identidad del secuestrador.- Declaró con convicción.

 

Continuará….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Esto ya lo había mencionado en mi One Shot “Three is crowd”. Jinae es el pueblo de origen de Marco, y como Marco trabajaba en el bar, así le puse de nombre :v
> 
> Les confieso que me costó adaptar esta parte, yo tenía pensado algo más policíaco, más a lo “CSI en la escena del crimen” xD pero me dije: “¿Qué no era este un fic de un super héroe?” y pues así me salió, espero que no sea muy porquería. Entiendo que es raro que el estilo cambie tanto de un capítulo a otro, de romance a fallido intento de acción… Pero la verdad sentí que era más interesante algo de acción y adaptar un poco más del manga, que ponerme a escribir cómo daban con el descuartizador por medio del ADN o una pista microscópica encontrada en el cadáver (aparte que seguro no se me hubiera ocurrido nada creíble lol)  
> Disculpen si el capítulo estuvo algo corto, pero si intentaba terminar esta parte de la historia aquí, probablemente hubiera necesitado una extensión muy larga, así que decidí cortarlo de nuevo.  
> Espero poder escribir la culminación de esta parte rápidamente, sé que tardé mucho con este capítulo.


	16. Tragedia Parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola gente! Les agradezco haber llegado hasta aquí.  
> Primero que todo, quiero hacer publicidad a mi amiga Marian Nightroad quien ganó el primer concurso de Drabbles de la página EruRi Fans Español el Facebook; con su escrito “Bruma”. Pueden encontrarla en Fanfiction y Ao3 con ese mismo nombre. Su escrito fue hermoso y merecedor absoluto de ese premio. En lo personal, para mí ella es la mejor escritora EruRi en español y la admiro muchísimo. Sus historias siempre me llenan de sentimientos, la recomiendo mucho, si realmente aman el EruRi, amarán todos sus escritos.   
> En este capítulo solo quisiera decir que no quise hacerlo ni muy dramático, ni lleno de acción. Así que se sorprenderán un poco de ver lo pasivo del desenlace. Por favor disculpen pero no me sentí en capacidad de adaptar esta parte a algo más emocionante, y después de todo, no quiero ir por ahí copiando todas las ideas de Isayama. Nuevamente me disculpo y sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del capítulo a pesar de todo.

**Capítulo 16: Tragedia**

**Parte III**

 

-Ya veo…- Erwin pensó por un momento antes de formularle la pregunta a su subordinado. -¿Tienes algún plan?- Los cansados ojos del mayor se clavaron inquisitivamente en la decidida mirada de su subalterno. Confiaba en Armin y su inteligencia, si no hubiese sido por eso probablemente ni siquiera se hubiesen dado cuenta a tiempo de que Eren había sido secuestrado. El joven en múltiples ocasiones había demostrado que su intelecto era algo fuera de lo común, lo cual había hecho que Erwin tuviera plena confianza en sus decisiones y ya era común que participara en la elaboración de estrategias para las diferentes situaciones que se les presentaran.

-¡Lo tengo! Se lo explicaré.- El rubio menor procedió entonces a revelarle su plan a Erwin, quien lo escuchó con interés hasta el final, analizando los pros y contras y finalmente tomando una decisión.

 –Muy bien, lo haremos a como propones. ¿Estás seguro de poder con ello Armin?-

-¡Muy seguro, señor! – El jovencito mostraba una gran determinación, a pesar de que no se veía muy seguro cuando entró a la oficina en primer lugar, pero ahora no tenía duda alguna.

-Bien. Esperaremos a que llegue el resto para explicarles tu plan.-

   Ese había resultado ser uno de los días más agotadores y fatídicos que Erwin podía recordar, si no es que era el que se ganaba el primer lugar. Al llegar a su apartamento, se tumbó inmediatamente sobre su cama, tapando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. Estaba mentalmente exhausto, todos los acontecimientos del día habían sido fuera de serie, y la noticia de que sus oficiales habían muerto le estaba carcomiendo desde que se enteró de ello.

   Lo peor del caso, es que gracias a Armin sabía quién había sido el causante de toda aquella tragedia, pero de momento no podía hacer nada. Necesitaban pruebas, no podían arrestar al sospechoso así sin más y debían llevar a cabo el plan de Armin para de ese modo lograr que el criminal confesara sus crímenes y poder capturarlo.

  Su mente estaba plagada de recuerdos de los subalternos que perdió ese día. La determinación y fortaleza de Erd y Gunter, la confiabilidad que inspiraba Petra y el valor que demostraba Auruo a pesar de ser una persona con bastantes inseguridades. Erwin recordaba a sus camaradas como personas y como oficiales, todos hacían siempre una labor excelente y no por nada eran llamados los mejores del departamento. Si se lo hubiese permitido, hubiera llorado sus muertes; pero desde que había flaqueado anteriormente con el caso de la muerte de la madre de Eren, se prometió a sí mismo controlar sus sentimientos y ser dueño total de ellos, como era su costumbre. No se permitiría fallar en ello una vez más.

   Se prometió no involucrar sus emociones en el ámbito profesional, y no dejar que nublaran su juicio logrando entorpecer su labor como policía y jefe. De manera que suspiró profundamente, se levantó de la cama para tomar un medicamento que le ayudase a amainar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir, y unas píldoras para dormir. Necesitaba levantarse temprano al día siguiente, había mucho por hacer y sabía que si no tomaba las pastillas, no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño.

   Por su parte Levi, se encontraba ya acostado en su mullida cama, pero el acostumbrado insomnio le atacó. Ya era común para él no poder dormir por las noches, casi siempre dormía solo dos o tres horas y era más que suficiente para él, (1) pero ese día había sido muy poco productivo y eso le atormentaba.

  Al fin tenían una pista de quien podía ser el descuartizador, el muy idiota se había atrevido a meterse con alguien de la policía, y así había cavado su propia tumba. Pero todo había salido muy muy mal, todos sus camaradas murieron en la persecución, aunque Levi no lo demostraba, sufría intensamente por aquello. Recordaba a todos los miembros de su escuadrón con cariño, habían sido su sostén y ayuda por muchísimo tiempo, gracias a ellos Silverwire nunca había sido atrapado y también se enteraba siempre de las situaciones que requerían de su intervención.

   Gracias a ellos, Silverwire podía continuar existiendo y operando, pero no solo eso.  Levi también los recordaba como grandes personas. Tenía historias que rememorar con todos y cada uno de ellos, aunque no los consideraba algo tan cercano como amigos, eran sus personas de confianza. Levi les tenía aprecio y un grado de confianza absoluta en lo que a trabajo se refería. Pero ya no estarían más con él, debido a ese criminal, se habían perdido las vidas de 4 de las mejores personas que Levi llegó a conocer en su vida.

   Y ahora estaba solo, no había nadie de su lado involucrado en el departamento policial, y se le iba a hacer en extremo complicado seguir actuando como Silverwire en adelante. Además, estaba lo de su lesión, debía encontrar una muy buena excusa, estaba seguro de que no sanaría en poco tiempo y si Erwin lo llegase a ver así, sospecharía de él de inmediato; y sobre todo le preocupaba que por un tiempo no podría salir como el héroe a cumplir con su labor, y el causante de la muerte de los miembros de su escuadrón, aún continuaba allá afuera saliéndose con la suya.

  Ambos hombres sufrían solos en silencio en sus habitaciones, y aun así no llegaron a derramar ninguna lágrima o perder la compostura. Finalmente, el medicamento hizo efecto en Erwin, logrando quedarse dormido. Por su lado Levi, continuó atormentándose en la frustración de lo recientemente ocurrido hasta que finalmente su cuerpo sucumbió al agotamiento y logró quedarse dormido.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   Al día siguiente, Erwin se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió a su trabajo para comenzar con los preparativos para llevar a cabo el plan de Armin. Primero que todo se dio a la tarea de revisar nuevamente el informe de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. La declaración de Eren no fue de mucha ayuda, saliendo de su trabajo fue interceptado por un motorizado que vestía el uniforme del departamento policial, le apuntó con un arma y el joven tuvo tiempo apenas para activar su sistema de emergencia. Luego de eso fue golpeado y perdió la consciencia, despertando nuevamente cuando ya era trasladado en un helicóptero hacia el departamento de policía nuevamente.

   La declaración más importante fue la de Mikasa, ella narró con lujo de detalle todo lo ocurrido, y por ese motivo y para sorpresa de Erwin y los otros, se enteraron de que Silverwire habría sido quien recuperó a Eren. Mikasa muy apenada les explicó cómo el hombre se acercó con un plan, y por culpa de ella salió herido. Al escuchar eso, Erwin inmediatamente pensó en que no verían a Silverwire por un tiempo, si la herida era grave el hombre probablemente estaría incapacitado por un buen tiempo, si no es que para siempre. Pero eso no tendría manera de comprobarlo hasta que pasara el tiempo.

   Por extraño que le pareció, ante ese pensamiento sintió un leve malestar. El pensar en que no vería al enmascarado y que cabía la posibilidad de que no lo volviera a ver, le generaba un sentimiento de intranquilidad que no supo y tampoco quiso explicar. Para él era mejor no darle un nombre a lo que fuese que sentía por ese extraño personaje, ya bastante mal se la estaba pasando con todo aquello.

  Luego de leer y releer los informes unas cuantas veces, Erwin convocó a una reunión con varios de los oficiales, quienes iban a participar en el operativo para capturar al descuartizador. Armin les explicó su plan y se realizaron los preparativos pertinentes del caso.

   Ya llegada la noche, Armin invitó a su casa a su novia Annie, a Eren y a Mikasa; les mencionó que hacía algún tiempo que no se reunían todos como lo hacían anteriormente y que por ello deseaba que cenaran todos juntos en su casa. Antes del incidente de la madre de Eren, era muy común que los cuatro se reunieran para comer, charlar o realizar cualquier tipo de actividad recreativa. Pero luego de la muerte de Carla, cuando Eren intentó sobreponerse se reunían de vez en cuando los tres, mas Mikasa aún no había vuelto a unírseles, por lo que se sorprendieron de que la joven accediera a cenar con ellos esa noche.

    Armin y Annie fueron los encargados de cocinar, ambos se llevaban muy bien y era usual que Annie pasara días en la casa de Armin ya que vivía solo. Inclusive, estuvieron hablando de mudarse a vivir juntos en cuanto Annie terminara sus estudios en la carrera de medicina; aunque ella era muy buena en todo tipo de artes marciales y defensa personal y su sueño era abrir una escuela y ser instructora. Por supuesto, su padre no se lo permitió y debía cumplir sus expectativas, pero estaba muy cerca de terminar sus estudios. Una vez lograra independizarse económicamente, pensaba en que podía hacer todo lo que quisiera y ya tenía una vida planeada junto a Armin.

   Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa, comieron en silencio al principio, pero luego el silencio fue roto por Mikasa:

-Eren, ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? ¿No te sientes mal?-

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Mikasa?-

-Bueno, no es cosa de todos los días ser secuestrado por un descuartizador. Me preguntaba si te había lastimado y no nos lo quisiste decir.-

-¡Ya basta! Si me hubiera pasado algo no hubiese ocultado esa información.- Alegó con molestia el joven de cabello castaño. En tanto Armin y Annie miraban la acostumbrada pelea de hermanos.

-Vamos, vamos. Cálmense chicos, no es momento de estar discutiendo.- El rubio intentó apaciguar los ánimos.

-Bien, al menos ese bastardo no se salió con la suya. Escuché que el jefe ya sabe su verdadera identidad, al parecer uno de sus cabellos quedó en la ropa de Eren y con el ADN lograron identificarlo. Según me dijeron, tenían planeado acorralarlo esta misma noche.-  Mencionó Mikasa con indiferencia.

-¡Es cierto! Yo también lo supe. –Añadió Eren, para luego mirar su reloj y comprobar la hora. –Es más, en este mismo momento debería de estar comenzando el operativo. Lo más seguro es que lo atrapen antes de que nosotros terminemos de cenar.- Dicho esto, ambos hermanos y Armin comenzaron a reír divertidos.

-Recordé, que tengo práctica en el hospital mañana temprano. Es mejor que me vaya ya.- Les interrumpió Annie, levantándose sin haber terminado de comer.

-¿Es en serio? Al menos termina tu cena.- Le pidió Armin mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-¡No! No… De verdad tengo que irme ya.- Insistió la mujer.

-Antes de que te vayas Annie. Tengo algo importante que contarte.- El rubio abandonó su sonrisa amable, para sustituirla con un semblante serio y sombrío.

-Ahora no Armin, realmente debo…-

-Annie, ¿tú sabías que he bordado mis iniciales en todos mis uniformes? – Le interrumpió.

-¿Qué?-

-Sí. En la bolsa izquierda de todos mis uniformes, he bordado mis iniciales. Es una costumbre que me quedó desde mis años de secundaria, cuando alguien por alguna razón siempre terminaba robándose mi uniforme de gimnasia. Empecé a bordar mis iniciales en mi ropa para evitar eso.-

-¿Por qué me cuentas esa historia tan tonta en este momento, Armin?-

-Bien, resulta que noté que uno de mis uniformes desapareció. Y nadie excepto tú tiene las llaves de esta casa.- Llegados a ese momento, tanto Armin como Mikasa y Eren se habían puesto de pie, acercándose a la rubia para acorralarla.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Armin. ¿Y por qué se acercan tanto? ¿A qué es lo que están jugando ustedes tres?-

-Annie, ya no hay motivo para que sigas fingiendo nada.- Esta vez fue Mikasa la que habló, fría e indiferente como siempre, pero amenazante al mismo tiempo.

   En ese momento, los tres oficiales habían logrado acorralar a la mujer y estaban a la espera de que confesara que la verdadera identidad del descuartizador era ella. La rubia retrocedió hasta quedar pegada a la pared del comedor, su rostro denotaba miedo; pero inesperadamente cambió su expresión y comenzó a reír frenéticamente, a lo que los oficiales se voltearon  a ver unos a los otros sin llegar a entender esa reacción.

-Lamento tanto esto Armin.- La mujer rápidamente introdujo su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una navaja la cual colocó sobre su cuello. –Si intentan hacer algo, juro que la clavaré en mi cuello.- amenazó – Ya han visto lo que soy capaz de hacer, así que entenderán que puedo hacerlo conmigo misma.-

   En vista de la nueva situación, los tres oficiales se alejaron de Annie, dejándole espacio el cual la mujer utilizó para ir caminando hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa. Sin apartar el cuchillo de su cuello en ningún momento, retrocedía lentamente. Los jóvenes la siguieron, pero manteniendo su distancia, finalmente salieron de la casa.

-Annie, no tienes que hacer esto. Podemos hablarlo.- Le ofreció Armin.

-Lo siento, es demasiado tarde. Ahora dejen de acercarse y ni se les ocurra seguirme porque saben lo que haré.- Les amenazó una vez más.

-¡Dentente! No tienes que hacer esto.- Intentó convencerla Eren.

Aprovechando la distracción que causaron Eren, Mikasa hizo caso omiso de las amenazas de la rubia, se abalanzó sobre ella y la empujó. –Annie, cae.- Le dijo con tono de voz indiferente al tiempo que la empujaba. La salida de la casa de Armin, daba a unos cuantos escalones y Annie se encontraba al borde de ellos. Con agilidad Mikasa logró actuar más rápido de lo que ella pudo reaccionar y la empujó haciéndola caer al suelo, en donde debido al golpe el cuchillo salió volando de su mano.

   Una vez en el suelo, varios policías se abalanzaron sobre ella apuntándole con sus armas, y otros cuantos se ocuparon de tomar sus extremidades para inmovilizarla y evitar que escapara o intentara algo. Al haber salido de espaldas, la mujer no notó que la fuerza policial de Sina ya se encontraba fuera de la casa esperando a que saliera. Afuera Erwin y los demás, estuvieron escuchando toda la conversación ya que Armin les mantuvo al tanto por medio de su celular. En el momento que Annie confesó, se desplegaron frente a la casa para esperar el momento en el que ella saliera y capturarla.

   Annie fue trasladada a la comisaría, donde intentaron interrogarla en varias ocasiones durante un par de días, pero la mujer siempre se rehusaba a hablar. Pero ya habían muchas pruebas en su contra: primero que todo, los segundos de grabación del secuestro que les transmitió el celular de Eren, enfocaban el uniforme de policía del motorizado que intentó secuestrarlo. Dicho uniforme tenía bordadas las iniciales de Armin en el bolsillo izquierdo. Cuando Armin analizó la cinta y notó ese detalle, corrió a su casa y se dio cuenta que uno de sus uniformes faltaba.

   Eso fue todo, sabía que nadie tenía acceso a su casa más que Annie, quien poseía la única copia de la llave. Nadie había entrado a robar y sería muy poco probable que entraran únicamente por un uniforme, aunque fuese para montar la farsa,  no dejaron ningún rastro o seña de una intromisión forzosa a la casa. La única manera de haber entrado era haciendo uso de la llave, que Armin estaba seguro que nadie poseía. Pero como todo eran suposiciones, montó el plan de la cena, de manera que acorralaría a Annie para que confesara. Afortunadamente el plan salió según lo esperado, lo que no se esperaban era que ella no quisiera declarar nada. Aún no sabían el motivo de sus actos, el por qué mató a tantas personas, o por qué a esas personas en específico. Luego de ser capturada, revisaron su apartamento y descubrieron allí el uniforme robado de Armin y la motocicleta utilizada en el secuestro se encontraba en el parqueo del edificio, con lo cual estaba más que confirmado que ella era la culpable.

   En todo momento Armin se mostraba fuerte ante esa situación, después de todo ya tenía planeadas muchas cosas junto con Annie, en un futuro probablemente se hubiesen casado y hubiesen tenido una familia. No entendía cómo nunca se dio cuenta de ninguna actitud sospechosa en ella, por más que lo pensaba, solo la podía recordar como una persona en extremo seria, que no demostraba sus sentimientos salvo cuando se encontraba a solas con él.

   Era frustrante, triste y desesperante para él; pero resistió todos sus impulsos para no entorpecer la investigación. Sin embargo no podía poner un pie dentro de su casa, cuando se dejaba sucumbir ante el dolor. Lloraba fuertemente ante tantos sentimientos: su amor destrozado, ver esfumarse sus planes con ella, haber sido traicionado, la soledad por la que tendría que pasar en adelante y tantos otros sentimientos negativos que le inundaban. Simplemente no podía evitar sufrir y luego pensaba en todas las personas asesinadas por ella y no podía evitar sentirse furioso. Pero al menos estaba satisfecho de haber podido ser fuerte, ayudando a atraparla. Sabía que ella pagaría por todo lo hecho en prisión, las pruebas eran suficientes para encarcelarla.

   Pero nadie contaba con lo que sucedió al tercer día de haber sido arrestada: desafortunadamente la cárcel de Sina, en donde la tenían encerrada mientras se le enjuiciaba, era como cualquier otra y le fue fácil a la mujer mediante contactos internos conseguir un envase de pastillas las cuales engulló de una sola vez en un intento por suicidarse. Pero la encontraron a tiempo y pudieron salvarla, la mujer fue tratada en el centro médico de la prisión en donde le hicieron una lavativa para eliminar todo rastro de las drogas en su sistema.

   Sin embargo, no pudo ser salvada del todo, aunque luego fue trasladada a uno de los mejores hospitales de Sina, la mujer no despertaba. Se mantenía con vida, pero no daba ningún signo de consciencia, tanto Erwin como Armin acudieron al hospital en donde la tenían. Les fue dada la noticia de que la mujer había caído en coma y no estaban seguros de cuándo despertaría o si iba a poder despertar alguna vez.

   Esta vez Armin si estaba devastado, una cosa era que Annie estuviera con vida pero en la cárcel, donde al menos la podría visitar de vez en cuando a pesar de todo y otra totalmente distinta era que estuviera como muerta, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué iba a pasar con ella. Por otro lado, Erwin sintió mucha frustración, de ese modo la mujer nunca hablaría y nunca se resolvería el caso del descuartizador, además una vez más el sistema judicial había fallado, la mujer no pagaría por sus crímenes, por robarle la felicidad  a tantas personas y la vida a muchísimas otras; después de todo ¿qué era el coma si no un estado igual a la muerte? Y la muerte era un alivio, ya no se ve, no se siente, no se tiene consciencia, ni para bien ni para mal. Erwin sintió que una vez más todo se les fue de las manos y el criminal nuevamente salió impune sin  expiar sus pecados.

   Los días siguientes fueron oscuros para Armin, necesitó de todo el apoyo de sus amigos para no sucumbir ante el dolor de toda aquella difícil situación, Erwin le dijo que lo mejor para él sería tomarse unos días libres y así lo hizo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

    Por su parte, la situación había sido bastante difícil para Erwin también. El funeral de los oficiales que perdieron la vida se llevó a cabo al día siguiente de haber capturado a la mujer. Los familiares de los difuntos se encontraban destrozados y a su vez sus compañeros en el departamento de policía también lo estaban. El acto fúnebre de los cuatro se realizó al mismo tiempo, Erwin dio un emotivo discurso en donde engrandecía a los oficiales y les expresaba a todos cuán importante había sido siempre su labor y cuánto habían sido de ayuda para la ciudad, en un vano intento por consolar a los familiares, amigos y también a sí mismo.

    Además, luego de atrapar a Annie, era un fracaso que la mujer se negara a confesar, lo peor del caso era que no había manera de obligarla. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerla tras las rejas mientras se le enjuiciaba y estaba muy seguro de que le darían cadena perpetua, lo cual apaciguaba un poco su desesperación. Pero luego cayó en coma y él mismo sintió algo derrumbarse dentro de sí, sentía que todo había sido en vano.

   Debido a lo ocupado que se encontraba con dicho caso, no fue capaz de comunicarse con Levi durante una semana completa, cuando lo hubo hecho sintió como si el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros se hubiese aligerado un poco, hablar con él en momentos difíciles siempre le reconfortaba y le ayudaba muchísimo. Finalmente acordaron en que Erwin le visitaría.

   Para Levi también había sido muy duro todo aquello, secretamente se apareció al funeral de sus camaradas, manteniendo una distancia prudente para no ser notado por nadie. Lamentaba no poder hacer lo mismo que Erwin y expresar lo excelentes personas y oficiales que fueron en vida ante todos sus seres queridos. Se dio cuenta de que la policía había capturado a la criminal responsable por medio de los noticieros, su identidad trascendió y se sentía frustrado de no haber podido involucrarse en el asunto, si hubiera podido él la habría hecho pagar. Le habría cercenado sus miembros lentamente uno a uno con sus cuchillas para hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que pudieron haber sentido sus víctimas, le hubiera hecho pagar el arrebatarle la vida a Marco y a su escuadrón.

   Pero no le fue posible, y su frustración solo aumento cuando igualmente por medio de un noticiario, se dio cuenta del estado de la mujer, no pudo evitar sentir ira, ya que la mujer al fin y al cabo se había salido con la suya y no sería juzgada, ni procesada, ni encarcelada. Ni siquiera así pagaría, continuaría tranquilamente sumergida en su letargo sin llegar a recibir las consecuencias de sus actos.

   El recibir la llamada de Erwin le había alegrado bastante, escucharlo después de varios días le trajo algo de calma y saber que se dirigía a su casa le causó bastante emoción, de la cual se sintió apenado. Sin embargo, también estaba el tema de su pie, era inevitable que Erwin notara su herida.

    Por la noche el rubio arribó a la mansión Ackerman. Le hicieron pasar al estudio de Levi en donde el hombre de menor estatura le esperaba, estando sentado en uno de los sillones, lo primero que Erwin pudo notar fue el bastón a su lado y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Levi, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Para qué ese bastón?- Interrogó sin siquiera saludarlo.

-No le tomes importancia, a veces puedo ser sumamente torpe.- Levi mostraba su acostumbrada inexpresión, disimulando perfectamente. – Verás, hace un par de días iba leyendo el periódico mientras bajaba las escaleras y tropecé, me torcí el tobillo horriblemente y me recomendaron que utilizara esto para apoyarme mientras sanaba. Debiste haber visto la hinchazón, jamás creí que una torcedura pudiera causar tanto daño.- Mintió.

-Debes tener más cuidado.- Le aconsejó Erwin. Acto seguido, los hombres se sentaron a charlar, Erwin le comentó sobre todo lo que había pasado en el caso de Annie, por un lado para desahogarse como siempre lo hacía con Levi; pero por otro se lo debía, ya que Levi se había solidarizado con la muerte de Marco y sentía que era su deber comunicarle los pormenores del caso, probablemente sólo sabía lo que había salido a la luz públicamente en los medios, pero nada muy cercano a la realidad.

   Para Levi fue más  frustrante aun, escuchar todos los detalles, saber que ni siquiera pudieron obtener una declaración del porqué asesinó a tanta gente inocente. Saber que sus amigos ya no serían vengados y saber que le había causado tantas molestias a Erwin también.

-Erwin, ¿te apetecería continuar lo que no pudimos hacer en la playa?- Le sugirió más tarde el empresario al oficial. Erwin recordó entonces, que ese día estuvieron a punto de besarse, un ligero tono rosado pobló su rostro, estuvo a muy poco de compartir con Levi algo que se prometió nunca compartiría con nadie de quien no estuviera enamorado. Y no es que Levi no lo valiera, de hecho pensaba en que era la persona más importante en su vida en ese momento, pero no sentía que estuviese enamorado de él. Al ver el momento de reflexión que el rubio tomó, Levi interrumpió sus pensamientos. –Me refiero al sexo. Claro está, aquí no tengo una cama de agua, aunque estoy pensando en traer una muy pronto, creo que ya es algo necesario.-Dicho esto le miró con lujuria a lo cual el rubio finalmente reaccionó.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Claro que me encantaría!- Ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos para ir a la habitación, Erwin notó la dificultad de Levi para caminar, por lo que se acercó a él y lo tomó en brazos, sonriendo alegremente como no lo había hecho en días e ignorando todos los reclamos del hombre ante su “atrevimiento”.

   Llegados a la cama, lo primero que Erwin hizo fue quitarle los zapatos, tomó delicadamente el pie que se encontraba vendado y lo acarició con cuidado, llegando a besarlo también. –Te prometo ser cuidadoso para no lastimarte, espero que tú también lo seas.- Le dijo al voltear a verlo hacia arriba. Levi sintió un vuelco en su corazón ante ese acto tan cursi por parte del rubio.

-P… por supuesto. ¿Por quién me tomas?- Pudo contestar, desviando la mirada para evitar la incomodidad que le causaba que Erwin lo viera de esa manera, sonriéndole con ternura y acariciando su pie.

 

   Días después, en la estación de policía, todo había vuelto a la normalidad relativamente. El vacío que habían dejado los oficiales aún se sentía, Armin aún no regresaba y sus amigos se encontraban muy deprimidos por su causa, ya que se sentían muy mal de no poder calmar su dolor y no poder acompañarlo en todo momento. Pero el trabajo debía ser realizado y la vida seguir su curso. Como Erwin lo sospechaba, no habían vuelto a escuchar de Silverwire en todo ese tiempo, y si la herida en realidad era tan grave como Mikasa la había descrito, cabía la posibilidad de no volver a escuchar sobre él; lo cual solo ayudaba a aumentar la sensación de vacío en Erwin.

-Cálmate Erwin, debes dejar de pensar tonterías.- Se reprendió a si mismo al tiempo que volvía a su papeleo de siempre. Entonces Mike entró a su oficina, el hombre portaba un semblante mucho más serio y sombrío que lo que le era acostumbrado, con solo verlo Erwin adivinó que le traía muy malas noticias.

-¡Señor! Ocurrió algo que no le va a gustar para nada.- Le advirtió el oficial.

-¿Qué pasa Mike? ¿Más noticias sobre Annie?- Le interrogó curioso y alarmado.

-Señor, acaban de encontrar otro cadáver, mostrando el mismo tipo de heridas del descuartizador. Al parecer, Annie no trabajaba sola.- Erwin no cabía en su asombro, allá afuera había más de una persona asesinando a sangre fría y operando de manera en la que a la policía le era prácticamente imposible dar con sus identidades.

-Eso sí que es un problema Mike.-

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Esto también viene de una entrevista hecha a Isayama donde confirmó que Levi sufre de insomnio y duerme sentado sobre su silla y solo unas cuantas horas. Pero vamos! Mi Levi es millonario y tiene una deliciosa cama, jamás lo pondría a dormir en una silla xD  
> Ok, aquí lo que hice fue una mezcla algo extraña de los acontecimientos del anime (no del manga porque si no me equivoco ahí fue ligeramente distinto) y mi propia invención de cómo lograrían capturarla. En este AU, Annie es una persona común y corriente como cualquier otra, y no tiene ningún poder especial que le haga ser difícil de capturar. Todo el montaje de la cena fue simplemente para hacerla confesar por su cuenta, ya que el que Armin hubiese descubierto su identidad, era meramente una suposición suya, y no podían arrestar a alguien basados en una suposición sin pruebas.   
> Pero al ser ella una persona normal, el hecho de que la atraparan no podía ser algo fuera de lo común. Una simple mujer no tiene nada que hacer en contra de muchos policías. Además, como anteriormente he mencionado, mi intención jamás va a ser copiarle las ideas a Isayama al pie de la letra, simplemente me aprovecho de algunos acontecimientos que encajan bien en mi historia. Les ruego me disculpen si esta parte les decepcionó un poco.  
> Dejando eso de lado, yo creo que es muy posible e que a este fic le queden unos cuantos capítulos más, como les había dicho sé cuál va ser el final, pero no siento que haya necesidad de alargarlo tanto, tenía planeados unos cuantos capítulos “de relleno” pero no creo que sea conveniente, ya que la historia lleva un buen ritmo desde que comenzó. Además, les confieso que quiero dejar algunas ideas y dejarlo abierto a escribir una secuela en el futuro, si el final se da como lo tengo planeado.
> 
> Por cierto, a la persona que me dejó un review en Fanfiction y por la cual comencé a publicar este fic en Ao3 por favor si lees esto ve a Fanfiction una última vez, allá contesté detalladamente al review que me dejaste. Gracias! :)


	17. Confusión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, hubo varias razones para lo mismo, entre ellas aparte del bajón de ánimo que me dio la muerte de Erwin; es que no quería continuar al ritmo en el que estaba actualizando porque este fic está próximo a su fin, no puedo decir cuántos capítulos le quedan aún, pero estimo que a lo sumo unos tres más. Además, la inspiración no me llegaba, pero una vez que me siento a escribir por lo general todo sale solo y rápido, soy capaz de escribir un capítulo en unas cuantas horas, solo que esta vez no sé qué pasó.  
> Lo había comenzado a escribir hace tiempo y tenía la gran mayoría escrito, tal vez me faltaba una página de lo que acostumbro a escribir y ahí iba a cortarlo, pero como disculpa por tardar tanto, lo alargué y escribí mucho más, para que sientan que valió la pena la espera y no decepcionar.

**Capítulo 17: Confusión**

 

    Al haber pasado más de un mes desde el caso de Annie, los ánimos en el departamento de policía estaban por restaurarse. Se habían contratado varios oficiales nuevos, los cuales vendrían a reemplazar a los fallecidos; claro estaba que nadie jamás podría ser igual de bueno que los integrantes del escuadrón de Levi, pero ya se estaban quedando cortos de personal.

   Entre los nuevos reclutas se encontraban un par de jóvenes que según mencionaron eran amigos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo: un musculoso rubio llamado Reiner Braun y un alto muchacho de cabello negro y rostro inocente, su nombre era Bertholtd Fubar. Además, se les unió un jovencito de baja estatura y cabeza rapada, llamado Connie Springer, quien en cuanto ingresó al departamento no tardó mucho en comenzar a coquetear con Sasha, la médico forense; quien al parecer no le molestaba en absoluto dicha actitud del nuevo, o tal vez solo era demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta de las intenciones de su pretendiente.

   Tener sangre nueva ayudaría a renovar el ambiente y bien que lo estaban logrando, los nuevos jóvenes llamaban bastante la atención por sus habilidades y personalidades; aquello había contribuido a que el resto de oficiales se distrajeran y olvidaran poco a poco el dolor y malestar causados por las anteriores pérdidas.

   Erwin se encontraba charlando con Pixis en su oficina, mientras ambos degustaban una taza de café. Últimamente el rubio buscaba el consejo y guía de su jefe, ya que sabía que era un hombre extremadamente experimentado y sabio, tanto en su trabajo como en la vida personal. La mente del hombre más joven era una maraña de ideas confusas que no lo dejaban en paz. Día y noche los recuerdos y pensamientos le atacaban incesantemente, lo cual era sumamente molesto y causante de que últimamente sufriera de fuertes migrañas muy frecuentemente.

-Creo que deberías ver a un médico Erwin.- Le sugirió el anciano, quien ya se estaba preocupando por los repentinos y cada vez más frecuentes dolores de cabeza de su subordinado.

-Probablemente eso sea lo mejor. Aunque dudo que cualquier medicina pueda acabar con esto.- Respondió el más joven, masajeando sus sienes con la yema de sus dedos y cerrando los ojos en un vano intento por acallar el agudo dolor que le atacaba. Sentía como si le estuvieran perforando el cráneo, a la vez que un estruendoso ruido retumbaba en sus tímpanos.

-O tal vez sería bueno que te tomaras unas vacaciones.- sugirió el mayor, sorbió un trago de su café y lo miró fijamente, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice antes de continuar. – Toma a ese novio tuyo, el ricachón ese y váyanse a un lugar lejano en donde puedas descansar. Y no me refiero a esa playa llena de cadáveres en donde estaban la otra vez.-

   El comentario del anciano tomó por sorpresa a Erwin, quien casi escupe su café de la impresión que le causó. Ya sabía que la mayoría de personas pensaban que él y Levi eran pareja, nunca les había molestado a ninguno de los dos, la verdad era que no les afectaba en nada, y según Levi, hasta le era beneficioso para hacerse publicidad. El estar constantemente en boca de todos era un buen método, a lo que le había explicado. Además, a Erwin no le preocupaba que pensaran que era pareja de Levi, incluso se sentía halagado ya que para él, Levi seguía siendo una persona muy importante en la ciudad, y Erwin mismo no era capaz de ver su propia importancia, así que no se sentía muy a la altura de alguien como Levi. Pero de eso a que Pixis, que era su jefe y alguien bastante cercano a él en el ámbito laboral, se lo dijera manera tan explícita, simplemente no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Se equivoca jefe, Levi no es mi pareja.- Le corrigió mientras infructuosamente intentaba disimular su incómodo sonrojo.

-¿Ah no? Que extraño, eso es lo que pensaba. Siempre salen juntos en los periódicos y te la pasas visitándolo según me he enterado. Además, estaban juntos en la playa cuando encontraron el cadáver de aquel jovencito. ¿Qué no son eso cosas que hacen las parejas?-

-Bueno… Levi es.- ¿Qué era Levi exactamente para él? Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo. No era una pareja sexual solamente, pero tampoco solo un amigo. Estaba seguro que en ese punto lo quería más que eso y probablemente era la persona más importante en su vida. Pero no eran pareja. –Levi es mi mejor amigo y confidente.- Concluyó no muy convencido de su respuesta.

-Ya veo. Lamento la confusión, sabes que soy de la vieja escuela y en nuestros tiempos las cosas eran muy diferentes.- El anciano dejó salir una alegre carcajada, a la que Erwin se le unió tímidamente, más por cortesía que por gracia; ya que en ese momento se estaba sintiendo bastante incómodo y mucho más confundido.

-No tiene que disculparse, señor. Sin embargo, creo que sí debo de tomar su consejo una vez más, me parece que alejarme de la ciudad me haría bastante bien.- Los dos hombres continuaron conversando de otros temas por un rato más. Cuando el anciano dejó a Erwin a solas, el hombre intentó ponerse al día con su trabajo, más el remolino de emociones y pensamientos le atacó violentamente una vez más.

   Y bien sabía Erwin cual era el motivo de todo aquello: Silverwire. Sentía que podía volverse loco en cualquier momento si no es que ya lo estaba. En todo aquel tiempo no había escuchado absolutamente nada de él. El enmascarado personaje no había hecho aparición en una sola ocasión, sabía que el motivo era la herida, pero ¿tan grave había sido? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría recuperarse? Si es que lo hacía.  Erwin ya no podía escondérselo más a sí mismo, Silverwire fuera de un simple reto, se había convertido en una insana obsesión para él. Atraparlo había sido el motor de su vida desde que había llegado a Sina. Ya no era cuestión de tener un rival digno, lamentablemente la naturaleza humana dicta que mientras más imposible sea algo, más se obsesiona la persona con ese algo; y eso fue exactamente lo que le ocurrió a Erwin Smith.

    Poco a poco, a pesar de todas las emociones y situaciones diferentes que se le presentaban día a día, tanto en su trabajo como en su vida personal, al final su mente siempre se iba a una sola persona. Las incontables horas que había invertido investigando sobre el hombre, las miles de veces que se había quedado por varios minutos mirando fijamente alguna fotografía de él, todo el tiempo que había gastado averiguando, pensando en él, intentando idear una manera de atraparlo; solo habían contribuido a empeorar su condición.

   Y luego Erwin recordaba las últimas apariciones de Silverwire, teniendo cada vez más razón en sus palabras, hablando con una sabiduría que era digna de admirar; que aunque el rubio no quería admitir, tenía toda la lógica y raciocinio de su parte, aunque sus acciones estuvieran muy lejos de lo moralmente correcto. Y el rubio recordaba que también en muchas de esas ocasiones, el enmascarado se acercaba y le tocaba de una manera delicada y sugerente; pudiendo percibir lujuria. Pero cuando le hablaba, cuando se acercaba para susurrarle de manera que solo él escuchara, le daba algo de miedo admitir que identificaba un deje de ternura en su robótica voz y en sus palabras.

 Y es que para Erwin ya no era un secreto que Silverwire estaba intentando por todos los medios ganarse su aceptación. No entendía el porqué, probablemente el encapuchado ya estuviese harto de huir de él todo el tiempo o pensaba que podían colaborar. Pero Erwin estaba firme en sus convicciones, y no las traicionaría por más razón que hubiera en sus argumentos, por más escalofríos que recorrieran su espalda al menor toque de aquellas enguantadas manos, por más que su corazón se aceleraba cuando lo tenía cerca, y por más veces que hubiese soñado volando en los brazos de aquel hombre.

   Porque uno de los más oscuros secretos del rubio, que no se había atrevido a contarle ni siquiera a Levi, era que en los últimos meses soñaba con frecuencia con ese hombre. Bien fuera surcando los cielos, como aquella vez en la que había llegado a sentir una gran emoción, o estando en una situación  más íntima con él. Soñaba estando en su lecho junto a aquel misterioso hombre, siendo acariciado libidinosamente por él, sintiendo sus labios recorriendo su piel, y aunque en el sueño tampoco era capaz de ver un rostro, se perdía en los afilados ojos plateados. Erwin le atribuía dichos sueños a su insistencia por atraparlo, se preguntaba si debía comenzar a asistir a un psicólogo. Y en el punto en el que se encontraba en ese momento, probablemente eso era lo más conveniente.

  Pero alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, como siempre lo hacía. Decidió llenar su solicitud de vacaciones e inmediatamente llamar a Levi, tal vez su amigo se pudiese tomar unos días libres para compartirlos con él. Porque sabía que aunque se fuera de vacaciones, si permanecía solo, aquellas ideas locas le atormentarían día y noche donde fuera que estuviera.

_“Erwin, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?”_

-Levi, perdona si estoy interrumpiéndote.- Se disculpó el oficial, algo apenado ya que lo llamaba en horas laborales y probablemente Levi se encontrara bastante ocupado en ese momento.

 _“No seas ridículo. Siempre tengo tiempo si se trata de ti.”_ Y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, Levi no pudo evitar avergonzarse y ruborizarse fuertemente. Era una suerte que Erwin estuviera lejos y no pudiese verlo. Se estaba comportando como una señorita enamorada cada vez más, y le molestaba. Si bien hacía mucho había aceptado tener fuertes sentimientos por Erwin, no le gustaba demostrarlo, no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación ya que nunca antes se había enamorado, y le frustraba no poder controlarse en ocasiones, no era su costumbre que hubiesen cosas que no pudiera controlar o disimular totalmente; pero después de todo, era un sentimiento totalmente nuevo para él.

-Oh… en ese caso. Te lo agradezco.-Erwin también terminó ruborizándose un poco por aquella confesión. A veces, parecía como si Levi estuviese enamorado de él, no se comportaba precisamente como lo hacía Eren, pero Levi era maduro y reservado. Y a veces, a Erwin le parecía que Levi pudiese tener ese tipo de sentimientos por él. Y si fuese así, se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría él. Levi era totalmente distinto, con él jamás había hecho ningún tipo de acuerdo sobre “no enamorarse”; pero es que jamás pensó que su relación podría llegar a ese nivel, después de todo desde un principio él sólo buscó a Levi por interés; y ahora que lo pensaba se avergonzaba de aquello y pensó que sería buena idea confesárselo a Levi.  Pero en dado caso que Levi estuviese enamorado de él, ¿lo rechazaría también? –Levi, entiendo que esto es muy repentino pero, dado a que mi estado de salud ha empeorado un poco debido al exceso de trabajo, he decidido tomar unos cuantos días de vacaciones. Si no es muy complicado para ti, ¿me acompañarías? Me refiero a salir de la ciudad.-

   Para el empresario fue bastante sorpresiva esa invitación, y terminó avergonzándose nuevamente al sentir dentro de su pecho el rápido repiqueteo de su corazón. Le emocionaba la idea, le parecía maravillosa.

_“De acuerdo…”_

-¿En serio? ¿Sólo así? Por favor, no hagas nada innecesario por mí, si no puedes no hay problema, entiendo que eres una persona muy ocupada y…-

 _“¡Con un demonio Erwin! Si te estoy diciendo que puedo, es porque puedo.”_  El empresario le interrumpió antes de que continuara dándole más vueltas al asunto.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento. Es solo que no me esperaba que fuese tan fácil convencerte.-

 _“¿Convencerme?”_ Levi fingió una carcajada. _“Tuviste suerte, jefe. Precisamente estaba planeando tomarme unas vacaciones yo también, es incómodo trabajar estando lesionado”_ Mintió. La verdad era que solo quería ocultar lo fácil que había aceptado debido a la emoción que le causó la propuesta del rubio. _“Ya que quieres salir de la ciudad, ¿te parece si pasamos esos días en mi casa de campo? La otra vez no nos fue demasiado bien en la playa, pero después de todo está dentro de los límites de la ciudad. Mi otra propiedad está ubicada bastante lejos si eso es lo que buscas. La verdad no me apetece ir a algún lugar turístico lleno de idiotas escandalosos”_ Trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo el hecho de que quería tener a Erwin solo para él.

-¡Oh! Eso, es realmente conveniente. Realmente eres todo un magnate de los negocios, con propiedades por doquier ¿eh?- Erwin rio levemente.

 _“¡Por supuesto que sí! También tengo propiedades en varios países, la próxima vez que quieras tomar unas vacaciones largas podemos ir al extranjero”_ Presumió el empresario, a pesar de que su tono de voz sonaba totalmente desinteresado y aburrido. Pero el hecho de querer compartir todo lo que tenía con Erwin y demostrarle que era un buen partido, era algo que ya se daba naturalmente en Levi, sin que él mismo estuviera consciente de ello.

-Muchas gracias Levi. Por ahora creo que está bien salir de la ciudad. ¡Tengo mucha suerte al tenerte como amigo!- Con esa frase, el hombre de cabello negro sintió un leve malestar. –Entonces te llamaré en la noche para que coordinemos el viaje. –

 _“Esperaré tu llamada, Erwin”_ y sin dar tiempo a que el rubio dijera algo más, Levi colgó no pudiendo soportar mantener su acto de indiferencia por un segundo más, el que Erwin hubiese aceptado tan fácilmente, y el hecho de salir de la ciudad, y poder estar solo con él durante unos días, le había emocionado en demasía, tanto así que por primera vez en su vida, no pudo seguir disimulando la alegría en su voz.

   El jefe de policía por su parte, estaba sumamente satisfecho de que todo le hubiese salido tan bien con Levi. Sabía que se la iba a pasar de maravilla con él, pero nuevamente esa incomodidad le abordó. ¿Por qué Levi era diferente de Eren? Erwin pudo notar la felicidad en la voz del empresario, era imposible no notarlo, o al menos para él que era en extremo perceptivo. Ya casi no le cabía duda de que Levi tuviera algún tipo de sentimientos más allá de la amistad para con él, pero no le molestaba ni le preocupaba; en realidad si se ponía a analizarlo cuidadosamente, y quería ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía cuando pensaba en ello, diría que le agradaba.

   Erwin tenía a Levi en una posición muy alta, y el pensar que una persona tan maravillosa y exitosa como él, pudiera tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él; no hacía más que hacerlo sentir de una manera bastante agradable. Pero se preguntaba, si Levi se confesara como lo hizo Eren, ¿le rechazaría también? El rubio no se sentía enamorado de Levi, de eso estaba seguro; lo quería y lo admiraba, le tenía la más alta estima y confianza entre todos sus conocidos. Pero no hacía vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo, no le hacía temblar con solo escuchar su voz, no le causaba emoción al pensar en él, no lograba que su corazón palpitara casi como quisiera salir de su pecho, no lo hacía sentir justo como le hacía sentir…

-Silverwire.- Pronunció casi inaudiblemente, y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, abrió mucho sus ojos y tapó su boca con las manos, como queriendo evitar que ese sonido escapara nuevamente de entre sus labios.

   El dolor de cabeza arreció, un inexplicable temblor en sus manos le atacó y se comenzó a sentir un poco mareado.

-Definitivamente necesito esas vacaciones… Muchas gracias Levi.- Y habiendo dicho eso, tratando de alejar los pensamientos del enmascarado de su mente; el rubio decidió que si era cierto que Levi tenía sentimientos por él, le correspondería como no pudo hacerlo con Eren, no importaba que no se sintiera enamorado de Levi, Erwin estaba seguro que sería solo cuestión de tiempo para caer víctima de ese hombre. Después de todo, Levi si era muy distinto a Eren, o mejor dicho lo que sentía por Levi estaba a un nivel diferente, y probablemente, estuviese mucho más cerca del amor de lo que él pensaba o esperaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   Había sido algo muy parecido a la vez anterior, a excepción que esta vez Levi no pasó a recoger a Erwin, sino que el rubio tuvo que ir a la casa de Levi ya que por su lesión, el hombre de menor estatura no podía conduci.  En esta ocasión fue el turno de Erwin de tomar el volante, de ese modo salieron en un lujoso automóvil deportivo, y se encaminaron a la mencionada casa en la campiña a las afueras de la ciudad. Tuvieron que manejar por varias horas, pero fue un viaje muy ameno para ambos; charlaron, bromearon y rieron mucho. Tan solo el viaje de ida fue suficiente para desestresar al oficial, tenía que admitir que no se la pasaba mejor con nadie más que no fuese Levi.

   Finalmente, llegaron al lugar. Erwin ya se esperaba que fuese una enorme casa, nada modesta pero adecuada al paisaje en el que se erigía: un enorme terreno que colindaba a lo que parecía ser un bosque, la estructura había sido construida justo en medio de un enorme campo, poblado de flores de diversas clases y más atrás se podía divisar lo que parecía un sembradío de manzanos.

   Levi había tomado la misma decisión que la vez anterior y le había dado libre a los empleados de la casa, de manera que él y su acompañante estarían completamente solos. Además, el terreno de su propiedad era tan extenso, que no tenía vecinos a varios kilómetros a la redonda, por lo que esta vez, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no habría nada ni nadie que los molestara.

   Como se tomaron casi todo el día manejando, llegaron a la casa cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, por tanto luego de desempacar sus pertenencias y que el anfitrión le mostrara la totalidad de la casa a su invitado, decidieron que sería hora de ir preparando la cena.

-Pero ahora, deberás ayudarme Levi.- Le propuso el hombre más alto, dibujando una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí Erwin, en tus sueños.- Respondió el otro, con la expresión más agria que pudo mostrar. –Yo no soy capaz ni de hervir agua.- Añadió. –Así que ese trabajo será todo tuyo, además es un intercambio justo, tienes unas vacaciones gratuitas fuera de la ciudad y lo único que debes hacer es cocinar.-

-Eso es cierto, pero ¿qué te parece si te doy unas clases? Sé que tú nunca lo necesitarías, pero de igual forma, será divertido. Levi solo suspiró a lo que Erwin interpretó como un sí, sonriente le tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina, en donde comenzó a buscar los ingredientes para la cena, mientras le iba a explicando lo que iban a preparar.

   Con la ayuda de Erwin, al final el cocinar no fue un desastre para el hombre de cabello negro, de hecho, fue una experiencia nueva y agradable y a como su tutor había presagiado, fue bastante divertido para él. Habiendo terminado, por vez primera Levi sintió lo que era la satisfacción de poder comer algo preparado con sus propias manos y que tuviera buen sabor.

-Quiero que veas algo Erwin, estoy seguro de que te gustará.- Le indicó una vez hubieron finalizado la cena, señalándole que quería que salieran. Erwin le siguió, curioso de lo que pudiese ser lo que le quería mostrar, mas apenas hubo puesto un pie fuera de la casa, no tuvo que recibir ninguna explicación por parte de Levi. Al estar totalmente alejados de la ciudad, sin ningún tipo de contaminación atmosférica o lumínica que interfiriera, Erwin pudo divisar uno de los más bellos paisajes que había visto en su vida, el campo de flores que eran mecidas suavemente por la brisa, se extendía bajo la inmensidad azul oscura del cielo, el cual estaba completamente despejado y plagado infinitamente de puntos luminosos. El rubio jamás había visto tantas estrellas, unas brillaban con más intensidad que otras e inclusive habían distintos colores, restregó sus ojos un poco, como asegurándose de que su vista no le engañaba al presenciar tanta majestuosidad.

   A lo lejos podía escuchar el leve sonido del viento al pasar por las copas de los árboles y los grillos que tocaban su relajante melodía. Si hubiese sido un día de luna llena, probablemente el embrujo hubiese sido mayor, Erwin se podía imaginar qué tan hermoso se podría ver ese campo bañado en la luz plata del satélite. Pero alejando esos codiciosos pensamientos de su mente, volteó a ver a Levi quien se encontraba maravillado observando la infantil expresión del rubio, siendo para él el verdadero espectáculo de la noche.

-¡Es simplemente hermoso!- Exclamó con un deje de emoción en su tono de voz, y extendiendo su sonrisa a más no poder. Levi, estaba mucho más concentrado en captar cada una de las expresiones de su acompañante, pero se admitió internamente, que estando junto a él en ese prado, le parecía que se había vuelto mucho más bello que otras veces que lo hubo visitado.

-Sabía que te agradaría.- Se limitó a decir, sonriendo de medio lado, orgulloso por lograr regalarle a Erwin una memorable experiencia.

-¿Es eso un columpio?- Sorprendido y juguetón, Erwin salió corriendo tras formular la pregunta, sin dar tiempo a recibir una respuesta, pues notó que cerca del frente de la casa, había un único y solitario árbol, del cual colgaba un columpio, como la típica casita familiar de campo, en donde los niños jugaban alegres meciéndose con el viento. Levi corrió tras de él hasta que los dos estuvieron al pie del árbol.

-Lo es, pero jamás se ha utilizado, es simple decoración.- Contestó Levi sin emoción alguna y hasta sonando un poco aburrido, sin llegar a entender por qué la conmoción del rubio ante tal objeto.

-¡Es una pena! Entonces, debemos utilizarlo. –Sugirió alegremente y cada vez más emocionado. –Sube y yo te empujaré.- Le invitó. El hombre de menor estatura, no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión como si le estuvieran invitando a lanzarse de un avión sin paracaídas.

-El fresco de la noche ya te atrofió el cerebro Erwin…-

-Nadie nos está viendo aquí si eso es lo que te preocupa Levi. Te diría que yo subiré y tú me empujaras, pero estás lesionado. ¡Anímate! Verás que será divertido.- Le insistió, a sabiendas que Levi no podía resistirse a sus peticiones.

   El más bajo suspiró resignado y lentamente se acomodó sobre el columpio, llevando sus manos a las cuerdas de los lados y sintiéndose terriblemente ridículo. Por el otro lado, Erwin totalmente satisfecho, comenzó a empujarlo suavemente y luego aumentando la fuerza para que se meciera mucho más rápido y alto. Otra experiencia nueva para Levi; en un principio se asustó un poco, pero luego se encontró riendo abiertamente y disfrutando de verdad aquel momento. Era como si por un breve instante hubiese vuelto a ser un niño, por el hecho de que un juego tan simple le causara tanta felicidad, aunque sospechaba que no era por el emocionante movimiento del columpio, sino más bien por la compañía de su amado.

   Esa noche, ambos estaban tan cansados que decidieron que se irían directamente a la cama sin tener sexo. Después de todo pasarían un par de días allí y ya tendrían mucho tiempo para entregarse a los placeres de la carne. Levi le mostró a Erwin una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa, en donde le indicó que podría dormir, comunicándole que él estaría en la habitación continua. El dueño de la casa, se preparó y se acostó, luciendo una genuina sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, al haber tenido tan agradable día junto al hombre que amaba.

   Pero Erwin, tenía un plan diferente para esa noche, esperó un poco para cerciorarse de que Levi ya se hubiese acostado, y sigiloso como un ladrón se coló en la habitación de su anfitrión. Levi solo sintió el momento en el que el gran cuerpo de su acompañante invadía su cama y se metía debajo de sus cobijas.

-¡Erwin! – exclamó sorprendido. –Pensé que habíamos acordado no acostarnos hoy.-

-Es cierto. Pero no vengo a tener sexo contigo Levi, – explicó divertido  -sólo quiero dormir junto a ti. ¿Me dejarás?-

   Y una vez más de las tantas ocasiones en que le había ocurrido, Levi agradeció estar a oscuras, ya que de lo contrario, Erwin hubiese podido notar el potente rojo de su rostro.

-¡Haz lo que quieras!- Y esa noche, ambos hombres cayeron en un profundo y reparador sueño, como hace días no lo tenían. Erwin abrazándole con cariño y Levi entre los cálidos y protectores brazos de su acompañante. Como nunca lo habían sentido ninguno de los dos.

  A la mañana siguiente, ambos se sintieron lo suficientemente animados para una sesión de sexo mañanero, y luego de un par de rondas, tomaron un baño juntos y desayunaron tranquilamente. Erwin no dejaba de decirse a sí mismo que había sido la mejor de las decisiones, el tomarse esas vacaciones junto a Levi. El hombre de menor estatura, no paraba de debatirse entre disfrutar esos pacíficos momentos así como estaban, o terminar confesándole sus sentimientos al rubio. Pero no quería tentar a la suerte y terminar arruinando las vacaciones de ambos con un momento incómodo.

-Después de desayunar, podemos ir afuera, te aseguro que durante el día es igual de interesante que durante la noche, si no es que más.-  Y a Erwin no le quedó la menor duda de esas palabras, en cuanto estuvo nuevamente en aquel campo, esta vez iluminado por el radiante sol de la mañana. Las flores de todos colores atraían numerosas mariposas de distintas variedades, en la ciudad era extremadamente difícil verlas, por lo que no pudo evitar emocionarse.

   Levi observaba entretenido y maravillado, al rubio comportándose de la manera más infantil que jamás le había visto. Perseguía a las mariposas por el campo, a veces las atrapaba y luego de satisfacer su curiosidad observándolas, las dejaba ir y repetía el proceso. El hombre de cabello negro, sentía como si su corazón estuviese inflándose dentro de su pecho, estaba feliz de ver un lado del rubio que no conocía y que además era simplemente adorable. Estaba orgulloso, de saber que Erwin no le mostraría esa faceta suya a nadie más que no fuese él. Y aun así, también se sentía melancólico; de saber que estando allí, teniéndolo solo para él, deleitándose con su sonrisa alborozada, sus dorados cabellos revueltos brillando en la dorada luz del sol, escuchando su alegre risa, al fin y al cabo no podía decir que ese hombre era suyo.

   Un par de días más pasaron, hasta que tuvieron que regresar a la ciudad. Totalmente renovados y muy contentos de todas las experiencias que tuvieron. Erwin, cual niño pequeño, iba emocionado contándole a Levi el cómo había disfrutado el cortar manzanas directamente de los árboles. Y la expedición al pequeño bosque, en donde vieron varios animales silvestres e incluso pudieron bañarse en el río que pasaba en medio; y de la cual Levi tuvo que regresar subido en la espalda de Erwin después de insistirle varias veces ya que debido a que por su lesión no podía caminar demasiado y al rubio le preocupaba. O de la vez en la que Levi de nuevo intentó cocinar, pero sin tener mucho éxito y casi incendiando la cocina. Y luego cambiando a un tono seductor, relatando lo mucho que le encantaron las numerosas veces que cedieron ante la lascivia y lo hicieron en distintos lugares de la casa.

  Levi, se deleitaba con aquella charla y sentía por vez primera en su vida, una felicidad total, sin dudas, sin remordimientos, sin miedos. Eran solo él y el hombre que adoraba, teniendo las más maravillosas experiencias y pasando los ratos más agradables de su vida, creando hermosos recuerdos que atesoraría por siempre.

-Levi. – Casi llegando a su destino, Erwin tomó una actitud muy seria lo cual le pareció bastante extraño a su interlocutor.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esa seriedad de repente?-

-Esa lesión de tu pie. No es ningún esguince. ¿Cierto?- A Levi casi se le detiene el corazón cuando escuchó esa pregunta. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan descuidado? Estaba tan encantado con Erwin y todo lo que pasaron juntos, que no se preocupó por ocultar su herida. Se bañaron juntos, se desnudaron muchas veces y anduvieron descalzos y en shorts por el campo. En ningún momento ocultó aquella inminente prueba de que él en realidad era Silverwire.

-No, no lo es.- Admitió resignado, temeroso y derrotado. Pero manteniendo la compostura, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Erwin.

-No quise decirlo mientras estábamos allá, porque realmente me lo estaba pasando muy bien contigo pero. No sé qué decir al respecto, sé que no tengo derecho a decir nada, pero creo que me siento un poco mal de que me mientas.-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, es que pensé que confiabas cien por ciento en mí, y no sé cuáles son tus razones para ocultarme qué fue lo que realmente te ocurrió. Pero creo que me duele un poco el que me hayas mentido. Claro que no voy a forzarte a que me lo cuentes, y entiendo que quieras mantener ciertas cosas en secreto, pero de todas formas, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.- Levi estaba confundido. ¿Era Erwin tan despistado después de todo y no se había percatado de la conexión? ¿O le estaba dando la oportunidad de confesar que él era Silverwire para no decírselo directamente?

-Lo lamento, y te agradezco la preocupación Erwin. Sin embargo, si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que hay cosas que no le puedes decir ni siquiera a la persona en quién más confías en el mundo.-

-Tienes razón.- Erwin le miró sonriéndole amablemente. –Discúlpame entonces, no quería arruinar el momento.-

-Para nada. ¡Ahora llévame a mi casa!, que muero por tomar una taza de té.- ¿Era Erwin tan tonto? No lo creía, pero por alguna extraña razón, el rubio no tocó el tema nuevamente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   Habían pasado un par de días y Erwin ya se había reincorporado a sus actividades. Aunque se relajó demasiado durante sus vacaciones. Ahora tenía una preocupación mucho mayor: ¿sería posible, que Levi y Silverwire fuesen la misma persona? El oficial no pudo ver con sus propios ojos qué clase de impacto recibió el criminal, o exactamente en qué parte de su pie, pero estaba seguro que la herida de Levi era un impacto de bala, por donde quiera que la viera no había duda alguna.

  ¿Sería una coincidencia? Era cierto que desde que lo conoció, Levi le daba un cierto aire a ese enmascarado, inclusive su estatura y complexión eran similares. Pero, ¿podría Levi haber estado engañándolo todo ese tiempo? Y de todas formas, si Levi resultaba ser el criminal Silverwire, esa herida no era prueba suficiente para arrestarlo, no podía hacer nada. Sabía que el criminal no se presentaría ante ellos en un tiempo más, si Levi y él eran la misma persona, era imposible que se arriesgara a hacer maniobras como las que acostumbraba con esa clase de lesión. Si Levi era Silverwire, aún no estaba en condiciones de salir a las calles, y con el tiempo, una vez que el empresario estuviese recuperado, si el villano aparecía nuevamente, esa sería la prueba irrefutable de que eran la misma persona. Así que debía esperar.

   Pixis, pudo notar la preocupación en el rostro de Erwin, pensaba que con las vacaciones iba a regresar totalmente renovado y así lo parecía. Pero el rubio a veces mostraba un sombrío semblante y se enfrascaba tanto en sus pensamientos que se perdía gran parte de las conversaciones. El anciano notaba cómo cuando su subordinado se hundía en sus consideraciones, su ceño se fruncía tanto que sus tupidas cejas casi se juntaban en una sola, y su mirada se perdía completamente, viendo al vacío, viendo algo que nadie más podía.

   De manera que, luego de mucho insistir, el hombre mayor logró convencer a Erwin de ir a tomar unas copas con él esa noche, y así lo hicieron.

-Erwin, la verdad es que no estamos aquí sólo porque se me antojó beber acompañado.- Comenzó el anciano abordando el tema que quería tratar. Bebió un largo trago de su jarra de cerveza y se limpió el bigote con la manga de su uniforme, para luego voltearlo a ver directamente y con una seriedad que casi nunca mostraba. –He notado que hay algo que te perturba, y es distinto a lo que te causaba los dolores de cabeza antes de que te tomaras un tiempo libre. ¿Es algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?-

   El rubio, que estaba a punto de tomar un trago, bajó el brazo y dejó su jarra sobre la mesa nuevamente, mirando al anciano muy sorprendido de su percepción y capacidad deductiva. Había acertado completamente.

-¡Me impresiona lo perceptivo que es, señor! – Rio nerviosamente. –A decir verdad, sí hay muchas cosas que me preocupan.- Se detuvo pensativo, y esta vez sí llevó la jarra a sus labios, bebiendo una buena cantidad antes de proseguir. No sabía si decirle la verdad a Pixis, el confesarle que sospechaba de Levi tal vez le traería problemas innecesarios a ambos, aún no tenía pruebas fehacientes que apoyaran su hipótesis. –Pero lo que realmente me aqueja en este momento es un problema personal.-

-Entiendo.- El anciano entendió que su subordinado no quisiere compartirle su problema siendo este de índole personal. Eran algo cercanos y se tenían cierta estima, pero no se podía decir que eran verdaderamente amigos.

-Recientemente, me di cuenta de que alguien era diferente a como yo lo creía.- Confesó sin llegar a decirle la verdad. Algo en él le dijo que si hablaba con Pixis, podía alcanzar un poco de paz.

-¿Te refieres a que cambió?-

-No, más bien es que siempre ha sido así, pero me tuve que dar cuenta por mí mismo y mucho tiempo después. El tema es que me siento un poco engañado. Aunque no esté cien por ciento seguro de que así sea, hay tantas cosas que apuntan a que sí lo es, que no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera. Pero aun así, quiero seguir confiando en él.-

-¿Lo amas?.- Interrogó el anciano muy sabiamente.

-¿Amor?- Erwin, que nunca se había enamorado, no podía asegurar nada. Y si así era, ¿de quién se había enamorado? –No lo sé.-

-No soy quien para decirte esto Erwin, pero este problema te está afectando mucho. Así que debes resolver tus conflictos sentimentales de una buena vez.- Pixis vació el contenido de su jarra y nuevamente le miró con seriedad. –Tal vez, sería mejor si te alejaras de esa persona.-

-No sé si quiera eso. Y no sé si más bien lo que deseo es volverlo a ver lo más pronto posible.- Erwin ya no sabía ni de quién estaban hablando. ¿Era Levi? ¿Era Silver? Pero si los dos eran la misma persona, daba igual. Estaba realmente confundido.

   Antes de que el anciano pudiera contestar nuevamente, la televisión del bar captó la atención de ambos. Los ojos de Erwin se abrieron completamente al observar la imagen en la pantalla. Se estaba transmitiendo en vivo, el como Silverwire se encontraba asistiendo a los bomberos evacuando a la gente de un centro comercial del cual una de sus alas se había incendiado. Erwin observó la figura negra del enmascarado entrar y salir rápidamente de la estructura en llamas, cargando a una mujer, y luego a un anciano. Para el momento en el que el ‘super héroe’ entraba por tercera vez, el rubio ya había dejado dinero sobre la mesa y había salido corriendo del bar, dirigiéndose al lugar del siniestro.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡Levi! Te dije que aún no puedes salir, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer si te lastimas nuevamente? ¿Y si te atrapan?- Le reprendió Hanji, extremadamente preocupada y tratando de evitar que Levi acudiera al lugar del incendio.

-¡Cállate, cuatro-ojos! Tú no entiendes nada…-

-Tú eres el que no entiende Levi. Estás arriesgando mucho.-

-Hanji, ya no hay mucho que hacer. Erwin sospecha de mí, si espero a que mi herida sane, él va a tener la prueba de que soy Silverwire, sería cuestión de tiempo, me mantendría vigilado y ya no tengo a nadie dentro de la policía para que me ayude a borrar mis pistas o a alejar la atención de mi persona.- El hombre le habló en un tono preocupado y pasivo que nunca le había escuchado. Tenía razón, Erwin no era nada tonto y si ya sospechaba, no tenía mucho tiempo u oportunidades para intentar hacer que dejara de hacerlo.

   Sin decir nada más, Levi salió volando con su mecanismo, y en poco tiempo ya se encontraba en el lugar. Lo bueno era que solo se encontraban los bomberos, quienes siempre cooperaban con él, ellos eran muy distintos a la policía y agradecían su apoyo, no intentaban atraparlo y no estaban en su contra. Para el momento en el que comenzó a ayudar a evacuar ciudadanos del lugar, estaba seguro que la policía ya se había enterado de su aparición, y de seguro no tardarían en apersonarse también.

   Erwin conducía a toda velocidad, con su corazón tan acelerado como su automóvil, y lleno de confusiones. Si Levi y Silverwire eran la misma persona, era simplemente imposible que estuviese en acción nuevamente. Él vio la herida de Levi, sería demasiado imprudente realizar semejante actividad teniendo una lesión así. Y por el otro lado, al fin había aparecido, ya ni se molestaba en negárselo, quería verlo, quería acercarse, quería hablar con él. Recordaba que en todo ese tiempo incluso había deseado que se cometiera algún crimen de gran calibre que le hiciera salir de su escondite e ignorar su herida, solo para poder volverlo a ver.

  Cuando Erwin llegó al lugar, por un momento se quedó únicamente observando cómo el encapuchado ayudaba a los bomberos, como si realmente fuera un héroe ayudando a la ciudadanía.

-¡Silverwire!- Gritó finalmente acercándose a él, pistola en mano en un vago intento por arrestarlo frente a toda la multitud y demás bomberos y policías que habían llegado al lugar. El enmascarado apenas lo vio, supo que era momento de huir, Silverwire activó su equipo y rápidamente desapareció sobre el techo de un pequeño edificio cercano. Erwin pensó que lo había perdido una vez más, pero entonces recibió el aviso de uno de los hombres que ya se habían posicionado en edificios aledaños, como francotiradores. En anteriores ocasiones habían intentado inmovilizar a Silverwire, con francotiradores, pero simplemente era demasiado ágil y rápido como para acertar un tiro que no fuese mortal.

-¡Señor! Al parecer Silverwire tuvo algún tipo de dificultad, se encuentra en la azotea del edificio y no parece que pueda irse. A su orden puedo dispararle e inmovilizarlo.-

-¡No! Déjamelo a mí, trataré de atraparlo sin que lo lastimemos. Por favor, da la orden de que en cuanto yo llegue a la azotea, se retiren todos los francotiradores.-

-¡Sí señor! – El oficial no entendía muy bien las órdenes de su superior, pero obedeció y en cuanto lo vieron aparecer frente a Silverwire, abandonaron sus posiciones y se reagruparon para esperar nuevas órdenes, con suerte y ese sería el día en el que atraparían al famoso criminal.

-Silverwire.- Pronunció Erwin seriamente, al encontrarse al fin cara a cara con el enmascarado. Le vio arrodillado, se había desenganchado su mecanismo, que al parecer estaba averiado y apuntándole con su arma, se acercó a él.

-Jefe…- Replicó el enmascarado, levantando sus manos y pensando en que esta vez sí que le había llegado su final.

_“Esto es todo…”_

 

Continuará….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN CHAN! Apuesto a que no se esperaban eso xD… ok no. Ya sé que soy super predecible. Igual espero que les haya gustado, y que haya valido la pena la espera. El capítulo me salió casi 2000 palabras más extenso de lo que lo hago normalmente, y pensaba extenderlo un poco más, pero la verdad son las cuatro de la mañana y mejor dejo el típico “cliffhanger” para que me odien y tengan que venir a leer el próximo buajajaja. Pero lo extendí más de lo normal para disculparme por la espera y que no quedara como un capítulo de relleno.  
> Este fue un capítulo lleno de enredos mentales para Erwin, y seguirá así un poco más el pobre. Pero como les anuncié, no creo que este fic se extienda a más de 3 capítulos (incluído el epílogo o no, pero habrá epílogo). Así que dependiendo de cuánto tiempo libre tenga, a este fic bien le pueden quedar un par de meses o menos para terminar.   
> Aparte de eso, quiero anunciar que no haré una segunda parte ni ahora ni en un futuro. La razón es que esto terminó siendo una adaptación rara del manga, y debido a los recientes capítulos, simplemente no me dan ganas de continuar. Les confieso que en una secuela pensaba centrarme en más personajes, hubiese sido como el desarrollo de otros romances, y otras cosas que cuando termine el fic tal vez les cuente, pero una adaptación significaría emular ciertos sucesos horribles del manga, como la muerte de Mike, Isabel y Farlan, o incluso la de Erwin, y eso es algo que no pienso hacer jamás. Así que es mi decisión definitiva no hacer una secuela. Sin embargo, espero que si les llegó a gustar Dancing on a Highwire, me acompañen en los próximos proyectos, tengo ideas para al menos dos long-fics más y varios one shots.  
> Ya que estamos llegando a la recta final, si alguien ha seguido esta historia y no se ha atrevido a comentar pero quisiera hacerlo, agradecería mucho cualquier opinión, mi objetivo también es saber si lo que escribo es interesante o no, o si cometí algún error para corregirlo.  
> Gracias por su tiempo y hasta la próxima!  
> Izu~


	18. Verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen por la tardanza. Pero de verdad me da pena terminar este fic.   
> Primero que todo quiero invitarles a que se pasen a mi perfil y busquen mi nuevo fanfic “My Lovely Piece of Cake” si no lo han leído. Puede que les llegue a gustar. También si no me han seguido en Facebook les invito a que me busquen como Izuspp, allí subo fanarts y portadas para mis fics que no puedo publicar aquí y también pongo otras cosillas.  
> Con respecto a este capítulo, quiero aclarar algo importante: No vayan a pensar que la primera escena salió de mi cabeza. Si recuerdan, este fic lo comencé a escribir en conjunto con una amiga, esa persona por una razón que desconozco dejó de tener contacto conmigo y dudo demasiado que haya seguido leyendo el fic. Pero muchos de los diálogos a lo largo de este fanfic fueron escritos por ella hace más de año y medio cuando comenzamos a planear el fic.  
> Esto lo digo ahora, porque hasta el momento yo estaba usando sus ideas muy levemente en conjunto con las mías y hacía una mezcla de las dos, pero la idea de esta escena y gran parte de los diálogos fueron de ella. A lo que voy es que esta escena es muy importante y no quiero tomar todo el crédito por la misma.  
> Cabe destacar que he estado esperando por casi 2 años para escribir dicha escena, era lo que más anhelaba escribir desde que comencé el fic. ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

 

     Al fin lo tenía a su merced, el enmascarado no tenía escapatoria, había cometido un grave error y ahora estaba totalmente indefenso y sin manera de salir de aquella situación. Ese día, sería el día en el que al fin atraparía al objeto de su obsesión, al desalmado criminal que tanto había anhelado capturar desde que llegó a esa ciudad.

-Ya te tengo, Silverwire. Y esta vez no escaparás.- Declaró el rubio acercándose a la misteriosa figura, quien estaba con las manos arriba. No dejaba de apuntarle con su arma, y finalmente llegó a una corta distancia de él. Pero Silverwire, no quería rendirse tan rápido, no ahora que había arriesgado tanto para que Erwin no sospechara de él, saliendo en ayuda de las personas aún con su herida. De manera que con su impresionante velocidad, se agachó para proferirle a Erwin una patada en las piernas, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y en consecuencia cayó, su arma se disparó hacia el cielo.  Silver aprovechó dicha caída para intentar correr, tomando su equipo de maniobras tridimensional, enganchándolo rápidamente a sus caderas.

   Pero olvidaba que estaba herido, y no podía correr rápidamente, Erwin no tardó nada en ponerse de pie y correr tras de él, dejando su arma de lado y lanzándose hacia el enmascarado, logrando derribarlo.

-Deja ya de intentar huir, no me hagas lastimarte para poder llevarte conmigo.- El oficial se encontraba sobre Silverwire, apresándolo con su cuerpo contra el tejado del edificio, lo tenía frente a frente, podía observar aquella mirada clavada en él, pero esos ojos no denotaban furia, ni ningún desafío como anteriormente los había visto centellar en múltiples ocasiones.

-¿Crees que me tienes, Jefe?- Silverwire respiraba pesadamente debido al esfuerzo, el sudor empapaba su rostro bajo la máscara. –Siempre has estado a un paso de atraparme, pero terminas dejándome ir. ¿Por qué lo haces? Sabes que no puedes acabar conmigo, Erwin. No quieres que esto se acabe, quieres jugar al gato y el ratón eternamente.- Pronunció la voz robótica con confianza y un deje de coquetería en su tono.

-Pero qué… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿A qué quieres llegar?- Le interrogó el rubio, sumamente confundido por aquellas serias declaraciones.

-¿Escapar de ti?- El enmascarado soltó una leve risa. –Eres tú el que no ha querido atraparme. Los filosos ojos lo penetraron profundamente, aquellos orbes plata que podían intimidar a cualquiera, incluso a Erwin.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No ves la situación en la que te encuentras? ¡Ya te tengo!-

-Pero no de la manera que quieres… - La voz sintética denotaba cierto deje de lascivia. –De la forma en que tu cuerpo lo quiere. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¿Qué piensas en mí constantemente? ¿Que tu corazón se acelera cuando me encuentro cerca? ¿Y que tu firme puño flaquea cuando te toco?-

  Perdiendo la paciencia, el rubio se levantó tomando al encapuchado por el cuello de su traje y levantándolo fácilmente, para apresarlo contra la pared esta vez. Fúrico, Erwin lanzó un puñetazo que fue a dar directo a la pared, al lado del rostro de Silverwire, sin llegar a tocarlo realmente.

-Estás acabado. ¡Sólo ríndete!- Ordenó el oficial, fulminándolo con su amenazante mirada.

-No quieres entender nada ¿Cierto? Te niegas lo que es evidente y está frente a tus ojos. ¿Qué no te das cuenta, que yo hace mucho tiempo me rendí?- Y habiendo dicho esto, aprovechando que ahora sus manos estaban libres, ante la confusa mirada de Erwin, Silverwire tomó su máscara, y la removió totalmente, revelando su verdadero rostro.

  Para Erwin el shock fue inmediato, tanto por las fuertes palabras como por aquella revelación que solo le hacía confirmar el temor que le atormentaba últimamente. No pudo resistirlo más, el rubio cedió ante los fuertes impulsos de su cuerpo, y tomando a Silverwire por el mentón fuertemente, atrapó sus labios de manera pasional, devorándolos con desespero. Una vez hubo probado el deleitante sabor de los suaves labios que correspondían su beso de manera salvaje, no pudo controlarse.

  Lenguas, labios y dientes chocaban unos contra otros, fuertes mordidas y succiones que hacían acabar el aire. Una vez que se separaban, volvían a tomarse ardientemente, no era suficiente, Levi estuvo esperando aquello durante un largo tiempo; Erwin estuvo controlando aquel sentimiento durante mucho más. El hombre de menor estatura, tenía atrapado al contrario en un fuerte agarre por sus brazos, llegando a lastimarlo. El rubio por su parte, apresó sus hombros con tal fuerza que ya comenzaba a dolerle. Pero en ese instante de intensa pasión, el mundo se había detenido, y no eran capaces de sentir el fuerte viento que azotaba, ni el dolor de sus cuerpos, ni percibir los sonidos del exterior. Únicamente estaban ellos dos y la intensa lucha, que no se trataba de dominar al contrario, si no de saciar aquella interminable sed del otro.

  Finalmente, ambos se separaron, sus miradas continuaron conectadas durante un rato de silencio sepulcral. Que fue roto solo por las palabras de Levi, luego de limpiar la sangre que salía de su labio producto de la fuerte mordida que Erwin le había dado.

-Aquí me tienes, Erwin. Por fin me atrapaste.- Erwin se encontraba sin habla, ¿qué había sido eso? Y de pronto una profunda ira se apoderó de él, se encolerizó al caer en cuenta de que sus sentimientos estaban interfiriendo con su sentido del deber. Simplemente su moral y lo que era correcto hacer en ese momento, no calzaban con lo que su corazón quería. Y también estaba el hecho de que aunque ya sospechaba que la verdadera identidad de Silverwire era Levi, intentaba negárselo, en el fondo tenía esperanza de que eso no fuera así.

-Todo este tiempo. Me has estado usando Levi… - de pronto sentía hervir su sangre. La noche ya había caído mientras hablaban y la luz del día había sido sustituida por la eléctrica del alumbrado público. El rubio tomó nuevamente a Levi bruscamente por el mentón, haciendo girar su rostro hacia la luz. -… fui un tonto. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Estos ojos, son inconfundibles… - sin soltarlo de su fuerte agarre, le hizo mirarle fijamente una vez más. -…todo este tiempo, me has utilizado. Yo te contaba sobre los casos de la policía y te aprovechabas de la información para salirte con la tuya. Yo…- Erwin volteó la mirada por unos segundos, y luego la clavó nuevamente en los orbes contrarios. -… ¡yo confié en ti!-

-¿Y acaso no hiciste tú lo mismo conmigo? – Ahora era Levi el que era inundado por una terrible ira, comenzando a gritar como nunca lo había visto hacerlo. -¿Piensas que no me di cuenta, en aquel baile? Sospechabas de mí y sólo te acercaste para tenerme vigilado, ¿o por qué otra razón te acercarías a mí? ¿Por qué otra razón te acostarías conmigo, Erwin? ¿Por amor?- Levi soltó una carcajada irónica. –Desde un principio tuviste otro tipo de intenciones conmigo. ¡No eres quien para venir a negarlo ahora! Tu obsesión con Silverwire…-

  Erwin no tenía muchos argumentos para defenderse, era cierto: se había acercado a Ackerman con la única intención de averiguar si había algo extraño sobre él, o de lo contrario, lograr que siguiera donando a la policía, y bien que lo había logrado. Durante todo ese tiempo, Levi se había encargado de hacer varias donaciones al departamento policial de Sina, sobre todas las obras de caridad a las que podía destinar sus fondos. Y su obsesión con Silverwire, lo había cegado, todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban a la perfección, no había manera de que no se diera cuenta, al estar tan cerca de Levi todo el tiempo, y aun así su obsesión por el enmascarado lo había cerrado completamente ante esa posibilidad. No fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que saltaba a la vista.

   El rubio no pudo hacer más, la ira iba abandonando su cuerpo, tenía a Silverwire en sus manos al fin, lo había atrapado. Había alcanzado su máxima meta, y resultaba que aquella persona a quien más quería era la misma a la que había estado persiguiendo todo ese tiempo. Lo tenía, pero en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era probar nuevamente sus labios, y así lo hizo. Tratando de luchar contra sí mismo, contra sus sentimientos, pero perdiendo irremediablemente. Lo besó con rudeza, con desespero y con furor. Lo besó con furia y tristeza, con temor y pasión.

   Y entonces, Erwin no se sintió en condiciones de seguir por mucho más tiempo en esa situación. Él no había besado a nadie nunca en su vida, esos fueron sus primeros besos. Se había prometido no besar a nadie que no amara. Hacía mucho tiempo esos pensamientos revoloteaban irritablemente en su cabeza. No quería ponerle nombre a aquel sentimiento, y no quería aceptarlo pero; ¿cómo era posible enamorarse de alguien a quien no conocía? ¿Cómo era posible amar a una persona sin rostro, sin voz? Y ¿cómo se había permitido enamorarse de la persona a quien más deseaba encarcelar? No se explicaba, y no había argumento racional para justificar el hecho de que sin darse cuenta, su obsesión por Silverwire se había convertido en cariño. Tal vez realmente estaba loco, lo que no había logrado ninguna otra persona en toda su vida, lo logró un hombre de quien no sabía absolutamente nada, de quien no conocía siquiera su apariencia. ¡Cuán extraña era la naturaleza humana! ¡Qué tan traicioneros eran los caprichos del corazón!

  El oficial de policía relajó su expresión, le dedicó una sonrisa de derrota y acarició su rostro susurrando:

-Todo este tiempo, pensabas que yo te tenía atrapado, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que en realidad era yo el que ya estaba perdido…- Y habiendo pronunciado esas palabras, se alejó; recogió y guardó su arma, y desapareció por las escaleras que daban al interior del edificio.

  Levi le miró consternado, no entendía por qué lo dejaba ir nuevamente. Erwin, le había besado, le había besado como nadie jamás lo había hecho: con un profundo y pasional amor. Pero era un momento agridulce, al fin había ganado su corazón, pero todo había salido realmente mal. Sabía que eso no acababa ahí, ya Erwin sabía su identidad. ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante? ¿Esperar pacientemente a que la policía registrara su oficina y su mansión? ¿Se entregaría por su propia cuenta? ¿Y qué pasaría con su amor por Erwin? ¿Con el amor de Erwin hacia él? ¿Estaba todo perdido?

-Esto es todo ¿eh? Erwin. Debí de haber esperado algo así. ¿Acaso un criminal tiene derecho a amar?- Se colocó su máscara nuevamente, y aseguró su dispositivo; accionándolo para desaparecer entre la noche, que por alguna extraña razón le parecía más oscura, desolada y fría que de costumbre.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Erwin, lo que pasó fue algo grave.- Sentenció Pixis seriamente, lo cual era muy raro de ver en él. –Ruego porque tengas una buena explicación.-

-No la hay, Señor. Todo fue producto de mi egoísmo y mi capricho. Quería atraparlo con mis propias manos, eso es todo. Aceptaré cualquier tipo de sanción. – Declaró seriamente el rubio. Pixis estaba sumamente sorprendido por su actitud, jamás lo había visto así. La situación estaba totalmente a favor de la policía, en las condiciones en las que se encontraba Silverwire, hubiese sido muy fácil inmovilizarlo con uno de los francotiradores y atraparlo, pero por alguna razón que el anciano desconocía; Erwin les pidió que se retiraran, y lo único que supieron era que el criminal había escapado.

   El anciano restregó sus manos contra su rostro y pasó sus dedos por su bigote, en señal de exasperación. –Has estado actuando demasiado extraño últimamente, Erwin. ¿Hay algo que quisieras compartir conmigo?-

  Erwin desvió la mirada, ¿qué debía hacer? Sería muy sencillo decirle  a Pixis que la verdadera identidad del enmascarado era Levi Ackerman, él entendería que lo había dejado escapar por el shock de darse cuenta que su persona de confianza lo había traicionado. Luego con su testimonio, sin esfuerzo conseguirían una orden para registrar la mansión y oficina de Ackerman hasta encontrar pruebas, no necesitarían nada más para encerrarlo. Solo tenía que confesarle la verdad al anciano y todo habría acabado realmente: No más Silverwire, no más asesinatos de criminales de las maneras más sanguinarias. Y no más obsesión o mejor dicho; allí acabaría el verdadero primer amor de su vida.

-No, Señor. No tengo nada que decir. He estado esperando por atrapar a Silverwire durante tanto tiempo, que simplemente no soportaba la idea de que lo capturara alguien que no fuese yo mismo.- Mintió. En ese momento su corazón y su sentido del deber no encajaban, y no podía tomar una decisión en ese estado mental tan alterado.

-Ya veo.- Pixis lo consideró por un momento antes de decidir qué hacer con Erwin. Su falta era grave, y definitivamente habría consecuencias al respecto. También, sospechaba que su subalterno estaba ocultándole la verdad de lo que sucedió en aquella azotea. Pero no tenía pruebas, ni método para hacer que le dijera lo realmente ocurrido. –Serás suspendido de tus labores por un mes. Deberás entregarme tu placa y tu arma en este momento, los recuperarás cuando retomes tu puesto en un mes a partir de mañana.- El castigo era severo para el rubio, quien no soportaba la idea de no poder ejercer su labor. Pero, luego reflexionó y pensó que probablemente era lo mejor para él, así tendría tiempo para pensar. Además, en el estado mental en el que se encontraba, dudaba que pudiese cumplir con sus responsabilidades adecuadamente.

-De acuerdo, es un castigo más que justo.- Aceptó sin protestar e inmediatamente le entregó a su superior, su arma y placa. –Nos veremos en un mes, señor. ¡Muchas gracias!- Y sin decir más, el rubio salió del departamento de policía rumbo a su casa, dejando a Pixis sumamente preocupado.

  Para cuando Erwin llegó a su departamento, se sentía exhausto. Pero su cansancio estaba muy lejos de ser físico. Se deshizo de su saco y sus zapatos y sacó su botella de whiskey para servirse un vaso; eso le ayudaría a relajarse para poder pensar más claramente. Pero en la mesa de la cocina, se encontraban regados los recortes de periódico y expedientes sobre Silverwire. Al ver esto el rubio pasó su mano por la mesa apartándolos todos y tirándolos al piso, exaltado bebió todo el contenido de su vaso de un trago e inmediatamente se sirvió otro.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tenía las agallas para enviar a la cárcel a la persona que amaba? El rubio pensó en Armin. No entendía cómo el joven había tenido el valor de encarcelar a su propia novia. Él y Levi no tenían ese tipo de relación. Él y Silverwire no se conocían para nada, y aun así; Erwin no tenía el valor para delatarlo. Y también estaba el hecho que debido a las constantes charlas que tenían sobre los motivos de Silver para asesinar a aquellos criminales, Erwin había terminado por dejarse convencer de que lo que el enmascarado hacía, no estaba del todo mal.

   El sistema judicial era deficiente, y muchas veces los delincuentes no recibían un castigo adecuado, que les hiciera pagar todo el mal que habían hecho. Hacía falta un solo loco, para arruinar la vida de muchísimas personas inocentes, que no se merecían sufrir debido a las acciones de ningún criminal. Pero muchas veces, los métodos de la policía y los tribunales no era suficientes. Encerrar a un violador por un par de años, no le hacía justicia a la pobre muchacha que debía cargar en su vientre el fruto del ultraje, y que por el resto de su vida, aquella nueva vida le recordaría que fue producto de esa injuria. Y el que un hombre pase unos años en la cárcel, con un lugar en donde dormir y comida tres veces al día, definitivamente no le devolvería a su difunto padre, a aquella familia que lo perdió por culpa del asesino.

  Y no tenía que pensar muy lejos, estaba el caso de Annie. Cuyo estado de coma le evitaba pagar el castigo por haber asesinado a tantas personas. O el caso de la madre de Eren, de no haber sido por Silverwire, ni siquiera hubiesen dado nunca con el asesino. El policía no había querido admitirlo por terquedad, por su moral, por todas las enseñanzas que su padre le había inculcado sobre la justicia y el camino de la rectitud. Se dirigió al librero y extrajo la fotografía de su padre, mirándola con cariño como siempre lo hacía. Observar la radiante sonrisa de su progenitor siempre le traía paz, aunque ya habían pasado tantos años desde su muerte, y cada vez se olvidaba más y más de su voz, de su rostro y de todo cuanto había aprendido de él.

-Perdóname padre, pero esta vez tendré que estar en desacuerdo contigo. Comprende que esta decisión la tomaré tanto con mi cabeza como con mi corazón.- El rubio acarició la superficie raída de la fotografía, era la única que tenía y sabía que pronto estaría tan dañada, que no habría nada más que le recordara a su padre; pero también significaba que iba a desligarse poco a poco de sus más arraigadas enseñanzas sobre moral, y que tomaría sus propias decisiones sin influencia alguna de ahora en adelante.

-Te amé padre, te amo. Pero esto es lo correcto que debo hacer. Espero puedas perdonar que tu hijo se aparte del camino que le señalaste.- El rubio besó la fotografía y la devolvió a su lugar. Largó un fuerte suspiro y se sentó a la mesa nuevamente, sirviéndose un tercer vaso de licor. Erwin había decidido que no delataría a Levi, pero tampoco continuaría su relación con él. Simplemente no era correcto, si quería seguir siendo policía e impartir su propia justicia, bajo el manto de la ley; no debía permitir que sus sentimientos interfirieran.

   Había decidido que Silverwire era un mal necesario para su ciudad, pero no tendría cara para fingir que lo estaba persiguiendo, sabiendo quién es y a la vez manteniendo una relación con él. Su castigo autoimpuesto, por no entregar a Levi ante la ley, sería no poder consumar su amor por él. Su primer amor verdadero.

  ¡Qué tan complicada era la vida! Habían estado danzando sobre una cuerda floja durante todo ese tiempo, arriesgando todo con cada paso que daban. Un solo error que cualquiera de los dos cometiera acabaría con todo. Y mientras tanto, durante esa danza sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar como uno solo, y ambos se enredaron tan estrechamente, que ya no les era posible continuar el uno sin el otro. Desgraciadamente, Erwin sentía que había sido el primero en dar un paso el falso, su baile se convirtió en tragedia, y cayó irremediablemente de aquella cuerda para jamás volver a llevar a cabo su interpretación.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡Dinos ya que ocurrió Levi!- Exasperada, Hanji le rogaba al empresario quien se encontraba aun vistiendo su uniforme de Silverwire, mientras bebía directamente de la botella de vino; ante la preocupada mirada de Isabel y Farlan, quienes también se encontraban allí en su oficina.

-¿Qué no escuchaste Hanji?- Le lanzó una severa y fulminante mirada. –Estoy despidiéndolos a ustedes tres en este preciso instante.- Repitió con seriedad.

-Pero Levi, si nos estás despidiendo debe de haber alguna razón.- Farlan trató de razonar con él, estaba tan confundido como las otras dos mujeres.

-Es cierto hermano. ¿Qué pasará con Silverwire si nosotros no estamos? Tú solo no podrás con todo, sabes que nos necesitas.- Agregó Isabel.

-¿Están sordos? ¡Quiero que se larguen de una buena vez!- Levi les gritó esta vez y lanzó la botella contra la pared, rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos y derramando el contenido restante. Levi se había puesto de pie, mostrándoles una expresión de verdadera furia, que ellos jamás le habían visto.

-Pues vas a tener que sacarme con seguridad, porque yo no me iré hasta que me digas de una puta vez ¿qué fue lo que te hizo tomar esa decisión? Isabel tiene razón, Silverwire no puede existir si nosotros.- Sentenció la de lentes, ya habiéndose salido totalmente de sus cabales ante la repentina actitud de su amigo y jefe.

-¡Se acabó! ¿Entienden? Ya no habrá más Silverwire. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que llegue a haber más Levi Ackerman.- Y esta vez, Levi les mostró la más desgarradora expresión, con su rostro derrotado y sumido en la más profunda desesperación. – Erwin sabe mi verdadera identidad. En poco tiempo me entregará a la policía y de seguro me darán cadena perpetua, eso si tengo suerte y no me dan pena de muerte.-

  Los tres amigos no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Tampoco podían creer la expresión del rostro de Levi. ¿Realmente se estaba dando por vencido? Levi Ackerman, quien era la persona más fuerte y ruda que habían conocido en su vida, quien era implacable y valiente. ¿Realmente estaba acabado?

-No quiero que se vean involucrados, por eso los estoy despidiendo. Si la policía se entera de que ustedes conocen de mi identidad y que estaban cooperando conmigo, los encarcelarán también y no puedo permitir que eso ocurra.-

-Levi.- Comenzó Farlan muy seriamente. –Ni siquiera puedes pensar bien en este momento. Cuando la policía vea que a los únicos empleados que recién despediste fuimos nosotros, inmediatamente nos investigarán y nos atraparán fácilmente. Es algo evidente.-

-¡Entonces necesito que salgan del país de inmediato! – Era cierto que estaba en una situación de presión tal que no lograba pensar claramente, pero Levi continuaba siendo sumamente audaz e inteligente. –Ustedes tienen acceso a todas mis cuentas, pueden tomar todo lo que necesiten. La ley de Sina no tiene validez fuera de las fronteras de este país. ¡Huyan! Oculten su identidad y olviden que una vez esto sucedió.- Levi estaba desesperado, no aguantaría la idea de que sus únicos amigos salieran perjudicados por su culpa.

   Desde joven, ellos habían estado siempre a su lado. Cuando Levi salió con la idea de convertirse en Silverwire, todo había sido porque sabía que con ayuda de Hanji, Isabel y Farlan lo lograría. Levi había visto tanta inmundicia en su vida que simplemente se estaba volviendo loco. Deseaba poder hacer algo y pensó que sus habilidades y agilidad le serían de ayuda, pero no era suficiente. Para ese entonces Hanji ya había desarrollado el dispositivo de maniobras 3D, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido utilizarlo de esa manera. Por su parte, Isabel y Farlan a quienes había conocido en su adolescencia, debido a que logró por casualidad salvar a Isabel de una violación, y resultaba que Farlan había sido amigo de ella desde siempre, por eso también se vio involucrado; ya eran grandes hackers en ese entonces. Con el tiempo sus habilidades solo habían mejorado más y más. Estando solo jamás habría podido llevar a cabo esa importante misión; pero sabía que juntando el talento de sus tres amigos y el propio lo pudo hacer y en muy poco tiempo. Todo lo que el enmascarado había logrado, había sido producto de que pudo arrastrar a sus camaradas a perseguir su mismo objetivo. Y así lo llevaron a cabo durante casi dos décadas. Jamás dejaría que sus vidas se arruinaran por culpa suya.

-Levi,- Isabel nunca le llamaba por su nombre, lo cual hacía entender que le estaba hablando muy seriamente. – tenemos tanta participación en esto como tú. Si te castigan, también es justo que nosotros seamos castigados. Por favor no intentes pasar por esto tú solo. ¡Estoy harta de que quieras hacernos a un lado! ¿Qué no hemos sido tus amigos desde siempre?- Y habiendo pronunciado esto, la muchacha comenzó a llorar, no aguantando más esa situación.

-Opino igual que Isabel. No dejaremos que cargues con toda la culpa Levi.- Continuó Farlan, quien se acercó a la joven para abrazarla e intentar calmar su sollozo. Y entonces fueron testigos de otra sorpresa por parte de su amigo. Levi les sonrió abiertamente, y conmovido por su lealtad, comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas de agradecimiento. Toda su vida se había sentido solo, pero era solo porque no había sido capaz de quitar la coraza que había colocado sobre sí mismo, y no había sido capaz de darse cuenta, que jamás estuvo solo. Justo ahora que todo estaba a punto de llegar a su fin…

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

  Los días pasaron y nada había cambiado. Los nervios de Levi estaban destrozados, sentía que en cualquier momento llegarían a arrestarlo pero no sucedía nada. Era demasiado extraño. ¿Qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo a Erwin?

  Eso le dio tiempo a Levi de ponerse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Resultaba ser que el rubio correspondía sus sentimientos. También se había enamorado de él, y por eso le besó. Levi tocaba su boca al recordar la pasión y ardiente amor con los cuales Erwin atrapó sus labios posesivamente. Y se sentía derrotado y destrozado, sabiendo que se cumplió lo que más anhelaba, que era que el rubio le amara, pero que jamás podrían ser capaces de estar juntos. Es más, estaba seguro que ni siquiera continuaría con vida por mucho tiempo, su lista de asesinatos eran tan extensa y sanguinaria, que no había manera de que no le dieran pena de muerte.

-Erwin, al fin y al cabo estuvimos bailando sobre la cuerda floja todo este tiempo. Pero yo fui el que terminó cayendo…- Se dijo en solitario, mientras miraba al vacío, con todos esos pensamientos arremolinados en su cabeza, atormentándolo mientras pacientemente esperaba su fin. Era como si supiera que iba a morir y solo estuviese resignado esperando que la muerte le llegara.

  Estando sumido en sus pensamientos, no escuchaba su teléfono celular que vibraba sin cesar desde hacía varios minutos. Poco después una de sus empleadas tocó a la puerta de su habitación, anunciándole que Hanji se encontraba al teléfono de la casa, y que le había mandado a decir que era un asunto de suma urgencia. Alarmado Levi se dirigió a la sala a tomar la llamada, indicándole a su sirvienta que quería que tanto ella como el resto de la servidumbre se retiraran a sus casas por ese día. Si era que la policía ya estaba tomando acción contra ellos, no quería que personas inocentes salieran involucradas.

-Soy yo, ¿qué ocurre Hanji?- Interrogó ansioso y nervioso a la vez.

_“Levi, ¡He estado llamándote por media hora! Enciende la televisión, en todos los canales se está pasando un anuncio de la policía desde hace rato.”_ Y Levi no se hizo de rogar, corrió a encender el aparato y observó que efectivamente, las letras se repetían una y otra vez en la pantalla, el mensaje rezaba:

“El departamento policial de Sina, solicita al criminal Silverwire, ponerse en contacto con ellos  inmediatamente. Ciudadano: la policía requiere de su cooperación en este momento. Es bien sabido que es capaz de lograr comunicarse de manera segura, es de suma importancia que corresponda a este llamado lo más pronto posible, el tiempo es oro.” Levi leyó el mensaje por completo un par de veces más, tratando de asimilarlo.

-Pero ¿qué mierda es esto, Hanji? ¿Será una trampa?- Volvió al teléfono con su amiga.

_“No lo sé, pero no quieren dar más detalles. Ha de ser algo grave para que utilicen este medio, aunque han tomado las precauciones para entregarte el mensaje sin revelar qué es lo que está ocurriendo realmente. ¿Acudirás al llamado? Me parece que si fuera Erwin, no se tomaría tantos rodeos como para ponerte una trampa, él simplemente conseguiría una orden para investigarte y obtener más pruebas.”_ Indicó sabiamente su amiga.

-Tienes razón. Me dirijo a la oficina en este momento. Por favor llama a Farlan e Isabel y nos veremos allá.-

   Estando en su oficina, los hackers se encargaron  de montar una línea telefónica segura, la cual no podría ser rastreada, y llamaron directamente a la cabeza del departamento policial, es decir; a Pixis. Pensó que era mucho mejor hablar con la persona de más alto rango de la policía, en lugar de llamar a Erwin. Conseguir su número telefónico no les supuso ningún problema.

-Listo hermano, la comunicación está cifrada, no deberían ser capaces de rastrearnos y ya se está estableciendo la llamada al número del Jefe Pixis.- Indicó Isabel, a lo cual Levi acercó el teléfono para hablar, el aparato poseía la misma tecnología que distorsionaba su voz, de manera que no fuera descubierto. Todo era muy extraño, y si aún Erwin no lo había delatado, no lo haría él mismo.

   En el departamento policial, Pixis escuchó su teléfono celular, lo tomó  observando que se trataba de un remitente privado, cuyo número no se podía revelar.

-Supongo que eres Silverwire. Gracias por acudir a nuestro llamado- Adivinó perspicazmente el anciano.

_“Supone bien viejo.”_ Anunció la voz robótica _. “Ahora me explicará de que se trata todo ese alboroto.”_

-Iré directamente al grano. Nos urge tu ayuda ya que sabemos que posees una tecnología superior a la nuestra, y es una situación crítica.- Comenzó a explicar el anciano, utilizando un tono de voz muy serio.

   Farlan, Isabel y Hanji, esperaban pacientemente a que Levi terminara la llamada para que les contara lo que había ocurrido. Lo siguiente que notaron fue como el duro semblante de Levi se descomponía en una mueca entre pavor e ira.

-Déjelo todo en mis manos, viejo. No quiero que la policía se entrometa.- Y dicho esto le colgó.

   Volteó a ver a sus amigos con su afilada mirada, recuperando la compostura y mostrando una determinación que no le habían visto en días.

-¿Qué ocurrió Levi?- Interrogó Hanji, sin poder esperar más para saber qué había pasado.

-Es Erwin, fue secuestrado en su apartamento desde hace tres días y la policía no ha podido dar con una sola pista sobre cuál es su paradero. Cómo fuimos los únicos que logramos dar con el asesino de Carla aquella vez, decidieron cooperar con Silverwire para encontrarlo. ¡Están desesperados!- Anunció ante las sorprendidas miradas de sus amigos.

-Levi…- Hanji sabía que bajo esa dura fachada, Levi se encontraba sufriendo. Si a Erwin lo habían secuestrado los cómplices de Annie, probablemente en ese momento ya estaba muerto.

-¡Debemos encontrarlo, cueste lo que cueste!- Anunció Farlan, posando su mano en el hombro de Levi para darle apoyo moral, y los cuatro se pusieron de inmediato a trabajar para dar con el paradero del jefe de policía.

 

Continuará…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ámenme u ódienme. Lamento que este capítulo fuese tan corto, pero tenía que cortarlo aquí. Les anuncio que lo más seguro el próximo será el último. Probablemente me quede muuuuuuy largo, pero no quiero extenderlo a más capítulos, con esta situación culminará esta historia, y únicamente quedará el epílogo.   
> Gracias, por acompañarme hasta aquí, ¡ya estamos en la recta final! Por favor esperen con paciencia, ya que se aproximan mis exámenes y debo ser una adulta responsable xD
> 
> A todos, un gran abrazo, por favor si alguien ha estado leyendo y no me ha dicho nunca nada, les ruego me den su opinión, sería bueno saberla antes de finalizar el fic :D


	19. Capítulo 19: Final Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> -Violencia (mucha violencia, explicaciones bastante gráficas)  
> -Tortura, sufrimiento y dolor.  
> -Lenguaje soez  
> -Peligro de que terminen odiándome :v  
> ___________________________________________________________________________   
> Disculpen por haberles mentido antes, les dije que este iba a ser el último capítulo, pero resultó que me iba a quedar tan exageradamente largo que tuve nuevamente que cortarlo. No pensé que me iba a extender tanto, pero quería que quedara bien. Sin embargo, esto está bastante mal a mi parecer, aun siento que narré todo demasiado rápido, aunque no le veía tampoco mucho sentido a extenderlo demasiado y que termináramos aburriéndonos en detalles que no aportan nada importante a la trama.  
> No diré nada más de momento, por favor lean y espero que sea de su agrado.

** Capítulo 19: Final **

**Parte I**

 

   Desde el momento en el que a Levi se le informó que Erwin había sido secuestrado, con desespero acudió a sus amigos para poder dar con su paradero, que hasta ahora era desconocido para los policías. Al parecer, quien quiera que hubiese raptado al rubio, sabía lo que estaba haciendo muy bien. Como Erwin se encontraba en suspensión, sus compañeros no sabían a ciencia cierta a qué hora había desaparecido, pero estaban casi seguros de que había sido tres días atrás. Levi se encontraba muy preocupado, sabía que la rubia que había asesinado a Marco y a su escuadrón, tenía camaradas, ya que los asesinatos del “descuartizador” no se habían detenido y continuaban saliendo en los noticiarios, y perfectamente podrían haber sido ellos los culpables.

   El empresario maldecía una y otra vez a los “inútiles de los policías” por haber esperado tantos días para contactarlo. Sabía que si realmente habían sido el resto de descuartizadores, Erwin no permanecería con vida. Tres días era demasiado tiempo, unas cuantas horas eran suficiente tiempo, para que aquellos desalmados delincuentes le destazaran y esparcieran las partes de su cuerpo por doquier en toda la ciudad. Después de todo, todo lo hacían por el mero placer de matar.

  El problema había sido, que ni con todas las habilidades de Farlan e Isabel, habían podido revisar las cintas de seguridad del departamento de Erwin, o los edificios aledaños. Ya que todas las cámaras, habían sido descompuestas a la vez, tres días atrás, a eso de las dos de la tarde. Por esa razón, no pudieron lograr ver quien había entrado ese día a la vivienda de Erwin. Eran criminales experimentados, ningún novato se hubiese tomado esas precauciones. Pero los muy bastardos, como lo pensó Levi, habían raptado a Erwin a plena luz del día; a manera de reto y haciéndole saber a cualquiera, que no tenían miedo de nadie.

   Según Pixis le había comentado, Mike, uno de los subalternos de Erwin, había intentado llamarle pero no había recibido respuesta. Por lo que algo preocupado se dirigió a su vivienda, solo para encontrase con aquella escena. A pesar de que alertó de inmediato a las autoridades, no hubo nada que pudiesen haber hecho, Erwin ya no estaba y no habían podido encontrar ni una sola pista que les guiara a su ubicación.

   Silverwire, acudió a la casa de Erwin para revisar la escena del crimen. Como se lo había prometido Pixis en una posterior llamada, la policía no se involucró con él para nada, y habían dejado la escena tal y como estaba para que el enmascarado investigara libremente. La razón por la cual los policías se percataron de que Erwin había sido sustraído desde su propia casa, era porque había señales de lucha en el lugar. Varios objetos estaban en el piso o fuera de su lugar, al parecer Erwin se había resistido, pero todo fue en vano y los criminales lograron su cometido.

  Todo esfuerzo de Silverwire fue inútil. Al cuarto día de la desaparición de Erwin, no tenía ni una sola pista de su paradero, y comenzaba a desesperarse. Era extraño ya que tampoco había señales de encontrar su cadáver o alguna parte de su cuerpo como solían operar los descuartizadores. La policía tampoco tenía nuevas noticias. Era como si se hubiese esfumado de la faz de la tierra, sin dejar rastro y sin esperanza de que fuera a aparecer algún día. Levi sufría, se sentía inútil e impotente como nunca. La frustración era insoportable y no había nada que él ni sus amigos pudiesen hacer. El saber que Erwin podría estar sin vida en ese mismo instante, para él era un suplicio infinitamente mayor que estar esperando por ser encarcelado.

  Tenía la seguridad de que Erwin no le había delatado con nadie, de lo contrario le habrían contactado directamente a él, en lugar de utilizar el anuncio en la televisión; o inclusive ya estaría preso. Y se preguntaba, qué había detenido a Erwin para revelar su verdadera identidad. Pero todas esas incógnitas no se iban a resolver hasta que el rubio apareciera, y todo apuntaba a que no le iba a ser nada sencillo dar con él. En esa enorme ciudad, podía estar en cualquier parte y ni siquiera tenía una pista de donde comenzar a buscar. Desde que le dieron la noticia todo era una carrera contra reloj para él, aunque temía que estuviese corriendo en vano.

   Entonces, como si el universo se hubiese acomodado de manera que se cumpliera su deseo; la respuesta sobre la ubicación del rubio llegó a él. Pero no fue fruto de alguno de sus esfuerzos, ni siquiera le llegó a Silverwire, sino a Levi Ackerman, el empresario.

   Al quinto día de la desaparición de Erwin, un sobre grande y sellado llegó por medio del correo. Levi no estaba con ánimos para estar leyendo su correo en esos días, pero le llamó la atención que el sobre color marrón tenía una mancha roja parecida a sangre. De modo que lo tomó y lo examinó, sin llegar a reconocer el remitente. Se dispuso a abrirlo con cuidado y revelar su contenido.

   Dentro del sobre, se encontraban varias fotografías, a conforme Levi las pasaba y observaba, su ceño se fruncía más, sus labios se apretaban y sus manos temblaban; en una mezcla entre la más grande furia y la más profunda desesperación que había sentido jamás en su vida. La primera fotografía, mostraba a Erwin esposado con las manos en la espalda, y a su vez amarrado a una silla, presentaba heridas de consideración en su rostro y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre tanto seca como fresca.

   En la segunda fotografía, se mostraba al rubio boca abajo en el piso, igualmente con sus manos y pies esposados, y su boca amordazada. Varios pies sobre él, dando a entender que le estaban pateando sin cesar entre varios hombres.

  En una tercera imagen, se mostraba al fin el rostro de uno de los hombres, allí Levi rompió en cólera al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Fue allí cuando lo comprendió todo: Erwin no había sido secuestrado por ningún descuartizador, todo aquello había sido producto de una venganza. Los hombres que le habían secuestrado a él mismo varios meses atrás, habían regresado a tomar represalias en contra de Erwin quien fue el que les echó a perder su plan, cuando lo rescató de las manos de esos criminales. El hombre de cabello negro, pudo reconocer fácilmente el rostro de ese sujeto; se trataba del jefe de la banda de criminales. De repente, habiendo pasado la ira de darse cuenta de la cruel verdad, el pánico se apoderó de él, ya que en la última fotografía, ese hombre se mostraba portando una motosierra en sus manos, y sonriendo sádicamente junto al ya muy lastimado Erwin.

   Acompañando a las fotografías, se encontraba una carta escrita digitalmente. En dicha nota los hombres le insultaban y le hacían saber que habían sido unos imbéciles por dejarlos escapar la otra vez que se encontraron. Le decían que la humillación que habían sufrido era tan grande que solo habían vuelto para tomar venganza de ellos dos. Se le explicaba a Levi que habían tardado en ponerse en contacto con él porque primero querían divertirse a gusto con Erwin, antes de solicitarle el dinero del rescate. A continuación, en la carta se le indicaba a Levi que el rubio se encontraba con vida, pero en pésimas condiciones, así que debía apresurarse con el dinero. Se le instruía para que no alertara a las autoridades y se presentara en solitario a la dirección que se especificaba. Para Levi todo aquello era una vil trampa, si Erwin estaba vivo era solo mientras lograban hacerlo llegar allí, lo más seguro era que en cuanto pusiera un pie en el lugar, sería atrapado y torturado junto a Erwin y los asesinarían a ambos. Pero los criminales no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo, ellos pensaban que estaban tratando con Levi, el empresario; el ricachón inútil que no podría hacer nada al respecto. No contaban con que se habían metido con Silverwire, el hombre más buscado de la ciudad, el asesino más frío y sádico que aquel lugar había conocido, y habían cometido el grave error de dañar a lo más preciado de la vida de aquel “criminal”.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

    Luego de haber sido suspendido de su puesto de trabajo. Erwin tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, para calmarse y tomar una decisión con cabeza fría. Le había costado mucho, pero finalmente había decidido que no delataría a Levi. Aún no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su régimen de justicia, jamás aceptaría los métodos tan sádicos con los que torturaba a sus víctimas, aunque muchas veces se lo merecieran. Pero tampoco podía ya volver a afirmar que estaba del todo mal. Con el tiempo Silverwire se había ocupado de quitar la venda sobre sus ojos, y hacerle ver la cruda realidad: la justicia del sistema era ineficiente, y en la mayoría de los casos más graves, el criminal jamás pagaba por sus pecados. Decidió entonces que no le entregaría  a la policía y en adelante no intentaría atraparlo, a menos que fuera una orden directa de sus superiores.

  Pero como castigo autoimpuesto, si quería seguir ejerciendo como policía, se alejaría de Levi para siempre. Aunque se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado, aunque finalmente había encontrado el amor en su solitaria vida, no lo consumaría. No se daría el privilegio de amar, de alguna manera tenía que pagar por su propio pecado, por su falta de moral y ética; por deshonrar las enseñanzas de su padre, la confianza de su jefe y subordinados, y a su propia justicia. Jamás sostendría una relación sentimental con Levi sabiendo que se trataba de Silverwire. O mejor dicho, jamás estaría con Silverwire, quien fuera el hombre de quien realmente se había enamorado, por primera vez en su vida.

   Su suspensión iba a durar un mes, y desde el primer día recibía llamadas diarias de Mike, quien era su mano derecha y se había convertido a algo muy cercano a un amigo para él. El rubio del bigote, le informaba los movimientos del día en el departamento policial a petición de Erwin. Pero también se preocupaba por él y su estado, por lo que terminaban teniendo largas conversaciones. A Erwin le había hecho mucho bien, era reconfortante tener alguien con quien hablar, aunque no pudiese decirle la verdad.

   Uno de esos días, Erwin había salido a hacer las compras tranquilamente. El tiempo libre le había ayudado a recuperar el ánimo y estaba ansiando poder regresar a trabajar. Aunque la herida en su corazón que le había dejado el saber que jamás volvería a tocar a Levi y que jamás bebería de esa cálida boca, que nunca tendría nuevamente la oportunidad de estrecharlo entre sus brazos ni hacerlo suyo y el saber que ya no tenía a su sostén, a su hombre de confianza; era algo que no le dejaba vivir en paz. Al llegar a su departamento, pensó en que tal vez si se daba un baño caliente en la tina y luego bebía un poco de vino, le ayudaría a relajarse. Y así se disponía a hacerlo, pero no hubo puesto un pie adentro cuando fue sorpresivamente atacado por varios hombres, cuyos oscuros atuendos y pasamontañas no dejaban identificar de quienes se trataba.

  Erwin luchó a como pudo para librarse de aquellas manos, terminó tirando la bolsa de su mandado, y varios objetos de su departamento cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose. Pero todo era inútil, aunque era alto y muy fuerte, no iba a poder contra la fuerza de seis hombres adultos. Además, había tenido que dejar su arma con Pixis, así que estaba totalmente indefenso, y de esa manera fue inevitablemente sustraído de su departamento. Lo siguiente que supo era que lo encerraban en la cajuela de un auto, y que condujeron por al menos una hora antes de llegar a su destino.

   Le sacaron de la cajuela y le esposaron las manos detrás de la espalda. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por resistirse, finalmente fue guiado dentro de lo que parecía un edificio abandonado. No sabía en qué parte de la ciudad se encontraba. Los hombres lo llevaron a una amplia habitación, de ventanas rotas y estructura a punto de colapsar, haciéndole notar que era un lugar que había estado en desuso por muchísimos años. Erwin también fue amordazado, por lo que no podía más que emitir sonidos de queja. Finalmente, le sentaron sobre una silla de metal en donde también le esposaron de pies, de manera que quedara totalmente inmovilizado e indefenso.

   Estando en esa posición, los hombres finalmente removieron los pasamontañas de sus rostros revelándose frente a los asombrados ojos de Erwin, quien los reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Nos recuerdas Smith?- Dijo el jefe de la banda, mostrando una cínica y burlona sonrisa de dientes amarillos. –Hemos venido a vengarnos, fuiste un estúpido al no habernos matado cuando tuviste tu oportunidad.- Habiendo dicho esto, el hombre inmediatamente lanzó un golpe con toda su fuerza directamente al abdomen de Erwin, quien sintió quedarse sin aire seguido de un agudo dolor.

-Pero no creas que vamos a matarte. O al menos no por ahora.- Dijo otro de los criminales, primero nos divertiremos contigo. –Y el segundo hombre le golpeó tan fuertemente en el rostro, que de no haber sido por la mordaza, en ese momento hubiese estado escupiendo sus dientes.

-Además, no solo tú has de pagar.- Un tercer criminal se unió a la conversación. –También debemos vengarnos de ese maldito engendro de Ackerman. Le quitaremos una buena suma de dinero, y luego los mataremos a los dos.- Y mientras soltaba una carcajada maníaca, el hombre profería patadas al cuerpo de Erwin.

   Cada interminable día que pasaba allí, era peor que el anterior para Erwin. Los hombres se encargaron de torturarlo tanto física como psicológicamente día tras día. Le golpeaban, le pateaban, le latigaban y gritaban cosas horribles todo el tiempo. Quebraron los dedos de su mano derecha con un martillo. En un ataque de cólera uno de ellos arrancó un gran mechón de cabello de su cabeza, haciendo que su cuero cabelludo sangrara sin cesar, manchando todo su rostro del carmesí líquido.

  El cuerpo de Erwin estaba lleno de moretones de los golpes, y heridas de cuchillas que utilizaban para hacer cortes en distintas partes cuando estaban aburridos. Su cara ya estaba deformada por la hinchazón,  ya que al jefe de los bandidos le encantaba “golpear su bonito rostro”.  Le alimentaban una vez al día y solo lo necesario para que no muriera. A pesar de haber perdido mucha sangre, los hombres se aseguraron de no hacerle heridas mortales para que no pereciera, de lo contrario no podrían concretar su plan.

   Erwin estaba débil por la falta de alimento, también deshidratado ya que no le daban agua. Su boca permanecía seca todo el tiempo y le atacaba una tos que le provocaba casi ahogarse ya que la mayor parte del tiempo también pasaba amordazado. Su garganta se cerraba y sus pulmones ardían por la falta de oxígeno cuando eso ocurría. Muchas veces perdía la consciencia debido al agotamiento tanto físico como mental, pero era despertado a golpes por los hombres. Asimismo, tampoco lo dejaban dormir ni por la noche ni en el día, tomaban turnos para mantenerlo despierto, dejaban que cayera dormido para despertarlo estruendosamente con ruido, golpes o patadas. A veces inclusive vaciaban una cubeta de agua helada sobre él cuando se dormía.

   Resultaba que los hombres se habían dedicado a tomar fotografías, que Erwin sabía irían a dar directamente a manos de Levi, tarde o temprano. En una de tantas, al cuarto día de haber sido secuestrado. El jefe de los criminales llevó una motosierra, se tomó una fotografía con ella junto a él. Por vez primera Erwin sintió miedo. ¿Qué querían hacer con ese aparato? ¿Serían tan sanguinarios como para destazarlo vivo y enviarle las fotografías a Levi? Pero luego de pensarlo, concluyó en que no les servía matarlo todavía, no si Levi no les había entregado el dinero que querían, no si aún no lo habían tomado a él también.

  Pero ni con toda la tortura, ni con todo el interminable suplicio lograron que Erwin derramara una sola lágrima, ni que suplicara por su vida, ni que dejara salir un solo grito de dolor. Por un lado, no les daría el gusto, no se rendiría ante una pandilla de asquerosos criminales. Y por el otro lado, Erwin confiaba y esperaba con paciencia. Sabía que en cuanto esos delincuentes se pusieran en contacto con Levi, quien acudiría sería Silverwire, y sería el fin de todos ellos. Confiaba en que aquellos hombres esta vez recibirían su merecido, no importaba si él moría al final, confiaría en Silverwire, confiaría en Levi.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

  Apenas hubo leído la carta con las instrucciones, Levi se reunió con Hanji y sus amigos para hacerles saber de la situación.

-Esto es demasiado peligroso Levi. Creo que deberías decirle a la policía también.- Le advirtió Farlan mientras Levi se colocaba su traje.

-¡Jamás! Yo mismo eliminaré a todos y cada uno de esos malditos y rescataré a Erwin. Los inservibles de los policías únicamente entorpecerían todo y terminarían asesinando a Erwin.-

-Hermano, ¡Cuídate mucho por favor! Si algo te ocurriera…-

-Isabel, te olvidas con quién estás tratando.- Sorpresivamente Levi le dedicó una confiada sonrisa, la cual ni la muchacha ni los otros dos habían visto jamás en él. –Dejen todo en mis manos. Solo preocúpense por apoyarme desde acá, voy a necesitar de toda su ayuda.

-¡Cuenta con nosotros!- Dijeron los tres al unísono, y sin que lo esperara, Isabel le envolvió en un abrazo al cual se unieron el resto de sus amigos. Era como si estuviesen tan temerosos de que pudiese perder la vida, que estaban aprovechando la oportunidad para despedirse de él. Levi correspondió el abrazo, después de todo, no sabía si realmente saldría con vida de esa situación. Cualquier cosa podría pasar, y tratándose de Erwin, su juicio se podía nublar y sería fácil cometer algún terrible error.

   Levi terminó de vestirse, esta vez llevaba un chaleco antibalas muy reforzado, el cual evitaría ser dañado mortalmente por alguna bala, pero nada protegía sus extremidades, y aún su pie estaba herido; tenía bastantes desventajas, pero no le importaba. Despidiéndose de sus amigos, accionó su dispositivo y se adentró en la oscura noche. Les daría una visita sorpresa, ya que la nota indicaba que debían encontrarse al día siguiente para que les diera el dinero, no se lo esperarían y podría tomarlos con la guardia baja.

-Esperemos que este no sea el último vuelo de Silverwire.- Dijo Hanji con preocupación, largando un suspiro.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   Silverwire arribó al lugar en donde le habían especificado que tenían a Erwin. Era un edificio abandonado el cual estaba a punto de colapsar. El enmascarado pensó que esos criminales habían sido bastante tontos en elegir ese lugar, ya que podía caerles encima en cualquier momento, pero también era un impedimento para él, las estructuras podrían desprenderse al utilizar su dispositivo de maniobras, así que debía ser cuidadoso y utilizarlo únicamente cuando fuese necesario.

   Sigiloso cual felino, se adentró en el lugar y caminó entre la oscuridad buscando el lugar en donde se encontraba Erwin. Hasta que al fin vio una sala iluminada y trepó hasta el techo para observar. Era justo como se lo habían mostrado en las fotografías: El rubio se encontraba atado a una silla de manos y pies, aunque en ese momento no lo tenían amordazado. Su rostro estaba casi irreconocible entre la hinchazón, los moretones y las heridas. En ese momento el policía escupió sangre al piso, lo cual hizo que Silverwire se alarmara mucho más. Pudo notar como su ya andrajosa ropa, estaba totalmente manchada de ese líquido, y también dejaba ver muchas otras heridas y cortes en todo su cuerpo. Pero en el momento en el que vio que los dedos de su mano derecha estaban totalmente destrozados, en posiciones imposibles que solo demostraban estar totalmente fracturados, el enmascarado entró en cólera. Su cuerpo se inundó de una incontenible ira que acrecentaba con cada segundo. Con rapidez examinó la escena para comprobar cuántos criminales había allí, y una vez hubo identificado las posiciones de todos, decidió entrar en acción.

  En total había seis de ellos allí, pero sospechaba que la banda había crecido y que no eran los únicos. Lo primero que hizo fue atacar al que estaba más lejos de Erwin, así desviaría la atención de él y en caso de que decidieran disparar, no había riesgo que alguna bala le impactara. Por lo que caminó ágilmente sobre las vigas del techo y se lanzó justo sobre ese hombre, cuchillas en mano, degollándolo rápidamente con un limpio corte. Al hombre apenas le dio tiempo de lanzar un gemido que alertó al resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Es ese maldito de Silverwire!-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo mierda se enteró de esto? ¡Mátenlo!-  Los hombres sacaron sus armas, lanzando una lluvia de balas sobre el enmascarado, quien accionó su dispositivo y desapareció nuevamente en el alto techo que estaba en penumbras.

-¡Disparen, disparen! En cualquier momento le daremos.-  La ráfaga de proyectiles arreció y Silverwire por poco se salvaba de ser impactado. Aunque varias balas pasaron a quemarropa, logrando hacerle algunas leves heridas. Con su ya conocida ligereza, se lanzó una vez más entre todos los criminales, estando tan cerca no se atreverían a dispararle tan fácilmente, ya que corrían el riesgo de impactar a alguno de sus camaradas.

   Silverwire tomó sus afiladas cuchillas y con un hábil giro logró rebanar la mano de uno de los criminales, quien lanzó un lastimero grito de dolor al ver su extremidad cercenada, cayendo irremediablemente al piso con todo y arma, seguido del chorro de sangre que salía a borbotones de su brazo.

-¡MALDITO!- Sin temor los criminales se lanzaron hacia él, pero por suerte Silverwire era más rápido y logró esquivarlos. Con sagaces movimientos de sus cuchillas, logró asesinar a dos más de ellos, profiriendo profundos cortes en el abdomen de uno y la espalda de otro. Ya solo quedaban dos, ya que al que le había cortado la mano se encontraba revolcándose de dolor en el piso y a punto de perder la consciencia ya habiéndose desangrado. Los delincuentes volvieron a dispararle, uno de los misiles finalmente pudo dar en el torso de Silverwire. Agradeció internamente a Hanji en ese momento, de no ser por el chaleco extra reforzado que diseñó, ya estaría muerto. Aprovechó que los criminales se confiaron para lanzarse hacia ellos rápidamente.

  Dando una de sus patadas con fuerza casi sobrehumana, logró dejar sin aire a uno de ellos, incapacitándolo momentáneamente, haciendo tiempo para dirigirse al otro, decapitandolo de un solo corte con su afilada cuchilla. Finalmente, clavó el arma directamente en el torso al criminal restante logrando asesinarlo instantáneamente. Silverwire había disfrutado aquel baño de sangre como nunca, no había nada mejor que devolverles todo el mal que le habían hecho a Erwin. Ya se dirigía hacia el sujeto al que le había cortado la mano, para darle el golpe final. Cuando escuchó una conocida voz, desde la posición de Erwin.

-¡Alto allí bastardo!- Era el jefe de la banda de criminales, quien se encontraba con otros dos junto a Erwin, a quien habían amordazado nuevamente, razón por la cual no pudo alertar a Silverwire. –Miren nada más que tenemos aquí. ¿Acaso no es irónico? El hombre más buscado tratando de salvar al mismísimo jefe del departamento policial. ¡Eres un estúpido! Y estás arruinando mi fiesta, lo siento mucho pero yo estaba esperando a un pez gordo a quien le quitaré su dinero para luego asesinarlo. No tengo tiempo de jugar contigo pedazo de mierda inútil.-

  Silverwire no dijo nada, en ese momento estaba más concentrado observando la motosierra que portaba el bandido en sus manos. Se mantuvo en posición defensiva pero alerta, nadie hacía movimiento alguno, la atmósfera comenzó a sentirse densa y la tensión le torturaba. Dirigía su mirada de un bandido a otro y luego a Erwin, quien también tenía su fiera mirada clavada en él. Como si pudiese leerle la mente, Silverwire entendió lo que el rubio le comunicaba con esa mirada: confianza. Erwin le decía que confiaba plenamente en él, y probablemente, que no le importaba morir con tal de que aquellos hombres fuesen castigados.

  Estaba dispuesto a hacer su jugada, pero en cuanto vieron que hizo el primer movimiento, los criminales fueron más rápidos y se abalanzaron sobre Erwin.

-No tan rápido, no tan rápido.- Pronunció burlonamente el cabecilla. Silverwire quedó nuevamente como paralizado, al tiempo que los criminales le quitaban a Erwin las  esposas, y lo tiraban boca abajo al suelo. En donde uno de ellos se sentó sobre su cuerpo, apresando su brazo izquierdo y el otro le imitó tomando  su muy maltratado brazo derecho. –Si no quieres que le pase nada malo al rubiecito, será mejor que te vayas. No tengo negocios contigo. Al único que quiero ver aquí es a Levi Ackerman.-

  Silverwire analizaba la peligrosa situación, cualquier movimiento y esos hombres podían asesinar a Erwin. Sabía que ya no les importaba vengarse de Levi, solo lo estaban usando de excusa para que no los asesinara ya que había matado a todos sus compañeros y solo quedaban tres hombres en la banda. Estaban desesperados, su miedo era casi palpable. Esa actitud amenazante y confiada del jefe era solo una fachada para ocultar el pavor que sentía. Silverwire comprendía todo aquello, porque sabía cómo actuaban los cobardes. En grupo eran valientes y arriesgados, pero cuando su número bajaba, eran muy cobardes.

¿Qué hacer? Ni con su velocidad podía llegar a tiempo para asesinarlos a todos sin que dañaran a Erwin. Podía fingir que abandonaba el lugar e intentar atacarlos por sorpresa nuevamente, pero los hombres iban a estar más alerta y aunque tuviera la oportunidad de eliminar a uno, los otros aprovecharían para matar al rubio. Cualquiera de las posibilidades podía terminar en tragedia. No se daría el lujo de cometer errores. Silverwire observaba la escena, y luego clavaba sus ojos en la mirada de Erwin que aún le continuaba diciendo que los eliminara, que no le importaba si moría en ese momento. Pero él no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera. No permitiría que se salieran con la suya y no perdería a Erwin. No le importaba si al salir de aquella situación, Erwin decidía entregarlo a las autoridades y encarcelarlo; pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que fuese asesinado. Definitivamente le salvaría.

-En ese caso cerdos, -finalmente la voz robótica se pronunció – me parece que es su día de suerte.- Acto seguido, Silverwire llevó sus manos a su rostro, y ante la asombrada mirada de los criminales, removió su máscara, lanzándola al piso y de esa manera, dejando su rostro al descubierto, revelándoles su verdadera identidad.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó el jefe de la banda. -¡Esto es simplemente perfecto!- Comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. -¿Quién se iba a imaginar que la cucaracha de Ackerman era el inútil del “super héroe”? ¡Es tan cliché que jamás lo hubiese pensado!- Continuó riendo, casi llorando de la intensidad de sus carcajadas. ¿Podría ser esto mejor? ¡Que alguien me despierte ya si es que esto es un sueño!-

  Erwin mientras tanto, no daba crédito a lo que Levi había hecho. El descubrirse ante ellos solo les daba pie para que lo asesinaran, ese era el plan después de todo: lograr que Levi les entregara una elevada suma de dinero y luego asesinarlos a ambos cruelmente. Erwin temía por la vida de Levi, como Silverwire, su fama trascendía y los criminales se mostraban temerosos. Pero como Levi, les daría la confianza para atacarlo, sin temor a sus cuchillas ni a su fuerza. Además, al hacer eso prácticamente les estaba dando a entender que se estaba rindiendo.

-Estoy dispuesto a entregarme a ustedes aquí y ahora, con la condición de que liberen a Erwin.- Pronunció Levi seriamente, logrando que la carcajada cesara y que Erwin abriera sus ojos a todo lo que le permitía la hinchazón de su rostro.

-¿Qué dices? No quieras jugar de listo basura, ese no era el trato. Asesinaste a mis camaradas y ¿ahora pretendes que dejemos ir a este bastardo? Y encima de todo ni siquiera trajiste el dinero que pedimos por el rescate.-

-Pueden pedir una suma mayor si me tienen como rehén, Erwin está demasiado herido como para tomar acciones en contra de ustedes, y bien saben que el resto de policías son unos inútiles que jamás podrían atraparlos. Les estoy ofreciendo un trato mejor, pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo, y una vez que les hayan entregado el dinero de mi rescate, pueden asesinarme si quieren. – Habló con convicción.

  El jefe de los delincuentes lo consideró por un momento, Levi estaba nervioso, se estaba jugando el todo por el todo. Para demostrarles que era serio en lo que proponía, colocó sus armas en el suelo y caminó unos pasos hacia adelante con las manos arriba. Al ver esto, el criminal le indicó a sus secuaces que levantaran a Erwin. Desamarraron sus pies para que pudiera caminar, pero lo mantuvieron bien sujeto, cada uno de un lado, tomado por sus brazos.

-De acuerdo Ackerman. Se nota que eres todo un hombre de negocios. Acércate lentamente, una vez que te hayamos esposado dejaremos libre a esta piltrafa. Pero te advierto que no quiero ningún truco sucio.- Y así lo hizo, se acercó con lentitud y justo cuando uno de los criminales soltó a Erwin para disponerse a esposarlo, de entre su atuendo, Levi sacó un puñal que mantenía escondido y lo hundió profundamente en el estómago del hombre, haciendo un corte tan largo que inmediatamente sus intestinos y órganos internos comenzaron a salirse de su interior.

-¡Pedazo de mierda! -Y antes de que Levi pudiese reaccionar para atacar a otro de los criminales, el cabecilla accionó la motosierra que aún cargaba, acercándose a Erwin peligrosamente. - Te lo advertí, te dije que no quería ningún truco. ¡Ahora pagarás! Ya quiero ver la cara que haces cuando asesine a tu querido rubio frente a tus propios ojos.-

   Un paso en falso, un único error marcaba la diferencia entre terminar el acto limpiamente o caer irremediablemente hacia un abismo de infinito sufrimiento. Y Silverwire, Levi, había cometido ese error, que le costaría lo más preciado que tenía, lo único que valía la pena en este cruel y podrido mundo.

 

Continuará…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odien plisss. Ya en el próximo les prometo que será el verdadero final. La verdad tampoco me hacía gracia que el capítulo final quedara en un número impar *trastornos obsesivo-compulsivos* además, no me queda tanto que decir en el clímax, puesto que aún queda para el epílogo. Lo más probable es que el próximo sea bastante bastante largo, pero aunque me quede de quince mil palabras no lo voy a cortar más. Ya no voy a retrasar más este final, todos estamos bastante ansiosos por saber qué pasará ¿cierto?
> 
> Por cierto, todo mundo pensaba que eran Reiner y Berth los que habían secuestrado a Erwin pero no! Buajajaja. Les recuerdo que el final de este fic fue planeado hace muchísimos meses y pues en el manga apenas hasta hace poco fue que los enfrentaron y les ganaron ¿no?  
> Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirles, que quisiera expresar sobre este fic. Ni siquiera lo he terminado y ya tengo un pesar muy grande. Me disculpo si este capítulo no era lo que se esperaban.  
> Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para pedirles que por favor comenten en este capítulo todo lo que quieran saber con respecto a la trama. Algo que no les haya quedado claro, incógnitas que tengan, algún cabo que haya dejado suelto. No sé si se los he comentado antes, pero mi memoria es bien mala y como el fic lleva tanto tiempo, puede ser que se me haya escapado algo y no quiero dejar preguntas sin responder. Además, tal vez en la trama no se explican bien ciertas cosas o no tienen sentido, si pueden dejarme preguntas para que yo las conteste en las notas del siguiente capítulo o el epílogo se los agradecería.  
> Me queda recordarles que por favor me sigan en Facebook y sigan mi nueva historia (si aún no lo han hecho) ya que es un descanso para el cocoro después de leer tanta mierda en este fic. Está de más decir que espero sus comentarios. Y de nuevo, me disculpo si este capítulo no era lo que esperaban.  
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	20. Final Parte II La Justicia de Silverwire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias  
> -Violencia, en serio. Este será el capítulo más violento hasta el momento.  
> -Erwin y Levi sufriendo intensamente  
> -Algo que si se los advierto les hago spoiler así que, ci zé pero no wa dezir :D  
> -Notas de autora muuuuuy largas :v  
> -Riesgo de caer en depresión (?)   
> _________________________________________________________________________________  
>  A ver, esto es demasiado difícil. Hoy me levanté con todas las ganas de escribir y cuando me estaba bañando me entró un ataque de inspiración y me llegó la idea que necesitaba para que todo esto me encajara bien. Pero me tomó bastante rato el comenzar a escribir. Luego de tanto tiempo, de tanto esfuerzo, de tanta dedicación. Es difícil decirle adiós a algo así.   
> Primero que todo, quisiera agradecerle a la persona que me ayudó a escribir el fic en un principio, si bien no creo que llegue a leer esto nunca. Sin ella este proyecto jamás se hubiera realizado, la felicidad y dicha que me trajo es indescriptible, y se lo debo todo a ella. Este fic y esa persona siempre serán sumamente importantes para mí, y por siempre los mantendré como bellos recuerdos.  
> También quiero agradecer a tres personas en específico, que si bien adoro a todos y cada uno de los que han leído este fic, estas personas son bastante especiales para mí:   
> Altaria Blue, quien fue la primera persona en darle una oportunidad a esta historia, jamás olvidaré cuando recibí el primer review por parte de ella. Y gracias a eso, pudimos entablar una amistad. También desde el principio me apoyó enormemente con este proyecto y eso es invaluable para mí.  
> Marian Nightroad: es la única persona que conozco que ama tanto el EruRi como yo, podemos pasar días y días hablando de eso sin cansarnos. Además es mi escritora favorita y a quien admiro demasiado. Sus escritos son demasiado bellos y yo aspiro algún día a llegar a ser tan buena como ella. Marian me ha dado muchísimo apoyo con este y otros proyectos y es algo que le agradeceré por siempre.  
> AcosadoraKawaii: Es la persona que hace mis días con sus comentarios. Sus reviews son los que siempre espero con ansias. Siempre me hace reír a carcajadas y sentirme muy bien. Su apoyo en esta y el resto de mis historias ha sido vital para que yo continúe escribiendo. Si existen buenas escritoras, se puede decir que existe la contraparte que son las buenas lectoras, y ella es una excelente lectora. Espero que continúe leyendo mis historias y trayéndome tanta felicidad como me ha traído en este tiempo que decidí volver a escribir.  
> ¡Las adoro mis niñas, son luz en mis días más oscuros!  
> Y a todas las demás que han seguido esta historia, el agradecimiento que siento no se puede describir. Cada vez que recibo un comentario, por pequeño que sea, me llena de alegría, me llena de una dicha que hace que mi pecho quiera reventar. Tal vez no es bueno o saludable que una mujer de casi 30 años se sienta así por algo como esto, pero es lo que trae alegría a mi vida y todo es gracias a ustedes. Porque como siempre digo: en primer lugar escribo para mí, y si no recibo reviews/comentarios, no desespero. Pero el recibirlos es como brisa fresca en un día caluroso, el placer y felicidad que me causa saber sus opiniones, son enormes. Siempre fue mi sueño lograr crear algún tipo de contenido que generara sentimientos en las personas, los que fueran. Y según ustedes me han contado, lo voy logrando y mi sueño se hace realidad.  
> Perdón por estas notas tan largas, pero creo que es justo y necesario.  
> ¡Espero que lo puedan disfrutar!

** Capítulo 20 **

**Final parte II**

**La justicia de Silverwire**

   Aquella situación realmente tenía a Levi con los nervios de punta. Temía por la vida de Erwin, y que por su estúpido error lo perdería a manos de esos cobardes delincuentes. Tenía mucho, mucho miedo, y se culpaba; ya que había tomado una mala decisión. Tampoco sabía cómo podía salir de ese aprieto. Ni toda su inteligencia, ni lo calculador que era, tampoco su fuerza o destreza, le daban la luz para salir de aquella situación de vida o muerte. 

  Erwin por su parte, había aprovechado que lo habían soltado para remover la mordaza de su boca. El ruido de la motosierra tan cerca de él, taladraba sus tímpanos, pero no tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasarle a él. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era que Silverwire acabara con aquellos criminales, y que Levi se salvara; aunque él mismo fuese a morir en el proceso.

-¡Levi! No importa si muero. ¡Tú debes salvarte y castigar a estos malditos!- Le gritó el policía, pero su voz no transmitía miedo, ni desesperación. Era como si le estuviese dando una orden, con voz confiada, sin temor, sin flaquear. Erwin estaba preparado para morir en ese instante.

-¿Pero qué dices idiota? Los únicos que van a morir aquí van a ser ustedes dos.- El secuaz faltante, le propinó un fuerte golpe a Erwin haciéndolo caer al menos un par de metros de su posición. Tanto él como el jefe de la banda se alejaron de Silverwire colocándose al lado de Erwin.

   Con la motosierra aun activada, el cabecilla reía maniáticamente, mientras su subordinado pisoteaba al muy lastimado Erwin. –Jefe, jefe.- Chasqueó los labios el criminal mayor. –Usted fue tan ingenuo, debió de haber acabado con nosotros en aquella ocasión. Pero nos dejó el camino libre, fue todo tan fácil.-

   Ni Levi, ni Erwin se movían de sus posiciones, cualquier acción podría acarrear graves consecuencias. Se mantenían a la expectativa de lo que los criminales pudiesen hacer.

-Los policías son tan inservibles. Siempre con su sentido de justicia y jugando a ser unos bonachones. ¿Qué de interesante tiene ser el que siempre pierde? Es mucho más emocionante vivir la vida haciendo el mal.- Continuó el jefe de los delincuentes, haciendo mofa de Erwin y la policía. Encontraba un indescriptible placer en burlarse de sus víctimas antes de acabar con ellas. –Y aunque sus inútiles oficiales pudiesen atraparme. ¿Creen que no podré seguir haciendo esto desde la cárcel? Tengo muchos contactos. Sería sencillo para mí y en unos años saldría para continuar. ¡La vida es hermosa!- Se carcajeó sádicamente. –Tan solo hace un par de semanas disfrutamos mucho con una niñita ¿saben? Sus gritos eran exquisitos, me vine varias veces al escucharla llorar de dolor. ¿Y creen que ustedes, escorias inútiles y sin valor, pueden quitarme esto?  ¡Es hilarante!- Continuó riendo diabólicamente.

   El discurso del criminal, no hacía más que encender la furia dentro de ambos, no entendían cómo existía gente tan malvada en el mundo. Pero el que se vio más afectado fue Erwin. Ya que se dio cuenta que,  Silverwire, o mejor dicho, Levi; siempre tuvo la razón. Pero él fue tan solo un terco, que nunca quiso aceptar la realidad. Probablemente desde que había dejado ir a esos tipos, habían arruinado la vida de muchas personas, y la cantidad de personas a quienes les habían hecho  daño durante todas sus vidas, era incalculable. Y todo era culpa suya, si en aquel entonces hubiera escuchado las palabras de Levi, y los hubiese acabado; no estarían en esa situación.

   Si en ese entonces no hubiera sido un idealista caprichoso, ensimismado en la falsa justicia de la policía y del sistema; muchas vidas se hubiesen salvado, mucho sufrimiento se hubiese evitado, y él probablemente tuviese la esperanza de compartir un futuro junto a Levi. Pero ahora, le tocaría pagar las consecuencias de ese error, y cargar con el peso de lo que esa acción le acarreó. Posiblemente moriría, y lo tenía bien merecido, según él. Pero no soportaba la idea de saber que Levi también pudiese ser asesinado por su culpa.

-Por favor Levi, ¡escapa ya! No soporto ni pensar que morirás por mi culpa. Eres lo más importante que tengo.- Se esforzó en pronunciar, esta vez en un desesperado ruego, abandonando toda la confianza que había mostrado anteriormente. Si esas iban a ser sus últimas palabras, al menos debía hacerle saber a Levi que lo amaba no importaba qué. Ya lo había comprendido todo, pero lamentaba que fuese al final de su vida; cuando ya no valía la pena.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar?- El bandido se encolerizó y pateó el rostro de Erwin una vez más, logrando que el rubio comenzara a escupir sangre. –Ya colmaron mi paciencia, y se acabó la charla. Les dije que iban a pagar y eso es lo que harán.-

  Ante el horrorizado rostro de Levi, y el resignado de Erwin, el otro criminal sostuvo el brazo derecho del rubio. Mientras que el jefe, quien portaba la motosierra, la utilizó para proferir un nada limpio corte en aquella extremidad; que ya de por sí estaba muy maltratada y con los dedos totalmente fracturados.

   El desgarrador grito de dolor de Erwin, caló hondo en Levi quien observaba con pavor aquella sangrienta y violenta escena. Ambos criminales reían gustosos, mientras aquella sierra cortaba la carne y el hueso, deshacía los nervios, las venas y la sangre les salpicaba a todos y a todo a su alrededor. Los gritos del rubio les traían placer y se encontraban en total éxtasis.

Mientras que para Levi, todo lo que aconteció en el siguiente minuto, pasó como en cámara lenta, aunque en realidad había ocurrido fugazmente:

   Totalmente enceguecido por la furia que inundó su cuerpo y se desbordó fuera de sí, accionó su dispositivo de maniobras tridimensional. Pero esta vez, no fue para engancharse a ninguna estructura y emprender el vuelo. Lo envió directamente al cuerpo del cabecilla de los criminales, y con esa velocidad imposible en la que se movilizó el cable, no había manera de que el hombre pudiese reaccionar a tiempo para librarse de lo que le ocurrió a continuación.

  El arpón dio directamente en su torso, logrando engancharlo, con lo cual Levi lo atrajo hacia sí, alejándolo de Erwin y del otro criminal, quien estaba horrorizado y paralizado debido a lo que estaba presenciando. El grito del delincuente mayor, se asemejó a los gritos que anteriormente provenían de Erwin. Aquel gancho se había hundido profundo en su cuerpo, desgarrándolo y cuando hubo sido halado hasta la posición de Silverwire; este se ocupó de propinarle una paliza digna del hombre con fuerza sobre humana que era.

-¿Creíste que te habías salido con la tuya? Hijo de puta, bastardo, malnacido. No mereces vivir, no mereces morir. Me enfermas, tanto que podría vomitar en tu asqueroso rostro ahora mismo. Todo lo que vas a sufrir no compensa lo que has causado.- Gritaba Levi, totalmente cegado. Las palabras salían solas, de lo más profundo de su ser. Su cuerpo se movía como por inercia, aquellos desalmados hombres habían cometido el error de dañar lo único que realmente amaba y jamás dejaría que salieran impunes de aquello, aunque ningún castigo sería suficiente para él.

  Silverwire golpeó sin misericordia el rostro de aquel hombre, triturando su nariz, tumbándole los dientes y haciendo la sangre salir a chorros. Le pateó hasta fracturarle las costillas, hundió el arpón más profundo y luego lo sacó, sin ningún tipo de consideración, llevándose un gran trozo de carne y piel en la acción. El criminal restante, habiendo logrado salir del shock que aquella carnicería le había causado, no se quedaría allí para que le pasara lo mismo. Rápidamente, totalmente horrorizado al punto de hacer sus necesidades en sus pantalones, emprendió la veloz huida.

  Pero en esos momentos de adrenalina, el encapuchado era más rápido. Haciendo uso de una agilidad y velocidad inimaginables, logró alcanzar al hombre.

-Ni pienses que te salvarás, ¡rata inmunda!- Levi le propinó una patada tan fuerte, que logró hacer que el hombre vomitara sangre. El criminal hincado y tomando su estómago con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el aire y sin fuerza siquiera para quejarse, fue acribillado por el puñal de Silverwire, que se hundió repetidas veces en distintas partes de su cuerpo, profiriendo profundas cortadas de las cuales la cálida sangre manaba sin control. –Basura, pedazo de mierda inservible. Este castigo no es suficiente para que pagues todo lo que has hecho.- Levi estaba fuera de sí, el criminal ya había perdido la consciencia y su jefe había exhalado el último aliento en el más insoportable dolor hacía varios minutos. Pero él continuaba apuñalándolo. Continuaba gritando exasperado, encolerizado e iracundo. Hasta que recordó a Erwin.

  Corrió nuevamente a su posición, el cuerpo inerte del jefe de policía, se encontraba postrado sobre un enorme charco de sangre proveniente de sí mismo, al haber sido su miembro cercenado. Había perdido mucha sangre, Levi temía lo peor. Toda la ira había sido sustituida por pavor, no podía perder a Erwin, no en manos de aquellos desechos inhumanos. Con manos temblorosas buscó su pulso, y para su alivio, su corazón aún palpitaba, pero muy débilmente.

   Rasgó la camisa del policía y con la tela logró hacer un torniquete, que si bien no era muy funcional, confiaba en que le daría el tiempo suficiente para sacarlo de allí y llevarlo al hospital. Corrió a tomar su máscara y colocársela, y tomando en brazos a Erwin, accionó su dispositivo una vez más, en una carrera contra el tiempo que estaba perdiendo segundo a segundo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

  Tres días habían pasado desde aquel incidente, cuando finalmente Erwin recuperó la consciencia. Se encontraba en una cama de hospital, la brillante luz lastimaba sus ojos, cuyos párpados continuaban muy hinchados. Sintió mucho dolor, y también mucho cansancio; si hubiese podido, hubiera continuado durmiendo por siempre. Aún estaba atontado por haber dormido tantos días seguidos y por los medicamentos que se le habían suministrado, por lo que le tomó varios minutos para que la consciencia regresara por completo a su cuerpo.

   Al fin, cuando cayó en cuenta de la realidad de lo que había ocurrido, abrió sus ojos de golpe, o al menos lo que la hinchazón le permitía. Estaba vivo. No sabía cómo pero continuaba con vida. Y entonces, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordar, pudo evocar lo que había acontecido antes de que cayera inconsciente. Lo último que vio fue cómo Silverwire le propinaba una sanguinaria paliza al hombre que, le había cortado su brazo derecho.

   Temeroso, Erwin intentó levantar su brazo izquierdo, dándose cuenta que estaba atado a una vía que le proporcionaba suero. Poco a poco, con mucho esfuerzo ya que estaba muy debilitado, logró pasar el brazo al otro lado de su cuerpo, solo para encontrar el espacio vacío. Subiendo un poco, al fin pudo dar con el muñón vendado. Todo había sido a como lo recordaba, su brazo ya no estaba.

-¡Erwin!- La conocida voz de Mike le llamó en ese momento. El rubio más alto entró por la puerta de la habitación y corrió hasta la camilla al ver a su jefe despierto al fin, luego de tantos días de espera.

-Mike...- Erwin no podía levantarse, se encontraba muy débil, no podía siquiera levantar su cabeza para observar su miembro faltante. E igual, tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer en ese momento. Todo su cuerpo ardía, quemaba, dolía. Cómo si el sufrimiento físico y el mental que recibió estuvieran pasándole la factura en ese momento. ¿Y cómo no? Si el valiente jefe de policía recibió día tras día, palizas, patadas, puñetazos, cortes, fracturas y casi murió desangrado debido a su miembro mutilado. No tenía ganas de hablar, ni de hacer nada más, solo dormir. Pero necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido, o más específicamente, ¿qué había pasado con Levi?

-Erwin, nos tenías preocupados, pensábamos que no ibas a salir bien librado de esta.- Expresó el subordinado, mostrando un verdadero alivio en su rostro. Fuera como fuera, Erwin era su jefe y algo muy cercano a un amigo para él, y por muchos días, temió que hubiese sido asesinado.

-No tan bien librado.- Casi susurró, refiriéndose a la pérdida de su brazo. Su garganta estaba muy seca y sus labios partidos, además la debilidad le impedía hablar claramente. Comenzó a toser, y Mike rápidamente se acercó para darle de beber agua, ayudándole a mantener su cabeza levantada. –Gracias Mike.- Intentó sonreír pero no lo logró.

-Lo lamento Erwin. No pudimos hacer nada para ayudarte. Cobardemente tuvimos que recurrir a él.- El rubio de bigote suspiró, su semblante era sombrío. Sabía lo mucho que Erwin detestaba a ese criminal, y le parecía que el que él le hubiese salvado, era una cruel ironía de la vida.

-Mike, por favor. Dime exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió.- Le solicitó Erwin, necesitaba saber toda la verdad de los hechos.

   Mike procedió a relatarle entonces, cómo hacía poco más de una semana le había llamado como de costumbre, pero no había obtenido respuesta ni en su teléfono celular, ni en el fijo de su casa, por lo que decidió darse una vuelta por su departamento solo para encontrar el desastre que habían dejado los criminales tras de sí.

   Le relató cómo intentaron infructuosamente dar con su paradero, y la conversación que tuvo con Pixis en la cual, resignados decidieron que el único que podía salvarlo era Silverwire. Por ello procedieron a contactarlo y el enmascarado, no se hizo esperar mucho, llamando a Pixis casi inmediatamente. Mike, le explicó que habían hecho una especie de tregua con Silverwire, y que Pixis lo dejó investigar por su cuenta, pero no supieron nada hasta que tres días atrás, el enmascarado apareció en el hospital, con él muy mal herido y al borde de la muerte.

  Mike le contó que no habían recibido noticias de Silverwire, pero que tres días atrás había irrumpido como un loco en el hospital, cargando con su cuerpo ensangrentado y casi sin vida, amenazando a todo el mundo para que lo atendieran rápidamente. Las autoridades se hicieron presentes, pero no intentaron atraparlo. Su subordinado, le explicó a Erwin que a pesar de que Silverwire conservaba su máscara, lucía exhausto y derrotado, y que mostró una inusual preocupación por su estado de salud. Que no abandonó el hospital hasta que le dijeron que ya su vida no corría peligro, y que desde eso no había hecho más aparición.

-Comprendo. Mike, muchas gracias por tu preocupación y tu explicación. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero eres un amigo muy importante para mí, más que un subordinado.- Esta vez Erwin fue capaz de esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-No digas eso Erwin, tu vida ya no corre peligro. Podremos seguir así durante mucho tiempo. Sólo tienes que recuperarte.- El jefe no dijo nada, y se limitó a sonreír más ampliamente. Pero bien sabía que las palabras de Mike no eran del todo ciertas. Ese incidente, cambiaría para siempre su vida. Él mismo ya había cambiado mentalmente, y nada podría jamás ser como antes.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   Un mes había transcurrido, y Levi no había dado señales de vida. Tampoco Silverwire, pero Erwin no podía darse cuenta de nada ya que continuaba recuperándose en el hospital. Tanto Mike, como Pixis, y muchos de sus compañeros del departamento de policía, incluyendo a Eren lo cual le causó bastante alegría al rubio; lo visitaban constantemente.

  Erwin fingía que todo estaba bien, pero lo cierto era que lo que más ansiaba en ese momento era poder hablar con Levi y salir del hospital, para enfrentar las consecuencias de una buena vez. Al fin le dieron de alta, y lo primero que Erwin hizo fue acudir al departamento policial. En donde se reunió con Pixis, a tener la que seguro fuese la reunión más importante y fatídica de su carrera como oficial de policía.

-Erwin, primero que todo, quisiera ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas. No hubo nada que pudiésemos hacer para ayudarte, y de no haber sido por ese criminal; ni siquiera estarías aquí con nosotros. Sé qué no vale de mucho pero, ¡en verdad lo lamento!- El anciano lucía realmente dolido, como si se culpara de todo lo que le había pasado a su subalterno.

-No tiene que disculparse, señor. En una situación como esta, nadie tiene más culpa que los criminales que decidieron hacer semejante mal. – Erwin trató de tranquilizarle y le sonrió tenuemente.

-Aun siendo así. Cometimos una falta imperdonable.- El hombre estaba completamente conmovido, le había alcanzado a Erwin una taza de café, la cual torpemente sostenía con su mano izquierda, llegando a derramar un poco del líquido de vez en cuando. También había notado en todo ese tiempo, cómo Erwin había pasado por distintas fases debido a su nueva condición: Primero lo hacía ver como si no hubiese pasado nada, y todo siguiera su curso normal. Luego entró en una etapa de enojo, en donde el rubio lloraba encolerizado, al no haber sido capaz de hacer pagar con sus propias manos a quienes le habían causado aquel daño. Finalmente se había calmado de nuevo, pero el anciano sospechaba que aún le faltaba mucho por sufrir.

-No jefe, por favor dejen de culparse.- Nuevamente le tranquilizó, a lo que Pixis no tuvo más que continuar.

-En todo caso Erwin, pasando al verdadero motivo por el cual te cité aquí.- El anciano cambió de posición en su asiento, bebió de su taza y se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir como tratando inútilmente de retrasar lo que iba a decir.- Estoy seguro de que sabes qué es lo que quiero comunicarte.- Le miró severamente.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor que lo escuche oficialmente de su propia boca, Pixis.-

-Erwin, lamentablemente, dada tu condición de persona discapacitada; no podrás continuar ejerciendo como jefe de policía, ni como oficial. – El anciano pronunció casi con dolor. – Si así lo deseas, puedes tener un puesto de escritorio aquí en la estación, inclusive nos sentiríamos halagados de que continúes prestándonos tu inteligencia y tu capacidad de estratega, pero sé eso es mucho pedir.-

-Entiendo….- Erwin ya lo sabía, estaba seguro de que su carrera había terminado allí. Pero escucharlo vívidamente fue un shock para él. Resignado, le solicitó a Pixis unos días para pensar en su oferta. A decir verdad, tenía un largo camino por delante y mucho qué considerar, además de acostumbrarse a vivir sin su brazo.

   Finalmente, Erwin cayó en una etapa de depresión profunda, debido a lo mucho que le estaba costando adaptarse. A veces le dolía, como si aún tuviese su brazo, a veces lo sentía allí, casi palpable, pero debía enfrentar la cruda realidad y era que ya no estaba allí. La hinchazón de sus ojos, ya no se debían a aquellas heridas, que hace mucho tiempo habían sanado. Eran producto de su llanto, se sentía inútil, frustrado e impotente. Le carcomía saber que todo aquello se pudo haber evitado, si él hubiese dejado de seguir esa equivocada moral con la que había vivido toda su vida, y hubiera matado a esos criminales cuando tuvo la oportunidad.  Posteriormente, Erwin cayó en una depresión aún mayor, en donde ni siquiera quería salir de su casa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   Luego de haber dejado a Erwin en el hospital, después del incidente con aquellos criminales. Silverwire regresó a su hogar, en donde sus amigos le estaban esperando. Todos le recibieron aliviados, y gustosos de que hubiese vuelto sano y salvo, y se alegraron más cuando les relató que había logrado salvar a Erwin. Pero todo aquello fue un sin sabor para él. No pudo salvar el brazo de Erwin, y no pudo evitarle tanto sufrimiento.

   Aquel suceso había sido toda una noticia, en los periódicos y noticiarios se había anunciado que el jefe de policía había desaparecido, y que luego había reaparecido en un hospital, siendo cargado nada más y nada menos que por el más buscado criminal, Silverwire.

   También, habían seguido de cerca su proceso de recuperación. Y Levi se ocupó de leer y ver todas y cada una de las noticias que salían a la luz sobre él. Pero nunca se animó a visitarlo en el hospital. No hubiese sido raro, ya que para la sociedad ellos dos eran pareja, o al menos amigos muy cercanos. Pero no tenía el valor de verlo a la cara después de aquello, y pensaba que Erwin lo culparía. Además, aún corría riesgo de ser delatado por él y encarcelado.

   Pero el día en el que se anunció públicamente que la policía tenía un nuevo jefe, un tipo llamado Nile que venía de otra ciudad. Levi se preocupó, sabía que su puesto como oficial y jefe era todo en la vida de Erwin, y ahora que no lo tenía, ¿qué ocurriría con él? Levi le solicitó a Isabel y Farlan que le proporcionaran, acceso a las cámaras de seguridad del edificio departamental en donde Erwin vivía. Por unos días observó cuando salía y entraba de su casa. El verlo cómo torpemente intentaba introducir las llaves en la cerradura usando su mano izquierda. O cuando olvidaba que ya no tenía brazo e intentaba tomar la bolsa de las compras con el ya inexistente miembro, logrando que todo cayera al piso; era demasiado doloroso para él.

  Pero un día, Erwin no volvió a salir, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente. En ese momento, Levi decidió que ya no podía ser un cobarde, y salió rápidamente en su automóvil, llegando pronto a la casa de Erwin. Estando allí, tocó el timbre, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tocó a la puerta y el timbre varias veces, pero todo fue en vano. Nunca escuchó el más leve sonido desde el interior del departamento. Sabía que Erwin estaba allí, lo había estado vigilando, así que no era que no estuviese en casa, si no que definitivamente no quiso abrir. Ni gritándole y amenazando con tirar la puerta de una patada, logró que el hombre le respondiera.

  Así que dejó por un momento de ser el refinado Levi Ackerman, y dejó salir al Silverwire que llevaba en su interior. Pateando la puerta hasta que su cerradura cedió y pudo entrar. Se adentró, observando el lugar que se encontraba a oscuras. Al encender la luz, notó que todo estaba bastante sucio, o al menos para su gusto. Si bien no encontró rastros o envolturas de comida, y el lugar no olía desagradablemente, el polvo se había acumulado bastante y había prendas tiradas por aquí y por allá.

  Comprobó que Erwin no se encontraba ni en la sala, ni en la cocina, por lo que siguió abriendo puertas hasta que dio con él. El rubio se hallaba dentro de su bañera, se había querido dar un baño, pero había perdido todo ánimo, y tan solo se quedó allí, desnudo y sucio, sin siquiera llegar a abrir la llave del agua y mirando a la nada.

-¡Erwin!- Levi se acercó a él alarmado, y se lanzó al piso hincándose a su lado, sin importarle la suciedad del lugar, o que el mismo rubio oliera desagradablemente, ya que seguro llevaba un par de días sin bañar. También obvió que su barba había crecido bastante, ya que no había vuelto a afeitarse, y su cabello que siempre se encontraba pulcramente peinado, ahora estaba sucio y enmarañado.

  Erwin lo volteó a ver, pero no dijo nada. No tenía ganas de encarar a Levi en ese momento, estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, y la culpa solo se había ocupado de hundirlo más y más. Desvió su mirada, al ver los preocupados ojos plata clavados sobre él. No tenía el valor de darle la cara a aquel hombre que siempre había tenido razón, al que jamás quiso escuchar, y por aquello, había perdido todo por cuanto había luchado en su vida.

-¡Maldita sea Erwin dime algo!- Se exasperó el empresario, al no obtener respuesta del rubio.

-Lo siento…- dijo casi en un susurro, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar libremente de sus apagados ojos azules.

-¡Erwin! ¿De qué demonios hablas? Soy yo el que debe disculparse, tomé malas decisiones allá, por mi culpa tú…- Y volteó a ver el muñón de carne por primera vez. Era doloroso, muy desgarrador y ¿cuánto más no lo sería para Erwin? se preguntaba. –Todo fue culpa mía, no actué correctamente. No voy a pedir tu perdón, pero por favor, no te hagas esto Erwin.-

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo Levi?- Interrogó el rubio sin llegar a voltear a ver su rostro, y por el contrario, manteniendo la vista fija en el fondo de la tina de baño, mientras continuaba derramando lágrimas lentamente.

-Huyendo como un cobarde de ti.- Admitió derrotado el de cabellos negros. –No tenía el valor para acercarme, después de todo lo que ocurrió por mi causa.-

-Ya veo…- Erwin no quiso hablar más, pero se preguntaba cómo era que Levi se echaba las culpas. Si claramente todo fue debido a que él no se deshizo de esos criminales en primer lugar. Lo viera por donde lo viera, Levi sólo lo había salvado, le había dado la oportunidad de continuar viviendo, aunque para él ya la vida no tuviese ningún sentido.

   Levi entendió que era inútil intentar que Erwin reaccionara. Así que colgó su saco, se arremangó las mangas, y abrió la llave de agua caliente. El cálido líquido cayó sobre la piel de Erwin, pero este no reaccionó, manteniendo la vista fija en el fondo en todo momento. Gentilmente Levi le enjabonó, procurando ser suave y acariciarlo tiernamente, pero también limpiando muy bien todo su cuerpo. Aplicó champú a sus opacos cabellos, y los restregó masajeando su cráneo con suavidad. Posteriormente le enjuagó asegurándose de no dejar ni una sola parte de su cuerpo sin lavar, para Levi era doloroso, mirar y palpar las innumerables cicatrices del cuerpo de Erwin. Y lo que más le hacía sentirse culpable, era tocar aquel trozo de carne que quedaba de lo que antes fuese un brazo.

  Pero debía ser fuerte, era lo menos que podía hacer por Erwin, era lo menos que podía hacer por el hombre que amaba. Después del baño, con una toalla secó todo su cuerpo y su cabello muy bien. Con algo de esfuerzo, logró que Erwin saliera de la bañera, y lo hizo sentarse en una silla que alcanzó del comedor. Allí le afeitó pulcramente, no dejó ni un solo rastro de aquella desaliñada barba. También le peinó, dejándolo totalmente limpio y arreglado. Levi se atrevió incluso a sonreírle.

-Ya quedaste. ¡Realmente dabas asco! – Intentó animarle, pero Erwin no lo miraba.

-Ya no podré ejercer Levi. Ya no sirvo para nada.- Murmuró, pero Levi se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso qué? Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer. ¡La vida no se acaba aquí Erwin!- Le reprendió severamente.

-¡Mi trabajo era mi vida! ¿Ahora qué sentido tiene?- Sorpresivamente, Erwin le miró fijamente, clavando su seria mirada en los asombrados ojos contrarios, y llegando a gritar fuertemente. Entonces Levi, tomó el rostro de Erwin entre sus manos, para evitar que bajara la cabeza nuevamente y se acercó tanto a él que sus narices se rozaban en las puntas.

-Esto es patético Erwin. Tú no eres así, aquí no acaba tu vida, y no necesitas a esos bastardos inútiles de los policías para continuar.- Erwin igual de sorprendido que Levi hace un rato, no desvió su mirada pero tampoco pronunció palabra alguna. –Mira qué rápido te reemplazaron. No son nada, y estabas desperdiciando tu talento allí.- Levi entonces tomó al rubio por el mentón, y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los contrarios, comenzando a besarlo muy lenta y tímidamente.

   Esos suaves y dulces labios, de nuevo acariciando los propios. Erwin no pudo rehusarse, no pudo evitar caer en el hechizo una vez más y si bien no correspondía a aquel beso, sus ojos se cerraron y disfrutaba de aquella ternura y calidez, sintiendo que le devolvían un poco de vida.

-Yo te apoyaré. Verás que no necesitas de ellos, te ayudaré para que continúes haciendo lo que amas Erwin.- Habiendo dicho eso, Levi se irguió y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza; tomó a Erwin en brazos y lo cargó hacia la habitación, depositándolo suavemente sobre la cama. El rubio estaba asombrado de la fuerza de Levi, pero sus ánimos no eran los suficientes y se sintió tan bien siendo cargado por aquellos brazos, que no se resistió. Además, se preguntaba qué había querido decir.

-Pero antes de eso. Necesito revivirte.- Declaró mientras se ocupaba de deshacerse de su ropa. Hacía mucho tiempo que Erwin no admiraba la exquisita belleza del cuerpo de Levi. Hacía mucho tiempo no saboreaba su piel ni su sudor, ya había olvidado qué se sentía palpar la suavidad de esa delicada superficie. Pero en ese momento no reaccionó, si Levi quería podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo en ese momento, mas él no sentía ánimos de mover ni un solo músculo.

  El empresario se posicionó rápidamente sobre Erwin, quien estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama, y no tardó en comenzar a besar su cuello y pecho. No quedaba rastro de la tersa y deliciosa piel que antes cubría su cuerpo, ahora estaba plagada de cicatrices de todos tamaños y formas. Pero a Levi no le importó, Erwin era hermoso y sensual, no importaba qué le hubiese pasado a su cuerpo. El hombre de cabello negro, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la única mano del rubio, mientras con la otra acariciaba su rostro, y su boca se ocupaba de besar una a una, las múltiples cicatrices que iba encontrando a su paso.

-¡Eres bellísimo, Erwin!- Continuaba besando cada marca. –Eres precioso, ¡te amo!- Susurraba Levi lentamente. Aquellas palabras, aquellas dulces palabras pronunciadas por la suave y sensual voz del hombre que amaba, eran más de lo que hubiese pedido. Pero en lugar de regocijarse en aquel embriagador sonido, Erwin se sintió más miserable; pensó que era indigno de aquellos sinceros sentimientos.

   Al ver que no reaccionaba, Levi subió nuevamente y le perforó con su plata mirar, transmitiéndole su dolor, su preocupación, su desespero; pero también su amor y su pasión. Levi nuevamente atrapó los labios contrarios con los suyos, y Erwin una vez más, sintió desfallecer. Había caído en su telaraña y estaba siendo devorado. Abrió su boca, dejando que la cálida lengua de Levi entrara y llegando incluso a disfrutar su exquisito sabor y textura. Estaba reaccionando, estaba reviviendo. Su brazo se levantó para posarse en la fina cintura del contrario, mientras que ya correspondía a aquel pasional y sobre todo amoroso beso.

   El millonario, al ver que su amado al fin reaccionaba, se alegró internamente, casi al punto de la euforia. No le perdería, le transmitiría todos sus sentimientos y le haría revivir. Le haría ver que tenía un futuro brillante por delante. Se separó entonces de aquel delicioso beso, para mirarle nuevamente con ternura y acariciar sus cabellos lentamente.

-Eres bellísimo Erwin. Y eres el único a quien he amado, y el único a quien amaré.- Posó sus labios tenuemente sobre la frente del rubio, luego sobre su nariz, su mentón y continuó bajando hasta llegar a su marcado abdomen, el cual también estaba inundado en cicatrices. Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente por los costados, pasando por su cadera y llegando a acariciar sus muslos.

-Por favor acéptame. No te pido que me ames, pero déjame amarte.- Continuó susurrando casi melodiosamente, como el ronronear de un felino. Subió nuevamente para esta vez quedarse mirando con melancolía el muñón de donde alguna vez salía un brazo. Y lo besó, besó la horrible y larga cicatriz y con la yema de sus dedos le acarició muy apaciblemente, acercando su rostro una vez más para murmurar: -Lo lamento. No pude salvarte. No pude hacer nada.- Y ante la ahora asombrada mirada de Erwin, Levi comenzó a llorar.

  Sus cálidas lágrimas cayeron sobre su muñón, sobre su hombro y luego sobre su rostro. Erwin abrió sus ojos mucho al observar aquella impactante escena. Levi que era tan fuerte, que era tan inquebrantable; ya lo había visto llorar, pero jamás pensó que lloraría por su causa.

-Levi…-

-Lo lamento Erwin, no merezco tu perdón, ni tu amor. Pero al menos, permíteme amarte.- Pronunció entre sollozos, besándolo nuevamente ahora en un arrebato desesperado de pasión. El dulce sabor de su saliva se mezclaba con el salado de sus lágrimas. Levi le besó intensamente hasta que se quedaron sin aliento y cuando se separaron. Levi aún entre llanto, bajó hasta atrapar el miembro de Erwin, que fuese como fuese ya había despertado. -¡Te amo, Erwin!- Y habiendo dicho esto, Levi introdujo el falo de lleno en su boca, saboreándolo lentamente, a lo cual el rubio no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

  Hacía tanto tiempo, que Erwin no sentía el ardor sexual en su cuerpo, hacía tanto que ya lo había olvidado. Y el estímulo causado por la cálida y habilidosa lengua, mezclado con las lágrimas que aún derramaba, comenzaron a nublar su mente. No pudo soportar por mucho, y terminó corriéndose abundantemente, líquido que Levi aprovechó para escupir en su mano, para proceder a lubricar con el su propia entrada.

-Eres perfecto, Erwin. Por favor ¡siénteme!- Levi se lanzó a besarlo una tercera vez, su llanto amainó mientras que devoraba con desespero la boca de Erwin, quien a esas alturas ya le correspondía con propiedad. -¡Siénteme!- Y la mano de Levi se ocupaba de masturbarlo lenta y tortuosamente, logrando que la erección creciera nuevamente. -¡Deja que te ame!- Y sin esperar un momento más, se separó de los labios de Erwin, para bajar y engullir de lleno el miembro del rubio con su ardiente interior. Levi se sentó, haciendo que el pene de Erwin se hundiera profundo en sus entrañas, aprisionándolo deliciosamente con su estrechez, y logrando que Erwin finalmente, gimiera con fuerza.

-Levi…- El hombre de menor estatura, comenzó a mover sus caderas hábilmente, primero lento y de manera circular, luego aumentando la velocidad. Una vez más, tomó la única mano de Erwin, y acercó a sus labios para besar el dorso tiernamente, sin dejar de mover hacia arriba y hacia abajo su parte baja.

-¡Vive Erwin! Solo te pido que vivas, que sientas. ¡Déjame hacerte revivir!-  Levi comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido cada vez, apoyándose ahora en el abdomen de Erwin, ninguno de los dos podía ya pronunciar palabra alguna, estaban ahogados en sus propios gemidos y jadeos, ya bañados en sudor y apretando los ojos con fuerza. Las estocadas en el interior de Levi causaban su mente retumbar y su vista nublar, el aprisionado miembro de Erwin ardía a más no poder. Y de ese modo, al unísono, totalmente sincronizados, ambos hombres llegaron a su clímax. Derramando la cálida semilla de sus sobre sus cuerpos y dentro del interior de Levi.

   El hombre de cabello negro, se dejó caer sobre Erwin y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, mientras que posicionaba sus dos manos sobre su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en los finos cabellos dorados. Mientras que Erwin, le rodeó con su único brazo, apretándolo con fuerza.

-Gracias Levi. Me has ayudado a revivir.- Habiendo pronunciado entre jadeos aquellas palabras, Erwin se aventuró a besar la cabeza de Levi con ternura. El hombre más bajo se sorprendió de aquello y lo miró asombrado. Y aun intentando recuperar el aliento, Erwin fue capaz de sonreír y atraerlo hacia su rostro para besarlo con lentitud. –Si no es mucho pedir, por favor déjame amarte, por el resto de mi vida.- Susurró el rubio y le besó nuevamente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   Lo siguiente que Erwin supo, era que Levi se lo llevaba a vivir a su mansión, al menos temporalmente mientras llevaba su terapia tanto física como psicológica. Lo cual le ayudaría a comenzar a desenvolverse con normalidad sin su extremidad faltante; además de salir de su etapa de depresión, que regresaba constantemente.

  Ya había pasado otro mes desde que se había mudado a vivir con Levi, pero fue hasta ese momento que los hombres se sentaron a conversar seriamente acerca de la situación. Todo se debió a que ahora las noticias de chismes se ocupaban en publicar artículos sobre cómo la relación del ex-jefe de policía y el multimillonario Ackerman, había pasado al siguiente nivel; comenzando a vivir juntos. Los medios se hacían preguntas como, si Erwin comenzaría a trabajar para Levi o sería algo así como un ama de casa, quedándose en la mansión cómodamente mientras Levi trabajaba. O interrogándose cuando decidirían darse el sí definitivo, contrayendo matrimonio, ya que en Sina eran legales las uniones de personas del mismo sexo.

-Sea como sea, siempre terminamos siendo el foco de atención. Pero la única noticia que me preocupa realmente es esta, Erwin.- Ambos hombres se encontraban en el estudio de Levi, tomando una taza de té. El empresario le mostró un artículo del periódico, en el cual se preguntaban qué había pasado con Silverwire. Quien no se había vuelto a aparecer desde el momento en el que dejó a Erwin en el hospital hacía más de dos meses atrás.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Interrogó el rubio, mientras sorbía un poco de su té. Afortunadamente, ya era capaz de manejar una taza con su mano izquierda, sin llegar a derramar su contenido.

-Si no lo recuerdas. La identidad secreta de Silverwire es Levi Ackerman. ¿Qué no piensas entregarme a tus amigos policías? Tengo entendido que te han querido interrogar acerca de lo que ocurrió allá, pero no les has revelado ese pequeño gran detalle.- Levi todavía sentía que Erwin en cualquier momento, cuando se recuperara totalmente, se vería inundado por ese sentimiento de justicia, y haría lo “correcto” que era enviarlo a la cárcel.

-Levi, ¿estás loco? ¿Cómo podría delatarte? Eres a quien amo, eres lo más importante en mi vida, y eres mi salvador. Jamás podría hacerte eso.- Declaró el rubio seriamente y con convicción.

-El Erwin que conocí, jamás dejaría que sus sentimientos interfirieran con su deber ni con su sentido de justicia.- Aseveró el empresario, emulando su seriedad.

-Soy el mismo Erwin. Pero digamos que me enseñaste una gran lección. Al fin y al cabo terminé comprendiendo que en realidad el sistema judicial es ineficiente, y no fue hasta ahora que viví en carne propia la tortura y la crueldad, por la que muchas personas han tenido que pasar, que pude abrir los ojos y darme cuenta, de que siempre tuviste la razón.-

-Puedo comprender eso. Hasta que al fin lo entendiste Erwin.- Ambos hombres se sonrieron amablemente, y continuaron tomando té en silencio por un rato hasta que Levi decidió expresar la duda que le venía molestando desde hacía un tiempo. –Erwin, hay algo importante que quisiera que me contestes con la mayor sinceridad.-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Entiendo que tú en realidad te enamoraste de Silverwire, y no de Levi Ackerman. Dime, ¿serás capaz de olvidarte de esos sentimientos, y apasionarte por mí tanto como lo hiciste por él?- El rubio se sorprendió mucho con aquella incógnita, pero solo por el hecho de que él mismo ya se lo había preguntado.

-No me creerías si te dijera que me estuve preguntando lo mismo durante este tiempo. No negaré que tuve dudas.-

-¿Y tu conclusión?- Levi no pudo ocultar la ansiedad en su rostro, a lo que Erwin no hizo más que sonreírle tiernamente. Le dedicó una de esas luminosas y cálidas sonrisas, que aún lograban que el corazón de Ackerman palpitara tan rápida y fuertemente, que sentía que se podía detener en cualquier momento.

-Después de mucho pensarlo, comprendí que ambos son solo facetas de la misma persona. Y que de hecho, Silverwire es quien eres en realidad. Levi es solo la máscara que oculta a su verdadero yo, ante el

mundo. No es como si me hubiera enamorado de una persona diferente, es solo que me enamoré de una sola parte, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de amar a ambos lados de esa persona. –Nuevamente le sonrió, aunque esta vez con un deje de melancolía.- Admito que muchas cosas de Levi me atrajeron por mucho tiempo también, y descubrir que al final las dos personas que me atraían eran la misma... Creo que fue un alivio después de todo.- Finalizó.

-Erwin.- Levi no recordaba haber sentido nunca tanta felicidad, tanta que deseaba saltar y lanzarse al regazo del rubio. Y eso fue lo que hizo, no tan efusivamente, pero se puso de pie y recorrió la corta distancia, para atrapar a Erwin entre sus brazos y mirarlo con una dulzura jamás mostrada. –Gracias, y por favor permíteme honrar esa decisión.- Levi le sonrió, le transmitió un infinito cariño y ternura con aquella sonrisa, y le besó. No era un beso con deseo, era un beso repleto de afecto. El rubio no se quedaba atrás, sentía que su pecho explotaría de tanta dicha, de tanta felicidad, de tanto amor.

-Te amo Levi. Te amaré por siempre. Déjame continuar amándote de esta manera.-

-Solo tengo una última pregunta Erwin.-  Levi se separó del beso, pero se sentó sobre el regazo de Erwin, con sus brazos rodeando su cuello. –Ahora que ya no eres policía, ¿estarás a mi lado, me apoyarás en mi misión?-

  El rubio sonrió ampliamente, y con su brazo acarició su rostro, acercó sus labios para depositar un fugaz y suave beso sobre los contrarios antes de contestar:

-De ahora en adelante. Ambos seguiremos esta danza sobre la cuerda floja, juntos, hasta que la vida nos lo permita. Pero a partir de este momento, ambos  bailaremos a tu son, y continuaremos repartiendo la justicia de Silverwire.- Declaró totalmente convencido y para Levi, esa respuesta estuvo más que bien.

 

  * ○•○•○• Fin •○•○•○•



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir?  
> No tengo bases policíacas o criminalísticas de ninguna clase, más que de joven me vi todas las temporadas de CSI las Vegas x'D Tampoco tengo bases médicas así que si alguien las tiene, me disculpará si cometí algún error de esa clase.  
> Después de eso, el resto del fic lo hice con muchísimo amor y entusiasmo. Y es para Erwin, ya que a él en la época en la que comencé a escribir, todo mundo lo veía como un monstruo sin corazón, quien disfrutaba de sacrificar a sus subordinados. Y yo, aunque fuese con este humilde escrito, lo que más deseaba era lograr quitarle a la gente esa perspectiva sobre él, que lo vieran como el gran personaje que es. Que lo vieran como el hombre justo, bondadoso, desinteresado, amable y rudo que es.   
> Y por ello también cree EruRi fans Español en facebook. Necesitaba de algún modo, hacer que la gente viera la magia de esta pareja. Que Erwin y Levi están hechos el uno para el otro, que el lazo de confianza y amor que tienen no puede ser roto por nada ni por nadie. Y ahora que lo sabemos con los acontecimientos canon, no saben lo feliz que soy.  
> Algunas personas me han dicho que gracias a este fic y/o a la página han cambiado de opinión con respecto a Erwin y el EruRi, y si yo muriera el día de mañana, lo haría satisfecha de saber que logré mi cometido, aunque fuera con pocas personas.  
> a todos muchas gracias de nuevo. Sea que estén leyendo actualmente, o que ya haya pasado algún tiempo o incluso años, yo siempre seguiré esperando sus comentarios, no dejen de comentar solo porque el fic haya acabado hace tiempo. Yo aun de vez en cuando recibo reviews de fics que dejé hace 6 años y me hacen muy feliz  
> Contesto las dudas que me dejaron en los comentarios con respecto a la trama:  
> •Lo de Papá Smith, ¿cómo explicarlo? Él le enseñó a Erwin a ir siempre por la senda del bien y la justicia, amparado por la ley y Erwin vivió por siempre siguiendo ese camino, hasta que Silverwire lo liberó y se dio cuenta que su padre no tenía razón del todo. Le costó tomar su propio camino, pero al fin lo logró.  
> • Con respecto a Annie, ni en el manga sabemos qué le ha pasado así que no tiene cabida a que yo me invente algo aquí, puesto que esto terminó siendo una adaptación del manga.
> 
> •Reiner y Bertholdt, pues hice la mención como para que se diera a entender que ellos se infiltraron a la policía y son cómplices de Annie. Y la verdad es que la secuela de este fic iba a ser relacionada con eso. Pero ya no la escribiré, ya me quedé sin ideas, y creo que el final que le estoy dando es el adecuado. La verdad yo no me siento con el valor de matar a Mike ni a Erwin, ni nada más que tenga que ver con la horrible trama del manga.  
> •En el epílogo sabrán qué pasó con Eren. Tranquilidad pueblo  
> Creo que esas son las dudas que no pude contestar con la trama, si tienen más aún están a tiempo de preguntar porque falta el epílogo. Aunque de una vez les advierto que no se esperen algo super genial para el epílogo. El clímax y lo importante pasó en este capítulo. Lo que sigue es solo para que no quede duda de qué fue lo que pasó con los personajes y no dejar cabos sueltos :D  
> Gracias por acompañarme hasta acá, y por favor dejen sus comentarios, aunque sea en este último capítulo, realmente quiero saber qué les pareció. Yo quedé satisfecha, esperé casi dos años para escribir este final y me quedó mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Sufrí, lloré, grité fangirlmente… espero que ustedes hayan sentido eso mismo.  
> Y por favor acompáñenme en el epílogo también.
> 
> Con mucho amor para todos nosotros, Erwin y Levi:
> 
> ~Izu~


	21. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a comenzar con las notas de autora, porque me gustaría que se tomaran el tiempo de leerlas antes de saber el final.   
> ¡Gracias! Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en esta aventura, fue un largo camino de aprendizaje, fue un montón de esfuerzo y dedicación, y también de tiempo invertidos, pero valió la pena. Todas y cada una de las palabras de este fanfic, fueron escritas con todo mi cariño, y estoy satisfecha por el resultado. Más que satisfecha, ¡Estoy feliz!  
> Gracias, por haberme apoyado y haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia, que en un principio no pensé que iba a extenderse tanto, o que iba a salir tan bien como salió. Es mi orgullo, es mi obra maestra, es lo que me ha dado grandes ratos de felicidad y me ha impulsado a mejorar como escritora y “artista”.   
> Y también estoy feliz porque el fin de semana en el que logré terminar la historia, fue el mismo en el que por fin pude hacerme un tatuaje EruRi. Justo junto a mi corazón, conservaré mi amor por esta pareja hasta el día en que me muera. (pueden ver las fotos en mi página de Facebook si es que no las han visto)  
> ¡Gracias a ustedes y gracias al EruRi!  
> Y a todos los que siguieron el fic, gracias. Aunque nunca hayan comentado nada, si quieren hacerlo ahora, se los agradeceré aún más. Si eres una persona que recién lee esto y ya han pasado meses o años de su publicación, yo igual aprecio los reviews, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo, siempre agradeceré recibir algún tipo de opinión y yo les responderé a todos siempre.  
> Este capítulo, es bastante tranquilo, estoy atando cabos sueltos, aclarando cosas y dejándoles saber qué ocurrió con los personajes, no es intenso como el resto del fic, pero quedé contenta con el resultado. ¡Espero que les guste!

**Epílogo**

 

Año y medio después del secuestro de Erwin….

 

-¡Deja de moverte, con un demonio! Sé que eres autosuficiente, pero a menos que aprendas a hacer nudos de corbatas con tus pies, yo seguiré haciendo esto por ti.- Levi reprendió a su pareja, mientras intentaba atar el nudo de su corbata. Ese iba a ser un día bastante especial, y debían de lucir perfectamente.

-Levi, yo no me he movido ni un centímetro. Eres tú el que está nervioso.- Pacientemente y mostrando una cálida sonrisa, Erwin le hizo ver que se le estaba haciendo difícil aquella tarea, debido al temblor de sus propias manos, y no porque él se estuviese moviendo.

-…- Levi chasqueó su lengua, desvió la mirada, concentrándose en su labor. Finalmente atando un impecable nudo y ocupándose de arreglar el resto del traje de Erwin, logrando un resultado más que satisfactorio. –Ya estás listo…-

-Te lo agradezco…- Erwin miró a su amante con melancolía y suspiró. -…quisiera también poder hacer este tipo de cosas por ti.-

-¡Basta Erwin! Ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces, tenemos más de un año de vivir juntos, y has progresado mucho. Debes alejar ese tipo de pensamientos de tu mente.- Se ganó otro regaño por parte del hombre más bajo.

Mientras el rubio observaba maravillado lo apuesto que Levi lucía, en su traje entero color negro, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás y esa mágica aura de elegancia que siempre le rodeaba; recordó todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos…

 

*****Flashback*****

Cuatro meses después del secuestro de Erwin. El rubio comenzaba a salir de sus frecuentes ataques de depresión. Si bien era cierto que momentáneamente Levi le había salvado aquel día cuando lo encontró en su bañera. Lo cierto era que había sido algo temporal. Debido a que el amor de Erwin hacia el empresario era mayor a su sentimiento de derrota, reunió la fuerza para aceptar su oferta de vivir junto a él; al menos hasta que sanara correctamente.

Pero aquella frustración, no le dejaba. El verse y sentirse inútil sin su brazo, el saber que no podría volver a ejercer como policía, y la culpa que sentía sobre todo lo ocurrido; le carcomían constantemente. Levi procuró contratar a los mejores especialistas, para sanar a Erwin tanto física como mentalmente. Pero lo que realmente le había hecho mejorar y algo que Levi admiraba, era la fuerza de voluntad del rubio, quien a pesar de todo por cuanto estaba pasando, se esforzaba por salir adelante y superar aquella dura enfermedad psicológica y su impedimento físico.

Pero Erwin no era el único que sufría. Viviendo con él, y habiendo aceptado sus sentimientos, era natural que cual verdaderos amantes, compartieran el mismo lecho al dormir. Fue allí, donde el rubio se dio cuenta del problema de insomnio de Levi. Sin embargo, ya no era esa la única dificultad por la que pasaba a la hora de dormir. Frecuentemente, despertaba sobresaltado y bañado en sudor, ya que era asaltado por terribles pesadillas todo el tiempo.

Levi soñaba con el día en el que el brazo de su amado fue cruelmente cercenado. Le invadían las pesadillas sobre aquel fatídico día, en el cual perpetró el asesinato más sádico y doloroso de toda su vida. Sí, Levi era un asesino, lo había sido desde hacía muchos años, pero jamás se había cegado tanto por la ira, jamás había sentido ese sin sabor luego de eliminar a un criminal. Ya que ni infringiéndoles el más tortuoso dolor, llegó a calmar su sed de venganza. Se habían atrevido a dañar al hombre que amaba, a arruinar su vida para siempre, pero por más que les hizo sufrir, el vacío seguía allí. Y todo era debido a que la culpa le embargaba, estaba seguro de que si no hubiese tomado malas decisiones, las cosas hubiesen terminado de otra manera. El hombre de cabello negro, también soñaba con su madre, y cómo había acabado su vida de manera trágica y deprimente. Y soñaba con su adolescencia, plagada de dolor y sufrimiento.

Pensaba que hacía muchos años había superado los traumas de su juventud, pero el shock mental y emocional que recién había recibido, había reavivado aquello que estaba dormido y muy oculto en su subconsciente. Y se mezclaba con aquellos nuevos sentimientos de culpa.

Una de tantas noches, en las que incluso despertó llorando. Erwin, que ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a que aquello ocurriera, le atrajo hacia su pecho y le estrechó fuertemente con su único brazo. Le tranquilizó, hasta que Levi, que se aferraba fuertemente a él; dejó de sollozar. Pero aquella vez había sido distinta porque decidió hablar, y relatarle su historia, hasta ese momento, desconocida para el rubio.

Levi le contó la historia de su niñez, de su madre y su tío; de cómo sobrevivió en las calles.

-Todo era un asco, todo estaba podrido, el mundo estaba perdido.- Le decía aun aferrándose con fuerza al torso de su amante mientras continuaba relatándole emotivamente su pasado y sus sentimientos. –Algunas veces, deseé morir. Ya no quería seguir viviendo en un mundo lleno de tanta maldad y sufrimiento. Pero fui demasiado cobarde como para acabar con mi propia vida. Fue entonces que uno de tantos días, presencié cómo un maldito bastardo amenazaba a una mujer que llevaba en brazos a un bebé. Le exigía todo su dinero mientras apuntaba con el arma hacia el niño.-

-Por Dios…- Erwin se encontraba horrorizado, con todo lo que Levi le relataba; pero por situaciones como esa, entendía el por qué el hombre en ese entonces deseaba dejar de seguir viviendo.

-Simplemente, mi cuerpo se movió solo. Me acerqué por detrás y le clavé mi puñal. Siempre llevaba uno en caso de que alguien me atacara, Kenny se encargó de enseñarme pelear muy bien; demasiado bien a decir verdad. Pero yo nunca había asesinado a nadie y cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho, estaba en shock, además yo continuaba siendo casi un niño. Sin embargo, la mujer quien abrazaba a su hijo con desesperación, me agradeció con lágrimas en sus ojos. Y allí fue, donde comprendí que yo no había hecho sino salvar una o dos vidas, y de paso eliminar a uno de tantos generadores de maldad.- Para ese momento Levi ya estaba más calmado, se separó de su pareja y se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana por donde la luz de la luna se filtraba por las cortinas, sin llegar a iluminar toda la habitación, pero dándole una tenue luz que les permitía distinguirse el uno al otro en la oscuridad.

-No sé cómo fue que nunca me atraparon o culparon por ese asesinato. Corrí con suerte, o tal vez era que a nadie le interesaba esa escoria y decidieron no denunciarme. Y a partir de ese momento, decidí hacer algo cada vez que se me presentara la oportunidad. Pero el salvar a una persona de ser asaltada, era algo que no acababa con el problema de raíz, y cada vez me importó menos asesinar si tenía que hacerlo, pero jamás fue suficiente, el crimen y la maldad, eran pan de cada día. Finalmente, di con Isabel, a quien unos tipos intentaron violar. No tengo que decir cuál fue la suerte de esos bastardos, pero luego de eso mi vida cambió.-

Erwin también se sentó sobre la cama, estaba sumido en el extraordinario relato que su amante le contaba. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Levi, como animándolo a continuar.

-Resultó ser que ella era sólo una muchacha normal que en ese tiempo estaba estudiando junto a su amigo, pero tuvo la suerte de regresar caminando sola a casa ese día, le salvé y quedó tan agradecida que continuó manteniéndose en contacto conmigo, por varios años. Entablamos una amistad por bastante tiempo, hasta que uno de tantos días, se me ocurrió que podía utilizar las habilidades de ellos dos, junto con las mías y las de Hanji, para hacer algo que tuviese un impacto real.- Continuó explicando, mientras miraba a la nada, solamente evocando los recuerdos de su juventud.

-¿Y de dónde conoces a Hanji? Ella no parece haber sido una niña de las calles como tú, aunque me habías dicho alguna vez que se conocen desde su infancia- Interrogó Erwin.

-Tienes razón, ella no era una niña pobre. Cuando mi madre aún vivía, pero estaba muy enferma, un día de tantos no lo soporté, salí a la calle ya que no aguantaba seguir viéndola así, con su vida escapándosele a cada suspiro. Corrí y corrí, me alejé de los barrios bajos y me adentré a un residencial, pero cuando estuve muy cansado, entré al jardín de una casa y me oculté entre unos arbustos. Allí comencé a llorar…- aunque estaba bastante oscuro, Erwin pudo notar la suave expresión del rostro de Levi y como una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el. -… resultó que esa era la casa de Hanji, y en ese momento había salido al jardín a hacer alguno de sus locos experimentos. Entonces me encontró, y sin saber quién era yo, sin importarle lo sucio que estaba, ella me abrazó y me consoló. – La expresión del hombre se tornó aún más dulce, como si estuviese recordando un momento muy preciado en su vida. –Sus padres no se encontraban en casa, era normal que la dejaran sola todo el tiempo, como me lo explicó después. Así que me dejó entrar, me dio de comer, y también me dio algo para llevarle a mi madre. Me dio ropa limpia y me dejó tomar un baño. Finalmente me dejó dormir por un rato en su cama, jamás había dormido en una cama sí de cómoda. Para ese entonces.-

A Erwin le partía el corazón escuchar todo aquello, cuando no lo conocía muy bien, pensaba que Levi era un señorito, proveniente de una familia adinerada quien solo había heredado aquella fortuna y su empresa, jamás se hubiese imaginado que había pasado por tanto dolor, prácticamente desde que llegó al mundo.

-Quedé tan agradecido con ella, que continué visitándola. Hasta que mi madre murió y me fui a vivir con Kenny. Pasaron algunos años y ya siendo adolescente, regresé. Ya a esa altura, ella se había convertido en una genio, me enseñó todas sus invenciones que eran bastante interesantes. Y me mostró el prototipo del dispositivo de maniobras tridimensional, aunque me dijo que no podía construirlo realmente debido a la falta de fondos.- Esta vez, Levi volteó a mirar a Erwin para continuar su relato.

-Para cuando pudimos reunir el dinero suficiente para construir el dispositivo, y comprar equipo para que Isabel y Farlan trabajaran, ya todos éramos adultos. Nos tomó bastante tiempo, porque en ese momento no pensábamos en robar a gente inocente, aunque nuestro propósito hubiese sido hacer el bien y hasta la fecha nunca lo hemos hecho. Pero finalmente lo logramos, poco a poco, descubrimos que podíamos robarle a los ladrones, ya que al final si los atrapaban todo ese dinero iba a dar a las arcas del gobierno, a llenar las bolsas de esos cerdos. Decidimos que sería mejor idea si nosotros conservábamos ese dinero, y de paso hacíamos algo bueno con él.-

-Y así nacieron Silverwire y el imperio Ackerman.- Afirmó el rubio, totalmente fascinado por aquella historia.

-Correcto. Fundé las empresas Ackerman, dándole a Hanji la posibilidad de explotar su inventiva y su potencial, y ya ves; ella ha desarrollado infinidad de productos médicos y tecnológicos que han ayudado a muchas personas. Además, buena parte de las ganancias de cada año, va directo a la caridad como ya lo sabes. Y bueno, tenía que construir una fachada sólida, para ocultar la identidad de Silverwire.-

-Todo esto que me cuentas, Levi; es como estar leyendo una historieta, no dejo de sorprenderme.-

-Si, por extraordinario que parezca eso fue lo que pasó.- Levi rio levemente. –Así, Silverwire estuvo operando por años. Al principio me sentía muy bien, cada vez que asesinaba a un criminal, sentía que estaba haciendo algo para erradicar el mal de raíz. Con los años, llegué a ver los resultados de aquello, a pesar de ser una gran ciudad, Sina es bastante pacífica gracias a Silverwire.-

-Eso lo pude comprobar desde que llegué, también cómo los ciudadanos siempre te han percibido como un “super héroe”.-

-Eso, fue extraño. Yo no tenía un nombre como tal, ni intenciones de que me vieran de ese modo. Pero de un pronto a otro, los noticiarios comenzaron a mostrar noticias de un dichoso “super héroe”, y debido a mi dispositivo y el color de mis ojos, según dijeron, a alguien se le ocurrió la genial idea de ponerme ese nombre, y todos continuaron llamándome así. –Una vez más Levi sonrió pero esta vez con un deje de arrogancia. –La verdad es que sentí que me quedaba bien así que nosotros mismos terminamos utilizándolo. Silverwire era casi un ente ajeno a Levi Ackerman, aprendí a actuar como dos personas casi independientes. Sin embargo, llegó el momento en el que todo se volvió monótono: los criminales eran igual de imbéciles, y era fácil deshacerse de ellos. Los crímenes eran siempre los mismos, y yo me hacía cada vez más rico, pero todo era vacío, me sentía como si estuviese muerto. Entonces…-

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó el rubio ante la repentina pausa del relato de su amante.

-Entonces llegaste tú.- Levi posó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Erwin suavemente, y le sonrió. Le regaló una de esas dulces sonrisas que hacían que el tiempo parara y el corazón de Erwin palpitara fuertemente. Una de esas sonrisas que estaban reservadas única y exclusivamente para él. –Y todo fue divertido y emocionante, y me regresaste las ganas de vivir. Aunque al principio todo era una carrera por ver quién ganaba, finalmente terminé enamorándome de ti. Y estuve así por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente pude confesártelo. Se podría decir que, me salió el tiro por la culata.-

Erwin se sentía dichoso, al escuchar todo aquello. Era bastante gracioso también enterarse de la versión de la historia de Levi. Se acercó a él, posando su única mano sobre la fina cintura de Ackerman, y le besó, tierna y lentamente.

-Puedo decir que fue algo bastante parecido a lo que yo sentí al conocerte. Pero esa historia, la dejaremos para otro día Levi.- Le besó una vez más, y continuaron así, acariciándose y amándose. Erwin deseaba borrar el dolor de Levi amándolo, y deseaba hacer desaparecer su propio dolor de la misma manera. Continuaron así hasta que finalmente pudieron quedarse dormidos, abrazados fuertemente el uno al otro, respirando sus aromas, saboreando su sudor, sintiendo el amor y la pasión; y luchando juntos contra esos demonios que los atormentaban.

 

****Fin del flashback****

 

La pareja salió en uno de los elegantes y costosos autos de Levi, y cuando llegaron a la iglesia, llamaron la atención de todos de inmediato. Desde que pusieron un pie fuera del auto, fueron el foco de todas las miradas; las mujeres admiraban lo apuestos que eran y aún más ese día que se habían arreglado especialmente bien. Incluso llegaban a sacar uno que otro suspiro, algunas pensaban que era un desperdicio que hombres tan apuestos estuviesen juntos; otras más pensaban que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Y del mismo modo, despertaban admiración y respeto en algunos hombres, y envidia en otros.

Entraron a la iglesia, en donde se encontraba Farlan quien inmediatamente los abordó.

-Levi, no me parece justo que ustedes dos se roben el show. Se suponía que este iba a ser MI día especial.- Reprochó casi en broma pero con un deje de verdad el amigo de Levi.

-Lo lamentamos mucho Farlan.- Se disculpó Erwin amablemente.

-No le tomes importancia a este idiota, Erwin. Él solo quiere llamar la atención.- Expresó Levi con gesto de fastidio. –Además, no es solo TU día especial.-

-Hablando de eso, es mejor que los invitados tomen asiento, ya casi es hora de comenzar.- Agregó Erwin, quien luego de eso empezó a ayudar a acomodar a los invitados en los asientos de la iglesia. Mientras Levi y Farlan continuaron charlando un rato más.

-Erwin realmente se ha vuelto parte de la familia ¿eh?- Comentó Farlan algo divertido, puesto que sabía era un comentario que incomodaría a su amigo.

-Así es, y así será por el resto de nuestras vidas, así que acostúmbrate.- La respuesta de Levi, fue muy sorpresiva para él, pero no dijo nada. Se alegró por su amigo, ya que finalmente se le notaba vivo. Desde que Erwin estaba a su lado, ese extraño brillo en los plateados ojos de Levi, no se desvanecía. Era más frecuente ver carmín en sus mejillas o sus labios curveados formando una sonrisa. Era casi como si Erwin hubiese traído la vida, por primera vez al cascarón vacío que era Levi.

Finalmente, Isabel llegó a la iglesia. Con su vestido blanco, que contrastaba con el rojo encendido de su cabello que estaba elegantemente peinado, y el verde de sus ojos, encendidos con una luz que reflejaba la alegría y la ilusión que sentía ese día. Como Isabel no tenía padres, le solicitó a Levi que fuese quien la entregara a Farlan en el altar, y así se hizo. El empresario, aunque no lo demostrase abiertamente, estaba muy feliz por sus amigos y sentía orgullo también, finalmente habían decidido confesarse sus sentimientos, y poco tiempo después decidieron unir sus vidas para siempre.

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente, se notaba la felicidad en el rostro de los novios y en el de Levi. Hanji incluso estaba llorando, debido a lo emotivo de la celebración. En la fiesta, tanto Levi como Erwin tomaron turnos para bailar con la novia, y Hanji había bebido tanto que ya estaba armando todo un show. Pero esta vez, Levi no la regañó y rio abiertamente junto con ella, suspiró por un momento, pensando que tenía mucho que agradecerle, el haber estado desde siempre a su lado, era algo que jamás le podía compensar. Y de hecho aprovechó que estaba borracha, para decírselo, con suerte y no lo recordaría al día siguiente.

-Hanji, gracias por estar siempre conmigo. Espero que siga siendo de este modo para siempre. Y que tú también seas capaz de encontrar la felicidad.- Expresó sinceramente, llegando a sonrojarse un poco, aunque él se lo atribuyó a la bebida.

La mujer paró su estruendosa risa al escuchar aquellas palabras, lo miró por un rato sin poder decir nada, estupefacta y sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar, mas la amplia sonrisa regresó nuevamente a su rostro y atrapó a Levi en un fuerte y caluroso abrazo. –Gracias a ti Levi, por permitirme ser parte de tu vida. Y créeme, que yo ya tengo toda la felicidad que necesito, y no podría pedir nada más.- Sorpresivamente para ella, Levi no dijo nada, no se quejó de su abrazo ni la apartó, muy al contrario, rodeó su cintura con su brazos y le atrajo más hacia él, sin llegar a mirarla pero mostrando una sincera y tierna sonrisa. Hanji era su muy querida mejor amiga, y no había nada de malo en que en ese momento al menos, le expresara cuánto le quería.

 

-Fue un evento muy agradable.- Comentó Erwin en la noche, mientras estaban en el estudio de Levi, tomando una copa de vino. La fiesta había terminado hacía horas y los novios probablemente estuviesen disfrutando de su noche de bodas en ese momento. Pero ambos hombres decidieron que aún no querían ir a la cama y se quedaron bebiendo y charlando. Ese día, Levi se encontraba especialmente expresivo y comunicativo, y Erwin quería aprovechar para captar todas aquellas bellas expresiones en su memoria.

-Coincido. Isabel se veía muy bien en ese vestido, casi no la reconozco, ya que normalmente tiene muy mal gusto para vestir y parece una pordiosera.-

-Levi…-

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. – Se encogió de hombros. -¿Sabes Erwin? Nunca te lo comenté, pero todo lo que sucedió hace año y medio, me ayudó mucho con Isabel, Farlan y Hanji también.- Comentó mostrando una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Ah sí?- Erwin se sorprendió, ya que no encontraba la conexión entre su secuestro, y que ambos aceptaran sus sentimientos, con la relación de Levi y sus amigos.

-Cuando fui a rescatarte, y ellos estaban tan preocupados por mí. Fue cuando me di cuenta, de que en realidad nunca estuve solo, y que la vida no era una mierda como yo pensaba.  –Hizo una pausa para beber de su copa, alzándola un poco, mirando a su contenido y revolviéndolo levemente; para tomar otro sorbo y continuar. –Pasé tanto tiempo cerrado en que el mundo era horrible, en que no podía amar, y que nadie me amaba, que el amor era algo que no existía y no valía la pena. Que estuve ciego todos esos años, pero allí fue cuando me di cuenta que no estaba solo, y que ellos siempre estuvieron allí para mí, amándome. Y también me di cuenta que yo siempre los había amado también, y que el mundo no era tan malo después de todo.- Confesó.

-¿Y alguna vez les dijiste eso?-

-¡Claro que no! Tengo una reputación que cuidar. – Expresó fingiendo arrogancia. Ambos hombres rieron sonoramente por un momento. –Aunque estoy seguro de que ellos ya lo saben. A pesar de ser alguien que no es dado a hablar, creo que ellos me conocen tan bien, que es algo que yo no tengo que decir para que ellos lo sepan.-

-Lo que yo aprendí de todo esto Levi… -el rubio se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Levi, atrayéndolo hacia sí para besar su cabeza. -… es que soy demasiado afortunado, porque soy la única persona a quien le expresas tus sentimientos y pensamientos abiertamente.- Y le besó una vez más, esta vez en la frente para luego dedicarle una tierna sonrisa.

-Eso es porque tú eres tú…- Admitió Ackerman algo apenado, pero contestando a aquella sonrisa. Después de todo ¿qué caso tenía mantener las apariencias con él? Muy al contrario, deseaba mostrarle a Erwin, y solo a Erwin, todas las expresiones que pudiese mostrar, y hacerle partícipe de todos los sentimientos que pudiese experimentar, que conociera todo de él. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo ocultándose de él bajo la máscara de Silverwire y bajo la máscara de Levi Ackerman, ahora deseaba que conociera todo, que lo leyera como un libro abierto, que no hubiese ni un solo secreto que no supiera, que no hubiese ni una sola expresión de su rostro que fuese nueva para él. –Será mejor que nos acostemos, Isabel y Farlan podrán estar en vacaciones, pero nosotros no.-

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡Buenos días jefe!- Saludó alegre y efusivamente el joven ex-oficial de policía al llegar a la agencia.

-Buenos días Eren. El día de hoy tenemos bastante trabajo, espero que vengas preparado.- Comentó en respuesta Erwin a su subordinado. Invitándolo a tomar asiento a la mesa en donde tenía varias hojas de papel esparcidas.

-¡Listo como siempre!- Erwin le sonrió abiertamente, igual que el joven lo hacía. Ambos se llevaban muy bien y estaban más que contentos de continuar trabajando juntos como lo habían hecho antes, además hacían muy buen equipo.

Cuando Levi le prometió a Erwin que lo apoyaría para que continuara haciendo lo que amaba, el rubio pensó que eran solo palabras para hacerlo sentir mejor; algo que le dijo en el momento, para ayudarlo a salir de su depresión. Y cuando Erwin le prometió a Levi que estaría de su lado, y le ayudaría a repartir la justicia de Silverwire, eran solo palabras vacías. Ya que aunque fuese lo que más deseaba, sabía que si no estaba en la policía, no le iba a ser posible colaborar con el “super héroe”, si bien realmente quería decir que lo apoyaría y estaría de su lado, y que estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos; pensaba que jamás iba a poder ayudarle realmente.

Pero no se esperó jamás, que Levi cumpliría su promesa, haciendo que a su vez, él pudiese cumplir la propia. Levi, tenía planeado para Erwin, algo que a él jamás se le hubiese ocurrido: Con ayuda de Levi, Erwin fue capaz de fundar una pequeña y modesta agencia de investigación privada. Al haberse vuelto muy diestro con su brazo izquierdo, hizo las pruebas y se le concedió el derecho de portación de armas nuevamente; y también lograron un permiso para que pudiese ejercer, con ciertas limitaciones.

Al tener una reputación e historial de  criminales atrapados y crímenes resueltos, tan amplio; ni siquiera tuvieron que hacerse mucha publicidad. Las personas adineradas de la ciudad, en incluso los menos acomodados, acudían a él con sus casos, de modo que casi desde el principio tuvo bastante trabajo. Claro que debió aliarse con la policía en muchos casos, ya que él no era más un oficial, y no tenía el poder de encarcelar o ejercer la ley sobre los criminales. Pero la mayoría del tiempo, operaba en colaboración con Silverwire, a escondidas de la policía.

De esa manera, unieron la inteligencia y calidad de estratega de Erwin, con la fuerza y velocidad de Levi, la tecnología de Hanji y las habilidades de Isabel y Farlan; haciendo resurgir a Silverwire. Más fuerte que nunca, haciendo que sus actos se extendieran incluso más allá de los límites de aquella ya de por sí enorme ciudad.

La policía ya no era lo mismo desde que él no estaba. Nile, el nuevo jefe, no era un inútil, de hecho era bastante bueno, pero nadie nunca podría llegar al nivel superior de Erwin. Ni siquiera con la inteligencia de Armin, ni con la fuerza del resto de oficiales, eran capaces de ser tan efectivos como lo eran cuando Erwin aún estaba en el departamento. Por lo que incluso ellos, de vez en cuando solicitaban la asistencia y consultoría de Erwin, cuando se encontraban con casos especialmente difíciles.

Cuando Eren se dio cuenta de aquello, no tardó en ir a solicitar ser el asistente de Erwin. No era que continuaba enamorado de él, sino más bien que seguía considerándolo un amigo preciado, y también era un excelente jefe. Y realmente deseaba poder volver a trabajar a su lado, haciendo algo real. En la policía sentía que ya no eran tan útiles, puesto que solo se encargaban de casos menores, ya que los “peces gordos” siempre se los acababa llevando Erwin o el mismo Silverwire, al menos la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque nadie de ellos sospechaba, que ambos trabajaban todos los casos en conjunto.

El rubio lo consultó primero con Levi, le vendría bien una mano, y él confiaba en Eren casi ciegamente. Pero para aquello debía de revelarle que Levi era la verdadera identidad de Silverwire, y era una decisión que no tomaría por su cuenta. El empresario le dio su aprobación, a pesar de que no lo conocía, había algo en Eren que le hacía confiar en él, y fue así como finalmente, el jovencito llegó a ser parte de la creciente organización de Silverwire.

Cuando el joven de ojos verdes se enteró de aquella noticia, no cabía en sí de su asombro. Eren admiraba a Ackerman, por todo lo que habían conversado en el pasado, y haberle ayudado (irónicamente) a sobrellevar el rechazo de Erwin, y también la pérdida de su madre. Y también el muchacho admiraba a Silverwire, quien les hubiese ayudado mucho en el caso de Carla, y cuando Annie le secuestró para matarlo. Así que fue casi un shock para él, saber que las dos personas que más admiraba, (después de Erwin) al final eran la misma persona. Para Erwin fue motivo de risa, ya que a él le había pasado algo muy parecido, las dos personas que amaba más, habían resultado ser la misma. Y pensó que Levi tenía ese efecto de lograr que todo el mundo se hechizara con las dos partes de sí mismo, fuese como fuese.

Operaron por algunos meses de esa manera, hasta que Eren le solicitó a sus jefes, que por favor le dejaran revelarle aquel secreto a su hermana y mejor amigo. Para ese entonces, Eren ya sabía algo de la historia de Silverwire, y sabía que el antiguo escuadrón de Levi eran infiltrados de Silver en la policía, por lo que propuso que sería buena idea volverlo a formar. Les prometió que ellos eran personas de confianza, y que admiraban y aprobaban al “super héroe” tanto como él lo hacía. Erwin le comunicó a Ackerman, que él confiaba en Mikasa y Armin, y que sabía que ninguno de ellos podría traicionarlos, además le parecía buena idea tener ese tipo de apoyo “desde adentro”.

Fue así, como los dos amigos se convirtieron en agentes infiltrados. Inclusive Mike, a quien Erwin le tenía más confianza que a nadie (salvo por Levi). Aunque el rubio más alto nunca le dio una opinión muy personal sobre Silverwire, Erwin sabía que podía contar con él, no por nada era su mano derecha. Y Mike, sin hacer mucho escándalo por la revelación, aceptó ser parte de esos agentes y ayudar a darle información valiosa a Erwin y por consiguiente al “super héroe”. De esa manera, lo que una vez fue Silverwire contra el mundo, se convirtió en una poderosa organización anti-delictiva; oculta bajo la fachada de la pequeña agencia de Erwin y el imperio multimillonario de Ackerman.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Jefe, sé que tenemos aún bastante trabajo, pero ¿podría dejarme salir un poco más temprano hoy?- Preguntó Eren un tanto nervioso, esa tarde.

-No hay ningún problema Eren. ¿Algún motivo en especial? Claro si es que se puede saber.- Ante dicha pregunta, un potente rubor se esparció sobre las mejillas del jovencito.

-Es que, Jean y yo estamos cumpliendo seis meses de relación y queríamos celebrar.- Confesó apenado.

-Ya veo. Los jóvenes ahora celebran hasta los meses.- rio alegremente. –Aunque no te culpo, con todo a lo que estamos expuestos, cada día podría ser el último, así que hay que aprovechar cada minuto. –Concluyó casi que para sí mismo.

-Sí, jefe…- El comentario fue bastante pesimista, Eren no lo había pensado de esa forma.

-¡Disculpa! No quise ser tan negativo. Te deseo muchas felicidades y espero que puedan continuar su relación por muchísimo tiempo.- Agregó más alegre.

La relación de Eren y Jean, resultó ser una gran sorpresa para todos sus amigos y conocidos. Especialmente porque nadie se dio cuenta que el amor iba naciendo entre ellos dos, hasta que un día salieron con la noticia de que eran novios. Fue sorpresivo, porque nadie siquiera sabía que ellos dos se conocían, pero todo había sido resultado de la muerte de Marco; demostrando de una cruel manera, que aquel refrán que dice “no hay mal que por bien no venga”, es cierto.

Jean había quedado devastado por la muerte de su pareja, con quien tenía planeado contraer matrimonio. Pero por masoquista que fuese, no podía evitar visitar casi que a diario el bar en el que solía trabajar. Era el lugar en donde podía evocar su recuerdo más vívidamente, casi como si estuviese al otro lado de la barra, dedicándole una de aquellas luminosas y radiantes sonrisas, y sirviéndole una cerveza. El joven abogado, bebía y bebía hasta quedar totalmente ebrio, y todos los días, como buen borracho, se dedicaba a llorar mientras les contaba a todos, los conociera o no; acerca de lo maravilloso que era Marco y de cuánto lo extrañaba.

Y como Eren no había dejado de frecuentar aquel bar, muchas de esas noches terminó haciéndole compañía y cuidándolo. A veces inclusive el joven oficial, también se emborrachaba demasiado, y terminaba compartiéndole la historia de cómo se había enamorado de su jefe y este, al estar enamorado de otra persona, había rechazado sus sentimientos, partiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos, según él.

Fue así, como poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse. Más adelante incluso, se veían durante sus tardes o días libres, ya no solo para lamentarse como un par de ebrios en el bar; sino que iban a comer o a tomar café y charlar. Eren comenzó a frecuentar el departamento de Jean, y uno de tantos días, cuando ya llevaban bastantes meses siendo amigos muy cercanos, y habiendo sanado sus heridas casi que por completo. Mientras estaban en el sofá, viendo una película, no supieron cómo pero terminaron besándose. Se besaron apasionadamente por bastante rato, y sus cuerpos reaccionaron, hacía muchísimo tiempo que ninguno de los dos probaba los labios de otra persona, ni acariciaba su piel, ni sentían deseo. Así que, en medio de un extraño despertar de sus instintos dormidos, terminaron acostándose, y para su alivio no se sintieron mal o culpables, descubriendo que realmente habían nacido sentimientos verdaderos entre ellos dos.

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta, los jóvenes les daban la noticia. Eren había mantenido a escondidas su amistad con Jean, de Mikasa y Armin; porque no quería que intentaran sobreprotegerlo nuevamente. Así que todo les tomó por sorpresa, aunque esta vez cuando Mikasa lo comenzó a reprender porque no quería que le sucediera “lo mismo de siempre”, Jean se pronunció, comunicándoles que sus intenciones con Eren eran sinceras, y que no debían preocuparse porque él jamás le iba a lastimar, y realmente le amaba. A lo cual Eren no pudo evitar sentir que su pecho iba a explotar de tanta felicidad. Finalmente, había encontrado una persona que le amaba, tanto como él lo amaba, finalmente luego de tanta espera, aquella penosa situación le había traído la más grande felicidad que jamás había experimentado.

-Gracias jefe, yo también les deseo a usted y al señor Ackerman que vivan muchos años felices. –Agregó su subordinado, mostrándole una bonita y sincera sonrisa, de aquellas las cuales Erwin no podía dejar de replicar en respuesta.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En el departamento de policía, todo continuaba tranquilo, los oficiales la mayoría del tiempo se encargaban de riñas callejeras, robos a tiendas, uno que otro homicidio, o crímenes no tan serios como en el pasado. Todo se debía en parte a que esa ciudad se había vuelto mucho más tranquila, ya no muchas personas se atrevían a ir por el camino de la delincuencia, ya que sabían que podían morir en cualquier momento en manos de Silverwire, o ser sorprendidos por Erwin quien encontraría todas las pruebas para hacerlos arrestar por la policía.

En la morgue, Sasha continuaba teniendo trabajo regularmente, y Connie, que era bastante torpe para el amor, aún no sabía cómo declarársele; aunque el resto de sus compañeros sospechaban que sería pronto. Armin por su parte, había superado lo de Annie hacía bastante tiempo, aunque de cuando en cuando iba al hospital a visitarla. Las enfermeras le contaron que era el único que iba, ni siquiera su familia se dignaba a aparecer, se limitaban a pagar la cuenta del hospital, y los médicos le indicaban que no había indicios de que fuese a despertar. Armin ya no la amaba, pero tampoco le guardaba rencor, era una parte importante de su pasado, y continuaría su vida normalmente, en cualquier momento llegaría a conocer a una mujer quien pudiese amarlo y a quien pudiera amar, sin complicaciones, y formaría una vida junto a ella, pero por el momento; no se preocupaba por eso.

Mikasa, continuó viviendo junto a Eren, se había vuelto menos sobre protectora; pero era algo que ya estaba en ella y a veces no podía evitarlo. Ninguno de los dos recibió nunca noticias de Grisha, por lo que decidieron darlo por muerto y enterrar todo su pasado con él. Se podía decir que era una mujer feliz y plena, que había podido superar todos sus traumas, en gran parte gracias al apoyo de su hermanastro, por quien ahora se sentía feliz, ya que finalmente había encontrado a alguien quien realmente le apreciaba. Aunque fue bastante doloroso para ella, cuando apenas tres meses después de que Eren le revelara su relación con Jean, decidiera mudarse junto a él.

Si hubiese sido por ella, hubiesen vivido los dos juntos para siempre, pero comprendió que Eren había crecido y madurado, y que era tiempo para ella de hacer lo mismo, y ¿quién sabía? Tal vez algún día ella también encontrara a un hombre que, le hiciera sentir igual que Eren se sentía con Jean. De modo que, rechazó la oferta de Eren de quedarse viviendo en la casa de Grisha, y le indicó que por el contrario Jean debía mudarse allí. Eren no quería sacarla, iba a ir a vivir al departamento de Jean, pero Mikasa insistió en que no iba a quedarse viviendo en esa enorme casa sola, además al ser Eren el hijo biológico de Grisha, era el verdadero dueño de la vivienda. Aquello había sido un alivio para Jean también, ya que su antiguo departamento, le traía aún muchos recuerdos de Marco, tanto felices como dolorosos. Y cambiar de ambiente, le iba a hacer mucho bien.

Al escuchar la noticia, Armin le ofreció a su amiga pasarse a vivir con él, después de todo también vivía solo en una enorme casa, y era bastante solitario desde lo que había pasado con Annie. Así que al final, Mikasa aceptó dicha oferta y así podría estar cerca de su hermano, y los tres no tendrían que separarse, todo continuaría casi igual entre ellos, a excepción de que tendría que comenzar a hacerse a la idea de que Jean también sería parte de su familia. Pero al final, todo aquello no sonaba tan mal; pasó de ser una niña huérfana, a tener tres “hermanos” y para ella, eso estaba bastante bien.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

Eren salió temprano ese día, iba con una sonrisa tan radiante y se le notaba tan nervioso, que Erwin no pudo evitar reír complacido ante aquella escena. Estaba feliz por Eren, quien era un amigo muy preciado para él, estaba contento porque al fin había dejado de sentir culpa por no poder corresponderle, y que al final, todo hubiese terminado bien para ambos. Y lo más importante, que habían podido conservar su amistad.

Entonces Erwin decidió que también haría algo especial ese día. Recogió sus cosas, llamó un taxi, pasó al supermercado en donde compró una botella de buen vino, quesos y otros entremeses y se dirigió a la oficina de Levi, donde sabía que aún se debía encontrar sumergido entre su interminable papeleo.

A esas horas, ni la secretaria de Levi estaba en las oficinas, y como ya era conocido, el guarda le dejó pasar. Finalmente llegó a la oficina en donde tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Se escuchó desde adentro la molesta voz de Levi, a lo que Erwin sonrió divertido.

-Soy yo.- Dentro de la oficina, Levi se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de su pareja, pensó que tal vez había pasado algo malo. Por lo que alarmado, se levantó y abrió la puerta, solo para encontrarse a un radiante Erwin, de cuyo brazo colgaba una enorme bolsa, y en cuya mano portaba un gran ramo de flores rojas.

-¡Erwin! ¿A qué se debe esto?- Interrogó el más bajo, totalmente sorprendido, recibiendo las rosas que Erwin le entregaba, para luego corresponder el beso que el rubio le dio antes de contestar.

-Nada en especial, solo que desde hace tiempo me he venido planteando que, hay que vivir cada día como si fuese el último, y nada me haría más feliz que demostrarte cada día lo mucho que te amo.- Y habiendo dicho eso, le volvió a besar, esta vez más pasionalmente.

-No tengo objeción alguna en contra de eso. – Levi estaba sorprendido, pero su pecho se henchía de amor y felicidad. Definitivamente Erwin era lo mejor que le había pasado, e internamente se propuso a protegerlo por siempre, para que esas palabras no se cumplieran, y ninguno de esos llegara a ser el último día de sus vidas, y pudiesen llegar a ancianos, juntos y amándose tan intensamente o más como lo hacían en ese momento.

Ambos amantes bebieron y comieron animadamente, charlando de cosas divertidas tanto como de cosas importantes, y de cuando en cuando besándose y declamando hermosas palabras de amor. Finalmente, terminaron teniendo una ardiente sesión de sexo en el cómodo sofá de la oficina de Levi. Los hombres pensaban en que jamás se iban a cansar el uno del otro, que nunca se aburrirían del cuerpo contrario, que más bien, cada día deseaban más y más con desespero. Sus besos continuarían siendo igual de dulces, sus caricias igual de tiernas, y su deseo por el otro igual de intenso que siempre.

-Levi, tengo un favor que pedirte…- Para cuando terminaron, ya era bastante tarde, incluso en pocas horas el sol iba a salir nuevamente. Aunque por el momento estaba bastante oscuro.

Y allí, en medio de la noche, mientras la ciudad continuaba dormida, un par de figuras surcaban los cielos. Se trataba de Silverwire, en su traje encapuchado, pero sin su máscara, y en brazos llevaba a Erwin. El rubio cerró los ojos, se aferraba con su único brazo a su amante y disfrutaba la emoción que le daba cruzar los aires a toda velocidad, siendo cargado por él. Como la primera vez en la cual  le salvó de morir: el mismo acelerado latir de su corazón, la misma ansiedad, la misma libertad; a diferencia de que esta vez, sentía un profundo e inagotable amor por ese hombre que le cargaba.

-Levi…- pronunció mientras aún continuaban enganchándose de uno a otro edificio, en aquel infantil paseo. -… ¿me concederías el honor de convertirte en Levi Smith?- Soltó sorpresivamente.

Levi abrió sus ojos con asombro por un momento, mas luego dejó que aquella cálida sensación le invadiera, solo Erwin era capaz de hacerlo sentir, de hacerlo vivir, de hacerlo luchar y enfrentarse a lo que fuera, y definitivamente, quería que fuese así por siempre.

-Sólo si tú aceptas convertirte en Erwin Ackerman.- Le sonrió divertido, y no tuvieron que decir nada más, se besaron, allí en pleno vuelo, como si estuviesen en una danza, la cual seguirían por siempre mientras el destino se los permitiera.

 

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por siempre Erwin y Levi en nuestros corazones…  
> Con mucho cariño para todos nosotros  
> Izu~

**Author's Note:**

> Hace poco más de un año que comencé este fanfic y lo he estado publicando en Fanfiction.net, amor yaoi y más recientemente wattpad. Me abrí la cuenta en Ao3 para subir la traducción únicamente ya que pensé que este sitio no era muy utilizado por hispano hablantes, pero me di cuenta por un review que un guest dejó en la versión original en fanfiction que sí hay gente interesada en el tema y de habla español, por lo que decidí comenzar a publicarlo aquí también.
> 
> Actualmente poseo una cuenta en Tumblr (Izuspp90) la cual utilizo únicamente para cosas relacionadas al fic (casi no la uso) pero tengo ahí unos cuantos fanarts por si se quieren pasar. (La verdad soy muy nueva en Ao3 y no se si es permitido colocar links por lo cual no lo pondré) 
> 
> PS: Persona que me dejó el review, te lo contestaré por medio de fanfiction cuando actualice el capítulo nuevo, no me gustaría venir a dejar una nota aquí contestando un review de allá, pero quiero decir que agradezco mucho tus palabras y me he leído tu comentario infinidad de veces.
> 
> Es por eso que estoy aquí!
> 
> Un poco de trasfondo acerca de porqué decidí escribir este fic, es primero porque el EruRi en poco tiempo se transformó en mi OTP. El amor maduro, la confianza que se tienen estos dos hombres. Y me cansé que en todos los fics Erwin siempre era el malo o el que se interponía en la relación. Asumo que eso pasaba porque los fics eran escritos por personas que solo vieron el anime o que Erwin siempre se les ajusta al concepto que tienen de villano y les queda perfecto para sus fics. En fin me harté de eso, porque para mí el EruRi es en SnK una de las parejas que tiene más (si no es que la más) fundamento y lógica. Además de que es hermosa.
> 
> Por último quiero decir que el título del fic me costó muuucho decidirlo, ya tenía la idea y tenía pensados varios capitulos pero no se me ocurría nada decente por que soy muy mala para los títulos, pero logré dar con este escuchando la canción del mismo nombre de Alan parsons project por si la quieren buscar. Hasta la letra me pareció adecuada.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
